Turners together
by Rose de Sharon
Summary: 10 years post-AWE. Will is heading home... but his upcoming freedom brings in a few unexpected visitors!
1. The long way home

**TURNERS TOGETHER**

By Rose de Sharon

**Disclaimer****:** the recognizable characters belong to Disney.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

- "Will and Elizabeth reunion" story! I am a firm believer in Elizabeth's faithfulness breaking Will's bound to the _Flying Dutchman_ (as stated by the POTC screenwriters, but badly presented in the AWE movie), so if you'd rather see these lovebirds together only one day every decade, then this story isn't for you.

- English isn't my native language and I don't have a beta-reader, all mistakes are mine.

- This chapter's title comes from a 1973 single by Neil Diamond.

**Feedback****:** Flames will be ignored by direct order of a quick-thinking, silver-talking and rum-appreciating pirate captain. Savvy?

* * *

**Chapter 1****: The long way home**

The _Flying Dutchman_ was sliding easily on the waves, heading for an island located in the Caribbean archipelago, sailing towards the setting sun. The ghost ship was finally coming home after ten long years of sailing across the oceans, consoling the ghosts of people who had perished at sea and offering them transportation towards a peaceful rest.

Ten years ago, this vessel had been a terrible sight to behold, covered from top to bottom with aquatic flora and fauna, appearing from out of nowhere before pulling innocent ships to the depths with the help of a pet Kraken. But it had been nothing compared to the frightful reputation of its former Captain: Davy Jones, the literally heartless monster who had terrorized the sea in retaliation of a scorned love. Countless people have lost their lives because of him and the news of his demise had been so unexpected that even years after the event, some sailors just couldn't believe Jones wouldn't harm anyone again.

But now, the ghost ship was fully restored and it was a proud Dutch fluyt once again, thanks to the influence of its new commander, William Turner Jr. Painful circumstances had forced him to become the _Dutchman_'s Captain instead of Jones – in fact, it had been a matter of life or death. For the young man's life to be saved Will had to accept a ten-year exile at sea, a difficult soul-ferry duty and an uncompromising separation with his wife, Elizabeth Swann Turner. That last condition had been the worst of it: the newlyweds had only one day of honeymoon to spend together and then, Will had left Elizabeth on Shipwreck Island. He had given her two souvenirs: his heart, locked up in the Dead Man's Chest for safekeeping, and a child: William Turner the Third. Will had learned about his paternity three months after the beginning of his exile, from Elizabeth's letters, and the thought of not being here to see his son's first smiles or his baby steps would have made the young Captain mad with sorrow if it hadn't been for his father's unmovable presence by his side.

But this ordeal would be over soon. The sun was slowly disappearing behind the Western horizon in a sumptuous display of gold, orange, red and indigo colors, marking the end of Will's last day as the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. Tomorrow at sunrise, the ghost ship would reach the shores of Shipwreck Island after exactly three thousand, six hundred and sixty-five days of absence. Elizabeth and nine-year-old William III (nicknamed "Will-Trey") would be on the beach, ready to greet their husband and father and nothing would prevent the young Turner to be reunited with his family, at long last!

Captain Will Turner was standing on one of the mainmast's yard-arms, his gaze fixed on the great ball of fire sinking behind the horizon, his face illuminated by the sunset's colors. Over the years, the _Dutchman_'s crewmembers had been released from service as their vile past actions had been redeemed by their work so only two persons remained onboard: Will and his father, William Turner Sr. alias "Bootstrap" Bill.

One could wonder how two men could maneuver a fluyt on their own, but the Turners shared the work according to their abilities: Bootstrap Bill would pilot the _Flying Dutchman_ and do menial chores like cooking or mending sails, and Will would handle the operations in the yard-arms, keep a sharp lookout in the crow's nest and decide of the heading. Thanks to his special talent – the ability to "transport" himself from one part of the ship to another in a flash –, Will could go aloft as fast as lightning and in total security; if he ever slipped while standing on a footrope, the young man wouldn't have fallen to his death since safety was only an eye-blink away. Besides, he was the immortal Master of the Seas!

Will looked downwards and spotted his father at the wheel, gently guiding the ship in the direction of Shipwreck Island. The young man quickly finished bundling the topgallant sails and tied them with gaskets. Bootstrap Bill had told him those sheets wouldn't be necessary for the night since the weather was clear, and the sea tranquil. Will trusted his father's sailing experience unconditionally so he had used his "transportation" gift to secure the topgallant sails before it would be too dark to do so. Then, he closed his eyes and immediately vanished from the yard-arms to reappear a second later at the helm.

Bootstrap Bill – a tall, burly-shaped man in his fifties with graying hair and sky-blue eyes – jumped slightly after his son had suddenly materialized next to him; even if he had witnessed this prodigy many times, it never failed to surprise him!

"Whoa! Giving your old man a scare, are you?"

"Sorry, Papa," answered Will good-naturedly. Since there were only the two of them aboard the _Flying Dutchman_, the Turners had given up their official titles of "Captain" and "First Mate" six months ago to address each other in a more simple way. Whereas the young man would call his father only with this childhood word, Bill had an endless supply of affectionate names for Will and he never missed an occasion to use them.

"'Tis nothing, my wonderful darling, worry not. Have you finished tying up the topgallant sails?"

"Aye, even though I'd like to get a bit more speed to reach Shipwreck Island as soon as possible. But I don't want to compromise the safety of the _Dutchman_ out of impatience."

"You have every right in the world to be impatient, son of mine; Heavens know you have waited long enough. A lesser man would have deployed all the sails at the same time to reach his goal, at the risk of making the ship heel over but you voted against this idea. Once again, you acted like a true Captain and the _Dutchman_ is a perfect reflection of your leadership."

Bootstrap Bill would beam with pride each time he looked at the _Flying Dutchman_. Ten years ago, this vessel would have been the perfect example of a vessel coming out from the mouth of Hell, a sailor's worst nightmare. Not to mention its freakish crew or its cruel Captain shanghaiing survivors into a hundred years of slavery, deforming them beyond recognition! But the _Dutchman_ had become as pristine as the day it came out of Rotterdam's shipyards with its impeccable white sails, a resplendent hull and an immaculate deck: a far cry from the ghost ship whose name alone had been enough to scare seamen out of their wits for years.

Will smiled at his father's words, and then he picked up some ropes to stash them inside a crate, unaware of Bill's eagle eyes locked on him.

"_A __marvelous ship, at the image of its Captain,"_ thought Bootstrap Bill affectionately. A decade spent at sea had hone and tone his son's body, making it strong and lean under the puffy-sleeved white shirt and the hard-wearing brown linen pants he wore. Will was broad of shoulders, narrow of hip and with his tanned skin, his handsome features and his movements full of natural-born elegance he could make the most belligerent harpy swoon over in a snap. And a soul matched that physical beauty: against all odds, Will had succeeded in keeping his loving nature in spite of his "heartless" state for the whole duration of his imposed duty, providing endless care to those he ferried to the Other Side. The young man was a walking miracle, the savior of desperate ghosts and the joy of his father; it was no wonder the _Flying Dutchman_ had returned to its true form under the influence of its new Captain.

"_But the _Dutchman_ has benefited from Will's presence for too long," _thought the elder Turner, his clear blue eyes getting a steel-like gleam. _"It is high time this ship gets a change of leader. You will be freed from your duties next morning, my son, but I know you refrain from asking that dreaded question: the _Dutchman_ must have a Captain so who will command it in your stead? And you are also afraid the answer, whatever it may be, will compromise your chances to live with Elizabeth and your little boy. You shouldn't worry about the future, Will; Papa is here, and he'll do whatever it takes for you to be happy…"_

"Papa?"

"Huh? Yes, Will?" asked Bootstrap, his attention back to the wheel.

"You looked miles away. Is there something wrong?"

"No, dearest, it is just… I was thinking how much I'd like to see you reunited with Elizabeth and Will-Trey, so I cannot begin to imagine how you feel."

Will sighed softly: his liberation had haunted him nights and days but, as the moment of freedom drew closer, he couldn't help but imagine his exile won't end, like a cherished project being ruined at the last minute by a sudden stroke of fate. Will had kept a stoic façade for years, forbidding his fear to interfere with his captaincy or his duties, and nothing in his quiet demeanor betrayed his inner turmoil. But Bootstrap Bill was aware of this anxiousness which, at times, dimmed the light shining in his son's chocolate-colored eyes.

"All will go well, my Little One. I promised you, remember?"

"You did, Papa, and I can't thank you enough for this. I should have more confidence in your word, instead of worrying about "what ifs"…", said the young man while brushing from his face a lock of long dark hair escaping from the deep green bandana he wore around his head.

"You have cold feet, Will. You are overjoyed and incredulous at the same time, like a prisoner just hours of being freed after spending years in the darkest gaols. Someone can wait for a special moment for years and when it finally happens… he or she is distraught and cannot understand why they feel like this when they should rejoice. It is a normal reaction but your confidence will become stronger with each passing hour, my love. You will forget your fears as soon as you'll spot Elizabeth and Will-Trey on Shipwreck Island's beach, waiting for you."

The younger Turner had a luminous smile after hearing those kind words. Trust his solid-like-a-rock father to boost his confidence! He was about to thank the older man but at that very moment, Bootstrap Bill reached out and pulled him close to his powerful chest in a one-armed hug; then, he pressed a kiss on Will's temple just before releasing him.

Will blinked, and he asked softly:

"What was that for?"

Bootstrap Bill lightly shrugged his shoulders: "Just because."

"_Because you have managed __to keep your love intact. Because, like the legendary Ulysses, you are coming home after a tedious journey as a hero. And, most importantly, because you are my son. My angel. Your upbringing is entirely due to your mother and she can't be praised enough to have brought into this world a beautiful, caring, courageous man like you. Mary did all the hard work while I've done nothing but siring you and yet, may God forgive me, I feel so prideful!"_

The elder Turner was too self-conscious to say those words out loud but if his lips were sealed, his blue eyes betrayed his thoughts. Will knew the depths of his father's affection for him and said:

"Don't sell yourself short, Papa. I'd be half the man I am without you."

"Gosh, Will! Do you have second sight?" exclaimed Bill, genuinely surprised his son could read him so well.

"No, I have an extraordinary father."

Bootstrap hid the blush coloring his face by returning his attention to the wheel: he had a modest nature and, for the life of him, he couldn't get used to compliments even if he knew they were sincere. Truth to be told, the elder Turner had never forgiven himself for deserting his family to go pirating, a decision which had ended in Bill falling into Jones' clutches. It had been bad enough to have been sentenced to a hundred years of slavery… but his son had almost been killed by the hideous monster. Bootstrap felt like crying every time he looked at the red scar crisscrossing the young man's left breast – a painful reminder that Will's heart had been carved out. His child had forgiven him over and over again and their bound had been renewed by the decade spent at sea together, but Bill was still secretly inconsolable for what had happened in the past.

Will's clear voice suddenly broke the older man's thoughts: "I will prepare supper and I'll keep watch for the night while you go below deck, Papa. The sun has set and you need your rest."

"No can do, son. You will sleep in the Great Cabin while I'll remain at the wheel."

"But it is my turn to be on night watch!" protested Will.

"I don't need many hours of sleep, my darling. You, on the other hand, need to be bright and early for your big day tomorrow. You wouldn't want to yawn your head off while hugging Elizabeth and Will-Trey, now, would you?"

"Papa…"

"Please, Will, indulge an old man. The hours will fly a lot faster if you sleep, instead of being on piloting chores. The _Flying Dutchman_ and I are old acquaintances, I know every inch of its hull and it won't be the first time I'd stay on watch all night."

"But…"

"Please, my love? It'd be an honor to be the one who has taken you to your family."

The younger Turner's eyes locked on his father's cerulean blues as he wanted to be sure his father was truly in shape to pull an all-nighter. Then a _"Special Smile"_ graced his lips, the one reserved exclusively to his father and each time, Bill would receive that smile straight to the heart.

"Very well, _Mister Turner_!" said Will in a mock authoritative tone. "You have managed to make your commander change his mind."

"And that's no easy feat, _Captain_!" answered Bootstrap Bill with a wink.

The young Turner laughed at this reference to his character traits just before going downstairs, nimble as a cat, using a ladder fixed to a trapdoor. Bootstrap looked at his son until he disappeared below deck, and then the tall sailor pressed his lips firmly against one another.

"_I have made terrible mistakes,"_ thought the old sailor as the metallic gleam shone in his eyes again. _"And William suffering from them has been a huge injustice, intolerable under God's sky. But my son's dark times are over. Tomorrow he will get himself to land and stay there to live with his wife and his little boy forever. And no one will prevent this from happening, I swear it! I don't care about the Dead Man's Chest, the oath or anything else! All these were Jones' doing, not Will's, and he doesn't have to sacrifice his future for the evils of an octopus-faced monster… or a silly old man's past actions. But I have an idea, one that will ensure my children's happiness. Ten years spent at sea have given me the time to think, and for once in my life I have made a failure-proof plan. No more heart-carving, soul-ferrying, years of absence for you, my cherished son! I swore to you that you will be reunited with your family, and I will keep my word."_

Bill Turner let go of one of the wheel's pegs to search the depths of his cloak's pocket. There was hidden a knife with an ebony-and-ivory handle, its blade sheathed in a leather case. It had belonged to Bootstrap's father and in spite of his tumultuous life Bill had never lost the only memento he had of his old man. Ten years ago, the former pirate had been certain he would die from Jones' devilish oath so he had given the knife to Will, like a family heirloom. But after the maelstrom battle, Bill had secretly recovered the cutting instrument to stash it, not daring to show it again since he had carved his son's heart out with it!

So the knife had been forgotten in a corner of Bootstrap's cabin… until the night before. The elder Turner had waited for Will to fall asleep before secretly picking the knife up and go on the main deck to whet the blade for hours, giving it an unsurpassed edge. It was now as sharp and shiny as the day it was made…

Bootstrap Bill had a confident smile. He would succeed in freeing Will.

TBC…


	2. The Devil's own

**Disclaimer:** the same as chapter 1

**Author's notes:**

- The title comes from the nickname of the 88th Foot Connaught Rangers, which was an Irish Regiment of the British Army raised in 1793.

- The origins of Bootstrap Bill's gems are explained in my other POTC stories.

- "Humpty Dumpty" was a cannon used in the siege of Gloucester in 1643; it exploded on its very first firing and the incident inspired the famous poem around 1650. British author Lewis Carroll (1832 – 1898) created a namesake character in his novel _Through the Looking-Glass_ (1871).

- This chapter is dedicated to Smithy: hi, pal!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Devil's own**

In the cooking galley, Will worked quickly in fixing a good meal for his father. After having spent a decade aboard the _Flying Dutchman_, the young man knew where every item was stashed and he wasted no time in finding the needed pots and pans in the overhead cabinets, and to heat up the galley stove. Gavin Reid, the last crewmember in charge of the food, had left the ghost ship eight months ago so Will had taken kitchen duties on top of his usual chores. His father knew everything about sailing, but he was butterfingers when it came to cooking!

During Jones' tyranny, gaining supplies hadn't been a concern since his slaves ate raw fish and crustaceans accordingly to their half-men, half-sea creatures forms; the only drink available onboard had been rum, which they had drunk endlessly in a failed attempt to forget their metamorphosis. But after Will had become Captain of the ghost ship, the sailors had regained both their human forms and their appetites for meat, fruits and vegetables. So every time the _Dutchman_ had been low in stock, the ship would drop anchor nearby small islands where friendly natives would provide the crewmembers with goat meat, live chicken, coconuts, passion fruits and guavas in exchange of lengths of rope or tools.

Whenever the _Dutchman _needed special items like coffee, flour or sugar, Will would send men to Tortuga and ask for Joshammee Gibbs, ex-First Mate of the _Black Pearl_. The old rascal, now running a prosperous tavern, would provide goods in exchange of a few gems – coming from Bootstrap Bill's special talent - and he was also the unofficial postman of the Turners: Elizabeth entrusted Gibbs with letters and packages for her beloved husband, and he would deposit them in an isolated creek, away from prying eyes so the ghost ship could pick up its mail in all discretion. In spite of his duty, Will had never lost contact with his family and the exile had been easier to bear with Elizabeth's and Will-Trey's letters.

The young man sighed softly as he remembered the joy mixed with sorrow he had felt every time he had opened Elizabeth's letters. The injustice of his situation had been overwhelming at times, especially in the first years and Will couldn't thank enough the elder Turner for his help. A lot of pirate fathers in Bill's place wouldn't have bothered with thanks, or they would have given a prompt dismissal in the lines of: _"Thank you for sacrificing your future to save me, son. You have inherited a ten-year-long soul-ferrying task? Well, that's too bad but it's your problem. I'm free now so I'm gonna jump ship to drink and carouse with the ladies until I drop. Enjoy your decade at sea!"_ But Bootstrap wouldn't have dreamed to utter those cruel words: right after the maelstrom battle, he had stepped up to offer Will affection and support.

Will smiled fondly at this memory: as long as he lived, he would never forget Bill's love-filled eyes when pleading allegiance to his new commander...

A sizzling sound shook the young man out of his reverie and he turned his attention back to the grilled shrimps and the split peas soup which were cooking on the stove. Will wasted no time pouring the food into bowls placed on a tray, and he added loaves of hard dough bread, two goblets full of fresh water and a small bag containing powdered pepper. Once dinner was ready, he picked up the tray and took it upstairs, knowing his father would be hungry after another long day of work.

But a surprise greeted Will after he had climbed on the main deck: a fog had fallen on the _Flying Dutchman_!

"Papa?" called the youngster out loud.

"Over here!" answered Bootstrap Bill's voice coming from the helm.

Will could hardly believe his own eyes: where did this fog come from? The sky had been clear just a moment ago and it wasn't the hurricane season, so how could the weather change so brusquely? For all his years of sailing from the Living World to the Other Side, back and forth, Will had never seen this kind of things happening before. But the young man wasted no time in conjectures: whatever was happening, the _Dutchman _needed his leadership and Will was a Captain to the core. In spite of the thick clouds hovering close to the deck, he managed to find his way to the helm without bumping into a crate. Minutes afterwards, he had reached his father, who seemed to be struggling with the steering wheel. Will put the tray on the top of a nearby barrel and asked:

"What happened?"

"I... I really don't know, son! The fog had appeared all of a sudden and now, I can't make the wheel move an inch! It feels like it has been entrapped in a fisherman's net but that's impossible, we are too far from land!"

A horrible souvenir came back to Will's mind, about the time Davy Jones had sick the Kraken on an innocent ship after its crew had rescued the young Turner: the huge squid had immobilized the _Edinburgh Trader_'s rudder just before pulling the vessel into the depths, along with its crew... But Will quickly dismissed that thought; the Kraken was dead, just like its master, and the odds of Mother Nature producing another giant-sized sea creature were very low. Whatever was preventing the _Dutchman_'s wheel to turn, it couldn't be Jones' pet monster and it wasn't the time to reminisce on terrifying memories.

Will grabbed the pegs and added his strength to his father's in order to make the steering device move, but to no avail; in spite of their combined efforts, it wouldn't bulge. And yet, the ghost ship was too far in the open sea to have hit a natural phenomenon, like a coral reef. In fact, the _Dutchman _hadn't stopped but it was slowly drifting away from its original course from the influence of sea currents and the lack of wind in its sails. So what could paralyze the _Flying Dutchman_ like this?

Bootstrap Bill had a very bad feeling about this fog coming from nowhere, and the _Dutchman _had never experienced this kind of steering incident before. From the corner of his eye, he could see Will had a concentrated expression on his face, and he knew what it meant: his son was using his ability to "hear" souls' cries from people who had died at sea and were drifting helplessly in the ocean's wideness.

"Can you hear anyone, my darling?" asked the elder Turner after a few minutes.

"No, there's no one around apart from us," said Will, shaking his head negatively. "I thought this fog could be a manifestation of distress coming from a soul, but it isn't the case. However, there is something unnatural about those clouds, Papa."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't explain it but this fog, the sudden lack of wind… the jammed wheel… it's eerie."

The elder Turner swallowed with difficulty the lump of fear that had formed inside his throat. The fog was, indeed, a strange one: it looked more like yellowish tendrils that were climbing on the _Dutchman_, wrapping themselves around the masts in a ghostly embrace and brushing the main deck's planks like frail and invading spider webs,. The temperature had dropped and there was a nasty chill in the air, but the night sky was still clear – in fact, between two clouds one could see a few stars on the blackened dome – and the sea remained tranquil, so a sudden tropical tempest couldn't be the cause of those low clouds.

Will hadn't wanted to frighten his father even more, but he had sensed something else while listening for distress calls earlier: something intangible and yet present, like a feeling floating in the still air.... A feeling of rage.

That wasn't surprising in itself: during his exile, Will had seen his share of souls belonging to men, women and children screaming in anger after realizing their lives had been cut short by the actions of Nature's forces or mankind's folly. They had been sailors, soldiers, passengers of sunken ships and they had cried bitter tears for their ruined future or for the loved ones they would never see again. Will's compassionate presence had been a blessing for these poor people as he had always managed to find comforting words for them, and the prospect of being ferried to the Other World by such a caring young man had been a consolation for even the most embittered spirit.

But Will was certain there wasn't a lost soul within the vicinity of the _Flying Dutchman_, consequently this feeling of rage couldn't be related to his usual passengers. The strange fog was getting thicker and the young man was quite aware this visibility hazard by night was a failure-proof recipe for collision between ships.

"I'll lighten up the lanterns, Papa!" said Will, closing his eyes.

"Be careful!" said Bill, but his son had already disappeared from the helm. A minute afterwards, the elder Turner couldn't help but smile as he saw the faint light of a side lantern flickering through the yellow clouds floating above the deck.

"That's my William. Always thinking about the safety of his ship and his men; he's a true Captain."

A sinister sound was suddenly heard and Bootstrap jumped in fright, nearly letting go of the steering wheel - only years of sailing prevent him to do so.

"Who's there?"

Muffled squeals answered the question. Bill's eyes darted around, trying to see anything that could explain this noise, but all he could make off were the ghostly contours of the masts, lightened lanterns, a few crates and the ship's rail – the sky had become completely obstructed but the sea remained tranquil, according to the _Dutchman'_smovements. This frustrating fog prevented Bootstrap to investigate but he was sure the sound couldn't be the cry produced by an animal, like an otter or a pack of dolphins! No, it had sounded like a snigger… but who could do this, since there were only the two Turners left aboard?

"Who goes there?" asked the older man out loud. "Hello? Do you need any help?"

Maniacal laughter followed his question, scaring Bootstrap out of his wits. It was truly a horrible sound to hear, the kind of evil manifestation of joy only a demon-like creature could produce. For an instant, the elder Turner thought they had taken the wrong turn for Shipwreck Island and they had went to the Sea of the Dead instead, but that was a ridiculous idea: his William had traced the route himself on the Great Cabin's navigational charts and he was way too intelligent to make such a goof!

He was tempted to call a warning to his son, but caution held him back: what if the creature producing the noise had climbed onboard to attack them? Bill had already betrayed his presence at the helm so it would be better if the "thing" – whatever it was – turned its attention towards him, and not on Will. He frantically searched for the knife kept in his coat's pocket; a good thing he had sharpened the blade recently! The presence wouldn't stand a chance against Bootstrap Bill Turner, ex-pirate, good sailor and devoted father who would fight to the death to protect the _Dutchman_'s Captain.

"Who's there?" growled the towering man, holding his knife in his right hand while keeping the other on the jammed wheel. "Show yourself! Come on, face me!"

More hyena-like low snickers followed Bootstrap's words, and he felt drops of sweat falling down his neck, leaving an icy trail on his skin. His horrified memory screamed at him it had recognized that laugh, as it had heard it often in the past, but his brains refused to admit the possibility that he was actually hearing…

"No," whispered the elder Turner, his face white in shock. "No, it can't be. It's impossible!"

The sarcastic snigger was uttered again and it was getting closer. It felt as if a malevolent presence had heard Bill and was coming to torment him. The fog was barely illuminated by the lanterns in the background and it gave the fog an increase in yellow colors, adding a sicker look to the clouds. Suddenly, the twirling mist opened like a pair of curtains and a tall, large figure appeared on the _Dutchman_'s helm. Bootstrap's eyes widened in fear and he opened his mouth to scream, but the shock only let him utter a tiny sound as he recognized that silhouette… the costume… the horn-shaped hat….

The apparition took a step forward the elder Turner, who started shaking uncontrollably as a hateful blue gaze glued him on the spot, silently daring him to flee or fight.

Those ice-cold eyes betrayed the intruder's identity. It was Davy Jones.

* * *

Never, ever had Bootstrap thought he would see the dreaded former Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ again! Jones had fell into the maelstrom's whirlpool, right after the joined efforts of Will and Jack had stabbed his rotten heart and for ten years, Bill had more or less feared they would have to ferry Jones' soul to the Other Side as well. But in spite of multi supernatural encounters, the ghost ship had never stumbled upon the floating spirit of Calypso's scorned lover so Bill had concluded Jones had been buried too deep within the sea… or that maybe the Devil had claimed his due right at the moment of the monster's death.

But Davy Jones was back. He was standing at the helm with his usual arrogant attitude and Bootstrap felt his insides turning into seaweed.

"Did you think I wouldn't come, Mister Turner?" hissed the ghost. "Did you think I would give up?"

Jones came even closer to the steering wheel and Bill remained petrified, unable to do anything but stare at Jones, the one responsible for his enslavement. The monster's hold on his mind had been too strong, turning Bill into another shell-covered, submissive and deformed crewmember; even after Will had climbed aboard the _Dutchman_ to find the Dead Man Chest's key, the elder Turner hadn't been able to shake off his chains to flee with his son. Instead, he had been powerless to prevent Jones from fatally wounding Will and only Jack's quick thinking had saved the young man's life.

But wherever Jones had been after he had fallen in the whirlpool, it certainly hadn't been easy for him. From where he stood, Bill could see a grime-covered ribcage through the openings of the shredded, slimy coat and parasites like sea louses, leeches and flatworms had invaded every inch of Jones's body. The right leg – which used to be made of whalebone – was nothing but a squeaking plank held by bits of corrupted ropes. The left side of the devil-horned black hat was missing, making it the amputee crown of a fallen Hell's lord. Jones' face was almost unbearable to see with his devastated features: he had lost most of his teeth and the remaining ones were brown in color. The mandible kept on slipping out of its right joint and a tongue-eating louse had replaced the former organ. His prized beard was gone, replaced by a few strands of dirty yellow hair; his cheeks had been eaten out and small crustaceans would use the openings to come in and out of his skull at will. His ears were gone, replaced by two large holes and the nose had been partially torn off. Shells had covered the very few parts of rotten flesh that were barely holding on, including on the eyelids. Jones looked even worse than he did when he commandeered the _Flying Dutchman,_ if possible!

Bill almost choked on the odor emanating from the putrefied ghost – the smell of dead fishes lying on a sunny beach – but he couldn't detach his gaze from his nemesis' blue eyes staring at him with hate.

"You probably imagined I would miss _**my**_ ten-year anniversary, Bootstrap?" said Jones. A little crab tried to enter his mouth and the hideous being bit it alive before swallowing the crustacean and his teeth. "Well, you thought wrong! Nothing on Earth or in Hell could stop me from paying you a visit on the day you and your issue have robbed me of my vessel. Turners cheaters, Turners liars, Turners robbers. Like father, like son!"

"Stand back!" whispered Bill, trying to regain control on his shaking hands.

"Ooooh, does it seem you have developed a backbone over the years? That's highly unlikely, I know all about your feebleness – you certainly weren't difficult to submit. Remember when you were part of my crew? You didn't look too prideful at the time: twice-cursed, moaning about your lost life, hiding in the shadows as soon as you heard me coming on the deck. The weak-minded, pitiful, mop-like Mister Turner, only the fact you could show your bare bones under the moonlight has amused me for a moment and it was the only reason I accepted you onboard. Otherwise I would have tossed you back to the sea with the cannon you seemed much attached to!"

Bootstrap let out a soft moan at the cruel reminder of the tortures he had suffered after Hector Barbossa had sentenced him to spend an eternity tied to a gun and lost forever at the bottom of the sea; crushed alive by the ocean's weight and under the Aztecan Gold curse – granting him a terrible immortality – Bill had screamed in pain for years before Jones had somehow heard his pleas for help, proposing him a hundred years of service before the _Flying Dutchman_'s mast to escape his fate. It had turned out to be exchanging one misery for another…

The elder Turner felt like breaking down and crying, but at the same moment his paternal instincts kicked in on full force: Will would be done lightening up the lanterns and he'd come back to the helm any minute. He had to protect his son from Jones' ghost!

"Go away!" growled Bill, a bit louder this time.

"You dare giving me orders, sailor? You seem to forget I am the one in charge here! This is my ship, always has, always will be; I've come to reclaim my rightful commandership after you two have conspired to deprive me from it!"

Jones' eyes shone in delight and the fog became a dirty yellow, as if it understood the words of the revengeful ghost. Bill roared in rage and lashed out at the apparition with the knife, but it was useless: it felt like trying to separate foam on the ocean's surface. The hyena-laugh rang out to mock Bill's futile attempts, loud enough to scare away a pack of whales. To his horror, the elder Turner heard Will's muffled voice calling for him from the prow.

"No… No! Don't come, my love!"

"Aw, those pet names you give to your offspring: so touching and sickening. _"My love", "my darling"_, etcetera… What a bunch of crap! Love is for fools, and anyone who thinks otherwise doesn't deserve to remain on the oceans. I've forfeited those imbecilic feelings long ago and I acquired powers beyond belief! And don't bother with this blade, Mister Turner!" roared Jones after Bootstrap had lashed out at the monster with his weapon again. "You are as incapable as before to defend yourself. By the way, isn't it the knife you used on your son?"

Bill's features turned livid; Jones seemed to have kept his clairvoyance gift, just like the days he was commandeering the _Flying Dutchman_. His terrorized crew had known the hard way that it was useless to hide anything from their Captain as he always seemed to know what they were thinking and it had made Bootstrap confess his blood ties to Will, kept onboard as a hostage.

"Am I right? Oh yes, I am!" said the ghost with a cruel smile. "This is the knife you used to make the kid a Captain instead of me. You opened his torso and carved his heart out, just before placing it in the Dead Man's Chest in a pitiful effort to save your carcass from the maelstrom. It must have been easy for a cowardly weasel like you; your son was dying so he couldn't oppose any resistance against this mistreatment. And you have the nerve to say you love your brat? Why, you unfit father!"

"_That's not true!"_ yelled Bill in anguish.

"Oh yes, it is! **You** sliced your son's heart out, **you** chained him to the _Dutchman_, **you** prevented him to remain at that silly girl's side – the same one who fancied herself that she could best me at sword-fighting. It is entirely **your** fault if that young whippersnapper is doomed to remain on this ship forever and yet I should thank you for this: I will torment your immortal brat and it will be a thrill seeing you despairing after you've seen him changing into a jellyfish… or maybe it will be into a shark? Yes, a shark would be better; it'd be funny watching him trying to bite a big chunk out of you!"

"You won't touch Will. I'll kill you before!"

"I am already dead, Master Turner, in case your poor intelligence hasn't comprehended that fact yet."

"Go to Hell!"

"Been there, done that. But as you can see, even Satan's gates aren't strong enough to imprison me!"

Bill was in a panic: how could he stop Davy Jones from tormenting Will? Guns and swords were useless and he had no idea what could kick the ghost out of the _Flying Dutchman_. Jones was interested only in inflicting cruelties to other beings and he would dismiss any other bargains – including an offer to be ferried to the Other Side. Then, an idea came to the elder Turner's mind:

"I offer you my soul, Jones. Take me to the depths with you and I'll be your slave forever. Just leave Will alone!"

The monster's eyes widened at Bootstrap's offer, and then Jones guffawed loudly.

"You're offering me your worthless soul in exchange of your son's peace of mind? What kind of a fool do you think I am? I wouldn't even use you as a doormat, Mister Turner. Besides, tormenting the whelp will be much more fun."

"That's what you think!" yelled Bill. "William is to be freed tomorrow so you'll have to content yourself with me."

"You count on the silly girl to show up at the rendezvous? But accidents could happen to her, like a cliff suddenly crumbling under her feet by an acceleration of the sea's erosion… or a nightmare so frightful it will make her heart stop in terror. Your brat could wait in vain for her and at the next sunset, he'd have to leave for another ten years of duty with his smile on the other side of his face!"

Mad with grief and anger, the elder Turner swung his fist at the hated spirit but the movement made him lost his footing and he found himself on the helm's floor, dazed and confused. The momentum had made him drop his knife and the weapon fell between two wooden planks. Jones roared in laughter, making a shower of small sea creatures escape from his mouth to fall on the deck as well. Bill shook his head to clear it and then, his heart slammed against his Adam's apple: Will was standing on the last step of the helm's stairs, watching the whole scene!

"**WILL, IT'S JONES! RUN! I'LL KEEP HIM AWAY!"**

"Papa, are you all right?"

"**HIDE BELOW DECK! GO AND DON'T LOOK BACK!"**

"Awww, so touching… Mister Turner trying to protect his kid, even if it's a lost cause…"

"**STAY BACK!"**

"Ah, young Master Turner," said Jones, turning his ugly head towards Will. "You look livelier than the last time I saw you. Of course, I know this is just a pantomime since you have become a heartless creature thanks to Dear Daddy currently groveling at my feet over there. Tell me, did you enjoy having my sword buried deep inside your chest? How did it felt to have your hopes and dreams cut short? All the girl's tears and all Sparrow's fine words couldn't put you together again, so the only thing left was treachery, plain treachery to rob me of my ship!"

Bill searched frantically for the knife, but to no avail: the fog was too thick for him to see where it had fallen. But his fingers bumped into something made of wood, lying on the floor…

Meanwhile, Jones pursued his taunts: "Well, your ten-year-old robbery is over, young Master Turner," said the monster, fixing Will like a snake hypnotizing its prey before striking. "I am the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, and you are nothing but a miserable little thief. Have you heard what I've said to Dear Daddy, about accidents that could happen to your girl?"

"I heard," answered Will, unwavering under Jones' intense stare.

Bootstrap Bill got on his feet and hurled at the ghost a topple pin he had picked up from the helm's floor. The projectile flew right through Jones and ricocheted against the rail before noisily falling down the steps heading to the main deck.

"_Stay away from him!"_

"Still incapable to do the right thing, are you, Mister Turner? I'll deal with you later. As for you, young usurper, if you want your wife's life to be spared you'd better obey me: turn the _Dutchman_ about, and forget about your appointment! You wanted to ferry souls in my stead so that what you are going to do for the rest of your miserable immortal life. I am taking command and if you dare complaining, consequences will be severe. Don't worry about the silly girl; you'll forget her soon enough – thanks to my good influence and a bit of transformation. If it is of any consolation for you, she wouldn't give you the time of day after seeing you covered with shells and starfishes! A little oath goes a long way and women are very concerned about appearance. Unreliable and self-centered, the whole lot of them! But no one, man or woman, has made a mockery of my authority and has gotten away with it, not even Calypso. You've stolen my ship, young Master Turner, with that wingless Sparrow as your accomplice and you will pay your audacity with an eternity of torment. In fact, I want the world will know what happens to fools who think they can overthrow me; sailors are not done trembling at the mere mention of my name. I will haunt my ship until the end of times and nothing will stop me! Now get on the wheel, brat!"

Will had remained immobile for the whole duration of Jones' tirade, as impassible as a marble statue. His dark eyes moved slightly to look at his father – desperate, trembling, enraged Bootstrap Bill who was trying to find something he could use against the ghost – and then, he locked his gaze on the venom-filled phantom eyes and calmly asked:

"Are you finished?"

TBC…


	3. The power of love

**Disclaimer:** same as in Chapter 1

**Author's notes:**

- Happy Valentine's Day to all my readers and reviewers!

- The chapter's title comes from the 1985 song by American rock band Huey Lewis and the News.

_- Psychopomp_, from the Greek word "Guide of souls" are creatures, spirits, angels or deities who provide safe passage to souls to the afterlife (from Wikipedia).

- A blobfish is an ugly-looking, gelatinous-fleshed fish living in the deep waters off the coasts of Australia and Tasmania (from Wikipedia).

- The phrase "star-crossed lovers" comes from the _Romeo and Juliet_ play by William Shakespeare (1564-1616).

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****The power of love**

Will's soft-spoken question had rung as loudly as a cannonade!

Davy Jones' vehemence had vanished under those simple words and the ghost remained stunned from shock: nobody, in either life or death, had dared to talk like this to the former Captain of the _Flying Dutchman!_ Will was behaving like a man asking a capricious schoolboy if his ranting and raving would be over soon, and the uniqueness of the situation made the hateful spirit "stagger" while floating above the helm's planks.

Jones' month had opened wide and it would have made a comical sight for not the little crab fighting with the tongue-eating louse inside the gap over a piece of rotten flesh. Bootstrap Bill had grabbed a goblet from the dinner tray to throw it at the ghost but his arm had frozen in mid-air; he too had been stunned by his son's calm attitude!

"W-What... What did you say?" sputtered Jones, making the crab losing its grip to fall on the deck.

"I said, are you finished?" repeated Will.

The elder Turner felt cold shivers running down his spine; how in the world could Will remain unimpressed by the monster's earlier threats against Elizabeth, just moments ago? What plan did he have in mind? Bill was at a loss about how his child could get rid of his foe's revengeful ghost. There wasn't an exorcist available in the immediate vicinity and the _Flying Dutchman_ had lost its chaplain years ago - in fact, the horrified man had been one of Jones' first victims – so what kind of spiritual help could Will summon to best his enemy, once and for all?

Suddenly, Bootstrap's eyes noticed something that made his own panic decrease slowly but steadily: the fog was lifting. The yellow clouds were dissolving like from under the force of the wind and that was unexpected, since the _Dutchman_'s sails remained stubbornly immobile, but not unwelcome as the lanterns' lights shone with renewed brightness.

The old sailor had quickly realized the fog was linked to Jones, that it was acting like a bad omen preceding the apparition of the ghost but if the fog was weakening, could it mean...?

A cloud hovering above the helm dispelled, revealing the full moon's luminous presence in the night sky and Bootstrap Bill gasped in surprise: Will was **glowing**!

The young man, clad in simple but clean attire, was standing tall and his handsome features, illuminated by moonlight, made a sharp contrast with the ghost's destroyed face and hunched form, huddling under his ruined embroidered cloak. The chocolate-brown eyes were fixed on Jones and, even though Will had been worried about his upcoming liberation, nothing in his demeanor betrayed fear in spite of being confronted with this abominable relic from his past. The new Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ facing the old one: who would command the ghost ship in the future?

"Y-You dare to mock me? You'll pay dearly for this!" said Jones, but his menacing voice was completely unconvincing this time.

"I didn't mock, I asked," answered Will calmly. "And I don't fear you, Jones. You are the ghost of a dead man, you've said so yourself so why should I be afraid? You are nothing but rotten bones lying at the bottom of the sea, harmless like a shark with its fins cut off and yet I'd have more sympathy towards that poor animal than to you."

"You..."

"Quiet. Jack was right when he called you a parasite, infecting the lives of everyone who had ever crossed your path. But you are gone, Jones, alongside with the fear and horror you instilled in other people's mind. Ten years have passed and guess what? You have become a bogeyman, a legend too fantastic to be believed; sailors now only mention your name to scold children when they don't want to eat their soup!"

"But..."

"Silence. Did you honestly think people would stay put for a decade, shaking in dread while waiting for you to show up again? You decidedly have understood nothing about life, Jones. Its first quality is to **go on**, no matter the efforts deployed by tyrannical men to destroy it. How many Beckett-wannabes have tried to submit to their whims ships, cities, armies and even whole countries? And yet, when those tyrants have died, their influence has dissolved as quickly as mist under the sun. Well, the same thing happened with you, Jones. You have become a sorry legend, the kind people doubt so much of its veracity they think you never existed in the first place. Some believe your story comes right out of a jug of rum served in the world's worst wrecked tavern!"

"Why, you…"

"Be quiet and keep your putrid tongue behind what is left of your teeth, Jones. Your threats are nothing. You are no match for Elizabeth, for me or my father. All of your ex-crewmembers, who would have obeyed you out of terrified habit, have left the _Flying Dutchman_ weeks ago so you have no slaves, no ship, no authority and you genuinely thought I would renounce to the rendezvous with my wife, out of fear from you? But you never scared me! I've find you repulsive, arrogant and capricious but if it hadn't been for my father's freedom, I wouldn't have bothered fighting you in the first place."

The ghost seemed to cringe under the young man's words and then, a glimmer of malice shone in his dirty blue eyes.

"You think you're a smarty, aren't you? Think of yourself better than the others, simply because you have managed to overthrow me from my command with the help of that jailbird Sparrow. But remember what I've said years ago, when we were playing that game of Liar's Dice? I said your destiny was to be married to this ship!"

"If you recall, I also told you that I chose my own destiny."

"Your will is nothing, whelp, compared to the gifts I have acquired by the forces of Darkness after creating the Dead Man's Chest – and you can ask Bootstrap about my clairvoyance ability. For years my crewmembers have tried to hide things from me, and every time I could see right through their lies. I could catch them in _flagrante delicto_ of trying to keep souvenirs of their former lives. Did they ever feel the sting of the cat-o'-nine-tails on their backs! Well, I saw you melted within the _Dutchman_'s beams and planks, covered with shells, as pathetic as your old man and no matter what you may think this is how you will end up, young Master Turner!"

"No," answered Will firmly. "Because once again, you have forgotten the main point: I have chosen the right woman so I have no reason to despair. Elizabeth isn't a "silly girl"; she's faithful and true in her affection, the kind of rare person that can be entrusted with a ten-year-long appointment. No matter how many temptations have been dangled in front of her eyes, like marriage proposals or vast sums of money, she has never strayed away from her promise. I have chosen a woman for her true love and not for the favors she could give me."

The monster's hideous face became even uglier at this reference to Calypso, the unreliable heathen goddess Jones had paid court years ago; he had been a man full of his own importance then, stating that no woman was worthy of him and since his only love was the sea, he could only love a creature issued from the oceans. Calypso had answered his wish, promising him her hand and everlasting glory if he'd agree to become a psychopomp for ten years. Unfortunately, she missed their appointment and an enraged Davy Jones had forfeited his honor and his duty, selling his soul to dark forces to get rid of his broken heart in the most atrocious way.

Watching his son fighting off Jones' poisonous accusations refueled Bootstrap Bill's determination to make a stand against his former slaver. His hand was still holding the goblet full of drinking water so he hurled it at the ghost in a furious throw, yelling:

"Get away from my son, you slug!"

The glass went through Jones harmlessly before smashing into bits on the main deck, but then something happened: the vaporous, malevolent form seemed to… _shrink in size_. The elder Turner glanced around and he noticed the fog was almost completely dissolved, freeing the _Flying Dutchman_ from its embrace and for a moment, he thought it could be due to the influence of the full moon, standing high in the ink-like sky. But Bootstrap looked at his son and he realized his mistake: it was Will's unquestionable courage who were actually overpowering the ghost and its foggy cohort, making the young man shine in beauty at the helm while Jones was giving in, bit by bit.

"Y-You w-w-will be b-bound to the _D-Dutchman_ f-f-forever…" stuttered the monster, its blemish features turning even whiter.

"No, Jones, and I don't care about the clairvoyance gift you brag about. Besides, your predictions arrive too late; right after the maelstrom battle an extraordinary being came to me. He didn't say much but he didn't have to, as his eyes were eloquent enough. They told me about how I would be protected during my soul-ferry duty, that everything will go well and the decade-long separation will consolidate the love shared between Elizabeth and me, instead of eroding it. From that moment, I knew the Dead Man's Chest will hold my heart for only ten years and not for an eternity. Now why should I believe you, the disgusting ghost of a disgusting man, over the word of this protective being? You have lost, Jones, because in either life or death you've made the same mistake over and over again: you underestimated the power of love."

Bill's incredulous eyes widened at the sight of Jones' ghost, which was melting like wax into a puddle of goo. The little creatures feasting on the very little remains of flesh fell on the helm's planks and scampered away like rats fleeing a sinking ship. Even the "clothes" wore by Jones seemed to disappear, dissolving into thin air. The phantom which, only moments ago, was so full of rage and venom was wasting away, turning into a harmless, shapeless ectoplasm.

"Y-Y-You ingggggrate…" whispered Jones in a croaking voice. "I sssssaved… yur… f-f-fatheeerr's…. liiife…."

"You enslaved my father!" exclaimed Will. "You coerced him to swear an oath binding him to a hundred years of service, changing him slowly into a monster, losing his mind and you call that saving his life? Your twisted sense of altruism actually made you think you were doing him a favor! You have lied to others and to yourself for too long, making you incapable to discern the right from the wrong, and the only truth you've ever accepted was the one coming from your oversized navel. But my father is free, out of your reach and judging from the various items he had thrown at you, he has also casted off the yoke of fear you had put around his neck."

Will exchanged a look with his father, who was holding a plate full of grilled shrimps with the obvious intention to use it as a offensive weapon against Jones.

"Now, if you would like me to, I can ferry your soul to the Other Side…"

"Noooooo!" whined the diminutive spirit, reduced to a pitiful heap at Will's feet. "Yooouuuu wannnt to ent-t-trap meeee…. Seenndd meeee back to H-H-Hell…."

"I don't know what happens afterwards to those I ferry to the Other Side. Once the _Dutchman_ reaches the shores, they disembark and the rest is left to higher powers. The only thing I can provide is consolation and a safe passage to all distressed souls, including yours."

"No! No! You w-w-won't haaaave meeee!" wailed the ghost. "Nooooooo ooonne will haaave meee! I aammmm Daaavy Joooones and nooooo one caaannn gets his haaaaannds on meeeee! I feeeear nottthiiing and I aammm the seeeaaa….. I aaaammmm the seeaa…."

And with these last words, Jones slug-like form crawled on the helm's planks like a clumsy blobfish on the ocean's bed, leaving a trail of transparent slime in his wake. The Turners father and son ran after him but at the same moment, a sudden gush of wind filled the _Flying Dutchman_'s sails, making the two men lose their balance and they fell over, giving Jones the opportunity to reach an open space left between two supports of the helm's rail and falling overboard with a desperate moan. Will jumped back on his feet and rushed to the rail, just in time to see Jones disappear into the dark waters with a soft splash. In a blink of an eye, the waves left by the impact disappeared and the _Dutchman_ carried on its course, indifferent to its former Captain's departure.

A splash and a bit of foam: Davy Jones' entire legacy. The arrogant man had utterly failed in his plans to tyrannize mankind forever, including as a ghost.

Will sighed as a great load was lifted off his shoulders; never, in his born days, had he imagined seeing his nemesis the night before his liberation! Seeing Bootstrap struggling with that hateful spirit had been quite a shock and it had taken Will all his courage to face Jones and vanquish him, not with weapons but with his absolute certainty in Elizabeth's faithfulness. Every threat, every spiteful comment had been fended off by the love the young man bore to his family, rending him invulnerable to Jones' bile. Unable to instill fear and uncertainty in Will's mind, the ghost had no other choices left but to leave the _Dutchman_'s forever.

Two powerful arms grabbed the young man from behind, and he found himself cradled against a broad chest.

"Will! Oh my darling, my love!" said Bill, overwhelmed with emotion. He had wrapped his arms around his son and he was holding him tightly. "You have been so courageous… That monster, taunting you… Threatening Elizabeth…. Trying to blackmail you…"

"It's over, Papa. Jones' ghost is gone. He fell into the sea and he cannot come back aboard, as he knows we don't fear him."

"**You** didn't fear him, son, but I certainly did! It was like being in a nightmare… I was so frightened! It felt like I was his slave again and I had to obey his orders, otherwise his damned oath would crush my mind … And I remained rooted on the spot like a mast, unable to do anything to help you… I acted like a…"

"Papa, stop it!" said Will firmly. "I forbid you to say you are a coward. Don't you understand what had happened? Jack told me once that real courage consists in dominating our fears. Well, you defended yourself against that ghost, you yelled at him and you even threw parts of our dinner at his face! _You_ _have mastered your fear of Jones_, meaning his souvenir has no longer a hold on you. He won't haunt your dreams again and he'll be able to do anything to stop me from being reunited with Elizabeth. His soul is nothing but slime, doomed to drift forever at the bottom of the oceans and with his worst memories to keep him company, just like with the Locker he enjoyed sending people to."

Bootstrap Bill tightened his embrace: "And yet… And yet you had offered him to ferry him, my love… In spite of everything you have suffered at his hands, you still wanted to give him safe passage to the Other Side, even though it would imply a detour and making you late for reaching Shipwreck Island tomorrow…"

"Yes… I wanted to give him a chance to reach peace."

"Oh, dearest, you are so generous! But he would never have accepted your offer. There's nothing but torments awaiting him in the afterlife, considering the crimes he has done and he isn't the kind of man to face any kind of justice."

The two men remained embraced for a long time, Bill refusing to relinquish his iron-like hold. After a moment, he felt Will move his head slightly to press his ear against his chest. The elder Turner had a small smile as he knew what it meant: his son was listening to his heart. The rhythmic sound had been a source of great comfort for the young man during his decade at sea, making him endure his own "heartless" state more easily and it had made their relationship bloom like a cherry orchard in springtime. It was _"the secret"_, a pact of love which had been sealed between the Turners shortly after Will had become Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_.

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"Did you… When you said to Jones you've seen… an extraordinary being after the battle, did you really mean it?"

"I did, Papa."

A silence followed the young man's declaration, and then Bootstrap Bill asked shyly: "But was it…?"

"An angel? Yes, Papa."

The surprising news made the elder Turner's heart bang against his ribcage!

"You've s-seen an a-angel aboard the _Dutchman_?" stuttered Bill, looking astonished by his son's words. Under Jones' command, the ship had been in ruins, deformed beyond recognition and its crewmembers reduced to mindless freaks of Nature, only able to attack unfortunate ships and to drink rum endlessly: not exactly the kind of vessel where you'd hope to see a messenger from the Heavens!

"Papa, right after the maelstrom I was looking at Elizabeth, and I was miserable. The sea was separating us and I only had a few hours on land ahead of me before having to leave for ten years. That situation was so unjust, so unfair. We didn't deserve this, all we ever wanted was to live together but every time we had tried to be married, complications arose and we got driven apart by Beckett, Jones, the East India Trading Company or Calypso, as if we were doomed to be star-crossed lovers and we had been punished for daring to exchange vows during the battle."

Bootstrap Bill hung his head in shame, his eyes misting from the raw pain tearing his heart apart: it had been his fault, all his fault!

"I had no future left, just a day to spend with Elizabeth and it had felt like a ridiculous consolation prize thrown in for good measure. I was close to tears but then… a soft voice asked me for orders. I looked up and saw the bluest eyes on Earth filled with so much love, so much caring that my despair faded away. An extraordinary being was looking right at me; it didn't have wings, in fact it had suffered many hardships and it was clad in rags but I immediately realized I was staring at my guardian angel."

Those words took Bill's breath away: surely, Will didn't mean…?

"Yes, Papa, it was you. With only a smile and a few words, you gave me hope again and from that moment, I knew I would overcome this ordeal thanks to your support. And I was right: for ten years you protected me, taught me everything about seamanship and you remained by my side come rain or shine. I have become a better man under your tutelage and, most importantly, you have never let me surrender to desperation. How could I, with you constantly watching over me? Every time I felt low, every time I doubted, you were here with the right words to chase my worries away. My father, my best friend, my guardian angel: that's who you are, Bootstrap Bill Turner, and I don't know how I can ever thank you; Elizabeth has protected my heart, but you have guarded my soul."

The elder Turner tightened his embrace even more, and one could think he wanted to smother his son instead of embracing him. The tall man's frame was shuddering from emotion and a tempest was roaring inside his skull, making him unable to say anything else but: "Little One, oh my Little One!"

"_My darling, my cherished son! I love you so much. You have called me your guardian angel but you have gotten it the other way 'round, treasure of mine. __**You**__ are the angel, not me. I am just a stupid man who had done terrible mistakes in his life, and yet by a strange twist of fate I have been granted the privilege of being your father. My idleness has caused you great pain, but I have vowed to make amends and I am resolute to see you happy with your wife and son, at all costs. It is a father's duty to ensure his children's future, and nothing matters in this world except you. William, my son, my savior, the only one who had ever come to my rescue, the hero who had pulled me out from the jaws of Hell! You've been my angel since the day of your birth and whatever I have done to help you during your exile, it is nothing compared to the sacrifices you did to free me. I love you. I love you!"_

After a long moment, Bootstrap Bill managed to regain control of his voice, and he said:

"You will be freed, Little One, and as soon as tomorrow morning. It's a promise I've made the day you became Captain and I would never broke my word to you."

"I know, Papa. You are an honorable man. I just wish you'd forgive yourself for my heart and your past mistakes…"

"The events of the maelstrom battle will start to heal on the moment you'll be reunited with your family, son. After you have stepped foot inside your home, hugging Will-Trey and kissing Elizabeth at the same time, that old beast of Bootstrap Bill will be able to look at his reflection in the mirror again. As for the past… I'm afraid only my sweet Mary can grant me forgiveness and Heavens know how much time I have left before I'd see her again."

"There is a lot of time remaining, Papa! You have to spend long years in our house and become the dottiest grandfather the world has ever seen. I promised you a bunch of little Turners, remember?"

"I do, son," said Bill, kissing his child on the top of the head. He certainly remembered that promise but would he be granted the favor of aging in his son's house, surrounded by grandchildren?

"_Never mind," _thought the elder Turner, his blue eyes looking at the gap between the planks where his knife had fallen earlier, during his confrontation with Jones._ "Nothing will prevent me to ensure Will's happiness, not even the promises of a golden future."_

Bill released his son – very reluctantly – and then he said: "Let's get out of these waters, Will. They have been sullied by that dirty ghost and besides, there a good wind filling up our sails now. It's high time we take control of the _Flying Dutchman_ again otherwise, we would stray too far from our route to Shipwreck Island."

"Can you take the wheel, Papa? I'll go downstairs and heat up our dinner again…"

"Frankly, I'd rather eat cold, son! I don't like the idea of you being out of my sight until tomorrow morning. I know you have vanquished Jones but… it will take me a bit of time before I am sure there is no more danger lurking around."

"As you wish, Papa. I'll even sleep on deck if it can reassure you!"

* * *

Hours after those events, Bootstrap Bill was still at the wheel, gently guiding the _Flying Dutchman_ towards Shipwreck Island. Sparkling stars were shining high on the velvet sky and the full moon followed her endless course in a glow of silvery light. It was a beautiful night and the sea was as smooth as a millpond, the perfect weather to pilot a vessel to its destination without the help of maps or a compass.

The elder Turner felt a small movement at his right side and he smiled: true to his word, Will had made himself comfortable on the helm's deck, using a large-sized crate as a bunk located next to the wheel's bench. The young man was wrapped in a blanket, his head resting on a pillow made of coils of rope and he was sleeping like a log, unconditionally trusting his father with his safety and the ship's. Keeping a firm hand on the wheel's pegs, Bootstrap reached out and caressed in a tender gesture the long locks of dark hair covering the beloved head, knowing this gesture would inevitably be appreciated – Mary used to love it when her husband stroked her head and Will had inherited this tendency from his mother. Will sighed while dreaming and then he smiled, making Bill's heart melt in the process.

"_My son, cherished child of mine… The night is short but tomorrow will be full of joy. Papa is here, he watches over you and since you have so much faith in that clumsy guardian angel of yours, sleep well, my Little One! Tomorrow you will be reunited with Elizabeth and your boy; you are coming home at least, you will be rewarded for your heroic deeds and no interferer will ever manage to stand on your way. No one, nobody, not ever, because Bootstrap is here and he keeps his eyes open for trouble…"_

His mind focused on the stars indicating the course, his heart full of love for his son, Bill executed his piloting duties with the easiness of a natural-born seaman…

… And he was completely unaware of the dark ship following the _Flying Dutchman_ at a safe distance.

TBC…


	4. Through the eyes of a child

**Disclaimer:** same as in Chapter 1

**Author's notes:**

- The title comes from a 2008 song from German rock band Reamonn.

- This chapter contains references to one of my POTC stories, "_A cry in the darkness"_.

* * *

**Chapter ****4: Through the eyes of a child**

_Shipwreck Island…_

The next day at dawn, a young woman's voice was heard inside a small, well-kept house located nearby Shipwreck City.

"Will-Trey?"

Soft footsteps climbed down a wooden staircase, heading for the house's lower floor. Clad in her dressing gown and bare-footed, her mane of hair floating freely behind her, Elizabeth Swann Turner had woken up hours ago but she had remained in bed, waiting impatiently for the first rays of sunshine. When the Eastern horizon had finally started to turn a deep shade of indigo, she had jumped out of her bed, unable to stay still a minute longer. She was so anxious it was a wonder she had gotten a few hours of sleep the night before: this was THE day, the one she had waited a decade for, the one which had been so out of reach but had become so close.

Today, her beloved Will was coming home!

Her first movement had been to run towards one of her bedroom's walls, which at first glance looked quite inconspicuous as it held only a shelf displaying a few trinkets, fresh flowers in a small vase and an embroidered sampler; but Elizabeth had sealed inside that wall a coffer containing her most treasured possession, the guarantee her William would come back to her. She kneeled and pressed her ear against the stones, just below the shelf and a wide smile had spread on Elizabeth's full lips after hearing a rhythmic sound beating inside. She had kissed the wall in adoration and given a silent prayer of thanks for this miracle, as she had done every morning for the past ten years.

Then she had run to her son's bedroom to wake him up but a surprise greeted her after she had opened the door: the bed had been empty. The sheets were crumpled and a few toys were scattered on the covers, proving a youngster had indeed slept in there a few hours ago. But there were no traces of a boy and a quick glance around – under the little desk, inside the wardrobe, under the bed - confirmed nobody could hide in this small bedroom for very long.

This sight could have strike terror into a parent's heart, but Elizabeth was no fragile woman: she knew her son was as impatient as her, consequently he probably hadn't slept much either and, considering the child's dashing nature –like his father's -, he probably was waiting for her…. downstairs.

"Mummy?"

Elizabeth had reached the staircase's last step and, sure enough, a small silhouette in a nightshirt had climbed on a straw-bottomed chair to watch the Eastern sky through a window. Nine-year-old William Turner the Third bore a striking resemblance to his father's, and he had the same temperament: courageous, loyal and resourceful, with a sharp intelligence guided by a strong sense of right and wrong. However, the boy had also inherited Elizabeth's hazel-colored eyes, dirty-blond hair and aristocratic elegance, as well as her firmness in decisions and low tolerance towards bullies. Where there any wonders why Will-Trey was the most marvelous child in the world?

"My little pirate, you are up so early?" said Elizabeth with a kind smile.

"I couldn't wait any longer, Mummy. I went down to prepare breakfast, but I remembered you don't want me to use the cooker without you being present. So I lighted up candles and made a nice drawing for Daddy, and then I went to see if the sun was coming out yet," said the child, gesturing to a large piece of paper placed on the dinner table.

The drawing showed a man standing on a three-mast ship and lifting his arms in joy while looking at a woman and a little boy standing on a nearby beach. A smaller man was also aboard the ship, holding the wheel and Elizabeth deduced it was Bootstrap Bill. All the figures had huge smiles on their faces and a rainbow was standing between the sun and the full moon, while dolphins jumped out of the waves and a flock of seagulls escaped from a coconut tree.

"Oh, Will-Trey, it's beautiful!" exclaimed the young woman, sincerely touched by the amount of artistic work displayed by her son. Will-Trey had a good pencil stroke, a talent coming from Elizabeth and Grandmother Grace. "Daddy will love it!"

"I wanted to draw something in his honor, and if I could I would have painted on the walls of the house but I don't think you would have agreed!" said the child with a giggle.

Elizabeth tenderly hugged the boy, who returned the gesture. The young woman had often thought waiting for her husband's return had been bearable only thanks to Will-Trey's presence; otherwise she would have despaired from the long years of solitude she had endured. Buying a house, managing an import-export business, keeping a weather eye at the horizon, all this wouldn't have been enough to chase the sorrow away from her heart – not to mention the "sharks" circling around her, greedy men offering to console the beautiful, lonely woman while getting their hands on her money. But from the first time her baby had stirred inside her womb, Elizabeth had felt a new force filling her whole being, giving her the strength to fend off potential suitors and ignore the venomous tongues making poisonous comments about her independent mind. Why would she have cared, while being so busy building a good home for Will-Trey and Will?

She looked around and a spark of pride shone in her eyes: her one-storey house had been a wreck the day she had bought it but with the money inherited from her late father, Governor Swann, Elizabeth had been able to have the framework replaced and the masonry consolidated, all in time before Will-Trey's birth. Then, she had embellished the house with curtains and pillows, embroideries and paintings she had done herself as her import-export business flourished, allowing her to buy expensive art supplies. Elizabeth was particularly proud of her masterwork, a live-size portrait hanging above the large chimney of the main room.

The former shabby little house was now a comfortable home smelling of bee wax and lavender, its walls covered with framed works, the bedrooms warm and comfy. The perfect place for a man, a woman and a child to love, live and grow up.

"_Not to forget Grandpa Bill,"_ thought Elizabeth fondly. _"He certainly deserves a nice place to live, after so many years at sea."_

"Mummy?"

Elizabeth got out of her reverie and saw eyes – so similar to hers – looking up at her a bit nervously. That surprised the young woman since Will-Trey wasn't a boy to be frightened easily.

"What is it, my sweet?"

"I'd like to tell you something, but I don't want you to get angry…"

"Oh, Will-Trey, today isn't the day for anger. Whatever it is, you can tell me; I don't want anything to weight on your little heart."

The boy had a beautiful smile, making him look so much like his father. Then he said:

"I'm very impatient to meet Daddy; I want to see him so badly! You have told me all about him, his bravery and his love and how he has fought pirates and monsters to save you. He's my hero and I can't wait to see him in real but… what if I disappoint him?"

The news shocked Elizabeth: her son was worried about not meeting with Will's expectations?

"Will-Trey, how can you say this? Daddy adores you since the day I wrote him about me expecting you. He has sent you thousands of letters, he has cherished every portrait I've made of you and for ten years he had thought of nothing but holding you in his arms. He knows about your good heart, your cleverness and he's very proud of your grades. He can't wait to teach you blacksmithing! Why do you think you'd disappoint him?"

Will-Trey had a soft sigh and he lowered his eyes, just to raise them immediately.

"There's this boy at school, Charlie Blake is his name. His father left his for a few years to search his fortune in the Americas but he came back poor and now, he yells all the time. He says Charlie's baby sister cries too loudly, his big brother doesn't earn enough money at the docks, and that Charlie is a dunce at school; once, he even called him a failure in front of the other boys. The other day, Charlie told me his father was getting ready to leave again because his children aren't good enough for him. I don't want to disappoint Daddy but… what if I do it, Mummy? Will Daddy be angry, and then leaves because of me?"

Elizabeth bent over and kissed her son's forehead before hugging him tightly.

"Keep those thoughts away from your mind, my little William. Daddy will **never** leave us again. I've told you about how he had been forced to take command of a ship because he had been wounded and only a ten-year trip around the world could mend his injury. But he will be completely healed after greeting us on the beach at sunrise, and then nothing will stop him from staying with us. Daddy cannot be compared to Charlie's father, who is a very unjust man. He holds his children responsible for his shortcomings and if he keeps on behaving like this, he'll end up alone with a bottle of rum because people would be too afraid to even care about him."

Will-Trey, nestled in his mother's embrace, nodded at those words: Charlie's father was indeed for a very sad fate.

"Your Daddy doesn't expect you to be a perfect child and he doesn't want you to be one," pursued Elizabeth. "You have qualities and faults, just like me and him and the rest of the people in the world. You are also a reasonable little boy and he has absolute trust in you. Daddy loves you for who you are and he wants to watch you becoming a good man. You will make mistakes because that's all part of growing up, but he will never cease to guide you until you are big enough to make your own way."

"You mean he will always love me, just like you do?"

"Always and ever, and no mistake or disagreement will be able to tarnish the love he bears us. Our bound is too strong to be severed by arguments over small matters. Besides, you are a little pirate and you have stolen his heart on the day of your birth. Grab everything, and give nothing back!"

Will-Trey giggled again at this quote, coming right out of those fabulous pirate stories her mother had told him over and over again at bedtime.

"Besides, adults also make mistakes! They may deny it, but it's the truth."

"Really, Mummy? Even you? That's hard to believe!"

"Oh yes, little mine. I especially recall the time Grandfather Weathersby had been murdered by Lord Beckett; the sorrow I have felt had been overwhelming and all I could think of was avenging him; Daddy tried to console me but I pushed him away because accepting his help would have meant accepting Grandfather Weathersby's death and I just couldn't resign myself to grieve. I kept the pain bottled inside me, vowing it would go away after I had punished Beckett but I ended up in a terrible sea battle and your father almost got killed. I… I thought I had lost him forever and I hated myself!"

"But Mummy, it wasn't your fault if Daddy has been hurt! It was the horrible Jones' fault," protested Will-Trey.

"That's right, my darling, but I should have helped Daddy in freeing Grandpa Bill instead of chasing after Beckett, who was hiding behind a monster too strong for me. Instead, I clammed up and went on my own quest, which was a fool's errand from the beginning. I honestly thought becoming Pirate King would give me enough power to punish Beckett, but I was wrong. He unleashed his pet monster and Jones easily defeated me in sword-fighting; Daddy immediately came to my rescue and he got grievously wounded."

Will-Trey remained silent for a moment, hugging his mother with all the strength his little arms could provide. Elizabeth caressed his hair and sighed: she had told the boy all about her adventures in the Caribbean, starting from fishing a young Will out of the sea to the cruel events of the maelstrom battle. But she had deliberately omitted to mention the beating heart locked up in the Dead Man's Chest and hidden inside her bedroom's wall, for two reasons: firstly, she hadn't wanted to frighten the child with the gory fact his father's heart had been carved out, and secondly because she had feared an accidental indiscretion from Will-Trey after he had started school.

Elizabeth knew some children were mocking her son about his absent father, some of them had even used the word "bastard" and it had ended with fights, Will-Trey defending his mother's reputation. The boy had a reasonable nature but, exasperated by his schoolmates' taunts, he could have mentioned the existence of the Dead Man's Chest as a living proof of his Daddy's existence; of course, the other children would have repeated to their parents the presence of a coffer hidden in Elizabeth's room… and that information could have fallen in the wrong hands.

"Mummy, do you think Grandpa Bill will be coming, too?"

"Grandpa Bill would never leave Daddy's side, Will-Trey. He loves him very much but they had been separated after Grandpa Bill had captured and enslaved by Jones; for years he had been utterly miserable, losing all hopes to see Daddy again! But Grandpa Bill was freed as soon as the monster has been killed, and now not even a hurricane could separate him from Daddy."

"So he'll live with us?"

"That's right. The bedroom on the lower floor is his."

"But what if he doesn't want to stay here?"

"Well, I'd hate to use violence, but if I am forced to use the Chinese sword stashed in my bedroom…"

Childish laughter answered Elizabeth's declaration. Will-Trey knew his mother as a determined woman, but the idea of her forcing his grandfather to enter their house at sword point was comical!

"Oh, Mummy, look!" suddenly said Will-Trey, pointing his finger at the window. "Dawn is breaking!"

"You are right, my darling! The sun will come out soon; we have just the time to eat breakfast. Why don't you go upstairs and get dressed, while I heat up the food? Then you'll clean up the dishes and I will get ready, before going down to the beach together and greet Daddy."

"Oh yes, let's do it!"

"You are the most marvelous boy. I adore you!"

* * *

_Aboard the _Flying Dutchman_…_

The night had been uneventful after Jones' departure and neither of the two Turners had noticed the dark vessel following the _Flying Dutchman_ – Will because he had been asleep, and Bill was too concentrated on his piloting to take a look over his shoulder. But the strange ship had changed course and left the _Dutchman_'s wake, disappearing quietly into the night's darkness like a shadow caressing the ocean's surface and none had been any the wiser.

Will had woken up two hours before sunrise and he had insisted the elder Turner should go to his cabin to rest. Bootstrap had complied, leaving piloting duties to his son but, truth to be told, he also had a hidden agenda: he wanted to do something before the _Flying Dutchman_ would reach Shipwreck Island… something related to Will's imminent liberation.

Bill had gone to his private quarters to retrieve a few items and a sailor's bag bearing the name _"Will Turner"_ stitched in large points, and then he had entered the Great Cabin. He had made the bag himself from pieces of canvas taken out of the ship's sails, and lovingly sewed it for hours in the intimacy of his own cabin. It had been his secret project and he had finished it just two weeks shy before the last crewmember had left the ship. Bill had made this bag strong and wide enough to contain numerous items: he was going to pack up his son's possessions, because Will would never set foot back again aboard the _Dutchman_ after sunrise!

Closing quietly the door behind him, Bootstrap looked around the Great Cabin. He had visited it only once during Jones' tyranny and it had been a terrible sight to behold, a place covered from top to bottom with seaweed and decorated with hideous wood-carvings, the discarded sea maps rotting in a corner of a room. But now the place was spotless, and worthy of an admiral's.

The elder Turner shook his head affectionately, always amazed by how much his son's good influence had changed the doomed ghost ship. He proceeded in folding Will's clothing, setting it on the desk in neat piles: a few shirts, a belt, undergarments, a pair of pants… all this got wrapped into Ammand the Corsair's embroidered cloak, a gift from the Turkish Pirate Lord after Jack had convinced him to chase after Red Hand Pete. The clothing was placed at the bottom of the sailor's bag, and then Bootstrap added his son's most treasured possessions: packages of Elizabeth's letters, penciled portraits she had done of their child, Will-Trey's drawings for his Daddy and Grandpa Bill, Jack's silver trinket...

All of Will's life during his exile at sea could contain in a simple travelling bag, but the young man needed no mementos of the _Flying Dutchman_. This ship had been nothing but his father's chains, then his own, and it was high time Will was freed from this floating jail created from a scorned love and a pact with dark forces.

Bootstrap plunged his hands in his coat's pockets and retrieved two leather pouches: he untied the laces of the first one, revealing diamonds shining inside. Those gems came from Bill – thanks to his "special talent" – and there were enough of them in this pouch to make the Turners live a good life for many generations to come. The diamonds were Will's inheritance and the towering sailor smiled at the thought his son and his daughter-in-law would live in the lap of luxury for the rest of their days. Will-Trey would go to the best schools, dressed like a prince and spoiled within an inch of his life!

"I promised Will a future made of gold when he was born," said Bill out loud, "but thanks to my stupidity, I have never honored my word. And now, finally, I am able to provide my son the adequate means to ensure his happiness. I hope you will forgive me for my lateness, Little One!"

The other pouch contained multi-colored pearls and coral beads, a gift from Calypso, the heathen sea goddess; she had climbed aboard the _Flying Dutchman_ after Will had been rescued from Red Hand Pete, in an attempt to make amends for her past idleness which had caused so much pain. Calypso had dropped the pearls and coral on the young man's sickbed, stating it was a present for his wife and vowing that Will would be freed from his duty by Elizabeth's faithfulness.

Bootstrap Bill's eyes darkened at the thought of the unreliable goddess predicting his son's future. He simply couldn't trust that "woman", even if she had been sincerely sorry for the situation she was responsible of in the first place. Grunting slightly, the elder Turner placed the two pouches containing his son's fortune inside the sailor's bag and pulled at the strings, closing it tightly. There! Will had everything he would need to live with his wife and child!

The elder Turner intended to hide the bag in his own quarters, but something inside his pocket poked at his tight. Bill plunged his hand in the depths of his coat to take out the leather case stashed within. After Will had fallen asleep, his father had retrieved the knife which had fallen between two planks during the earlier confrontation with Jones. It was the only souvenir Bootstrap had of his own father and it had become odious to him after the maelstrom battle; but still, it could become very useful again…

He grabbed at the knife's ebony-and-ivory handle and got the knife out of the case: the sharp blade shone under the Great Cabin's dim light, and Bill's eyes got illuminated from within again.

"Nothing will stand in your way back to your family, my William, cherished son of mine. I swear you will be freed!"

With that promise, Bill had left the Great Cabin and he was heading for his own bed when suddenly, Will's voice called out for him.

"Papa! Please come on deck! PAPA!"

Bill dumped the sailor's bag on the corridor's floor and rushed upstairs, his heart beating in a frantic frenzy. Could it be Davy Jones' ghost again? Had it risen from the depths to torment his son with threats and blackmail? Or maybe Jones had somehow recruited a horde of zombies to attack the _Flying Dutchman_. If it was the case, Bootstrap would disembowel every last one of the monsters with his knife!

But as soon as he came on the main deck, the elder Turner realized his mistake: his smiling son was pointing at the Eastern horizon, where the first rays of sun were beginning to appear… with the silhouette of Shipwreck Island against the light. Caught up in his preparations for Will's return, Bootstrap had lost track of time and the sun was rising.

"We're home, Papa! We are finally home!"

"_**You**__ are home, Will,"_ corrected Bill inwardly, before saying: "I'll take the wheel, dearest. Go watch the island!"

To get a better view, Will ran to the handrail and climbed on it, then he jumped on a beam fixed onto the hull's side and supporting huge pulleys holding the ratlines; he secured his position by grabbing at a rope with one hand and, his body half-leaning towards the ocean, he looked at the island he had wished for so long to see.

Bootstrap looked at his son suspended between ship and sea, crowned with his bandana, the sunshine illuminating his beaming features in golden colors; the morning wind was blowing at his puffy-sleeved white shirt, making it float like a flag. The young man was the very image of heroism, love and hope coming back after a long odyssey. Bill remembered the time Ammand the Corsair had called Will _"The Prince of the Oceans"_ and the young man, standing tall and proud, certainly looked royalty!

"_You are magnificent, my Little One,"_ thought the elder Turner, and his throat tightened at the thought he would probably never see his son again. But Bootstrap's determination was drawn like a bow: he wouldn't fail in his secret plan.

* * *

_Shipwreck Island…_

Elizabeth was dancing rather than walking on the dirt track heading for the beach. She had made this walk a million times in ten years and it had always ended with a sigh after she had stared vainly at the empty horizon for hours. But on this blessed day, her heart was as light as a feather in the wind: Will was coming! A flash of green light had briefly illuminated the sky and she could see the distant silhouette of the _Flying Dutchman_ approaching Shipwreck Island's cove! Soon she will be reunited with her husband and they would kiss, kiss and kiss again until they would lose consciousness!

Ahead of her, clad in his Sunday clothes, Will-Trey was jumping up and down in joy while singing a familiar song: "Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me…"

TBC…


	5. Water shows the hidden heart

**Disclaimer:** the same as in Chapter 1

**Author's notes:**

- To Smithy: Will and Elizabeth, productive in bed? Well, considering the intimate scene I have in store for them… ;-)

- This chapter's title comes from the 2005 album _Amarantine_ by Irish musician and singer Enya.

- Ultra-smarmy: yu be warned!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Water shows the hidden heart**

_Aboard the _Flying Dutchman_…_

"Let's bring the ship to, son!" exclaimed Bootstrap.

"Aye, aye, Mister Turner," answered Will joyfully. He cast one longing glance at the cliffs and then he regretfully closed his eyes to vanish from the main deck to appear in the _Flying Dutchman'_s yard-arms.

The ship had to be properly maneuvered to remain stationary inside Shipwreck Island's cove once they would have passed its entrance: it involved securing the sails before dropping the anchor, tasks that Will had to do alone since his father would be at the wheel. But the young man was a sailor to the core and he knew the care of the ship took absolutely top priority, under any circumstances. Besides, he was far too happy to mind having to do these chores: once the vessel would be brought to, Will wouldn't have to remain onboard!

Working quickly and well the young man secured the sails, using his "transportation" ability to reach the yard-arms, "jumping" from one spar to another to fold the sails in half and bundling them up before tying them with gaskets. Soon, the _Dutchman_'s speed was greatly reduced, barely giving Bill the time to bring the ship downwind in order to approach the spot where the anchor should be dropped – a location the two Turners had found days ago after a thorough study of nautical maps. After the sails were dealt with, Will appeared on the main deck and ran at the bow, to the anchor which had been stored on the cathead.

The young man released the mechanism and, with a rattling sound of its metallic chain, the mooring device fell into the water in a loud splash. Within seconds, it had reached the bottom while the _Dutchman _drifted back. The heavy chain jerked for a minute as the anchor dragged but then it tensed, meaning the flukes had dug deeply on the seabed, securing the vessel's position in the cove. The maneuver had made the ghost ship immobilize itself a bit abruptly but the Dutch fluyt had seen worse arrivals in its past so it simply groaned, like a grumpy passenger finally reaching his destination.

Will rushed to the rail, nearly falling overboard in his eagerness to look at Shipwreck Island: two silhouettes could be seen walking down the cliffs, one tall and slim, the other one shorter.

_Elizabeth and W__ill-Trey, at last! At long last!_

Will turned around to look at his father; Bootstrap Bill was watching him, his blue eyes shining with joy.

"Go to them, son. I'll meet you at the beach!"

"I am the Captain, Papa; I must be the last one to leave. I want you to take a longboat to reach the island; please don't ask me why, but I have the feeling that no one should be left on the _Dutchman _today – call it a hunch, or something!"

Bootstrap wasted no time arguing, he knew it would be useless and it would only delay Will in being reunited with his family. He seized the opportunity of his son readying a longboat to discreetly go below deck, and pick up the sailor's bag full of riches he had prepared earlier. Bill rushed upstairs quickly dropped the bag into the lowered boat in a swift movement – Will, too preoccupied by the approaching Shipwreck Island, never noticed a thing – just before climbing down the _Dutchman_'s hull by a rope ladder to jump aboard the cockleshell. The elder Turner wasted no time untying it and used an oar to push it away from the ghost ship, his departure severing Will's last tie to the _Dutchman_.

"I'm on my way to the beach, my love," called out Bill, giving the oars a mighty push to propel his longboat towards Shipwreck Island. "Now go see your wife and stop for nothing!"

Will looked down to his father and gave him a _"Special Smile"_, before disappearing from the main deck in a blink of an eye – his last action as the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_.

_

* * *

_

On Shipwreck Island's beach....

Elizabeth's heart slammed against her throat as she saw a staggering human form standing knee-deep in the ocean's waters, a few feet away from the sandy coast. A man, who had appeared out of nowhere, seemed to experience difficulties in walking towards the beach as if he hadn't stepped foot on land for a long, long time. But Elizabeth would recognize this tall silhouette amongst thousands of other ones because it was the one she had yearned to see every day for the past ten years; it was her...

"**WILL!!!"**

The younger Turner raised his head at this cry and almost-scalding warmth exploded inside his chest: Elizabeth and Will-Trey were here! The boy was running ahead of his mother and he had lost his tricorn hat in his eagerness to meet his father, while a radiant Elizabeth followed suit, looking like she would laugh and cry in the same breath. Galvanized by this sight, Will urged his shaky legs to move quicker; clumsy steps took him to the beach at the cost of an enormous effort, giving him a wobbling gait that imitated Captain Jack Sparrow's after a night of heavy drinking but after ten years aboard a ship, he had forgotten the souvenir of having solid ground beneath his feet.

As soon as he reached the sandy landform Will fell on his knees, just in time to receive a nine-year-old ball of energy jumping right into his opened arms.

"DADDY!"

"Little Heart! My God, it's really you!"

Will-Trey arms were locked around the man's neck. At least, he was meeting Daddy! The boy may have felt a bit insecure earlier in the morning but all his fears had vanished after he had seen Will on the beach – a man with such a blinding smile could only be a caring father, just like Mummy had told him. Will-Trey hugged his Daddy and he felt the embrace being returned tenfold, not that he minded in the slightest: the little boy had often found his schoolmates' attitude – stating to be too old to receive affectionate gestures from their parents in public – a bit absurd. Why would he shy away when Mummy, the prettiest woman in the whole entire world, hugged him in front of the other kids? And he had waited for this reunion with his father – his hero - more than he could remember and he wouldn't spoil that moment with misplaced childish pride.

William Turner Jr., his features beaming with pride, sighed deeply at the feeling of holding a child in his arms; he looked at his son and his smile got even broader: Will-Trey was beautiful, simply beautiful! A marvel in the shape of a little boy, with hazel-colored eyes shining with intelligence and a smile full of affection for a father he had barely met, a testimony of the pure heart beating inside that small chest. Awful events had prevented Will to enjoy his son's birth and he had missed Will-Trey's early childhood but he would be present to watch this boy growing up, changing into a teenager, becoming a man.

Elizabeth kneeled in front of her husband, her eyes bright from barely-contained tears. Will looked at the woman, at her light brown hair with glints of gold floating in the wind, her perfect face, her luminous smile adorned with pearly-white teeth… She was as beautiful as a celestial vision.

"Will..."

"Oh, Elizabeth!"

The Turner couple embraced tenderly and the grief caused by their separation vanished in a flash. Unable to move or to speak, his frame shuddering with sobs, Will could only relish in the miracle of the warmth, the love radiating from the two persons pressed against him. Will could feel Elizabeth's hand gently stroking the nape of his neck, Will-Trey sighing in contentment against his ear and those tiny gestures made him weep as reality sank deep within his mind, chasing away the fears and doubts that had plagued him of late: he **was **on land, he **was **freed and his cherished ones **were **in his arms.

"I love you," whispered Will.

It was real.

It wasn't a pleasant fantasy, a dream or wishful thinking.

It was real.

Elizabeth smiled, and moved her head slightly to take a look at the man of her life. William... He hadn't changed a hair since their painful farewells on that same beach: handsome, heroic, his eyes full of love. Who wouldn't wait ten years for such a noble man? The sarcasms, the perfidious comments and the snickers she had endured after she had settled down in Shipwreck City, all this had been nothing but meaningless trifles. And the pretentious would-be suitors knocking at her door, they didn't stand a chance in replacing her husband. Even the most charismatic king, crowned with priceless jewels and holding the fate of thousands of people in the palm of his hand, would pale in comparison of Will Turner!

She brushed her lips on his cheek, tasting his tears, then on the strong line of his jaw, his chin... Will's mouth covered hers and his kiss was tender and sweet, but also a bit tentative, as if he couldn't quite believe they were finally reunited. Elizabeth returned the kiss in full and for a moment, nothing existed in the world but the feeling of his body pressing against hers, the savor of his lips, a delicious sensation when their tongues met in a slow caress. They moaned in unison as they felt hope, healing, tenderness being poured to the very core of their beings, vanquishing the shadows of past enemies who had stood in their way for too long.

The Turners were together.

The sun rising above the ocean added heavenly light to the scene, its rays illuminating the man, the woman and the boy on the beach. Seagulls cried their congratulations as they flew by; the waves roared loudly while crashing onto the sand, pushed by the eternal force of the winds; it looked as if Nature itself was celebrating the triumph of life, personified by the Turner family.

Clear laughter was heard and the young couple ended their kiss, suddenly remembering a child's presence nearby. Will-Trey was watching his parents, enthusiastically clapping his hands and saying:

"Again, do it again! Kiss! Kiss!"

Will and Elizabeth needed no further encouragements; this time their kiss was so thorough it felt like their entwined bodies had left Earth to fly to the moon and back. A long moment passed before they touched ground again, breathless and devoured with barely-restrained passion. Will-Trey chuckled, very amused by their "smooches" (as his friends called them) but unlike the other boys, he didn't think these displays were disgusting or ridiculous. Mummy was glowing, Daddy was smiling from ear to ear, and what was wrong with that? Only jealous idiots could make a mockery of two persons so obviously in love!

The young man smiled at his wife, and then he cradled Will-Trey's face in the palm of his hand; the boy leaned onto the touch, making Will laugh as he recognized the long nose, the high cheekbones, the firm chin and smooth forehead: identical to the features he saw every morning, in a mirror! Ragetti had called him once_ "The spitting image of Bootstrap Bill"_ aboard the _Black Pearl_, fearing being in presence of a former shipmate's ghost coming back to haunt Jack's traitorous crew. The skinny pirate would have a fit looking at the boy: it seemed the infamous Turner family resemblance had been transferred to the third generation.

"I love you, Daddy," said Will-Trey.

"Oh, Little Heart, I love you too. I am so sorry for not being here when you were a baby..."

"Please, Daddy, it's all right. I know you never wanted to leave, but a monster wounded you and you couldn't come earlier. Mummy said you would be completely healed today and you'd stay forever because you love us more than everything. Are you healed now, Daddy?"

"Oh yes, my darling, I am!"

"I knew it! Mummy knows best!"

That proud declaration made the parents exchange a smile before Elizabeth clasped her husband in the safe haven of her arms. She had missed him so much; she would never let him out of her sights, not even when they would be old and gray! Will-Trey hugged his father, happy to know he had comforted Will by assuring his absence would never become a grudge: the boy may be only nine years old but he had never been petty, showing a maturity that unnerved his classmates. He would always be here for his parents, as they would be for him, and nothing on Earth could prevent it.

Will felt warm tears escaping from his eyes again but he couldn't stop them, too overwhelmed to do anything but crush his family against his chest, refusing to relax his grip for even a fraction. Elizabeth had remained strong and firm against all odds, thus saving him from a shell-covered fate and Will-Trey had his eyes set only on the future, where he would spend hours with both his parents. Life mustn't have been easy for this marvelous woman and this exceptional boy, but they met hardships head-on and came out of fights victoriously... All this out of love for him.

"Elizabeth… How can I ever thank you?" whispered Will, his voice raw from emotion. "You gave me a son… You protected my heart… You broke the curse tying me to the _Dutchman_… I owe you everything!"

"Hush, beloved, there are no debts between us" said Elizabeth, gently caressing her husband's face. "You are the most wonderful man in the entire universe and your love is my reward. From the moment we've met I knew I would be yours, and only yours. We are protected by the Heavens and no one, not even the hate a self-centered fish-smelling monster, can separate us. We have the rest of our lives to make up for lost years, through and through, and we have a bright future ahead of us."

"_Blessed, I am blessed," _thought the young Turner, alternatively kissing his wife and rocking his son. He inwardly decided they would never leave this beach; they would remain here holding one another for all eternity.

After a long moment, Will-Trey – who had curled up in Will's arms like a kitten, tucking his little head under his father's chin –asked suddenly:

"Who's the big man, Mummy?"

Elizabeth turned around, Will raised his eyes in the same movement, and they laughed out loud: the big man in question was Bootstrap Bill Turner, who was busy grounding the longboat high and dry. Lost in the happiness of their reunion, the family hadn't seen or heard him coming and they had almost missed his arrival!

Bill hauled up the longboat on the beach by its rope until he was sure it wouldn't be lifted by the tide; he dropped a sailor's bag on the sand, safely away from the salty waters, and looked in adoration at his son, daughter-in-law and grandson.

"He's your grandfather, my sweet. That's Grandpa Bill," answered Elizabeth with a fond smile.

"May I greet him, Daddy?"

"Of course, Little Heart! He'll be very happy to meet you."

"Grandpa Bill!" called Will-Trey out loud. "Come to us!"

Bootstrap crossed the distance in three long strides and wrapped his huge arms around the still-kneeling family in a bear hug, his embrace wide enough to hold his loved ones altogether.

"Oh, my children! What a joy it is to see you reunited!"

"Bill, your extraordinary kindness…" started Elizabeth, but the elder Turner interrupted her.

"None of this, Elizabeth: whatever little things I've done for Will during his duty, it is nothing compared to your faithfulness. Only five women of your calibre can be found per century and Will has been protected by angels the day he met you. You have never yielded to despair, lust or anger and every night I gave thanks for your loyalty, knowing Will couldn't have found a better keeper for his heart. You have saved my son's future and there are no words to describe your courage. Why, you are as fine as… as my Mary!"

"What a nice compliment!" said Elizabeth. "It is an honor being compared with your wife; Will has told me so much about her during our days in Port Royal!"

"Mary was wonderful, and she did a right fine job in raising our only child. If William is the man he is now, it is entirely due to her."

"Papa, I think I've told you already that you've played an important part in my upbringing, too," said Will with a mock frown.

Bill felt extra warmth spreading on his cheeks, and to hide his embarrassment he looked at his grandson who was staring at him with shining eyes.

"So this is William Turner the Third, the artist who had been kind enough to send me those beautiful drawings. You look as marvelous as your parents, ship's boy!"

"I like you, Grandpa Bill!" exclaimed Will-Trey. "Mummy said you are going to live with us forever and that you deserve it a million times and more, after all the misfortunes you suffered in the past. I don't want you to be sad, Grandpa Bill, and I promise I will make lots of drawings to decorate your room. Our house is the nicest of the island and you don't have to worry for bad people: Mummy said she would skewer them if they ever try to come back and hurt you!"

"Oh, did she? Well, I don't have to worry anymore; your mother is a formidable woman and we are safe with her. Woe betides our enemies!" said Bootstrap with a grin.

Will kissed Elizabeth in appreciation of the protective oath she had sworn for his father's safety; the kiss was promptly returned, which led to a bout of giggles from Will-Trey and a tender smile by the elder Turner, who said a silent prayer of thanks to his wife for protecting their son. Deep down, he knew Mary was watching them, smiling proudly at the young couple. Will and Elizabeth, as happy as Bill and Mary have been… true love had also passed from a generation to another.

They would have stayed on the beach all day but a wave bigger than the others suddenly crashed on the sand, soaking the Turners' legs in the process. The surprising contact of cold water made them cry out, and then Bootstrap Bill jumped on his feet while still holding his son, daughter-in-law and grandson, making them stand upright as well.

"We should go, my children. I don't think Will can wait for another minute to see the beautiful house you have made for him."

"Oh, yes! You'll like our home, Daddy! I'll show you every room, from the basement to the attic. We even have a garden overlooking the sea and Mummy has made a smithy built right next to the house!"

"Mummy thinks of everything, doesn't she?" said Will, brushing with his lips the back of Elizabeth's hand in a courtesan gesture.

"And I have only you in mind," answered the young woman, making her husband blush a deep shade of red. Elizabeth thought with a hint of amusement this emotional response seemed to be dominant amongst the Turner males: Will-Trey had the same reaction every time he spotted Hannah Burton, the baker's daughter, walking down the streets with her mother!

Will picked up the boy to carry him all the way back home; Will-Trey instantly linked his arms around his father's neck and Elizabeth gave Will a quick kiss – _"For the trip"_ she whispered, even if their house was only at a ten-minute walk from the beach. Bootstrap Bill squeezed his son's shoulder in a reassuring gesture, silently telling the love he bore him, and then the reunited family headed for their house.

But Will-Trey looked over his father's shoulder and saw something quite intriguing! He smiled, and then he asked: "Daddy, who is that nice lady?"

The three adults turned about after hearing the question, their eyes following the direction indicated by the boy's pointing finger… and the sight of the woman standing a few feet away behind made them gasp out of surprise.

It was Tia Dalma.

TBC…


	6. Caribbean blue

**Disclaimer:** the same as Chapter 1

**Author's notes:**

- This chapter contains references to my stories _"A cry in the darkness"_ and _"The long ordeal of Bootstrap Bill"_.

- The title comes from the 1991 album _"Shepherd moons"_ by Irish singer Enya.

- Details about the Anemoi come from Wikipedia.

- To Smithy: hi! I hope you'll like this chapter. As for the future bedroom scene, I'm trying to make it poetic rather than graphic.

* * *

**Chapter 6****: Caribbean Blue**

The appearance of Calypso, the heathen sea goddess, had stunned the three adult Turners; she was the last person they had expected to show up and yet there she was, standing at a few feet from them!

Calypso had been Davy Jones' former lover. She had been responsible for his dementia and ultimately, his disfiguration; her past actions were the reason why the _Flying Dutchman_, once a normal vessel, had changed into the most frightful ghost ship ever sailing on the Seven Seas. Later, after learning Jones had bounded her into the body of a voodoo priestess named Tia Dalma, she had created a giant maelstrom, almost submerging both the Pirate Brethren's ships and the East India Trading Company's armada in one sweep.

Too amazed by this apparition, the Turners failed to notice the sun's reflection on the round glass lenses of a telescope, which was held by a man hiding in thick bushes bordering the beach.

Calypso had taken once again her Tia Dalma personae and she was exactly the same as in the past: her smooth skin was still shining like dark silk, enhancing the delicate patterns tattooed on her face; the same complicated dreadlocks were adorning her head and her hypnotic eyes, black like volcanic stones, were rived on Will with their usual hungry gleam whenever she looked at him. Only her attire had changed, making her more related to the sea: she was wearing a sleeveless dress of greenish-blue color and her bodice was adorned with tiny bits of nacre, making it sparkle under the morning sun. A large necklace made of starfishes was covering her shoulders, shells and coral beads were entangled in her hair and she had one silver ring on every finger – the metal being mined below the seabed. Under the starfishes was a gold chain, which disappeared under her bodice as if it was sporting a pendant the goddess wanted to hide from prying eyes.

Only Bootstrap knew exactly what was dangling at the end of this chain: two teardrop-shaped diamonds, the ones he had lost after making Will the new Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_.

Bill had met Calypso/Tia Dalma once in the past, five years ago: she had appeared inside the Great Cabin in a flock of crabs, right after Will had been freed from Red Hand Pete's clutches. The young man had been tortured restlessly before clever Captain Jack Sparrow had come to the rescue and, driven mad with grief by the events, Bootstrap had blamed Calypso for Will's predicament and exile at sea. She had expressed regrets about the whole situation and she had showed Bill those diamonds, explaining she had found them while howling in anger at the bottom of a whirlpool; those gems – coming from the older man's grief and love – had immediately stopped her rage, calming the sea and allowing the _Black Pearl _and _Dutchman _to join forces and destroy the _Endeavor_, Lord Beckett's warship.

She had assured Bill that Will would be rewarded for his altruism and steadfast affection for Elizabeth; she had even compared the young man with Ulysses, the legendary King of Ithaca who had refused to marry Calypso in spite of the gifts she could grant him; she had reluctantly let him go after seven years of captivity on her island, finally understanding Ulysses would only have one woman in his life, his indomitable wife Penelope.

The elder Turner tightened his grip on his son's and daughter-in-law's shoulders. What was that "woman" doing here? And at Will's liberation, of all days! Why did she choose that precise moment to make a dramatic entrance?

Her interest in Will was worrisome for the elder Turner, who feared the Ulysses story was going to repeat itself. Will had told his father about Tia Dalma's obvious romantic interest in him and her cryptic prediction about _"A touch of destiny"_ in the young Turner. Bootstrap knew that, at the time, she was referring to Will's future victory over Jones, but he was also aware that she wasn't the most reliable person in the world. Had Calypso decided she would have Will at all costs, regardless of his absolute devotion to Elizabeth?

Will-Trey's voice interrupted Bill's frantic thoughts, as the boy repeated his question:

"Who is the nice lady, Daddy?"

Will held his son closer, fearing the child would be somehow snatched away from his arms. He took a quick glance at Elizabeth and he could see she was as confused as he was, and yet her jaw was clenched and her mouth was firm, like in preparation of an upcoming naval engagement.

"It's... It's an acquaintance of ours..." managed to say Will. He didn't know if Elizabeth had told their son about the heathen deity and he didn't want to confuse him in case she hadn't. "A lady your mother and I have met in the past. Her name is Tia Dalma."

"Hello, Mrs. Dalma!" said Will-Trey, waving innocently at the unexpected visitor.

Calypso smiled at the little boy, displaying a row of white teeth, and then she bowed slightly:

"Greetings, William Turner the Third; I am grateful for your kind welcome. I have appreciated to meet you earlier but it wouldn't have been appropriate for me to come before your father's return."

"Why, Mrs. Dalma?"

"Ah, because of past events that happened before your birth and it would take too much time to talk about them now. I came here because today this is an important date for your parents: ten years ago they swore an allegiance, vowing to remain true to each other and they would meet again on this same beach after a decade-long absence; if this oath, based on faithfulness, was respected, your father would be freed from an important duty and allowed to remain on land to live with you and your mother."

Will-Trey nodded slightly, remembering Mummy's tales about Daddy's duty to rescue distressed people floating on the ocean's surface and transport them to safety. Fearing a confrontation, Elizabeth embraced Will in a desperate grip: she remembered too vividly the display of the sea goddess' powers during the maelstrom and she refused to be separated from her husband again. Bootstrap growled softly in the direction of Calypso, wordlessly telling that he didn't want her to scare his grandson with the mention of souls lost at sea!

"For your mother and father to be definitely reunited, this oath had to be respected. Your mother's very presence here today with you, the living proof of your parents' love, testifies that she has kept her word. Temptation, idleness, evasion have no hold on her and her indomitable spirit makes her stronger than… well, let's say, stronger than some beings gifted with high powers."

The nine-year-old boy couldn't understand this indirect allusion Calypso was making about herself. Instead, he thought of Mrs. Bull, the wife of the Governor of Shipwreck Island: she was a too-much perfumed, snobbish woman with a terrible hold over her feeble-minded husband. She made all the decisions in town, the real power behind the throne… and she was also insane of jealousy about his Mummy's beauty and independence. Mrs. Bull never missed to say snide comments whenever she spotted Mrs. Turner doing her shopping at Shipwreck City.

"What are you doing here?" interrupted Bootstrap Bill, his fear and anger making him unable to keep his mouth shut. "You have no right to interfere in my son's and daughter-in-law's appointment!"

"Please, Papa, let her talk," said Will, fearing the disguised goddess would be offended by his father's sharp tone.

"I beg to differ, William Turner the elder, as this appointment concerns me."

"Why? Elizabeth has remained faithful to Will, you've said so yourself – and there have never been any doubts about her punctuality, unlike someone I happen to know…"

"Papa!"

"Elizabeth feels nothing but immaculate love towards Will!" finished Bootstrap, his blue eyes darting daggers at the dark-skinned woman as to defy her to say otherwise.

"Yes she does, William Turner the elder," answered Calypso in susurration, apparently indifferent to the elder Turner's wrath. "But two pure hearts are needed to break the bound with the _Flying Dutchman_: a woman's… and a man's. We know Elizabeth has been blameless for a decade. But how about your son, has he remained good and strong during his absence?"

Bootstrap looked like he was going to explode like a gunpowder storeroom: he would never let anyone question Will's integrity, not even a heathen deity! Only the feeling of his son's hand on his arm stopped him from launching himself at Calypso. Besides, Will-Trey was looking at the scene with a puzzled expression on his face, as if he didn't understand why his grandfather was so furious and Bill didn't want to upset the boy.

Finally, the elder Turner managed to say through gritted teeth: "I haven't left my son's side for the past ten years, and I can confirm that Will hasn't let a day go by without accomplishing his duty to the fullest. He answered every call for help in any kind of weather, day and night, regardless of his own comfort. He consoled our passengers, calmed them and ferried them safely to destination. William gave those people the needed serenity to reach those special shores, and none of our passengers has ever expressed a word of resentment after benefiting from my son's care. Will has also showed true leadership to his crewmembers, who were absolutely devoted to him. He's a real Captain and a true hero!"

Calypso had a strange half-smile and she cocked her head on one side.

"Your words of praise don't answer my question. Has your son ever expressed bitterness about his own situation? Has his forced duty ever led him to be unjust or impatient towards his men or his passengers, thus corrupting his heart?"

"NEVER!" roared Bootstrap Bill. "NEVER IN TEN THOUSAND BILLION YEARS!"

"Five years ago, your son had been tricked by Red Hand Pete; the pirate had played on his compassion to capture him. Maybe this terrible ordeal has embittered William Turner, albeit temporarily?"

"NOT EVEN RED HAND PETE – MAY HE ROT IN HELL – HAS MANAGED TO MAKE MY SON STRAY AWAY FROM HIS DUTY!"

"Who's Red Hand Pete, Mummy?" asked Will-Trey.

"I'll tell you when you are old enough, dear," answered a shuddering Elizabeth.

The young woman would never forget the horror she had felt after reading a letter from Will retelling his capture by the paranoid outlaw and the tortures he had endured aboard _The Conqueror_ until Jack, Bootstrap Bill and Ammand the Corsair had come to his rescue. Elizabeth had been so revolted someone had hurt her William that in her fury, she had hacked at her garden's trees with her Chinese sword until nothing was left but tiny pieces scattered on the ground. Will-Trey – four years old then – had been very surprised to see the garden in a shamble the next morning and his mother had invented a story about a sudden hurricane during the night to explain the damages.

"Alas, William Turner the elder, troublesome beings like me need more proofs than the affirmations of a sailor," said Calypso, her eyes hardening slightly.

"If you don't trust me, you can hop aboard our ship and see for yourself," growled Bootstrap Bill, gesturing towards the _Flying Dutchman_ anchored in the cove. "It is spot on, a reflection of Will's goodness!"

"Oh Papa," said Will, moved beyond words by his father's loyalty.

Calypso shook her head: "The appearance of a mere human-built vessel isn't enough to convince me. For your son to be freed, I must take a look at… his heart."

With those words and in a rustle of her green-blue skirt's folds, the magical woman stepped aside to reveal… the Dead Man's Chest. It was sitting on the sand, its sculpted sides brushed by the waves crashing on the beach!

* * *

The three Turner grown-ups gasped again, but this time it was in fear. The Dead Man's Chest was nothing for them but a fiendish object made from pain and death. Davy Jones had wanted to get rid of his painful broken heart after Calypso had stood him up, so he had sold his soul to evil forces: from this dangerous bargain was created the Dead Man's Chest, a magical container invulnerable to fire and corruption. Jones had carved his heart out and placed it in the chest, gaining immortality but also damnation in the process. He buried the coffer deep inside _Isla Cruces_' beach, and then the only thing left for him was to cruise on the oceans forever aboard his ghost ship, terrorizing unlucky sailors and enslaving rare survivors to serve upon the _Flying Dutchman_'s mast.

Bootstrap Bill's eyes misted in emotion as he remembered slicing Will's heart to lock it up in the Dead Man's Chest; it had been the only way to save his mortally wounded son but he had never forgiven himself for this. Elizabeth had a hard time convincing her brains to believe what her eyes were seeing: she had immured the coffer in her bedroom's wall with her own hands, to make absolutely sure no one could steal it and yet, Calypso had found it in a snap.

Will was starting to feel dizzy and the red scar on his chest was burning his skin. At a great expanse of his self-control, he slowly deposited Will-Trey on the ground since he feared to drop the child out of faintness, and then he wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. He didn't want to frighten his family but it was getting more and more difficult for him to remain on his feet. The young man thought it was due to the emotion of seeing the Dead Man's Chest again, and the terrible implications linked to this object: it contained his heart, _**his heart!**_ The organ marking his life since conception, the symbol of his commitment to Elizabeth, the recipient of the love he bore to his father, his son, his wife, his best friend… It should be beating inside his body, not in a hated object adorned with carvings of intertwined sea snakes!

Will-Trey, clutching at his father's long leg, took a look at the chest standing at Mrs. Dalma's feet and frowned: the thing looked old, it was covered with dust and the sculptures represented antipathetic animals.

"What is that?" asked the boy.

"This, William Turner the Third, is the Dead Man's Chest," answered Calypso.

"It's ugly!"

Will laughed in spite of his growing weakness: _truth from the mouths of babes…_

"Yes, it is ugly from its creation and the purposes it serves. This coffer has been mistreated in its life," sighed the woman/goddess. "It has been buried in the sand under layers of mementos, passed from hand to hand on a windy island, loaded aboard a mighty ship to be threatened by twin cannons; its former contents came into the possession of an ambition-driven gentleman who was foolish enough to think he could tyrannize the Seven Seas, and he forced another tyrant to serve his goal."

Bootstrap Bill somberly thought Jones and Beckett had been a perfect match: heartless and soulless, the both of them!

"But what that thing has to do with Daddy's heart?"

Calypso raised interrogating eyes towards Elizabeth, who immediately fell on one knee to be at the same level as her son's.

"My little pirate, will you do something for me?"

"Of course, Mummy!"

"I want you to close your eyes, cover your ears with your hands and to remain like this until I signal you to stop."

Will-Trey frowned at those words, not comprehending his mother's demand: why did she want to play _"Hide-and-seek"_ in presence of Mrs. Dalma?

"But, Mummy…"

"Please, darling? It would help us a lot if you'd do it."

The child looked at the three adults towering him and he got taken aback by the anxious expression on their faces. His ignorance about the Dead Man's Chest's contents made him unable to understand what exactly was going on, but Will-Trey was a smart, reasonable boy and he sensed that something important was about to happen… something Mummy, Daddy and Grandpa Bill didn't want him to witness because of his tender years so it was probably a bit scary, too.

Another boy would have scoffed at that, arguing his age and his pride allowed him to face any kind of dangers and he would have adamantly refused to obey; however, Will-Trey knew Mummy wasn't questioning his courage and she always had his best interests in mind. But before he complied, he asked:

"You won't go away while my eyes are closed, will you, Daddy?"

"Oh no, Little Heart! I promise to never leave your side," said Will, trying to ignore the scalding sensation on his chest.

"Mummy and Grandpa, too?"

"They won't go anywhere without you."

"All right, then," said the boy. He closed his eyes and concealed his ears under both hands. It was a bit frustrating to be kept in the silence and the darkness, not fully understanding this adult's version of a game but Will-Trey felt comforted by his father's hand resting on his shoulder.

Elizabeth had breathed a sigh of relief after their son had agreed to play along; no matter what will happen in the next minutes, the child wouldn't witness it. She rose to her feet and saw both her husband and father-in-law asking her a silent question.

"I never told Will-Trey about the chest," murmured the young woman. "I didn't want to frighten him…"

"You did well, beloved," said Will, lightly kissing her lips; the pallor of his face didn't escape Elizabeth's attention but before she could ask him if something was wrong, Calypso's voice rose again:

"For ten years, distressed souls have found solace and protection under your care, William Turner the Second. Your compassion has healed the _Flying Dutchman_ and cleansed the ocean's waters, my domain. Your father has spoken the truth about the inalterable love shared between you and your wife. Now, I want to know if your heart has remained pure during your absence; the Dead Man's Chest has sheltered it from physical harm; Elizabeth has kept its location a secret. But you have been entrusted with its state: only you could protect your heart from resentment, bile and anger, even from afar. To break the bound tying you to the _Dutchman_, your heart must be intact and there is only one way to find out if it is the case…"

Bootstrap suddenly felt a force seizing him, like an invisible hand grabbing at the silver chain he wore around his neck, under his wine-colored shirt; the metal snapped in two as easily as it was a dried twig and the Dead Man's Chest's key magically flew from out of his shirt's opening to land right into the palm of Calypso's hand.

"Thank you, William Turner the elder."

"No! Wait! I am keeping this for my son…" started to say Bill, but his protests fell on deaf ears. A few months after acquiring his captaincy, Will had entrusted his father with the chest's key as a token of his affection and Bootstrap had been so moved that he had sworn to protect it with his life. The key hadn't left his neck since, not even while bathing or sleeping and Bill would have gladly skewered on the spot any fool trying to make a grab at it. But Calypso/Tia Dalma had managed to steal the key in a blink of an eye!

The heathen goddess paid no heed to the old sailor's exclamations. She put the double-stemmed key inside the elaborate, crab-shaped lock securing the Dead Man's Chest. A soft click was heard as the mechanisms released the safety bars maintaining the lid hermetically closed, which opened in a cloud of dust. The dark-skinned woman took a peek inside the chest, and then she closed her eyes and said:

"I call for Boreas, the north wind, Notus the south wind, Zephyrus the west wind and Eurus, the east wind. O you the four Anemoi, sons of Astraeus, god of dusk and Eos, goddess of dawn, join your forces and raise the heart of the _Flying Dutchman_'s Captain!"

A gush of air ran through the beach, making clothes and hair fly in every direction; in the bordering bushes, the man hiding beneath it muttered a word under his breath – something sounding like _"Bugger it!"_, but he resumed his spying as if nothing had happened, using a small telescope to focus his attention on the group standing on the beach.

Will rubbed his eyes to clear them from sand, and he saw the winds had cleaned the Dead Man's Chest from its accumulated dust in a snap, making it look like new. The metallic sides gleamed under the sun, illuminating the carvings of the snakes, changing them into pieces of art. The lock turned on itself and, with the sunlight, it resembled to the symbol found in a deck of playing cards.

And then… Will's heart rose out of the Dead Man's Chest.

The young Turner's eyes widened at the sight in spite of the pain he felt from the scar on his chest, which was burning him like a furnace. He had thought his heart would be nothing else but an organ covered with dried blood and kept alive only due to the magic tied with the coffer. Instead, it was…

… Iridescent, shining… Absolutely beautiful.

The heart was made of pure gold, proved by its yellow metallic color, and it was mounted with sparkling, transparent diamonds. The severed aorta, a souvenir of Jones' sword, was a huge ruby and the veins, cut by Bill's knife, had turned into delicate blue sapphires. Lines of tiny amethysts mixed with opals and aquamarines were running across the ventricles. Will's heart had turned into a marvelous sculpture made of precious metal and gemstones and yet, incredibly, a rhythmic sound could be heard from within, as if it had never lost its human origins in spite of the metamorphosis. The memory of Jones' organ, covered with shells and smelling of rotten fish, was a sad joke compared to this!

_Th-thump… Th-thump… Th-thump…__ Th-thump-th-thump-th-thump… _The beat was accelerating, making the heart hovering above the Dead Man's Chest shine like a miniature sun.

Will had won his greatest victory: his ordeal and exile hadn't succeeded in corrupting him. The love he bore to his family had been strong enough to transform his heart into gold, just like for his father when his tears changed into diamonds.

Elizabeth felt warm tears falling out of her eyes: "Oh God, Will… Your heart is as beautiful as you are!"

"I knew it!" exclaimed Bootstrap. "I knew it would happen, but I've never imagined it would be that magnificent! You did it, Little One! You love has changed your heart into gold! Oh my wonderful darling, no one but you could have accomplished this miracle!"

Will smiled weakly at his father, and then he tried to kiss Elizabeth but his tensed features turned white. Unable to ignore the pain on his chest any longer, he let out a low moan before his legs buckled and he collapsed face down on the sand before anyone could prevent it.

"WILL!" screamed Bill and Elizabeth in the same horrified voice.

Will-Trey, with his eyes closed and his ears covered, hadn't sensed what had happened but the little boy frowned again: even momentarily blind and deaf, he could feel some agitation around him. His father's hand had left his shoulder and it was a bit panicky; however, Mummy's orders were Will-Trey's law so he clutched his hands on his ears and forced his eyelids to remain closed, but it was getting more and more difficult to stay like this.

Bootstrap wasted no time turning Will on his back, exposing the contorted face to the sun. For an instant Bill thought his son had simply fainted out of emotion from seeing his marvelous heart, but Will opened his eyes and said weakly:

"Hurts…"

"What? Where are you hurting, beloved?" asked a frantic Elizabeth.

"The scar… my chest…"

Bootstrap torn open Will's white shirt and he blanched: the red scar crisscrossing the young man's left breast had opened and blood was sweeping from the wound, running on the tanned skin to maculate the white linen in heavy drops. The area around the scar was of an angry red, as if it had been somehow infected, and Will's breathing was shallow and irregular. He was writhing in agony as if he was lying on a bed of nails instead of soft sand, and tears of pain escaped from the corners of his eyes.

"My God! No, no, no! Not my Little One! What is happening?"

"Tia Dalma… I mean, Calypso!" called out Elizabeth. "Will is wounded! Please help him, I beg you!"

"Alas, Elizabeth Swann Turner, there is still one thing remaining, something that prevents your husband to be freed from his duty…" said the dark-skinned woman, distractedly brushing some sand off her green-blue skirt.

"**WHAT NOW?**" roared Bootstrap Bill with the violence of an enraged lion.

"The _Dutchman_ must have a Captain…"

TBC…


	7. Heartfelt

**Disclaimer: **same old, same old.

**Author's notes:**

- This chapter contains references to one of my POTC stories, _"A cry in the darkness"_.

- The title comes from the 2007 album by Filipino singer Kyla.

- The quote is from the play _"Hamlet"_, written around 1600 by English playwright and poet William Shakespeare (1564 – 1616).

- To Acacia: please don't be angry for the ending of this chapter… ;o)

- To Smithy: hi! Well, it's a nice coincidence I've mentioned aquamarines in the previous chapter. Happy birthday!

* * *

**Chapter 7****: Heartfelt**

_On Shipwreck Island's beach…_

In his stupefaction, Bootstrap Bill felt his lower jaw hit the sandy beach. But it regained it right place in a snap to make him roar!

"WHAT'D YOU SAY??!"

"You've heard me, William Turner the elder," said the goddess in human form. "Your son did his duty thoroughly. His wife has been faithful. The heart locked in the Dead Man's Chest has become a symbol of pure love. The bound tying your son to his ship should be severed, but... Who will command the _Flying Dutchman_ if William Turner the young steps down from his captaincy?"

"BUT WHAT DO WE CARE ABOUT THAT SHIP, FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"I do, William Turner the elder. I can't let wandering souls linger in the ocean's waters for years while desperately searching for a way to reach peace. Centuries ago, it was easier for me to take care of those who had died at sea: humans weren't too keen about sea voyages because of frightening tempests and the fear of getting lost in an immensity of water. Men restricted their travels within the Mediterranean, the Arabic coasts to reach India and the European shores. Only a handful of Vikings had dared to sail West but their claims of having found new territories fell on deaf ears... until an Italian explorer reached Hispaniola after having lost his way. And then, what happened? Greedy men built bigger ships, invented better navigational instruments, and hired hundreds of sailors to cruise restlessly across the globe for riches, regardless of danger: thousands died at sea and I soon became overwhelmed with the task of helping their souls to reach the Other Side."

Bill looked at his William, lying on the beach in pain, trying to stifle his moans to not alarm the little boy who, thankfully, was still closing his eyes and covering his ears. Elizabeth, her face awash with tears, was using her handkerchief to stop the blood seeping from the scar on Will's chest, but the linen was already soaked in spite of her attempts. It would be a matter of minutes before Will would bleed to death.

"Is that why you asked Davy Jones to be your soul-ferryman?" growled Bill. "So hundreds of dead passengers could board in just one ghost ship to be transported to the Other Side?"

"That's correct. I admit having trusted the wrong man, and also that the length of his duty was a bit excessive. To my defense, he accepted all my conditions willingly, blinded by his obsessive love for me. But the fact is, there are still souls lost at sea out there, and there is a ghost ship without a Captain anchored in Shipwreck Island's cove. William Turner the young has triumphed over his duty's obligations and it would allow him to live with his family but alas, the only way to find another Captain for the _Flying Dutchman_ is to stab the heart of the former one."

A furious Bootstrap jumped on his feet, thinking: _"I knew it! I knew there would be something in the wind! I was certain she would try to prevent Will from being freed, damn her!"_

The idea of hitting a woman had never crossed Bill's mind in his life but he looked ready to punch Calypso on the nose, regardless of the years he would have to spend in the Locker for this. His angry face made the hidden man cowering deeper in the bushes out of fear, muttering under his breath:

"Take it easy, Bill. She's a heathen goddess, remember?"

As if she had been aware of his intentions, Calypso said firmly: "Don't blame me for this condition: it has been decreed by Jones when he created the Dead Man's Chest, not by me!"

"Settle your accounts with Jones, then!"

"He has been overthrown from his command; therefore, this matter must be dealt with his successor."

"**Anyone caught trying to stab Will's heart gets clobbered!"** yelled Bootstrap, making Elizabeth jump in fright.

In spite of the hands covering his ears, Will-Trey sensed the commotion and whispered: "Mummy?". The boy was getting nervous and it was getting harder for him by the minute to respect the promise he had made earlier to his mother.

"Do you have another solution, then, William Turner the elder?" asked Calypso.

Bill's frantic eyes cast a long glance at his cherished son, cradled in Elizabeth's lap. The young woman was pleading, asking Will to hold on, to stay calm and to concentrate on her, reassuring him everything would be all right even if it was obvious she didn't have a clue about what to do to help. Will was biting at his lips to prevent himself from screaming but the pain was taking its toll on the young man's courage. The blood kept on sweeping from the scar and the contact of land on his body, welcomed a few minutes ago, had become odious to him, like the time he had been half-buried in a crate full of soil to be tortured by Red Hand Pete.

Bootstrap could have choked on the lump of sorrow blocking his throat. His William, his baby, his Little One was in pain once again, all this because of Davy Jones and a captaincy he had never asked for in the first place... It would have made Bill break down and cry but a word written in fire letters inside his brains suddenly shone in all its fury, stopping dead his grief: _Enough_.

Will didn't have to suffer from the past actions of evildoers, may they be Masters of the Seas, East India Trading Company bigwigs or bloodthirsty pirates.

_That was enough._

Will was an exceptional man endowed with an angelic soul, but he hadn't been put on Earth to repair other people's wrongs for the rest of his life.

_Enough was enough._

Will had been prevented to be with Elizabeth and their son for ten years, and their long-awaited reunion wouldn't be thwarted at the last minute by an age-old pact concluded between Jones and the forces of Darkness. Not as long as William Turner Senior could breathe… and had a plan in his back pocket. Something he had thought about long and hard for months, a failure-proof way to make sure his son would be definitively protected from the Dead Man's Chest's demands.

_**Enough!**_

Bootstrap resolutely walked towards Tia Dalma/Calypso, locked his blue gaze into the jet-black eyes, and said:

"Let's make a deal."

* * *

_Beneath the nearby bushes…_

The concealed man grumbled imprecations after some bushes' branches, swayed by the wind, hit him repetitively on the face.

"Stay still, you poor example of a shoreline vegetation! You have been granted the privilege to procure me a hideaway, but our promiscuity doesn't give you the right to pop my eyes out. Wearing a patch is a common feat amongst pirates but I've never been one to follow fashion or the law, whichever comes first, and I'd rather keep both my optical organs in an intact state to keep my vision sharp in case of impending trouble, savvy? Not to forget that my incredibly-handsome features would be quite altered in case of an accidental enucleating. So stay put, while I point this useful little instrument on the interesting scene displayed a few feet from my observation post…"

The man adjusted the focus of his spyglass as he didn't want to miss a second of the confrontation between Calypso and the Turners. He had been hiding on this beach since dawn, hoping to assist unnoticed at Will and Elizabeth's reunion and for that, he had folded his slender frame for hours in those bushes. He had smiled like a wolf watching Will kissing Elizabeth and hugging his son, gasped in surprise after the heathen deity had showed up on the beach, whistled in admiration at the sight of the golden heart rising from the Dead Man's Chest. But those admirable moments had turned grim: Will had collapsed, Elizabeth was in tears and Bootstrap was enraged.

The man didn't know the cause for Will to feel faint but he knew it somehow had a connection with the dark-skinned, regal-looking woman: therefore, he had to interfere!

"All right, it looks like my smart intellect is desperately needed to rectify the imperiled situation! Whatever Tia Dalma or oceanic supernatural creature has in store, it certainly doesn't do Will any good and I'm not going to stand still like a beached ship while my kid brother suffers. Arguing with a mule-headed deity requires superior intelligence, vast improvisation skills and unlimited resourcefulness, meaning I am the perfect person to accomplish this mission since I am…"

But before he could finish his sentence, a branch hit the man in his right jet-black eye, cutting his tirade in a litany of epithets.

"OUCH! Ow! Bugger! Damn and bugger! Ooooh, this hurts… This is treason! A mutiny! How dare you hit the most able sailor who had ever graced the ocean's salty waters (ouch!) of his presence, you vegetal menace? Ow, ow, ow! I shall have you cut down and use your remains to sweep my main deck with!"

Alternatively cursing and threatening, the man rubbed at his aching eye and then he half-blindly searched inside a nearby leather bag to find something to ease the pain, but his fingers failed to find a rounded recipient containing a much-appreciated liquid.

"Bugger! I forgot I've drank it all already. Great! At the exact time I need it for external use, it is gone! Then again, why is it always gone? But that little incident won't slow me down, ow!. Pain, haircuts and gibbets have no hold over me since I am more slippery than a conger eel. Let's concentrate on the matter at hand (ouch, bugger it), namely the current dispute occurring between my Turners and the beauteous and quite exotic Tia Dalma. As I've said earlier, presenting irrefutable arguments to a lady showing a maelstrom-provoking temper and a tendency to get supersized when on her high hippocampuses is a job for…"

At the same moment, the bush's branch hit him on the face again.

"OUCH! For somebody else!"

* * *

_On Shipwreck Island's beach…_

"What sort of deal do you wish to make, William Turner the elder?" asked Calypso with an amused half-smile on her lips, as if she was silently daring the towering sailor to find a solution in this dead-end situation.

Bill took a deep breath, steeling himself for what was going to happen, and then he said:

"When you were bound into a human form, you had enough magic within you to raise Hector Barbossa from the grave, a whole year after his demise. After you have been freed by the Brethren Court, you have gained magical powers beyond belief; I remember the maelstrom quite vividly, even if I were out of my mind at the time. I know you can work wonders, so I propose this: you use your magic to give Will's heart its fleshy nature again and you put it back inside his chest."

"And what do you have to propose, in exchange of my services? I want payment."

"I offer my heart as a replacement."

The goddess' eyes widened slightly after hearing the proposal, and Bill had a sad smile at the thought that he, the lowest man of the lowest people's group, had surprised a supernatural being_. "Ol' Bootstrap Bill Turner has managed to become a hero, but only in the last years of his life… Oh well, better late than never."_

"Are you actually offering to take your son's place?"

"I do! The heart of a Turner for the heart of another Turner, it will make no differences for the Dead Man's Chest. I've been a seaman all my life, I know the _Flying Dutchman_ from the darkest parts of its brig to the mainmast's top and I've been accustomed with ferrying passengers to the Other Side from sailing with my son. I will follow his example in caring for the souls; they will be treated with compassion and altruism, just like Will did. Give my son's life back, and I will captain the _Flying Dutchman_ in his stead."

"That is quite a task you are loading on your shoulders, William Turner the elder. It isn't an easy feat to pilot this large ship alone."

"I'll probably be granted the "transportation" ability and it'll help me dealing with the sails and riggings. I can also produce financial means to buy supplies. As for the rest, it has always been in my blood to die at sea!"

"Won't you have any regrets about laying down your life to save your son's future? Wouldn't you have wanted to stay in his house, enjoy some family life and get acquainted with your grandson until it would be your time to be ferried?"

A flash of regret crossed Bootstrap's face; yes, of course he would rather age in a cocoon of love, warmth and security instead of drifting on the oceans forever! Will had promised him a good home, where the old man's only worries would have been to invent new games to entertain his grandchildren. But from the very first moment Calypso had showed up on the beach, Bill had known his hopes for a better future had been crushed, thus causing his wrath. And yet, the goddess – just like Jones – had underestimated the elder Turner's love for his son.

"Only Will matters," said Bill firmly. "Give him back his heart and I'll place mine in the Dead Man's Chest. All I ask in return is a day ashore to spend with my family and I'll return to the _Flying Dutchman_ at sunset. Do we have an accord?"

At the same moment, Will, still in Elizabeth's arms, made a superhuman effort to sit up in spite of the terrible pain coming from his open wound. Blood had colored his white shirt into a deep red and he looked as if he would die any minute, just like after Jones had stabbed him. But in spite of his sufferings, Will had overheard Bill's proposal to Calypso/Tia Dalma and his chivalrous nature was revolted at the thought his father would sacrifice himself to save him from Jones' shadow. The young man raised a shaky hand towards his father, calling out weakly:

"N-No…. No! Papa… P-Papa!"

Those pain-filled words made Bill feel like he had been stabbed in the gut, but his resolve was taut like a bow's string; he wouldn't let anything or anyone preventing Will from being reunited with his wife and child, not even his son's pleas. The heart of a Turner for the heart of another Turner, that was a good deal and it didn't matter if the replacement organ had a bit of wear and tear around the edges: it was still strong, its beat was steady and, more importantly, it was filled with love.

"What says ye?" asked Bootstrap, his gaze never wavering. "Do we have an accord?"

The heathen goddess had a strange, flickering half-smile on her lips, and then she slightly bowed her head in the direction of the old sailor.

"We have an accord, William Turner the elder."

"Very well, then; you make Will's heart back into its original state, and you put it back inside his torso to make him mortal again. I will carve out mine as soon as it is done."

"Why not now?"

"Ladies first," replied Bootstrap Bill slyly.

Deep down, he couldn't trust that "woman" even if she had announced springtime in March. After all she had done, her scheming to get rid of the Davy Jones disaster by putting his beloved son in mortal peril, and her constant reminding of the _Flying Dutchman_ needing a Captain, he simply couldn't give a lot of credit to her word. He would keep his end of the deal only after seeing Will alive, in good health and free.

"So be it," answered the supernatural creature.

She snapped her fingers and the floating gold heart mounted with jewels instantly changed into a muscular organ covered with dried blood and animated by repeated, rhythmic contractions. Another quick movement of her fingers and the transformed heart flew from above the Dead Man's Chest to hit Will squarely on his left breast, like a bullet! The impact was so violent the young man got thrown backwards on the beach in a cloud of sand; he let out an agonizing scream, making Will-Trey jump in fear and this time, the boy uncovered his ears.

"WILL!" yelled Elizabeth.

"MUMMY!" exclaimed Will-Trey. He opened his eyes at the sound of his mother's voice and the little boy saw his father lying on the sand while a horrified Elizabeth was kneeling at his side.

"Mummy, what's happening? What's wrong with Daddy?"

The child rushed towards his parents but at the same moment, the heart moved of its own accord to seep into Will's chest through the gaping scar, with the easiness of an octopus squeezing itself in a hole between two rocks. The organ disappeared inside the naked torso, causing a gush of blood to pour out from the wound's lips, a second before Will-Trey had reached his parents. For an absurd reason, Elizabeth was grateful the boy hadn't seen the heart re-entering his father's body, even though he couldn't be spared of the sight of Will in pain.

"DADDY! Mummy, he's bleeding! What happened?"

Will screamed again as he felt the heart's severed aortas and veins were knitted back together with the ones left inside his chest; the ache was unbearable! He writhed helplessly on the sand in a desperate attempt to escape from this immense suffering and Elizabeth feared his trashing about would aggravate his state. Blood was being pumped within his body once again, awakening sensations Will hadn't felt for a decade and the shock, the sharp pain, the distressed faces of Elizabeth and Will-Trey overwhelmed him.

Will fainted.

* * *

_Beneath the nearby bushes…_

The man lying in wait in the bushes had finally got rid of the branch which had obstinately wanted to have a go at his eyes – simply by snapping it in two – and he had resumed his observations of the group on the beach again.

"Awright, what do we have in here?" grumbled the strange man through his gold, silver and enamel dentition while adjusting his spyglass. He was sure he would have a black eye from the branch's slaps but he didn't give a damn about it.

"If not for that bark-covered interloper, I wouldn't have missed a thing of this interesting reunion… Now, what is Bill saying to Tia Dalma? Dunno, but I really wish I could hear it 'cause ol' Bootsie isn't very good at making plans… Then again, people gifted with my cleverness are quite rare. OHMYGOSH! The heart is made of flesh and blood again! And… OHMYHOLYGOSH! It had flown right at Will's torso! I'm ready to bet my silver teeth against a pair of smelly socks that it is regaining its rightful place, a.k.a. inside Will's anatomy… Aw, Lizzie, don't cry! Sure, it must be hard to see and even more for Will to bear, but I'm sure our high-ranking friend is doing her best to make it as quick as possible… Er, probably… Well, maybe… Somehow… I hope so, anyway! Oh, bugger it, what is Bill doing now? Why is he kneeling in front of the Dreadful Man's Coffer, instead of taking care of Will?"

The whole scene was puzzling the undercover man, since he knew all about the elder Turner's unshakable affection for his son. But one glance at Calypso in her Tia Dalma personae made his blood turn into ice in his veins: her face had changed from impassive to severe, as if she had just realized something and she wasn't too happy with her conclusions.

"I really, really should interfere but Calypso doesn't look like she would appreciate an interruption, in fact she presently has the same face she bore just before unleashing the maelstrom. Ah, Shakespeare was right: _"To be or not to be, that is the question"_. My prudent nature advises me to stay here, whereas concern for the Turners in general and for my William in particular, tells me to step up and be a man. Ah, the dreadful net of indecisiveness and uncertainty of knowledge, immobilizing a man like me like a sparrow in a snare… Damn it, I need a drink!"

* * *

_On Shipwreck Island's beach…_

"WILL! Oh God, my love, please wake up! Come back to us, tell me you are going to be all right!" pleaded Elizabeth.

She was cushioning Will's head with her arm, lightly slapping his face in an effort to revive him. His long locks of dark hair were covered with sand and his body was completely limp, vanquished by the terrible intrusion he had endured. The left side of his shirt was caked with blood and his handsome face was livid, making him look like a legendary hero wounded after a terrible battle. Beneath his chest, the aortas and veins were completely healed and the heart, finally regaining its primary functions, pumped blood throughout the vessels in a rapid, steady beat: _th-thump, th-thump, th-thump…_

"Mummy, is he going to die? Please, tell me, is Daddy dying?"

For the life of her, Elizabeth couldn't answer to her son's desperate questions: she had been hiding the existence of the Dead Man's Chest and its precious contents for ten years, she simply couldn't tell Will-Trey about it to explain the cause of his father's sudden fainting. The child was already scared by the events; he didn't need stories about hearts being carved out and a container created by a monster!

"Will, beloved, wake up, I want to see your marvelous eyes open. Oh God, please, don't take him away from me, not now…"

"Grandpa! Mrs. Dalma! Come and help my Daddy!"

Bill had kneeled nearby the Dead Man's Chest, sadly looking over his shoulder at the unconscious young man. He had feared the operation would be painful and he would have given his soul on the spot to spare Will from this terrible experience; unfortunately, there hadn't been any other means at hand to reunite his son with his heart. But Elizabeth's pleadings, Will's screams of pain, his grandson's frantic questions had been very hard for Bootstrap to endure and it had taken all his self-control to not rush and cradle his son in his arms for the last time before long, very long.

He raised his eyes towards Tia Dalma/Calypso; as on cue, she looked down at him with an uncompromising expression on her face.

"Your son has his heart back; he will feel better in a minute, and he will live a mortal life with his family. Now, I expect you to keep your side of the bargain, William Turner the elder. Your heart for his, your life for his!"

Bill never hesitated; he tore open his own shirt and took his knife from out his cloak's pocket. The carefully-sharpened blade shone under the sun, giving it a sinister gleam in spite of the pure morning light basking Shipwreck Island. The towering man bent over the Dead Man's Chest and then he pointed the knife towards his left breast.

One strike to pierce his flesh, a downward movement to enlarge the wound; then, Bill would have to ignore the terrible pain and the massive blood loss to cut the vessels anchoring the beating organ and gravity would help by making it fall down right into the Dead Man's Chest. He could do it; Davy Jones had carved out his own heart and he was the worst coward the world had ever seen. Bootstrap Bill would endure tortures created by the Devil himself without a second thought if it could protect Will!

The older man's eyes misted at the thought he would never know the joy of watching his grandchildren grow up. But his sorrow, his regrets wouldn't stop his sacrifice.

"_A deal is a deal," _thought Bill somberly._ "And now, I will pay the debt I owe you in full, my cherished William. It is only justice that I should ferry the souls to the Other Side since it has been my past actions that put you in this situation. Years ago, I've said you would be my redemption and I was right; you saved my life, my soul, my sanity but it is high time to deliver you from my cumbersome presence. Will, my angel, I am setting you free from the _Dutchman_'s cage. Deploy your wings and spread goodness all over the world; this is your new duty and, from time to time, have some nice thoughts now and then for your stupid father, who will keep the souvenir of you like a warm blanket wrapped around him to fight the chill off his bones when sailing on sad waters."_

Bill tightened his hold on the knife's black-and-white handle, his blue eyes shining like phosphorescent sapphires from his absolute determination. One strike…

"_I'm doing this for Will, for Elizabeth and for Will-Trey but also for me, to redeem my past actions. I'm__ doing this for us all. Will, my wonderful darling, I love you."_

In a brusque movement, Bootstrap plunged the knife towards his chest… and gasped in surprise.

The blade stopped at less of an inch from his flesh!

TBC…


	8. Hope has a place

**Disclaimer: **same as chapter 1.

**Author's notes:**

- To Smithy: Hi! What is the mysterious observer (whose initials are C.J.S.) up to? You'll have to keep on reading to know! ;-) But I don't think he has immortality in mind any longer…

- This chapter's title comes from the 1995 song by Irish singer Enya, from her album _"The memory of trees"_.

* * *

**Chapter ****8: Hope has a place**

_On Shipwreck Island's beach…_

"Stay your hand, William Turner the elder."

Bootstrap could hardly do otherwise than follow Calypso's soft-spoken order: not matter how hard he pushed, he simply couldn't make the knife plunge into his torso. His right hand was still firm on the handle, the point was directed right at his left breast but it felt as if an invisible brick wall had been built between his chest and the cutting instrument, making all attempts to carve his heart out fruitless.

"But… But…" muttered Bill, unable to do anything else but stare at the menacing and yet unmoving knife.

The kneeling, towering man was at a loss of what was happening: one minute he was ready to sacrifice his future to save his son's, and the next thing he knew the knife wouldn't bulge! In spite of the years weighing on his bones, Bill had remained a powerfully-built man, strong enough to haul the _Dutchman_'s sails on his own so he could wield a mere knife! He redoubled his efforts to stab himself, making his face turn red from the pressure he exerted on the muscles of his arms but the sharp blade simply wouldn't move an inch.

Bootstrap lifted his eyes and saw the goddess in disguise calmly smiling down at him.

"What's happening? Hey, what's going on? I can't move!"

"That is correct, William Turner the elder. Your hand won't move because I am stopping you."

"WHAT?"

"I don't want your heart."

Bill's blue eyes almost popped out of their sockets after hearing those words. Calypso was going back on her promise!

"No! We had a deal!" protested Bill between two grunts. Sweat was running down on his temples and his hand was shaking from his desperate efforts to cut open his left breast, but the invisible brick wall was becoming an iron gate. In the background, he could still hear Elizabeth crying, Will-Trey calling for help, and those cries had almost sent him to madness.

"The _Dutchman_ must have a Captain, and the souls need a ferryman! We had an accord! I am willing and ready to put my heart in the Dead Man's Chest as a replacement of my son's, so now let go of me!"

"Fine, fine… But I have reconsidered the terms of our deal."

"Oh no, for pity's sake, not now! I have nothing left to give, anyway!" yelled a desperate Bootstrap. "What do you want?"

"Your happiness."

This time, Bill let the knife fall from his clenched fingers, too stunned by the woman/goddess' answer. The blade planted itself in the sand with a soft thud, at a few inches from the Dead Man's Chest.

"My happiness? Lady, I don't understand…"

Calypso softly chuckled and shook her head, making the small seashells entangled in her dreadlocks bang softly against one another with a chime-like sound. She looked very amused by the events, as if Will's fainting and Bootstrap's offers were as meaningless as the foam disappearing inside the sand with a hiss, at each undertow. Her whole nonchalant attitude made her look like she was thinking: _"Humans are completely clueless!"_

"Turn about, and you'll see what I mean," said Calypso with a half-smile on her lips.

Bill felt his anger rising again; that creature dared to play with his nerves? Were there any limits to her cruelty? Couldn't she realize the terrible turmoil he was enduring? After feeling pure joy at the sight of Will being reunited with Elizabeth and their child, he had watched his son collapsing on the sand out of weakness, the scar on his chest opening like a ripe orange; and then the elder Turner had sacrificed his hopes at the feet of a capricious heathen goddess, ready to endure the pain of a terrible, self-inflicted wound while trying to ignore the sorrow of being torn apart from his family. Bill had suffered from a maelstrom of emotions since he had stepped foot on land and he wasn't in the mood for being mocked by the Whirlpool Lady.

"I swear on my wife's grave that if you play with me…"

"I said, turn about!" interrupted Calypso, a bit more sharply this time.

Bill slowly turned his head towards his family, his heart breaking at the thought he would have to look again at his dying son, lying in the lap of his distraught daughter-in-law. His eyes misted…

And then… a miracle.

_**Will was awake**__**!**_

* * *

_Beneath the nearby bushes…_

The man lying in wait hadn't missed a second of the tragic scene on the beach. In fact, his dark eyes had widened behind the lenses of his small telescope as the clever clogs inside his skull had provided him with the needed answers, compensating for the fact that he was too far to hear the dialogues between Bill Turner and Tia Dalma/Calypso.

"Shiver me timbers! I am ready to bet a rum distillery for a glass of lemonade that ol' Bootsie had struck a deal with Tia Dalma… in the lines of severing his own heart to act as a substitute for Will. That's exactly the kind of thing to expect from Bill; his initiative is admirable, but his sense of self-sacrifice is a little bit too extreme for my tastes. Then again, I know next to nothing about paternal love so who am I to criticize? Ooooh, this knife looks sharp… ugh! I'm not in the mood for another gruesome heart-carving operation; it was hard enough to look at Jones' _thump-thump_ beating while being separated from his body, even though it was as hideous as its proud owner and it smelt like rotten oysters, too! Good grief, I should really interfere! This silly business with the Dead Man's Chest has to finish, once and for all and only my awesome intelligence could convince Callie to forget about finding a Captain for her ghost ship. Don't carve your heart out, Bill; it will only trade one misery for another and Will would be crushed… Oh, wait, wait! What is our favorite supernatural female saying?"

Cursing the errors of Mother Nature for not making bushes grow nearer the endless sea, the man had stuck his head out of the branches, not caring about the sun reflecting on the larger lens of his spyglass. Anyone looking around could have spotted him, but the developing events made him forget caution. Calypso had said something in a firm tone – judging from the expression on her face – and Bill, still kneeling nearby the Dead Man's Chest, had turned about to… run back to Will, Elizabeth and the boy almost on four feet!

The man opened his mouth wide, at the risk of swallowing a fly, but his gob-smacked expression changed into bright joy.

"YEEEESSSSS!" hissed the man between his prized dentition, before a wide smile spread on his lips.

* * *

_On Shipwreck Island's beach…_

_Th-thump, th-thump, __th-thump, th-thump…_

The quiet sound pulled Will out of unconsciousness. He moved slightly and, even though he didn't have the strength to open his eyes yet, he could feel his heart beating normally inside his chest, a sensation he had been deprived of for ten long years. Deep inside his body, pumped blood filled his organs as if the maelstrom battle had never happened. Will came back to life, slowly but steadily: he didn't hurt any more, he could breathe freely and warmth was spreading amongst his limbs. After the crushing pain caused by Calypso keeping her side of the deal, it felt like he had been rescued from drowning into an abyss full of cold water and he was lying on the deck of a ship sailing under the sun, off to safety.

Will moved again and indeed, the terrible pain that had torn him apart was gone. Light brushed his eyelids in a feather-like touch and he sighed, rejoicing in the fact his lungs could fill themselves with air without hurting. At the same moment, snatches of conversation reached his ears:

"…_. __'Addy… waking up?"_

"_Don't know… My sweet… your grandpa…"_

"_Will?"_

Will opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the bluest sky he had ever seen in his life. Then, he saw three faces hovering over him but they didn't belong to concerned sailors looking down at a shipwrecked man: it was his father, the very picture of anguish; Elizabeth, her eyes full of tears, supporting his upper body and cradling his head in the crook of her arm; Will-Trey, torn between hope and fear. The persons who truly owned his heart, the ones he would gladly go at world's ends without a second thought to save them… and reciprocally.

Will smiled, and then whispered: "My loves…"

"WILLIAM!"

"WILL!"

"DADDY!"

In a spontaneous movement, the older man, the woman and the little boy hugged the revived young Turner, alternatively crying and laughing. But Will didn't mind, too happy to hold his family again. His heart was thudding against his ribs and a smile full of tenderness illuminated his features, rending him handsomer than ever in spite of the intense suffering he had endured after the brutal "transplant".

Will's rebirth had renewed his senses, and everything was magnified: the sun was shining in all its glory, the sand was scattered with millions of tiny diamonds. Elizabeth's beauty had become ineffable, Bill was bearing real sapphires in lieu of eyes and Will-Trey had a face like an angel. The seagull's cries were music and the tang smell of salted water was as pleasant as a garden under the rain. Overwhelmed, Will crushed his family in his arms, knowing the return of his heart inside his chest had been made possible thanks to the affection they had for him.

"Little One, my Little One," repeated Bill like a litany. He had no more strength left after his confrontation with Calypso and he could only cradle Will in his arms, rocking him like a baby and not giving a damn about how did it looked like. The heart was restored, his son was saved and nothing else mattered for the elder Turner.

"Will! Oh my love, my only love!" managed to say Elizabeth through her tears as her own heart sang in joy. "I thought I had lost you again. I almost went mad… Oh thanks God, you're safe! Darling, are you hurting? Please, tell me you're all right. I love you, Will!"

"Daddy, you're better!" said Will-Trey, snuggled against his father's chest and paying no mind to the blood drying on the skin. "It scared me to see you lying on the sand like this… Is it why Mummy asked me to not look? I thought you would be all right once you've stepped foot on land… But you are fine, now, Daddy. Mrs. Dalma did something to help you, didn't she?"

Will kissed the child's forehead, inwardly giving thanks for being blessed with such an intelligent, caring son: "Oh yes, I am, Little Heart! And you are absolutely right, Mrs. Dalma gave me back something I have lost years ago and now, I am completely healed from the wound a bad man gave me."

"Thought so! Mummy, Daddy, look, the scar is white now!"

Will and Elizabeth looked down and, indeed, the crisscrossed scar on the left breast had changed from ruby-red to an ivory-white, a testimony of its complete healing and it was making a nice contrast with Will's tanned skin. Will-Trey leaned against his father again, gluing his ear to the muscled chest and he smiled after hearing the rhythmic sound beneath it.

"Your heart beats so loudly, Daddy! It's deafening!"

The young Turner laughed at Will-Trey's innocent words, and then the marvelous feeling of Elizabeth's lips on his made him forget his exile, his pain, the entire world. She kissed him and he could taste her breath, as fresh as morning dew, pouring her life-energy into his whole being and making his heart beat twice as fast. Will gently held her face between his calloused hands, never wanting this moment to end. Cradled by his father, kissed by his wife, hugged by his little boy… Will was beside himself with joy and he sighed softly in this cocoon of love weaved by his family to protect him from any harm.

Will-Trey, understanding his parents needed a moment, looked at Tia Dalma/Calypso standing on the beach, and then he mouthed the words _"Thank you"_. The dark-skinned woman answered with a wink, making the boy smile: that lady was truly nice, and he was grateful for the help she had given his Daddy.

Need for air finally broke the kiss and Elizabeth's hazel eyes locked themselves in Will's chocolate-colored ones.

"I love you so much, Will."

"Elizabeth, my rose… I'm yours, forever."

Will-Trey celebrated this heartfelt declaration by kissing both his parents, who hugged their treasure in return. Bootstrap Bill spotted some movement in the background and, to his amazement, he saw Calypso doing a little dance!

The heathen goddess disguised as a woman was pirouetting on the beach, taking great care to splash her feet in the water every time a wave came crashing on the wet sand. She was swirling around and the sunshine illuminated the nacre adorning her bodice in a display of rainbow colors, while her multiple dreadlocks and tresses flew in the wind and her green-blue skirt had wrapped itself around her legs, revealing finely-shaped calves. Laughter rang out loud as Calypso danced and the fluidity of her movements was mesmerizing; for a moment Bill thought she was light enough to stand on the top of waves instead of on the sand.

"_Now I understand why Davy Jones was besotted with her," _thought the ex-pirate._ "She's undeniably charming and a weak-minded fool like Jones could only fell head-over-heels for her, in spite of her whims and her harsh temper. But real beauty is the one linked to the heart, not to the face and Jones learned that truth much too late. He boasted all his life about being the fearless Master of the Seas and yet, he had been incapable to choose the right woman."_

Will-Trey giggled at Calypso's antics: "Mummy, why is Mrs. Dalma dancing?"

"I think she's happy because Daddy is completely healed, my little pirate."

"I am happy too, Daddy! You are going home to live with us, now!"

"Oh, Little Heart…" started to say Will, but Calypso ended her dance with a reverence and said:

"Indeed he will, William Turner the Third. Your father is an extraordinary man and he had proven his valor a thousand times and more but it is nothing compared to the unconditional love that makes him glow. Even when Black Coats chased pirates across the globe, even if killers disguised as noblemen had thousands of innocents executed, even in front of a bloodthirsty monster, his shine never wavered. Your father stood tall, certain of his feelings for your mother, determined to save your grandfather at all costs. A man guided by pure love can only triumph, and his touch of destiny can also teach a lesson to… well, let's say to troublemakers."

"Like who, Mrs. Dalma?"

"Ah, you'll have to wait until you've become a man to understand. All I can say is, even powerful troublemakers can learn from inferiors. Your father is a beacon of light in the darkness, never forget this."

Will-Trey looked puzzled by the cryptic answer, but then he shrugged his shoulders. He didn't care much about the lady's mysteries as long as it didn't concern his parents.

Bootstrap was shaking from head to toes and he wrapped his arms around Will's shoulders, unwilling to let go of him. The elder Turner was grateful for his son's prodigious recovery but the matter of the Dead Man's Chest remained unsolved. Who would command the _Flying Dutchman_ after the figuratively heart of gold had been put back to its rightful place? Calypso said she was going to change the terms of their deal, that she wanted his happiness in exchange of his son's freedom. But Will was Bootstrap's happiness, the light of his life, his _raison d'être_! Did she mean she was going to kidnap the young Turner?

"A question burns your lips, William Turner the elder."

"Y-Yes," said Bill hesitantly. He was scared out of his mind but, in the same time, he couldn't help but ask about Calypso's intentions. He **had** to know her plans!

"Earlier, you've said you wanted my happiness as payment for my son's life... What did you mean?"

"Exactly what I've said: I want your happiness or, to be more precise, I want you to be happy."

"But... I feel joy only when I am with Will! And I want my son to be with his wife and his little boy."

"And nothing will prevent it, William Turner the elder. As I've said to your grandson, the love shining from your son would make any attempt to separate him from his family fruitless; even forgotten deities would fail if they ever tried to do so."

"Then..."

"You have stayed under Jones' shadow for too long. In fact, it is high time this man's name should be erased from your very existence. I came on this beach to tie up a few loose ends, and also to make amends for my past misbehavior which has made you grieve too many times. Jones has to disappear, and I will start with his ship," said Calypso with a negligent gesture towards the _Flying Dutchman_ anchored in Shipwreck Island's cove.

Suddenly, the ship's hull broke!

**C-R-R-A-C-K.**

The four Turners – and the man in the bushes – gasped at the sight of the Dutch fluyt disintegrating right before their eyes. The hull had neatly broke in two, just like the _Edinburgh Trader_ had fallen victim of the Kraken, and the wood was disappearing into tiny particles in the air as if the wood was putrefied. The masts fell like trees under a lumberjack's ax, the rigging broke with a sound imitating violin cords being tightened too hard and the sails got torn to shreds before disappearing forever under the sea. The anchor's chain links were smashed like glass and with a loud groan the _Flying Dutchman_ sank in the cove, reaching its final resting place after a journey that had lasted for too long.

The ship had become a Hellish vessel under Jones' tyranny, forcing it to accomplish impossible tasks like sailing underwater and resurfacing just before a boarding, regardless of pressure problems. The _Dutchman_ could have fallen apart a thousand times and more from this mistreatment and only dark magic nurtured by Jones had kept it seaworthy; later, it had been Will's luminous nature that had healed the ship, making it normal again. But after Will had regained his heart, the _Flying Dutchman_ had no Captain left and thus, no other choice than to disappear at the bottom of the ocean.

With a last gurgle, the ship sank like a stone and in less than a minute, the only trace of its presence left were a few waves undulating on the sea's surface. Seagulls cried in amazement at this event, making a few of them protest loudly because they had started to settle comfortably on the _Dutchman_'s yard-arms. Another cracking sound was heard, nearer this time and the family turned about to see the longboat, carefully grounded by Bill, also disintegrating into tiny shards of wood. Fortunately, the sailor's bag containing Elizabeth's letters, Will-Trey's drawings and the gems Bill had kept for his son remained untouched by this phenomenon.

One wave, bigger than the others, crashed upon the beach and submerged the Dead Man's Chest, finishing its course just inches from Calypso's bare feet. Then the water returned seaward from shore with a hissing sound and the Turners saw the Dead Man's Chest was... crumbling like a sandcastle built by Will-Trey and melting at high tide, deforming the sculptures decorating it and the double-stemmed key morphed into seaweed. The big wave came back once, twice, and at the third attempt, the Dead Man's Chest disappeared forever, its presence erased from the beach. There was nothing left of the _Flying Dutchman_ or the ugly-looking coffer but minuscule particles of wood and a handful of wet sand.

Satisfied, Calypso looked down at the Turners, still holding one another, their eyes wide from what they have just witnessed.

"A Captain isn't needed because there is no ship. The Dead Man's Chest has ceased to exist because there is no scorn. There is only love. You are free, William Turner."

TBC...


	9. I'm like a bird

**Disclaimer: **same as chapter 1.

**Author's notes:**

- To Smithy: thank you very much for the little poem!

_- H__omophrosyne_, from the Greek words _homo_ (same) and _phrosyne_ (way of thinking), means "Like-mindedness" (from Wikipedia).

- This chapter contains references to my stories "A cry in the darkness" and "Oceano Nox".

- The title comes from the 2001 song by Canadian singer Nelly Furtado.

* * *

**Chapter 9: ****I'm like a bird**

_On Shipwreck Island's beach…_

The Turners were as still as figureheads, their eyes staring at Shipwreck Island's cove where, only minutes ago, the _Flying Dutchman_ had been anchored. The ghost ship had sunk and all what was left of it were little pieces of wood floating on the water's surface and rosaries of bubbles, quite an abrupt end for a vessel that had symbolized firstly horror, and then hope to dead or dying persons drifting on the oceans.

Bootstrap didn't know if he should laugh or cry at the _Dutchman_'s disappearance. This ship had been his prison, a floating part of Hell where he had been subjected to an abject slavery, breaking his back on endless chores and losing his mind from Jones' devilish oath while crustaceans invaded his body. Bill had often taken refuge in the bowels of the _Dutchman_ to cry, to pray, to beg for help and only the souvenirs of his family had given him the courage to survive. Jones had mocked human feelings more than once, stating only cruelty prevailed in this world and the other, but Bill had known better. The oath he had sworn had taken possession of his mind and soul, but not of his heart! And when salvation had come – in the shape of his marvelous son – the ship and its crew had regained their true forms and Bootstrap had spontaneously offered his support to his William, vowing he would never leave his side again.

For ten years, they had ferried souls aboard the _Dutchman_ which didn't looked Hell-spawned anymore, but Heaven-sent - a reflection of its young Captain's personality. A beauty of a vessel with an unsurpassed maneuverability, gliding on the waves as if it were sailing on silk, an immaculate appearance... Over the years, Bill had felt prideful for being the First Mate of such a fine ship and so, the _Dutchman_'s brutal sinking saddened the older man for a little while... just before he inwardly kicked himself. What was wrong with him? It wasn't the time to be nostalgic and the elder Turner congratulated himself for having saved the only valuables onboard: Will's fortune and few pieces of clothing, Elizabeth's letters and Will-Trey's drawings, all safely stashed in the travelling bag waiting innocently on the beach.

Will felt emotion tightening his throat like in a carpenter's vice: the _Flying Dutchman_ was gone, forever! No longer would it cast a shadow over his couple! Calypso had destroyed her former lover's ship by a snap of her fingers and she had officially proclaimed the end of its soul-ferry duty, thus definitively freeing him from his forced captaincy. And the Dead Man's Chest, the last souvenir of Davy Jones' insane quest for immortality, had disappeared into the sea, erasing the literally heart-tearing exigency. No ship, no Captain, no duty, no nothing! With a sob, Will hugged Elizabeth and Will-Trey, who embraced him tenderly in return.

A lesser man wouldn't be happy to return to the mortal state after being granted supernatural powers but Will accepted this "demotion" with gratitude! His newly-reinstated heart beat louder than thunder inside his chest, pumping blood and love within every fiber of his being and he sighed, too overwhelmed to speak. Unlike Bootstrap, Will couldn't feel a single bout of nostalgia at the loss of his former ship; he had become a true Captain under his father's patient tutelage but the _Flying Dutchman_ had never been his property – just an imposed duty, a heavy price to pay for freeing Bill and surviving a fatal wound. But as long as he was allowed to live with his loved ones, Will couldn't care less if Calypso sank ten ships in a row.

A hand caressed his cheek and Will saw Elizabeth's beautiful eyes looking at him, just before their lips met in a delicious kiss. The young woman wrapped her arms around his neck and she pulled him closer, never wanting to let go of him. William, her Will, finally with her, forever! Elizabeth would have laughed out loud in relief at the thought all obstacles had been removed from their way: no more smelly pirates, would-be Lords, detested ship would separate them. The only future left for the Turners would be to live a normal, quiet family life, things that many people would take for granted but she knew that was a common mistake. The terrible sight of her father's ghost drifting aboard a small ship, the events of the maelstrom battle had taught her about tragedy and how life should be enjoyed at its fullest, every moment of every day.

Elizabeth deepened the kiss in a possessive manner, sending a silent message that Will was exclusively **hers**; she would never accept another separation again and she was ready to fight foolish interlopers, whoever they may be. The Turners were together, and that was final!

Will-Trey, snuggled up in Will's lap, didn't comprehend the situation at the time: Daddy's vessel had sunk in Shipwreck Island's cove, and all the adults were… smiling? That was a bit confusing for the nine-year-old boy, who had supposed his father would be upset at the loss of such a big, nice-looking ship. Through the eyes of a child, such a sudden and massive destruction could only be frightening, and yet the grown-ups didn't seem to be upset at all! At a loss, the boy opened his mouth to fire questions at his parents, but a second look made him change his mind at once: Mummy and Daddy were kissing – another "smooch" – while Grandpa Bill was looking at them with adoring eyes, and the feeling of love was almost palpable in the air.

Will-Trey was very young, but he was far from stupid: he understood the loss of the big ship didn't matter to Daddy and thus, it didn't bother Mummy and Grandpa Bill, either. Mrs. Dalma had mentioned the horrible Jones earlier so the boy rightly concluded the ship and the ugly-looking coffer were linked to the horrible monster who had hurt Daddy, so in the end it was a good thing both items had disappeared in the sea. Sure, Will-Trey was a bit disappointed he wouldn't have the chance to climb aboard the ship on which Daddy and Grandpa Bill had sailed on for so long, but his reasonable nature brought him a consoling thought: they would build another one, bigger and better, the pride of the island! Giggling at the idea, Will-Trey hugged his father and he felt Will carding his fingers thought his dirty-blond hair.

* * *

_Beneath the nearby bushes…_

The man crouching under the vegetation wiped away the annoying mist that had gathered at the border of his lower eyelids, and resumed to his observations through his telescope:

"Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum from Tortuga, mates, it looks like our Callie has done the right thing for a change. The _Flying Dutchman_ – Neptune rests its soul – has been scratched off the painting and I would have loved to fire a salute at this event, alas the discretion inherent to both my illegal activities and the private aspect of the Turners' reunion is preventing me to do so… for the time being, of course. A man of my reputation can keep a low profile, but only for a moment, savvy? Whoa! Now Lizzie, that's what I call a kiss! Happy the competition is over, are you? I guess you are going to make up for lost times thoroughly with William tonight in the bedroom, in the lines of shaking the house to its foundations… Oops, too much information, and let's not forget there is a kid around. No, no, I have to be decent around little ones – please, nephew of mine, grow up quickly so I'll explain to you the mysteries of life at a safe distance from Lizzie, because I don't know if she will appreciate my teachings. Shame, though, as I am a walking encyclopedia when it comes to borrowing goods, escaping the authorities and courting ladies. A good thing I've started to write my memoirs, otherwise all this knowledge would be at risk of disappearing forever. Hum? What is Callie saying now? Darn it, I really should have found a better place for spying; watching is good, but eavesdropping is better. Ouch! Those stupid branches are at my handsome face again! Curse that stupid wind!"

* * *

_On Shipwreck Island's beach…_

Tia Dalma/Calypso smiled at the kiss shared between Will and Elizabeth. No doubts these two were the reincarnation of Ulysses and Penelope, and their little boy – their Telemachus – had a glorious future ahead of him as he was born from his parents' invulnerable love and homophrosyne spirits. And it was obvious the elder Turner would protect his family with the same vigor shown by Laertes when routing unwanted suitors out of the palace.

Need for air finally broke the kiss, and then Will looked at the goddess in disguise:

"Thank you so much for…"

"You don't have to thank me, William Turner, it was the least I could do. I am paying my debts and it is a pleasure to see your love. Your involvement with Jones' ship was nothing but an injustice since the beginning. I feared it would change you into a bitter man, but I underestimated your honor and your courage. From now, you are under my everlasting protection and you don't have to fear if adventures will bring you back aboard a ship, sailing on high waters: never the sea will claim the life of a Turner."

Bootstrap, who was still holding both Will and Elizabeth as if his life depended on it, wanted to ask something but he was too shy to voice it out. After all the "woman" had done to free his son, he was afraid he might offend her with an indiscreet question. However, Calypso seemed to have second sight because she merely smiled to the old sailor:

"Why are you so worried, William Turner the elder? I have already told you that the only thing I want is your happiness. Do you think I will go back on my word?"

"Oh, no… Not at all! I just… I wondered, w-who will help the people floating on the ocean's surface now?"

Crystalline laughter answered Bill's question!

"Oh, William Turner the elder, I do know where your son's compassion comes from: you should be rendered speechless out of joy and yet, you are still worried about those lost souls!"

"Why, yes, now that the ship is gone… I mean, it was designed to be a ferry with a special purpose and it had sunk so does that mean the distressed people won't have a chance any longer to… to…"

Calypso shook her head in amazement; humans could be so clueless, at times!

"You think future rescues will be prevented by the disappearance of this peculiar vessel. But you have forgotten one point: _**it's only a ship, mate**_."

Bootstrap Bill frowned: why on Earth had she suddenly imitated Jack's voice? But Will understood immediately so he answered in the heathen goddess' stead.

"She meant the _Dutchman_ can be replaced, Papa."

"Exactly! Ships are nothing but structures of wooden beams and planks, powered by linen sheets and held together with a jumble of ropes. And yet, men forfeit human feelings out of excessive pride about these constructions way too often. But ships can be built by the hundreds, looking all the same and having similar qualities whereas a human is unique, and the love he or she can give is irreplaceable. Even the most silver-talking pirate can learn this fact and willingly sacrifice his vessel to save the life of a few friends because, deep down, he knows that true friendship is a rarity."

Will and Elizabeth exchanged a glance as they remembered the Kraken's attack on the _Black Pearl_, years ago.

"So… You mean you will charter a new ship to help those poor people?" asked Bootstrap.

"That is correct, and unlike the one who is currently lying at the bottom of the cove with my regards, it won't have the aura of sadness clinging to it. A brand-new ship to start anew, with a willing Captain – not someone coerced to accomplish a duty."

"But if it won't be me, then who will it be?" blurted out Bill, just before clasping a hand over his mouth but it was too late: his son had perfectly heard the question.

"Papa, what are you saying? It is quite out of the question that you become the new Captain of… Oh my God, Papa, is it what were you telling to "Mrs. Dalma" earlier?" asked Will. "I remember you talking to her when I was… dizzy, and you were gesturing towards the Dead Man's Chest. I couldn't hear your words but I sensed something wrong was happening to you. Papa, what were you saying?"

Bootstrap blushed violently and he lowered his eyes, unable to explain the deal he had tried to conclude with Calypso. He desperately hoped the matter would drop but unfortunately, the heathen deity answered in his stead:

"Your father has offered to take your place, William Turner."

"_What?_ Papa! Y-You d-didn't…" sputtered Will, hearing the confirmation of his worst fears. Elizabeth's eyes went huge and Will-Trey was looking anxiously at his Daddy.

"Yes, he did volunteer in becoming Captain to rescue the people in need, victims of wars or tempests. Your father refused to let anything compromise your reunion with your family, but he was too aware of the exigencies linked to your captaincy and the Dead Man's Chest: a new Captain had to be found, so he stepped up and laid down his life to save yours."

"Papa! But that was folly! I didn't… I wouldn't have accepted! But when in the world are you going to understand that I can't be happy knowing you are chained to the _Dutchman_ again? My God, Papa, I fought long and hard for you and yet you would cast your freedom to the winds, just like this? Do my struggles mean nothing to you?"

The hurt in Will's voice made the elder Turner curse himself for being so stupid. He hung his head in shame, unable to look at his son in the eyes; once again, he had goofed up when he was trying to do the right thing, simply because his carefully-made plans got systematically blown to pieces. Then again, it was no wonder since they weren't good ideas from the start. If the road to Hell was paved with good intentions, then "Bootstrap" Bill had cobbled miles of it!

"I am sorry, son. I never meant to hurt your feelings. I just wanted to make sure nothing would impeach your reunion and, in spite of all the reassurances I gave you during our years at sea, I couldn't shake the feeling that something or someone would show up at the last minute and, by a cruel twist of fate, you would be forced to leave Elizabeth again. I would have none of this and I was ready to fight any troublemaker, but I could hardly battle against "Mrs. Dalma" and when she mentioned the need for a new Captain, well… I thought it was the only reasonable way to sever the last lie bounding you to the ship. I love you more than my life, Will, and it is a father's duty to protect his children's future. My heart may be old, but it is still strong and I was ready to give it in exchange of your happiness but all I've managed to do is a mess, as usual. I am so sorry, my Little One; all I can say for my defense is that I love you all, and – humph!"

Bill's words were brutally cut off and he found himself being simultaneously hugged by his son and daughter-in-law while his grandson attached himself to his chest, efficiently cutting off his breathing. It was kind of hard to apologize in those affectionate circumstances!

"You are the most impossible, loving, stubborn, devoted and adorable father in the world. I am so proud to be your son!" said Will to Bill's ear.

"Oh, my Little One, I am the one who is prideful. Elizabeth and you shine in beauty and love, and your little boy is the very image of both of you. You cannot imagine how much joy you've brought me, my treasure, since the day of your birth; it is true the stupidest men get the best angels!"

"Please, promise me you will never sacrifice your life again. Elizabeth and I need you; Will-Trey wants to know his grandfather. It would break our hearts if you left us, even for a noble cause!"

"Bill? Please stay with us," said Elizabeth. "Your presence soothes the pain I have felt since the murder of my father. He was just like you, compassionate, tender and loyal to a fault. Lord Beckett had him killed out of retribution for me fighting his ambitions and I refuse to see another good man being sacrificed because of other people's actions."

"I want you to stay, Grandpa, not to go away on a sinking ship!" said a young voice. "Besides, Mummy told me you would teach me how to fish: she said you were the world's best fisherman and we would catch thousands of whales together, so you can't leave!"

"Really? She said this?" asked Bootstrap.

"Oh yes! And she said we would also catch jellyfishes, sharks, dolphins, cuttlefishes, lobsters and even eels!"

Elizabeth looked a bit embarrassed at Will-Trey's words, but a marvelous smile from Will made her understand her slight lies were already forgiven: it is hard to tell nice stories to a child without adding a little imagination.

"If Mummy said so, ship's boy, then it will happen," said Bill with a half-smile. "She is as wise as Grandma Mary so she knows what she is talking about. We will go fishing, the four of us, until there isn't an animal left in the waters of Shipwreck Island's cove."

The child giggled again, delighted to have convinced his grandfather about the absolute necessity of staying with them; then he asked Will:

"Can we go home now, Daddy? I really, really want to show you our house."

"And I really, really want to see it, Little Heart," said Will, getting on his feet with the boy in his arms. "I can't wait to be home and see the place where you have grown up."

"You will like it, Daddy! And," Will-Trey added with a conspiracy tone, "I can even show you where Mummy has hidden a miniature portrait of you. She has never told me where it is, but I found it anyway!"

"My little pirate!" scolded Elizabeth affectionately. Her son was as inquiring as she was at his age. A good thing she had sealed the Dead Man's Chest inside her bedroom's wall, otherwise it wouldn't have stood a chance against Will-Trey's curiosity and it could have had disastrous consequences.

"Already on the pillaging side, are you?" said Will with a mock frown. "Very well, lead the way, you adventurer."

"Is Mrs. Dalma coming with us, Daddy?"

Will-Trey's innocent question made the three adults turn their heads towards Calypso.

"I am afraid I can't accept your invitation, William Turner the Third. I came to right a great wrong, and my mission here is done. I have a new ship to prepare and it means lots to do – but this time, the commander of the ferry won't have to leave his heart behind him… because **I** will be commanding the ship."

"What?" exclaimed Bootstrap Bill, "You are going to guide people to…"

"Why, yes. If this matter with Jones has taught me anything, it is that if you want something to be done properly then you'll have to do it yourself. It was silly of me to trust a man with such a difficult duty; it can only lead to pain, heartbreak and separation. Jones may have prided himself to be rough and tough, but the events proved the contrary and I am not eager to repeat the same mistake over and over again. This ferrying duty is too difficult for a man – your son being the sole exception to this rule – so it is up to me to accomplish it since I have all the time in the world."

Calypso/Tia Dalma brushed a braid away from her eyes, and then she looked at some bushes growing nearby the sandy beach. For some reason, her smile widened as she were secretly enjoying a private joke.

"Now I will take my leave, and thank you for accepting my apologies. William Turner the elder, don't forget the gifts you have packed. William Turner the young, you are the worthy heir of Ulysses. Elizabeth Swann Turner, nothing in this world will separate you from your husband. William Turner the Third, you symbolize true love. May the stars watch over you, forever!"

"Good-bye, Mrs. Dalma."

"Oh, and one last thing, William and Elizabeth: don't worry about the years that had flown by during the exile: they will be promptly erased, giving you a new strength."

"How?" asked the young couple in a same voice.

"Trust Witty Jack," answered Calypso with a wink.

And, with these last words, the heathen goddess closed her eyes. Sensing what was about to happen, Bootstrap Bill reached out for Will-Trey's head and cradled it gently between his calloused hands, using his thumbs as blinkers to prevent the child from looking.

"Will you give me a kiss, ship's boy?"

"Of course, Grandpa!"

Will-Trey obligingly complied with his grandfather's request, unaware that crabs had appeared on Mrs. Dalma's dress and body. In a flash, the "woman" had metamorphosed into a pillar of decapods crustaceans which crumbled onto the sand before running towards the sea at an impressive speed, tumbling and rolling and falling all over themselves in their haste. The crabs disappeared into the salty water with a rattle of claws, and a wave engulfed the latecomers. Soon, the beach was empty of those tiny animals and even the prints they had left on the wet sand disappeared under a shroud of foam.

Bill had already witnessed this phenomenon aboard the _Flying Dutchman_ and he hadn't wanted his grandson to see this display of magic, as it was pointless to trouble the child with explanations involving carved hearts, drifting souls and ghost ships. It was the reason why he had asked for a kiss, efficiently distracting Will-Trey's attention. But Will and Elizabeth remained still, their eyes wide at this _encore_ of Calypso's ability to morph: they remembered her spectacular growth on the _Black Pearl_ before crumbling into thousands of crustaceans, a prelude to her devastating anger unleashing a huge maelstrom, and this souvenir made them hold each other very closely.

Will was also puzzled by the fact Calypso had made allusions to Jack, twice during their conversation. The young man hadn't heard a word from the scruffy, rum-smelling pirate since he had saved him and his crew from a pontoon ironically named the _H.M.S. Justice_. Could it mean...?

Will-Trey, still in his father's arms, slowly turned about and exclaimed:

"Oh! Mrs. Dalma has left already?"

"That's right, my darling," said Will, forgetting all about Calypso's enigmas. "She has a business to manage so she was in a hurry."

"That's too bad; I could have drawn a picture to hang on her office's wall…"

"I'm sure she would have appreciated your offer, Little Heart."

"So, we can go home now, Daddy?"

"By all means, my love, by all means!"

Will lifted the boy up on his shoulders and Elizabeth seized the occasion to give her husband a quick, but tender, kiss. A smiling Bootstrap Bill picked up the sailor's bag lying on the dry sand – the sole souvenir of the _Flying Dutchman_, but what a memento it was! He could hardly wait to see the look on Elizabeth's face when she would see the diamonds, the pearls and the coral beads; even though he knew his daughter-in-law didn't care about riches, she still would be pretty surprised at the sight of those perfect gems!

The four Turners walked toward the cliff's dirt track, heading for their home while singing a familiar refrain in chorus: _"Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me…"_

* * *

_In the bushes…_

"Aaah, now that's more like it," said the spying man, watching through his telescope the family walking away from the beach. "When a ship sinks, it is women-and-children-first time but I don't think Will-mate is going to complain about the sudden loss of his captaincy… No, nope, nein, non, nó, _negare_, niet, no way, forget it, are you out of your mind and all that sort of things. Anyway, it is a relief to see baby bro being finally freed of a duty imposed by a megalomaniac octopus-bearded piece of vomit, which had the effrontery to pretend tying my William to a bunch of badly-assembled planks vaguely shaped into a ship. Poor Davy Jones, he never had a clue about the resourcefulness of my relatives and his revenge from a watery grave has pitifully tailed off. Eat your heart out, Jones!"

The man collapsed his telescope and stood up, grinning like a madman. After making sure the Turners wouldn't see him, he stepped out of the bushes and took a majestic pose worthy of a victorious admiral, unaware of the dried leaves covering his tricorn hat and untangled in his dreadlocks, a hairstyle imitating Calypso's. His mismatched and crumpled clothes were making a sharp contrast with the precious rings adorning his long fingers, giving him an unforgettable shabby-dandy look. His shining dark eyes were accentuated with heavy lines of kohl and he stroked his braided goatee in satisfaction, while proclaiming to the seagulls flying over his head:

"Nothing in this world can chain us, the world-famous pirates of the Caribbean; my kid brother and I are free like you guys and cages cannot hold us for very long. We simply differ in our means to escape: I use my vast intellect to cut some corners while Will digs his way out. So what if I am a bit lazy? Mother Nature hasn't granted me superb brains to let them go to waste. William prefers endurance to cleverness but to quote that good ol' Virgil: _"Labor omnia vincit improbus"_ (hard work triumph over anything). Ah, Will-mate, you and Lizzie are going to roam about an ocean of love tonight… Ugh! I almost went sentimental for a second, a sure sign that I am overdue for a flagon of this godsend liquid commonly known as rum. Besides, this happy reunion should be accordingly celebrated – _Nunc est bibendum_, it is time to drink and the taverns of Shipwreck City are a little bit too quiet for my tastes. Now, how about throwing in a little drinking contest to boost a little cheering atmosphere? Yes! That's what I would call a challenge worthy of…"

Then, the man took off his hat and made a graceful bow in the direction of the ocean's rolling waves.

"… Captain Jack Sparrow!"

TBC…


	10. On my way home

**Disclaimer: **same as chapter 1.

**Author's notes:**

- I apologize for my absence last week due to Easter celebrations and overindulgence in chocolates. But I defy anyone to resist the mouth-watering, world-famous, all-around delicious French chocolates!

- Details from Jamaican cuisine come from Wikipedia.

- The title comes from the 1996 song by Irish singer Enya.

- Readers might think it strange that Bootstrap Bill is going to live with his son's family. Just remember, the POTC universe is settled in the 18th century and it was normal for grandparents to stay with their children – especially for those issued from the lower classes, like the Turners.

* * *

**Chapter ****10: On my way home**

True to Bootstrap's prediction, Will entered his new home while kissing his wife and hugging his son at the same time. The young man sighed deeply in contentment, refusing to relinquish his hold on his loved ones – an attitude which created a funny incident, as the three of them made a group too large to pass through the doorway! But after a few giggles, they managed to enter the house together.

Will had opened his eyes wide as he saw the main room: it was wide and cozy with a large fireplace facing stuffed armchairs and a child's chair, a thick rug covering the herringbone parquet and a dinner table, completed with four straw-bottomed chairs. There was also a display cabinet adorned with beautiful dishes and plates, a grandfather's clock ticking in a corner and the impeccable window panes let the sunrays enter, giving it a welcoming warmth and light. A door was open on the right side of the room, revealing a kitchen's cooker. The door on the left was closed, and a wooden staircase leading to the upper floor had been installed in the farthest side of the room.

Elizabeth's feminine touch was omnipresent with the abundance of cushions, the presence of curtains draped around the windows and the vase of flowers placed on the dinner table. Shells had been placed on the mantel shelf, as well as a framed needlework showing the name _"Will"_ in elaborated letters, placed inside embroidered flowers arranged in the shape of a heart. But what made Will gasp in surprise was the painting hanged on the fireplace's hood.

It was a life-size portrait of him, with his father!

The huge canvas was showing Will proudly standing on the _Dutchman_'s helm, his dark hair floating in the wind as he was staring at the horizon – or, in this case, at the observer. Grey clouds covered the sky, partially revealing the full moon and the sea looked choppy, but the painted young man was shining like a beacon in the darkness, glowing from an inner light. Bootstrap Bill was standing in the background, his hands busy tying up a rope but his attentive blue eyes staring at his son.

"Oh, Elizabeth…" managed to say Will in spite of the lump in his throat.

"It's nice, isn't it, Daddy? This is my favorite portrait of you. Mummy is very good with paintbrushes!"

"Truth is, Little Heart!"

"Elizabeth, this is incredible!" exclaimed the elder Turner. "You have bothered to make a portrait of me, of all people?"

"And why shouldn't I, Bill?" asked Elizabeth. "Why in the world should I ignore the man who has watched over my husband during all these years?"

"But, considering my plain mug… And besides, the only time we have met, I wasn't in a favorable light…"

Bootstrap couldn't finish, since his very first meeting with Elizabeth had been in the _Flying Dutchman_'s brig and mentioning it any further would have forced him to add a few undesired precisions about a ghost ship covered from top to bottom with encrusted sea creatures, and a soon-to-be grandfather turning into a walking piece of coral. But Elizabeth said with a warm smile:

"Who cares about how you looked like at the time, Bill? Your eyes were the only thing that mattered, and they were full of love any time you spoke about Will during our conversation."

"And you are not ugly!" a young voice piped up.

"You don't seem to realize that you **are** important for this family, and I truly hope that staying under our roof will finally convince you. We love you, Bill, and we want you to remain with us forever."

"That's right!" said Will-Trey, who jumped off his father's arms to run towards the left-side door, and opened it wide.

"This is your room, Grandpa!" announced the child, proud like a herald announcing the king's arrival.

Bootstrap felt tears gathering at the corner of his eyes again and he blinked furiously to chase them away. Not only his daughter-in-law had painted his portrait, but she had also prepared a room for him! It had a single bed with blankets and a comforter, a smaller fireplace with logs ready to use, a dresser and a washing basin facing the window overlooking the sea. There was also a framed portrait of Will, Elizabeth and Will-Trey hanging on the whitewashed wall, just above the dresser. For the elder Turner, who had known nothing but a smelly hammock under a ship's deck for most of his adult life, this was paradise!

"Really, Elizabeth… You shouldn't have given yourself all this trouble for…"

"It was a pleasure, Bill, and you are not a hindrance. You said a father's duty is to ensure his children's happiness, but children want their parents to be happy, too!"

"Thank you, my rose," said Will, kissing the back of Elizabeth's hand in a courtesan-like manner. He was sincerely touched by her commitment towards Bootstrap Bill, accepting him as an integral part of their family and not as an imposed guest. Lots of young couples had been torn apart by the presence of seniors under their roof and this situation would create endless quarrels, often ending in wishing the "intruding" parent-in-law to disappear one way or the other. In the upper classes, where inheritance was involved, the conflicts could degenerate dramatically.

Will-Trey jumped back into Will's arms with the agility of a squirrel, and then he proclaimed he would show his father the rest of the house. Under the impatient tutelage of this miniature guide, Will promptly grow accustomed with the kitchen, his son's bedroom, Elizabeth's closed door – _"Mummy said she would show your bedroom herself, Daddy"_ said the boy innocently as his parents exchanged a promising look – and the attic where an owl was said to be nesting.

Afterwards, Will-Trey decided to present the house's exteriors: the forge filled with brand-new tools located just next to the kitchen, the well with its snail-covered stones, the tall avocado tree, Elizabeth's flowerbeds and the little boy's vegetable garden with his prized assets: three tomato plants growing under the sun!

Will also noticed the presence of a large balcony, filled with potted plants and flowers, just outside a second floor's window; he would have wanted to know to which room belonged this balcony but Elizabeth, following her husband's eyes, quickly squeezed his fingers and winked at him, silently giving him a message that all his questions would be answered after their child would have been put to bed, Bootstrap had retired to his room and all would be quiet in the house, when they would finally be alone.

Will wondered how on Earth he would find the patience to wait until the night.

* * *

The day flew by and it was filled with laughter and discoveries. After Will had finished the exploration of his new home with his son attached to his hip, the grandfather's clock had rung for noon and it had been time to eat. Elizabeth had prepared a hearty lunch composed of ackee and saltfish plates, with side dishes of rice and peas and a delicious dessert which happened to be Will-Trey's favorite: grater cakes! Drinks were ginger beer for the adults and carrot juice spiced with nutmeg and vanilla for the boy. Elizabeth had stated her "three men" needed their strength for the afternoon as a long day at the beach was ahead of them.

Will and Bill had tremendously enjoyed the meal, filling their stomachs with real food chasing away the souvenir of the stale sea biscuits they had aboard the _Flying Dutchman_. After Will had become Captain, the ghost ship's menus had vastly improved and yet, it couldn't compare with food prepared by a loving woman. Will-Trey proclaimed loud and clear Mummy was the best cook of the entire universe and she could win any cuisine contest with her right hand tied behind her back!

"Even the Governor's old lady wouldn't stand a chance against Mummy!" said the boy, ravenously eating the coconuts with fondant of sugar pastries.

"The Governor's wife?" asked Will, raising an eyebrow after hearing this declaration.

"Yes, she's mean and she hates Mummy!"

"My little pirate, let's not talk about sad things today," said Elizabeth quickly. "We are celebrating the return of Daddy and Grandpa Bill!"

"Sorry, Mum."

"Is someone giving you a hard time, Elizabeth?" asked Will, as Bootstrap slowly put down his fork, his eyes hardening at the thought someone could ever hassle his daughter-in-law.

Elizabeth sighed, and then she nodded.

"I didn't want to tell you today, but if we are to make a trip to Shipwreck City in the next days, I'd better break the news. Shipwreck City has changed a lot during your absence: initially, it had been a refuge for pirates and honest merchants alike who had been washed ashore after their ships had been torn to pieces by the submerged reefs. People here have cohabited quite nicely, simply by not asking embarrassing questions about other persons' pasts and they contented themselves by living in the remains of their vessels. Over the years, the population has grown and houses have been built. We now have a city hall, a church, schools, a bank, shops… and even a Governor's mansion. In a word, Shipwreck City has become respectable, and there are even talks about presenting a petition to become loyal subjects of his Majesty the King of England."

"This isn't the kind of news that would please Jack, if he were around," said Will.

"He would probably create a riot downtown just for the fun of it!" said Elizabeth, rolling her eyes heavenwards. "But people here don't care to which sovereign they will belong, as long as there won't be any high-ranking officials trying to pry information to determine which person used to be an outlaw, and no soldiers to build fortresses and prisons. The island's unofficial motto is: _"Don't ask, don't tell"_. But a few years ago, a man was named Governor of Shipwreck Island by the population, on the basis that we needed someone to act as central power. His name is Theophrastus Bull, and people here think he had vastly bought his nomination by his money and the fact he used to be a Lieutenant-Colonel in the British Army… but I sincerely doubt he has ever fired a gun in his life!"

"You mean he's incompetent?"

"Oh, he's good for turning a blind eye about the smugglers' activities, granting patches of land to people who can sweeten the deal, buying goods at lower prices from pirates, showing off at official events like Christmases… and the list goes on. He's the usual corrupted official, more animated by the pleasures of a comfortable life than being concerned by the citizens' well-being."

"Well, Elizabeth, we are far from England's authorities and honest Governors are impossible to find. Your father was the exception to this rule, and I daresay his good nature made him stood tall above the population of Port Royal!"

A thorough kiss rewarded Will's kind praise of his late father-in-law, making the young man blush a deep shade of red after hearing Bill and Will-Trey laugh in the background.

"I like it when Mummy and Daddy kiss," said the nine-year-old.

"So do I, ship's boy, so do I! These two are so in love that trying to separate them should be proclaimed a crime."

Will-Trey climbed down his chair to hug his father, who picked him up to make him sit on his lap. The boy promptly curled in Will's arms, resting his little head on the young man's chest: he enjoyed hearing the sound of the heart beating beneath the cloth of the puffy-sleeved white shirt, unaware that this organ had been reinstated only recently!

"I love you too, Daddy."

"Little Heart, you are the best child of the whole world and I will never leave you," vowed Will, making his son sigh in contentment as he nestled his head under his father's chin. It was such a sweet gesture the former Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ almost cried and the only thing that prevented him were the hazel eyes of Elizabeth, glowing with pride, and the tender look on Bootstrap's face.

Will-Trey was getting a bit sleepy from his early awakening and the good food Mummy had cooked, and he wouldn't mind a short nap in the safe haven of his father's arms. He smiled as he felt Will rocking him slightly; he wasn't a baby any more but still, it was nice! It didn't take long for the warm and comfortable boy to fall asleep, secure in the love his family had for him.

Will pressed a kiss on the blondish curls covering the top of the boy's head, and then he smiled to his wife.

"This one is an angel."

"He certainly is; I can't begin to imagine how my wait for you would have been without him. Will-Trey saved me from desperation, anger… but also, he helped me in keeping my wits when trouble happened."

"With the Governor?" asked Bootstrap Bill.

"No, with his wife! You have to understand, Will: despite the fact I've been born and raised in the upper classes of society, I've never been good with the ladylike manners and the hypocrisy linked to it. In Port Royal, I've always spoken my mind and nothing has prevented me to do what I wanted…"

"I've noticed that already," smiled Will. "You were also an exception to the rule concerning Governors' daughters with your fascination for pirates, sword fighting and humble blacksmiths."

"Only in a _special_ humble blacksmith," corrected Elizabeth with a fixed stare on the man sitting next to her. "But you are right; I am not a typical uptown girl. And somehow it vexed Mrs. Bridget Bull, the Governor's wife. Her husband may be the apathetic corrupted fool bound to be find in a Caribbean island far away from Europe but she, on the other hand, is driven by ambition. The only thing that keeps her going is money, money and more money; she's the real power behind the throne as she makes her husband dance like a marionette on strings. When they came to Shipwreck Island after, well, a shipwreck, she wasted no time in finding out which persons used to belong to the "good society" in order to make allies for Bull's political future. She heard I was an ex-Governor's daughter so she rushed to make friends with me… but as soon as she found out about our marriage and Will-Trey's existence, she turned the steering wheel, very fast!"

"Dirty snob," growled the elder Turner. Will's dark eyes gleamed in cool anger.

"Ah, I don't care a fig about her opinion!" said Elizabeth, sticking out her chin. "But it is certainly easier to fight a herd of blood thirsty pirates than deal with her: her weapons are her poisonous tongue and her ability to gossip, which can do more damages than swords and cannons."

"And she's been on your case simply because you have married me?"

"Yes, but also because she couldn't find anything about me to use as fuel for her gossips. Everybody on the island knows about suitors not welcomed in this house and the Chinese sword I keep next to my bed, and this has driven Mrs. Bull to insanity. How could she dirty up my reputation, if there is nothing reproachful with it? To her eyes, a girl living without a man is either a freak of Nature, or…"

"Or a strong-minded woman able to manage an import-export business on her own, thus becoming financially independent while others resigned themselves to accept loveless marriages to earn a little cash," finished Will. "Mrs. Bull wouldn't throw a lifeline to her husband if he were drowning; in fact, I am ready to bet she would push his head deeper into the water to achieve her dream: becoming a wealthy widow. It's no wonder she is mad of jealousy about you, Elizabeth: you are independent in both mind and means, and let's not forget to mention your outstanding beauty…."

Will received another thorough kiss as a reward, and this time he thought his wildly-beating heart would jump out of his chest – it would have scared his sleeping son in the process, but the sweet contact of Elizabeth's lips on his was enough to drive him to folly!

"My rose…"

"My love," said Elizabeth, gently caressing the nape of his neck.

They devoured one another with their eyes, and then the young Turner asked in a low voice.

"You _do_ have your Chinese sword next to your bed?"

"That's right but I long for another sword, this time _**in**_ my bed, Captain of my heart," whispered Elizabeth in Will's ear.

Bootstrap Bill took his time to find his pipe in his pants' pocket, fill it with tiny scraps of tobacco left inside his pouch and light it slowly with due deliberation, all this to give his son a chance to recover from the crimson blush that had spread on his cheeks. The old sailor had been too far to hear Will and Elizabeth's low-voiced conversation but he was certain it must have been over… private matters.

"Ahem! Would you like another grater cake, Bill?" asked Elizabeth, resuming to her hostess' duties while Will was trying to hide his embarrassment by rocking Will-Trey.

"No thank you, my dear. I have eaten enough for a month. Your cooking is delicious; it reminded me of the dinners my sweet Mary used to prepare whenever I came home. It is now high time I make myself useful, so I volunteer on taking the washing-dishes and the cleaning-table chores. Do I have your permission, Captain?"

"Granted, Mr. Turner," mumbled Will, hiding his face in the boy's soft curls.

Bootstrap got on his feet and disappeared in the kitchen to give the youngsters some space. These two were definitively the copy of the couple he had formed with Mary, years ago! But he had a hard time refraining from crying after he had seen Will cuddling his little boy: it was so touching, so adorable, just like he used to do when his William had been a toddler…

"_I will not spoil their day by turning nostalgic out of the blue!" _growled Bill inwardly. _"I have missed my chance hugging Will when he was a nine-year-old boy and the only one I can blame for this is my own stupid self. But thankfully, I have been granted another chance in life and I will seize it this time. What were the odds for a pirate, a doomed soul and a slave to be reunited with his family and live happily ever after amongst his loved ones? I am the luckiest man in the world, and it is all thanks to Will!"_

A soft sound was heard in the main room – the unmistakable sigh of two people ending a kiss on the lips.

"_Just like Mary and me!"_ thought the elder Turner, smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

The rest of the day went like a breeze. After Will-Trey had finished his nap, the happy family spent the afternoon at the beach, with Bill and his grandson playing rousing games of ducks and drakes while Elizabeth and Will stole kisses each time they had the occasion to do so. Will-Trey built sandcastles, bas reliefs of seahorses with dried seaweeds, and he listened with rapt attention as Will described him all the animals that could be found in the deepest parts of the ocean. Grandpa Bill improvised a toy boat with bits of wood and a sail made from a handkerchief, Mummy had brought a basket full of mango fruits and bami flatbreads for a picnic on the beach and when the sun started to disappear behind the Western horizon in a hue of gold, the three Turner adults cheered in unison as they celebrated the end of a day that had marked the beginning of Will's freedom. Will-Trey couldn't know the reason of his parents' and grandfather's enthusiasm but he cheered louder than them, simply to express his gratitude for this marvelous day where his Daddy had come home.

Dinner had been another feast with plates of curry goat, stir fried okra leaves, coco bread and banana fritters. Will-Trey had wanted to stay up for the evening to listen to his Daddy's adventures at sea, but alas the excitement of the day had worn him out. When the grandfather's clock in the main room rang half past eight, the boy couldn't stifle his yawns any longer.

"You're dead on your feet, my little pirate. Why don't you head off for bed?" asked Elizabeth.

"But I want to stay with you and Daddy and Grandpa!" protested Will-Trey with a sleepy voice.

"Don't worry, ship's boy, we are going to hit the sack pretty soon."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes! We all need our rest to enjoy another beautiful day tomorrow," said Bootstrap with a wink at his grandson. "Now that we are together, we are going to have only good days come rain or shine because we love each other and that's all what matters."

"Do you want a piggyback ride to go to bed, Little Heart?" asked Will.

"YES! YES!"

"Up you go, then!"

Will-Trey jumped on his father's lower back, his legs extended forward around the young Turner's waist. Will stood up and jokingly complained about his son weighting like a dozen whales, which only brought a fit of giggles from the nine-year-old. Will-Trey kissed Elizabeth and Bill good-night and wished them pleasant dreams, and then Will climbed up the stairs with his adored charge. Within minutes, they had reached the little boy's room.

As part of his bedtime routine, Will-Trey had to wash his hands, clean his teeth by using neem tree twigs (the boy explained his mother bought those from a merchant coming from the Eastern Indies) and scrub his face before donning on a long, white nightshirt. When he was ready, he climbed on his bed and called out for his father:

"Daddy, will you tell me a story?"

"Of course, my darling. Which story do you want?" asked Will while tucking up his son.

"I'd like to hear the one where you met Mummy for the first time. Please, Daddy?"

"Mummy must have told you this story about a thousand times already."

"Yes, but it is my favorite one!"

"All right, if you want it so much," said Will with a smile, sitting on the edge of the little bed and taking his son's hand in both of his. "Nothing beats a good story to prompt the arrival of The Sandman, coming from the sky with his pockets full of magic powders to make children sleep. And tomorrow, we will go to Shipwreck City, the four of us, and I will spoil you within an inch of your life!"

Will-Trey smiled at his father's promise, making the young Turner's heart flutter inside his chest at this sight. His son had his smile!

"Thank you, Daddy, but the three things I want the most are not to be found in Shipwreck Island's shops."

"I will find them for you nonetheless, dearest, it's a promise. What is it that you want so badly?"

"A fishing rod, a tree house and a baby brother!" answered Will-Trey at once.

TBC…


	11. Sea of love

**Disclaimer: **same as chapter 1.

**Author's notes:**

- Will and Elizabeth's love scene with a poetic license.

- The title comes from the 1959 song by Phil Phillips and The Twilights.

- Details about the _qipao_ dress come from Wikipedia.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Sea of love**

"So, what kind of presents did Will-Trey want?" asked Elizabeth, embracing her husband when he stepped back inside the main room.

Will smiled and kissed the gorgeous young woman, taking all his time savoring the honey-like taste of her full lips. Holding her like this felt very nice! After a decade spent at sea, kissing Elizabeth felt like drinking from the Fountain of Youth – the legendary spring that had been searched fruitlessly by hundreds of adventurers for centuries, especially by Juan Ponce de León, the Spanish conquistador who had been certain of its location in Florida. Will had always thought this quest to be a bit foolish: why bother risking everything you owned for a chimera when _joie de vivre_ could be found in the woman of your life?

"What makes you think he has asked for anything, my sweet?" asked Will, tenderly cradling Elizabeth's face between his hands.

"Because he is my little pirate and even if he keeps his thoughts for himself – a quality he has inherited from his Daddy – his mother knows every corner of his heart. I figured out Will-Trey wanted to ask special things from you, items that only a father can procure."

"Well, he would like to have a fishing rod, a real one to replace the stick and rope he's currently using… And he wants a tree house."

"Yes, he has asked for one when he turned seven; he wished to install it in the avocado tree, where he would be able to look at the sea with a spyglass but I told him he would have to wait until you've returned."

"Why?"

"Will, a tree house is a magnificent present for a child but it is definitely something a father should build. Asking for the services of a carpenter never crossed my mind because I didn't want to deprive you from this wonderful experience. Our son will be overjoyed to play in a tree house you've have built for him with your own hands, and I have faith only in your blacksmithing skills to make the construction good and secure."

Another kiss was Will's silent promise to build the best tree house Shipwreck Island had ever known. Elizabeth cupped the back of her husband's head with her hand to deepen the kiss… But a sudden noise was heard in the main room; Will and Elizabeth broke their embrace to look, wide-eyed, at Bootstrap Bill who had apparently bumped into a small armchair placed nearby the fireplace, making the seat scrap noisily on the stone floor.

"Papa? What are you doing?"

"Ahem! Nothing, son, nothing at all," answered Bill nervously, bending down to straighten the armchair back in its previous position, hiding his face under his long hair.

"Why were you tiptoeing out of this room?"

The elder Turner sighed in defeat: after all these years, he should know better than trying to fool his smart son!

"Er, I… I just wanted to give you some privacy, Will. Besides, it is getting late, isn't it? So I thought it would be better if I went to my room so I wouldn't disturb you but… well, I didn't see this little chair and of course, I bumped into it…"

Will shook his head affectionately: once again, his incorrigible father wanted to disappear in the shadows to give him some space!

"That's Will-Trey's chair," said Elizabeth with a fond smile. "I bought it because he wanted to seat next to me when I'm doing embroidery, but it is getting too small for him!"

A spark of pride shone in Will's eyes: his child promised to be tall like him – he could even become taller than his Grandpa!

"Bill, you don't have to walk on eggshells around us," added Elizabeth firmly. "This is your home too, and I want you to feel completely at ease."

"And I'll find a way to thank you for your generosity, my dear, I swear it! But you have waited long enough for Will, and I won't forgive myself if I've delayed you for another minute. Good night, my children, I'll see you in the morning."

But Will and Elizabeth didn't want the elder Turner to retire without knowing how much he was loved; Bootstrap suddenly was holding an armful of son and daughter-in-law, their arms wrapped around him and hugging him tightly. When the youngsters relinquished their hold Bill softly kissed Elizabeth's brow in a blessing gesture, then Will's, gave them a kind smile and retired in his room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Elizabeth took Will's hand and squeezed it: "Your father is wonderful."

"He is… It's a shame he doesn't realize it," said Will with a sigh.

"He will come to it, Will, just give him some time. Bill has known terrible hardships and now that he's safe and sound at home, he needs some time to readjust to a normal life. With our help, he'll soon laugh like a certain nine-year-old boy I happen to know very well!"

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

"By the way, what is the present Will-Trey asked you for… the one you haven't mentioned earlier?"

"What makes you think he asked for a third present?"

"No William Turner, may he be from the first, the second or the third generation, can hide anything from me. It is part of my irresistible charm," said Elizabeth with a mischievous gleam in her observant eyes. "

"I surrender to your charm, my rose! But the third present is something both a mother and a father procure: Will-Trey wants a baby brother."

Elizabeth pressed her face against Will's shoulder and he held her close, his healed heart beating like a drum at the feeling of the firm body in his arms. Her long blonde hair was so soft to the touch, her warm skin smelled so nice…

"Oh, Will… Let's go upstairs, and give Will-Trey a sibling…"

The young Turner needed no further encouragement. He picked Elizabeth up and carried her, bridal-style, while climbing up the stairs and walking all the way to the room where there would be only the two of them, at last.

"It's a tradition," said Will, and a laughing Elizabeth kissed him until he'd almost pass out from lack of air.

* * *

Elizabeth's bedroom – soon to be also Will's – was beautiful. The walls were all whitewashed but one, with French windows leading to the large-sized balcony filled with potted plants that Will had noticed earlier during the day. The windows were ajar, letting in a warm evening breeze which made the lacy curtains flap in the air. The bedroom was furnished with a canopied bed on one side, with immaculate sheets, fluffy pillows and a coverlet displaying different shades of blue, and a fireplace on the other side. Hanging on the wall above the bed was Elizabeth's Chinese sword, easy to reach in case of an imminent peril. There was also an armoire with diamond-pointed door panels, a dresser, a rug covering the inlaid parquet, two armchairs, a water pitcher and a washing basin in front of the fireplace. A half-opened door showed that an adjacent room had been turned into a dressing room with a wooden bathtub and a copper fountain. The bedroom was also decorated with painted portraits of Will, and Will-Trey's very first drawings had been carefully framed and placed on the mantel shelf. The whole room was filled with perfumes from the land – the light scents of flowers, the rich smell of wet earth – and birds could be heard softly singing in the darkening trees.

The young Turner's attention was drawn to the wall with the visible stones. It held a shelf with three embroidered samplers on it, along with a few seashells – souvenirs of walks Elizabeth had made with Will-Trey on the beach. One of the samplers bore the initials _"W.T." _and _"E.S."_ inside garlands, with the date of their wedding and the words _"From this day forward" _embroidered in golden threads. The second one, with blue ribbons and buttons sewed at the top, was a birth sampler and it read: _"William Turner III, cherished son of Will and Elizabeth"_. The third sampler proclaimed: "_Over the oceans and over the waves, Love will find a way."_

But what was most remarkable about this wall was the rubble covering the floor at its feet: a few of its stones had been pulverized by an unknown force and, judging from their debris, it looked like a grenade had exploded from the interior. A gap was now visible inside the wall, covered with dust and cobwebs; it was deep enough for someone to hide a coffer within...

Still carrying Elizabeth in his arms, Will came closer to the revealed cache. He had understood at once for what purposes this hole in the wall had been used for. He locked his chocolate-brown eyes into Elizabeth's hazel gaze, and the young woman brushed his face with the side of her fingers.

"Is this where...?"

"Yes, beloved. This is the place where I have hid the Dead Man's Chest. After you left, I was frantic of worry about someone trying to steal it, and the thought haunted me night and day. Then I found out I was pregnant and waiting nine months for our child without sleeping a wink was quite out of the question. But the solution came to my mind after I had bought this house: it needed repairs, especially the upper floor walls', and the only mason available was a man who enjoyed his drinks too much. I got the idea to immure the Dead Man's Chest after the mason accidentally made a gap in this retaining wall while inebriated at work; I ordered him to go home and sober up, and during the night I sneaked back inside the house, "borrowed" his discarded tools and deposited the chest inside the wall, just before cementing some stones to cover the gap. The mason came back the next morning and I scolded him good and hard, threatening to reduce his pay if he didn't finish before noon; he got so scared he did the work in record time, never noticing the "repairs" I have done. If a thief had ever wanted the Dead Man's Chest, he would have had to tear down the entire house to find it and it would have made quite a noise!"

"Clever girl," said Will, kissing Elizabeth tenderly.

"Believe me, it was such a relief knowing your heart was both close and secure. Every morning and evening I have knelt next to this wall, pressed my ear against the stones to listen to your steady heartbeat; it would tell me you were alive and well, and I gave prayers of thanks for this miracle. During my pregnancy, I gently pressed my rounded belly on those same stones, so our baby would have a chance to hear your heart while still in my womb. I knew with every fiber of my being that you would come back to me and I never would have let anyone touch the Dead Man's Chest... But I confess to have forgotten about Calypso's powers and her propensity to meddle."

Will lowered Elizabeth on the floor, and the young woman touched one of the broken stones lying on the wooden floor with the tip of her shoe.

"I guess my astuteness wasn't enough to fool a heathen goddess, eh?"

"Actually, your astuteness could only be beaten by a heathen goddess," corrected Will. "Only a gifted being like Calypso could have guessed a treasure had been sealed inside the wall. And it certainly mustn't have taken her long to make some of the stones explode, grab the Dead Man's Chest and rush back to the beach. Don't sell yourself short, Elizabeth: Penelope may have fooled her suitors for three years with a weaving loom, but you have beaten her by thousands of miles with a few stones and a trowel."

"Will..."

"Promise me something?"

"Of course. Anything you want!"

"Promise me to never have this gap repaired again."

Elizabeth opened her eyes wide at those words, and then she busted out laughting and embraced Will.

"You want this literal "hole-in-the-wall" to become a memorial?"

"A memorial to your intelligence, your courage, your faithfulness... And to all the things I owe you."

"There are no debts between us, Will, there is only love. But if it is your wish, I promise to not ask for the services of that permanently-drunk mason. This gap will remain in our bedroom's wall forever."

A gentle kiss concluded the deal between the young couple; Elizabeth sighed, rejoicing in the contact of Will's hands stroking her back, of his lips brushing the column of her neck, of his body so close to hers… She very reluctantly broke the embrace to say:

"I need to retire in the adjacent room to get ready, my heart. Why don't you make yourself comfortable while I dress properly for you?"

"Why bother with a dress? I'd rather see you without it."

"Tut, tut, what a wicked man I am wed to! It is an outfit I've bought especially for you from a merchant I have met years ago, and I've dreamed of wearing it on the night of our reunion… It won't take long for me to be dressed. Can you please release me for a few minutes, Captain mine?"

"My favorite captive wants to be freed from my hold? Then, she will have to pay a ransom in the form of… a kiss. "

"Pirate."

"Amongst other things," said Will.

* * *

Will Turner smiled as he heard Elizabeth softly humming in the dressing room. The very thought of holding her in his arms was enough to make him mad with desire and he had to refrain from the urge to break down the room's door and possessing his wife on the floor, then and here. But this was their night, the one they had both dreamed about for ten years, and it wouldn't be spoiled by precipitation or impatience… even if it was taking a great deal of self-control.

Will removed the coverlet, sat down on the edge of the bed and started to undress, his hands shaking slightly from the anticipation. He took off his boots and socks, and then he stood up and removed his puffy-sleeved white shirt from his shoulders. He unbuckled his belt and untied the colored sash before letting his hard-linen pants slide down from his legs. The hose followed suit and, out of habit, Will neatly folded his clothes before setting them on an armchair. The young man sighed in contentment when he felt the evening breeze on his naked body. The night was peaceful, illuminated by the full moon shining in the sky and its light was falling on the Turners' house, promising magic and marvels.

Elizabeth was still humming and that sound, sweeter than a nightingale's chant, made his newly-reinstated heart beat like a hammer inside his chest. Will padded to the fireplace after his eyes had spotted the water pitcher and the washing basin displayed on a small table, along with linen and a bar of soap. He poured some water in the basin and soaped his hands and face; then he washed his entire body, paying no heed to the water dripping on the floor. He wanted to get rid of the scent of salt that had saturated his skin for ten years, since Elizabeth didn't need a cruel reminder of the sea while they would be together, at long least. He was just finishing in toweling himself dry when he heard Elizabeth calling:

"Beloved?"

Will turned about and an enchanting sight was standing right behind him. In his surprise, he let the towel drop on the floor. Elizabeth, her hazel eyes sparkling like twin stars, was wearing a _qipao_, a Chinese long dress made of black silk and embroidered with peach tree's flowers. The garment was closed by a belt tied around her waist and it fitted the young woman to the perfection, enclosing her like a second skin. It was obvious Elizabeth was wearing nothing beneath the dress and the silk made a sharp contrast with her mane of light brown hair, making the glints of gold scintillate against the dark cloth.

Will could only stare at her, emotion had left him speechless. _She was stunningly gorgeous!_ No woman – no goddess, including Calypso in her most charming disguise – could even start to compare with Elizabeth. He was so fascinated by her loveliness that he had missed her sharp intake of breath, after she had seen him in his nudity.

Years hadn't altered his silhouette: Will Turner _was_ the epitome of male beauty.

"Elizabeth."

"Will."

They kissed long and deep, igniting the inner fire that would consume them both. Will untied the belt maintaining the _qipao_ closed and tossed it aside, refusing to let any more cloth stand between them; the dress slid slowly from Elizabeth's shoulders to fall in a crumpled heap on the floorboard, acting like a black sepal folding over to reveal a splendid flower in bloom. Will admired her bare form, which looked like it had been created from pearls and roses. Elizabeth was harmonious like a Greek statue…

"Have I changed?" whispered the young woman with a slight hint of worry in her voice.

"Goodness, no! You are as beautiful as ever," answered Will. He knelt in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head against her flat belly. Elizabeth stroked his head, intertwining her fingers in his long locks of hair.

"Do you mean it? I had a baby…"

"I do. You are magnificent."

Will was sincere: maternity had enhanced Elizabeth's femininity. Her curves had reached plenitude but her body had remained slim and strong, making her matchless. The only change that had occurred was in the small, clear striae around her navel – stretch marks, the birth of Will-Trey engraved in her skin like a tattoo. Will kissed them out of gratitude, making Elizabeth shiver in spite of the warm night.

He got on his feet, lifted Elizabeth up in his arms again and reached the bed. He placed her carefully on the linen, acting like she was a bride of royal blood, and then he lay down next to her. Finally, though Will, finally! He had dreamed of this moment for ten years, where she would be naked in his arms. But resentment about lost years couldn't sully his heart, oh no. This night would be their coronation, the triumph of life over death, banishing for all eternity the souvenirs of hate, pain and exile that had drove them apart. Victory was theirs.

She ran her hands along his muscled back and Will smiled at her tender touch. He kissed Elizabeth hungrily and his hands travelled down to the glorious softness of her bust.

"Oh, Will."

Elizabeth tipped her head back and she smiled at the feeling of Will's calloused hands on her chest. She closed her eyes and her blood was set afire, its warmth rising at every kiss Will amorously deposed on the smooth skin of her bosom, awakening her sensuality with such gentleness she could have wept. Then he caressed the flat planes of her abdomen, the faded marks around her navel…

"Will!"

Elizabeth clutched at the bed sheets with both hands, nearly tearing them to pieces. Her intimacy was explored tenderly, thoroughly and it was magical! The fire burning inside her became a furnace and Elizabeth's pupils widened. The young woman on the bed was glowing from desire, need and joy. The delicious sensations made her heart beat wildly and she moaned, never wanting her adoring husband to stop.

"Beloved."

She seized his head and kissed him hard. She rolled on top of him, unable to contain her fascination and Will found himself pinned against the bed. He was enslaved to her full lips, her hands, not that he minded in the slightest: he belonged to her, body, heart and soul.

"Elizabeth, my darling Elizabeth."

She caressed his broad torso, amazed by the firmness of the muscles under his tanned skin. She traced with her fingertips the white scar on his left breast and a tear escaped from her eyes at the thought of how close she had been to lose him forever. Will brushed the tear from her cheek with his thumb and gave her a luminous smile, chasing away the sorrow. She smiled back, and then she kissed every inch of his body.

"Elizabeth."

Entirely at her mercy, Will could only writhe helplessly against the pillows, a smile spreading on his lips as Elizabeth favored the special part of his physique. The young man surrendered to madness, absolute, delicious madness! He gasped for breath; he was certain he had been burned alive by a firestorm. A long moment passed before he could unclench his fists, leaving rips on the bed sheets. Overwhelmed with passion, they shared a torrid kiss. Molten lava was coursing in their veins, burning them from the inside. Their eyes were dark, their breathing rapid; their bodies were shining from love sweat. Desire reached incandescence.

"Will."

"Elizabeth."

The red-hot sword entered the blazing forge.

"My rose!"

"My heart."

They moved in a slow, sumptuous motion and soon, nothing existed in the world but the extraordinary fusion between a man and a woman. The silvery light of the moon illuminated the bed, a celestial witness of the young couple's embrace. Hands locked together like iron, the room echoed with moans and sighs. The act of love was powerful, exquisite, with a pace emulating the eternal rhythm of the oceans.

Will and Elizabeth were sublime demigods. Their symbiosis became a song of pure love. Nude, free and natural, they rode in unison the waves of pleasure. A tempest-like energy broke loose inside their loins, unleashing its puissance as with lightning and thunder. The sea of love was set afire and it engulfed them; the fusion's momentum amplified, decupling marvelous sensations throughout their whole beings and they cried out in delight. They kissed and it had the impact of a thunderbolt striking rough saltwater.

The fiery tempest evolved into a hurricane. The undulations of the entwined bodies increased even more. Will and Elizabeth chanted each other's name as the waves of bliss grew higher and higher, fueled by the life force rising from their cores.

The howling hurricane turned into an unbridled chaos of energy. A tidal wave seized the man and the woman, catapulted them to the stars. Their union reached its paroxysm. Will and Elizabeth shouted with one voice. The culmination felt like the explosion of a supernova, brightening the universe with a light outshining the sun. Willl and Elizabeth let out one last cry before falling from the seventh heaven, diving head-first back into the darkening waters of the abating sea. They sank in voluptuousness, and then everything went black.

* * *

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open; she found herself staring at her bedroom's ceiling and a living, breathing weight was leaning on her. She was briefly disoriented, and then she remembered: Will had collapsed on top of her after their apotheosis and she had fainted, utterly spent from the intensity of their passionate embrace. She was holding his long frame in her arms and she moved her head slightly to look at him. Will was unconscious too, the very image of an exhausted warrior after a victorious campaign. Will's handsome face was pressed against her neck and she kissed his forehead. His heart beat against her bosom and it made her laugh softly; she rocked him tenderly, like a child.

This was right, thought Elizabeth, so right! Against all odds, they were bounded together for life. All obstacles standing on their way had been removed and no one – not even pirates, corrupted lords, monsters or heathen goddesses – had been able to destroy their love. It was intact, as mighty as it had been ten years ago, when they had engendered a son on Shipwreck Island's beach! Their faithfulness had been rewarded with a new future and the young woman smiled, confident that not even death would drive Will and Elizabeth apart. Together, they were invincible.

Will woke up from the sweet sensation of lips brushing the crown of his head. He opened his eyes to see his beautiful wife smiling at him while being in the cradle of her arms. Will thought he had been sent to Heaven with his personal angel…

"Elizabeth…"

"Beloved."

His mouth covered hers and they kissed gently, a tender reprieve after the maelstrom of sensations that had made them touch the sky.

"My love…"

"Heart of gold, my William."

They remained like this a long moment, lying side-by-side, exchanging kisses and endearments. And then, passion, desire and love rekindled the flames in their hearts.

They celebrated their union all night.

TBC…


	12. Author's note

**Author's note**

My dear readers and reviewers,

Thank you very much for your appreciation of the _"Turners together"_ story. It certainly means a lot to me since English isn't my native language and I am always a bit uncertain about my writing skills; it is also a great relief to learn via your reviews that you enjoy the plot as well.

I have to put this story on hold for a little while, because… I am moving to a new flat! I have tried to finish the story before the whirlwind would happen, but it is hard to write when working full-time and packing up stuff at home.

I plan to post new chapters around mid-June, and I hope you'll be there to give your comments. There is one last unexpected visitor that will show up at the Turner's house… and he is of the unforgettable kind!

Best regards,

Rose de Sharon


	13. Sea of love II

**Disclaimer: **same as chapter 1.

**Author's notes:**

- Hi, I'm back! The moving is done… the cleaning and the settling down are still to be finished, *sigh*… I wrote this chapter during the chaos and without the help of my trustee dictionary (lost it in the moving, but it will eventually turn up... someday).

- Details about Jamaican cuisine come from Wikipedia.

- Dedicated to Smithy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter **12: Sea of love II**

The Eastern horizon was barely starting to show an almost-imperceptible shade of indigo blue when Will opened his eyes. After a decade spent at sea, no matter how eventful the night before had been – tempests, damages on the _Dutchman_, distressed soul passengers – nothing had prevented Will to wake up at dawn, even after having only a couple hours of sleep.

And what an eventful night it had been, thought the young man lying naked on top of the bed sheets, Elizabeth stretched alongside him. She was sound asleep, her beautiful face pressed against his left breast and she looked so innocent one could hardly believe it was the same woman who had held him in her arms so passionately. A smile graced his lips at the recollection of the torrid embraces they had shared all night long. Their reunion had promptly erased long years of separation: for hours they had kissed, loved, fallen asleep, woken up to kiss and love again, caught in a perpetual cycle of life.

At some point, Elizabeth had escaped from the bedroom to go downstairs to the kitchen, and she had brought a tray with plates displaying assortments of Jamaican beef patties, Bammy flatbreads, various fruits and two glasses filled with Irish Moss, a drink made from a certain red algae added with vanilla, milk, rum and spices. She had woken Will for an impromptu midnight feast and they were so famished the tray had been emptied in no time. Elizabeth had confessed with a wicked smile that Irish Moss was supposed to have aphrodisiac qualities, making Will solemnly declare he was wed to a wanton!

Will felt deliciously decadent, and his smile got wider when he saw the state of the bedroom under the moonlight: it was in shambles! The once tidy room had been turned upside down: the bed was ravaged, the Chinese sword hanging over it had fallen on the floor (nearly hitting the youngsters on the head), the armchairs had been turned over and the dressing room's floor was covered with puddles of water after Will and Elizabeth had taken a bath together in the wooden tub. There had also been the time where Elizabeth had lit a fire in the bedroom's fireplace; the sight of her slim silhouette against the light produced by the flames had been too much for her husband to bear… and it had ended with an intense coupling on the rug, in front of the hearth.

Will regretfully released his hold on Elizabeth, and then he got on his feet to reach the balcony. The French doors were ajar and he opened them noiselessly to enjoy the dawn. The Eastern horizon was slowly changing from dark to lighter indigo, announcing twilight. It was _L'heure bleue_, the "Blue Hour" in French,where the sky displayed an exceptional light before sunrise. The moon was slowly declining on the heavenly dome. According to popular folklore, it was during _L'heure bleue _that the flowers' scent was strongest.

Will looked down and saw the balcony has been filled with potted plants fixed on the ironwork balustrade: white frangipani, pigeon berry, common floss flowers, tropical sage, dwarf holly, West Indian lilac. A crystal vase filled with clear pink Damask roses with loose petals was set in a corner. Will also noted the presence of a down-stuffed mattress on the tiled floor of the platform, and littered with earth-colored cushions. Between two clay pots, a spider's web glistened with dew. The first birds were singing in tree branches, muffling the sound of the ocean's waves rolling on the beach.

He understood why Elizabeth had winked at him after he had noticed the balcony the previous morning: it was wide enough for two persons to lie on side-by-side, and the plants made it resemble to a miniature garden, a real love-nest. The balcony at _L'heure bleue_ simply evoked romanticism...

Will smiled and returned inside the bedroom to pick a sleeping beauty up in his arms.

* * *

The sensation of small, feather-like things falling on her woke Elizabeth up. Her eyes opened and she saw the declining moon in the sky, the stars twinkling in a clearer shade of blue, the potted plants above her… and rose petals were scattered on her body.

Elizabeth would have felt puzzled after finding out she was lying on the balcony as the last thing she remembered was falling asleep on her bed, but the sight of her handsome husband dotting her with petals he was detaching from the roses made her smile. Her wonderful William had carried her on the balcony whilst she was sleeping, wanting them to enjoy the dawn after their night of love…

"I had the most marvelous dream ever…"

"And what was it?" asked Will, leaning on his elbow and lightly tracing the outline of her cheekbone.

"I dreamed I was married to the most handsome, courageous, caring man in the world. He came home after a long absence and together, we touched the stars. He loved me over and over and finally, he covered me with petals…"

Elizabeth looked down at her, feigning surprise: "Ooh look, dreams do become true. I _am_ covered with petals…"

"That's normal, for a rose."

He caressed Elizabeth's waist and she sighed in contentment; she was tired and sore from their night, she was certain Will was feeling the same and yet, every time they kissed, passion would spark inside their hearts, like a triumphant phoenix rising from the ashes to spread through their beings like wildfire. They lay between land and sky, entangled on the slim mattress and surrounded with cushions and flowers, the sovereigns of the world.

"Beloved."

"Elizabeth!"

She was splendid in her nudity enhanced by rose petals. Fatigue vanished instantly to be replaced by a burning desire. They exchanged a kiss, making them shiver from head to toes. Elizabeth cradled the young man's head against her heart, sighing softly. The Captain of her heart was on a journey, his lips sailing on every crest, every curve of her body and she wanted to protect him from any harm. He traced his name across her bosom and Elizabeth thought she would become insane. She surrendered unconditionally as Will headed for her hidden treasure. His touch made Elizabeth see the stars shine brighter in the sky; beneath her satiny skin, a pulse was beating at a mad tempo. She felt tears escaping from her eyelids to run across her temples, tiny rivers of emotion from Will's homage to her femininity.

"Will… Oh, Will."

The young man smiled, delighted by the sight of Elizabeth in the throes of passion. She was simply radiant, her forms illuminated by both the "Blue Hour" light and the fire coursing in her veins. She made him roll onto his back on the mattress, wanting to give as much as she had received, and Will submitted to her tender hands, to her honey-tasting lips.

"Oh, my love…"

Elizabeth admired her William: he was beautiful, everywhere. Finely-shaped muscles, long limbs and a broad chest added to pleasant features made him the living embodiment of handsomeness, and only jealous fools could imagine his good looks were a testimony of frailty. She caressed his godlike body and he shuddered from sheer pleasure. The stars also shone brighter for Will as adoration was lavished upon his manliness. Entirely at Elizabeth's mercy, Will cried out in joy, an inferno burning inside him, unable and unwitting to escape from her sweet assault. She picked up a rose from the vase and scattered petals all over his head, returning his earlier compliment. Will's skin was so hot to the touch it could have charred the petals.

"Will, beautiful Will."

A pinkish glow appeared above the Eastern horizon: it was the phenomenon known as _"The Belt of Venus"_, which colored the sky before sunrise. At the same moment, Will and Elizabeth became one. They relished in this pure sensation, the magical proof they were meant to be together. The wildlife surronding them quieted, even the sea's murmurs seemed to have stopped. It felt as if their fusion was powerful enough to make the world stand still for a few instants. They exchanged a smile, stars shining in their eyes. Their nude frames glistened in the soft light of dawn; it contrasted against the cushions, making them look like two pearls displayed on dark velvet.

The king and the queen savored their perfect osmosis, wishing it to last for all eternity. But their life's forces suddenly roared, fueled by sparks of need; they moved in one breath, unwilling to delay its impatient call. The act of love released its puissance and pleasure flown through them in ardent ripples; sighs quickly changed into cries of bliss. Some rose petals got crushed between their abdomens and it added more fragrance to the flowery scent floating in the air.

The graceful movement hastened and spines arched like waves crashing against a cliff. A sense of freedom, power and courage seized Will and Elizabeth and they shouted their ardor at the top of their lungs, instinctively knowing that no one could hear or see them. Nothing mattered but the shared pleasure they felt and there was something sacred about their union, a protection coming from its rightness. Superb and true, they cruised on the wild sea of love, its waves going _crescendo_ at each undulation of the meshed bodies. The rhythm increased even more, overwhelming the man and the woman by its intensity.

A familiar, burning sensation was ignited within their loins, making them gasp out in realization they would reach the zenith together, once again. But how could it be otherwise? The long wait had cemented their love instead of eroding it, rending it stronger than an iron fortress. An eruption occured at their cores, its energy carrying them away into the heavens; Will and Elizabeth howled to the stars. Whirling meteors crossed the sky in a brilliant flash before exploding like fireworks, the glorious pinnacle of passion. Apogee greeted them in a shower of light as they let out a supreme cry. The universe cracked open under a deafening salvo, saluting the culmination of the young couple.

Joy filled Will and Elizabeth, just before physical exhaustion made them fall back on Earth – or, rather, back on the mattress and cushions. The shining leading edge of the sun appeared slowly above the horizon, making the moon and the stars decline in a last display of light. It was a blessed moment, where the blue of the night met the gold of the day. The birds sang louder, the flowers slowly bloomed and the green sea was adorned with dancing, bright particles. Unable to move or to speak, Will and Elizabeth fell asleep in each other's protective arms when the first rays of sunshine reached the balcony.

* * *

It was Will's turn to be awakened by soft, feather-like touches on his skin. He opened his eyes to see Elizabeth gently peppering his torso with kisses. She was wearing her _qipao_ dress and Will noted his lower body had been covered with a bed sheet. It was morning, with the sun already high in a clear-blue sky and the young man realized that for the very first time of his life, he had overslept.

"Elizabeth…"

"Good morning, husband mine."

William felt his reinstated heart bang against his ribs, like a hammer on an anvil. The warmth of the sun, the presence of flowers, Elizabeth's face so close, all this confirmed him that the recent celebrations hadn't been the most sensational dream of his life. He truly had been granted his freedom, the _Flying Dutchman_ had been reduced to a pile of rotting planks at the bottom of the sea and he had spent his first night ashore in a decade with his wife.

Life was beautiful.

"I love you…"

"I love you more."

"That's impossible," whispered the young Turner.

Elizabeth chuckled lightly, and then she folded her arms across his chest and looked at him straight in the eyes, with a mock offended look on her face.

"Are you daring to question the depths of my feelings, Captain Turner? Maybe we should settle this matter in a duel, like true gentleman and gentlewoman of fortune…"

"If I have offended you, Captain Swann, you have the right to choose the weapons for our duel."

"Very well, in that case, I choose… _this_."

Will sank back against the cushions as Elizabeth parted his lips with her tongue and probed his mouth mercilessly. If she ever wanted to win a fight against her husband, all she had to do was kiss him to make his spine turn into liquid. He had fought many foes in his life and had braved any kind of threat but he was completely defenseless against her… not that he minded his enviable situation.

"I yield… and I still think that I love you more," said Will when the kiss ended, much to his chagrin.

"I forgive you… and I also still think that I love you more," answered Elizabeth.

She ran her fingers through his rumpled hair, thinking he had never been so handsome. Will closed his eyes, relishing in the soft touch he had yearned for ten years. He was so comfortable here, lying on the balcony and watched over by his wife, he was ready to fall asleep again… and then a thought crossed his mind, making him sit up instantly on the mattress.

"Oh, my God!"

"Will, what is wrong?" asked Elizabeth.

"What time is it?"

The question surprised the young woman, and also Will's reaction and the sudden urgency of his voice. He couldn't be thinking about being forced to go back to the _Flying Dutchman_ before sunset, could he? The ghost ship was gone, the curse was broken and nothing could separate them again!

"Well, it must be around nine o'clock, but why are you asking?"

"Will-Trey must be starving! He's too young to cook his own breakfast and he must be wondering why I am keeping you in our bedroom so late. Oh, I am so sorry…"

Elizabeth put both her hands on Will's shoulders, pushing him back on the mattress.

"Don't you dare to move from this balcony, William Turner. After the night of love you have given me, you are entitled to have a little rest before facing the events this brand new day has in store for us."

"But…"

"Hush, my love, our son isn't starving to death. Look at this!"

Elizabeth took out a folded piece of paper from the pocket of her _qipao_, and hand it over to Will. The young man opened it to read:

"_My dear children,_

_I knew you would be tired from your reunion, so I took upon myself to give Will-Trey's his breakfast (hot milk and slices of bread with honey). We are going down to the beach to find shrimps for lunch, and you are more than welcome to join us once you're ready._

_Bill."_

"Your father had slipped this note beneath our door, and I found it a few minutes ago. He is truly wonderful!"

"Shall we dress and have a bite to eat, and then go find them? I don't want Will-Trey to think I am cutting him off from his mother…"

"You will soon find out our son is wise beyond his years, he would never think of you as an intruder. He has been longing for your presence for months and he already knows being a family means sharing. But you are right; we should get presentable and have some quality time on the beach. This afternoon, we can go to Shipwreck City as it is high time the people there make your acquaintance. There is only one problem left…"

"And what is it?"

"How in the world am I going to tidy up this bedroom without blushing?" asked Elizabeth with a laugh.

TBC…


	14. Author's note II

**Author's note III :**

My dear readers and reviewers,

I haven't been able to post new chapters recently (ducks projectiles) and truly, I am sorry about this but moving to my new place took all my energy, especially since here in France we are under a heat wave. And of course, workplace is a madhouse because we have to finish everything before closing up for the summer and I've been left alone in an overheated office, tying up loose ends while answering endless phone calls.

The good news are... I'll be on vacation soon! But that also means new chapters will be posted only around mid-August, so I thank you in advance for your patience.

This story is on hold... but **not abandoned**. The Turners are in for another surprise visitor... who will come bearing gifts. Three guesses who? ;o)

HAVE A GREAT SUMMER!

Best regards,

Rose de Sharon


	15. Nothing compares to you

**Disclaimer: **same as chapter 1.

**Author's notes:**

- Hi! I hope you all had a marvelous summer! Sorry about the delay in posting but I still don't have an Internet connection at my new flat... Ah, the joy of moving.

- This chapter contains references to my stories _"Sealed with a kiss"_ and _"A cry in the darkness"_.

- The title comes from the 1990 song by Irish singer-songwriter Sinéad O'Connor.

- Cuteness ahead... yu be warned!

**

* * *

Chapter ****13: Nothing compares 2 U**

"Mummy! Daddy! Over here!"

William Turner, third of the name, joyously waved at the approaching silhouettes of his parents. The sun was high in the sky and the sea was at low tide, leaving on the sandy beach an endless supply of shells; small pools could be found between the rocks, making it easy to fish out shrimps and small crabs. Bill and the boy had been on the beach for a couple of hours, collecting provisions for the kitchen's larder.

Although he had tremendously enjoyed the company of his newfound grandfather – who turned out to be a fabulous storyteller – Will-Trey had thought it would be nice if his mother and father would come and join them. Mummy hadn't served breakfast and the nine-year-old had felt a bit surprised at this disturbance of the morning routine, until Grandpa had explained her absence by the tiredness following the immense joy she had felt the day before. Grandpa said Daddy was also resting from his long journey home, so they would need to sleep a bit more before they would spend lots of quality time with their son. That last piece of news had done the trick and Will-Trey had frantically scrutinized every discarded oyster shell lying on the sand in the hopes of finding a pearl, galvanized at the thought of finding precious gems for his parents.

Will and Elizabeth wasted no time walking down the dirt path leading to the beach, smiling and holding hands. Bootstrap looked up to see the handsome couple approaching, and he glowered with pride: his son and daughter-in-law were radiating happiness, a sight that would make ancient gods and goddesses mad with jealousy. To think a would-be Lord and a monster had tried to separate Will and Elizabeth in the past… The crazy fools had no clue to what they were against with!

Will-Trey rushed towards his parents, who clasped him in their arms.

"Did you have a good night?"

"Yes we had, Little Heart," answered Will, blushing a bit at his son's innocent question. "Why do you ask?"

"Grandpa said Mummy and you were tired from our reunion yesterday and that you would need to sleep in this morning," answered the boy.

Will's crimson cheeks increased in warmth at the thought of a certain speech involving birds and bees he would have to give Will-Trey in a few years. Elizabeth winked at her husband so maliciously it made the young man go even redder! Thankfully, Will-Trey noticed nothing. He kissed his mother and father and then he proudly showed them a pail full of living shrimps he had found, a testimony of his talents as a fisherman; he confessed his fruitless search for pearls but Elizabeth smiled and swept away Will-Trey's worries by saying he was the only gem she would ever need in her life; the boy was enormously pleased.

While Will-Trey was busy, Bill seized the occasion to hug his son.

"My baby."

"Papa," could only answer Will, at a loss of finding words the day after his second honeymoon. He was feeling exalted after the marvelous night he had lived in Elizabeth's arms but he was suddenly worried – and a bit embarrassed at the thought – that their cries of bliss had somehow disturbed an old man and a little boy's slumber. But one kind smile from Bill soothed Will's awkwardness: his father was silently telling him he could count on his full discretion.

"Thank you for watching over Will-Trey, Papa," managed to say Will in spite of his tightened throat.

"You are most welcome, son. He's a darling, just like you. Ship's boy went down the stairs at about seven o'clock this morning, clad in his nightshirt and eyes still sleepy – apparently, he had slept _like a log_ during the whole night," said Bill knowingly. "So I gave him a hearty breakfast and then he rushed upstairs to wash up and get ready for our fishing session. When he came back, guess what? He had drawn a new picture for his Grandpa! It was a nice portrait of me inside a big house, with a garden full of flowers and vegetables and lots of hearts floating around. This nice deed definitively deserves a shopping trip to Shipwreck City this afternoon, don't you think so?"

"Quite right," said Will with a _"Special Smile"_. Will-Trey was going to be thoroughly spoiled, for sure!

Bill kissed the young man's brow one last time before releasing him and then Will ran towards the shore, shouting he would be the first one to reach the water. Will-Trey accepted the challenge and he ran after his father screaming in glee, making Elizabeth shake her head in amazement.

"I have two children now!" said the young woman, watching her husband and her son throwing salted water at each other, soaking their shirts and breeches wet and scaring away the seagulls with their laughter.

"Elizabeth, this absolute happiness is entirely due to you," answered the elder Turner. "Will is free and playing with his son, and watching this is nothing but a miracle created by your love."

Elizabeth blushed slightly, and smiled: "You played a big part in Will's happiness too, Bill. You protected him with your life during his decade at sea, and he told me how bravely you fought to save him from Red Hand Pete."

Bill's clear blue eyes briefly clouded at the recollection of Red Hand Pete, the unspeakable scoundrel who had dared to kidnap Will in a diabolical plan to steal the Dead Man's Chest. But the bandit had overlooked three things in his mad scheme: a father's determination, a Turkish pirate's thirst for revenge and the undefeated sharp wit of a strange-talking pirate.

"Nonetheless, my dear, whatever I did is nothing compared to your faithfulness and courage. Countless women would have failed this ten-year trial, and yet you have never given in. Do you realize you have beaten Calypso at her own game? She settled up this impossible soul-ferrying task with decade-long appointments in the first place, and even **she** had failed – but you remained strong and true, resisting the sirens' songs while building a good home for your child, your husband and your clumsy father-in-law."

"My father-in-law is not clumsy and you'll find yourself at the business end of my Chinese sword if you bad-mouth him again, Mister!" said Elizabeth with a frown.

Bill twisted his features in a mock expression of terror, making the young woman laugh out loud just before she seized his hand and dragged him to the spot where Will was carrying his son in his arms, faking to drop him in each approaching wave just to retrieve the boy at the last second. Will-Trey was laughing so hard he could hardly breathe, pleading his father to not let him go while secretly hoping it would actually happen. Elizabeth and Bill joined in the game and soon, the four Turner were soaked to the bone and not caring a thing about it. They spent the whole morning splashing one another, playing games like _"Jump in the waves" _or_ "Who stays longer underwater" _and they stopped by only noon, when hunger forced them to run back to the house.

* * *

Lunch was quickly done with a menu of shrimp salad, grilled jerk-spiced chicken, red-peas soup and a dessert of Bulla cakes, the adults drinking bush tea while the boy enjoyed a big glass of cucumber juice. After the dishes were cleaned, Will-Trey went upstairs for his nap; Bill decided to have a snooze in the big wicker chair in the garden; Will and Elizabeth opted to lie fully dressed on the rug in front of the main room's cold fireplace with a dozen pillows, since their bedroom was too untidy to rest comfortably. After a night of love and a morning spend playing on the beach, the Turner couple definitively needed a good rest. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep, Will holding Elizabeth as she rested her head on his shirt-covered chest, sighing softly in contentment. Will's last thought before drifting to Dreamland was to give thanks for the incredible luck he had been blessed with.

But after an undefined moment, Will's eyes snapped open in alarm; something had awakened him and yet, he couldn't understand what it was. Elizabeth was still dreaming peacefully in the safe haven of his arms, the living image of Sleeping Beauty; the sun rays filtering through the window had changed position, a sure sign that more than one hour had passed since he had started his rest. The grandfather's clock was ticking invariably, a fly was buzzing against a window pane as if it wanted to bang its head against it, Bootstrap's snores could be heard in the background… and then Will identified another sound, tenuous but regular: somebody was crying.

Will looked around and his eyes widened at the sight of Will-Trey kneeling next to his parents, using his shirt's sleeve to wipe tears from his cheeks. What could have upset the boy so much? Had he been sick during his nap and no one had him calling for help? Did he injured himself on the beach and he couldn't endure the pain any longer? Or maybe – and Will's heart painfully twisted inside his chest at the thought – Will-Trey somehow resented the display of his father lying alongside his mother and maybe it had been a shock for him to see Elizabeth and Will lying together, even if they had clothes on!

"Will-Trey?"

"Oh! Sorry, Daddy," said the startled boy. "I didn't mean to wake you…"

"It is nothing, my love, don't worry. But why are you crying?"

Will-Trey hastily mopped the rest of his tears with his sleeve in a vain attempt to show a brave face, but whatever was upsetting him was too hard to endure for him. New tears gathered at the corner of his eyes and he shook his head in exasperation, but Will reached out and soon the boy was tucked under his right arm as Elizabeth kept on sleeping. Imitating his mother, Will-Trey rested his head on Will's chest and sighed.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"You'll think I'm silly, Daddy…"

"Never in my life will I think you silly. Haven't I told you that you are the most wonderful boy in the world? Well I mean it, Little Heart, and I can't bear the thought of you being hurt or afraid. I am home now and I love you so you can tell anything to your champion, Captain Daddy."

That forced a small giggle out of the child, who reached out and pressed a soft kiss on Will's jawbone. Then Will-Trey said:

"I had a bad dream… Just a bad dream, but it was scary."

"Nightmares lose their frightening powers when they are told about. Can you tell me what it was?"

Tears fell on Will's white shirt as the boy narrated: "I was coming home from school and… and everything was in shambles. There was broken glass, broken furniture on the floor and the big painting Mummy had made of you and Grandpa had been torn away from its frame. I called out for you, for Mummy, for Grandpa but no one answered. I went upstairs and the bedrooms had been torched down, they were blackened and full of soot. I went back downstairs and there were people in the main room: there was the Governor's wife, Mean Mr. Smith from the Fearless Men's tavern and a bunch of ugly-looking sailors standing there and they were listening to a tall man. He had a big gray hat on his head and pistols in his hands, his clothes were entirely silver and he looked like a pirate but more elegant. He had horrible eyes, they were shining in his sockets like ice and then he smiled at me and he said I would never see you again. I called him a liar and he laughed, saying you went away without telling good-bye because I wasn't good enough for you, but it didn't matter because he had captured Mummy and Grandpa and we would all leave on his ship where he would become Mummy's new husband. All the other people snickered but the worst was the Governor's wife, she was laughing like a monkey! I said it was all lies but the bad man pointed one of his pistols at me and he said I'd better behave or he'll have me be thrown overboard. I said I knew how to swim and Mrs. Dalma would never let me drown and I jumped down the stairs and kicked him in the leg, but I heard Mummy screaming in the kitchen and I ran to save her, but the bad man caught me and… and then I woke up crying."

Will-Trey sighed as he concluded: "I went downstairs to see if Mummy and you and Grandpa were here, just to be sure and then I must have made some noise because you woke up."

Will rocked the child tenderly, erasing the dream with words of comfort, vowing no bad man will ever pass through the doorway because he wouldn't stand a chance against the Turners; he told about Bill's iron-like fists, Elizabeth's courage under fire, his own sword fighting skills and thus, concluded Will, any fool trying to invade their household would end up as a patient at the local hospital, nursing multiple fractures. Will-Trey curled up in Will's arms – a gesture that was getting familiar, making him look like a giant kitten – and it didn't take him long to feel the tears drying on his cheeks. The nightmare was vanquished, just like Daddy had said so it seemed that he knew best, just like Mummy.

"Did you have bad dreams when you were little?"

"Oh yes, I did, dearest. They were very scary, too."

"And Grandpa helped you to not be afraid of them?"

"He was away often, working as a sailor in the merchant marine so it was Grandma who used to calm me whenever I cried at nights."

It was a little white lie: during Will's childhood, his father was involved in the pirating business, serving before the _Black Pearl_'s mast commanded by the world-famous Captain Jack Sparrow. But the young man could hardly tell about Bill's dark past, out of respect for Will-Trey's tender years.

"Mummy told me about Grandma Mary," said the boy, his voice getting sleepy. "She says she was a very courageous woman and Grandpa loved her as much as he loves you; Mummy often wishes she could thank her in person for raising you so well."

Will's eyes misted and he tightened his hold on Elizabeth, moved beyond words by her loyalty towards her parents-in-law, even thought she had met Bill in difficult circumstances and she had never seen Mary! Noting Will's tender gesture, Will-Trey kissed his mother lightly on the forehead; she stirred but did not awake. And then the boy promptly resumed his nap, casually hugging his father like a giant doll. He was behaving as if he had known Will since infancy, unaware that his quiet adoption was overwhelming the young Turner.

How could he have ever underestimated his son? Will-Trey was definitively wise beyond his years; in fact, he could even prove to be smarter than both his parents. Elizabeth had told him countless times in her letters about Will-Trey's heart intelligence, but Will had been nonetheless worried about the boy's reaction upon his return: for nine years he had his mother and his home all for himself and Will had somehow feared he would be somehow perceived as an intruder. But Will-Trey had welcomed his father with a bright smile, had played with him, had asked for reassurance before falling asleep snug and warm under Will's strong arm, feeling perfectly safe and secure in the young man's presence.

"Will-Trey, William the Third, my William," whispered Will.

A little hand slid into his and a small head nestled against his throat, just beneath his chin. Will almost wept at the feeling of the boy's regular breathing against his chest.

"Nothing compares to you, delightful child. I love you, Little Heart of my heart, and I will always protect you."

* * *

An hour later, Bootstrap Bill awakened from his sleep. He slowly got up from the comfortable wicker chair – he didn't know yet Elizabeth had bought it especially for him a few months ago – and rubbed his eyes, chasing away the tiredness. Then he frowned, puzzled by the quietness of the house. Considering the position of the sun, more than two hours have passed since he had dozed off but Will-Trey must have awakened for a long time, excited at the prospect of a buying trip to Shipwreck City and stomping his feet out of impatience. The elder Turner decided to take a peek in the main room, to know if Will and Elizabeth were getting ready.

Bill's heart melted at the scene: Will was awake, lying on the rug and cradling his still-slumbering family in his arms, alternatively kissing Elizabeth's face and Will-Trey's hair. His son looked so happy and at peace, his beautiful smile enhancing his handsome features it made Bootstrap feel years of hardship being lifted from his shoulders.

"Will?"

"Papa," answered the young Turner quietly, not wanting to disturb his loved ones.

"I can see ship's boy has decided to take his nap with you, eh?" said Bill, inwardly enchanted at the thought his grandson was already asking Will for cuddles.

"He had a bad dream during his rest, so he came down to calm himself. We talked a little, and then… he decided I would be more comfortable than his bed!"

Bootstrap smiled, remembering fondly his William as a very young child climbing into his parents' bed whenever something plagued his dreams. Bill was the lighter sleeper so it had always fell on him to console Will, and Mary would make fun of him after waking up and see their son had invaded their bed during the night to fall asleep in Papa's arms!

"Like father, like son, Will. You used to do the same when you were little."

"I have some memories of these… I must have shortened your nights quite often!"

"Not too often, my love, and believe me I wouldn't have traded my place for all the tea in China. What did Will-Trey's dreamt about, anyway?"

Will pressed a kiss against the boy's crown before answering:

"He dreamed about a pirate kidnapping you and Elizabeth… A bunch of scoundrels had torched the bedrooms down, too, and there was also the Governor's wife lurking around in the house."

Bill thought that woman must be as ugly as the seven deadly sins to have impressed the nine-year-old so much. But after the elder Turner would have had a word or two with her, she would be so scared she would probably run off to the other side of the island, vowing to never lay her eyes again on the little boy endowed with such an overprotective grandfather.

"He also said something strange… In his dream, the pirate told him I left because I considered Will-Trey not being good enough for me."

"That's his greatest fear," said a feminine voice and Will looked down to his left shoulder to see Elizabeth's hazel eyes locked on him. A thorough kiss on the lips celebrated the awakening of Sleeping Beauty and Bill silently took his leave, not wanting to interfere in this special moment.

"Hello, my rose."

"Hello, my heart."

"Did you sleep well?"

"I always do when I am with you, and it seems our son shares the same feeling," said Elizabeth, gently stroking Will-Trey's hair. "You have the talent to make us feel protected and loved, my Captain."

"Likewise, my beautiful flower."

"He had another bad dream? Mrs. Massey – that's the housekeeper – told me once that nightmares are all part of growing up and even if a child was raised in a perfect household, he or she would still be scared from time to time by overactive figments of the imagination. I am glad he asked for your help, though: it proves he has truly accepted you."

"Yes, and I can understand why Will-Trey is frightened by the idea of pirates invading the house but why does he fears he won't be good enough for me? He's a marvel, plain and simple and only a madman could say otherwise."

"He has been impressed by the story of one of his schoolmates, Charlie Blake. Charlie's father went abroad for years and he came back a broken, embittered man so he blamed his family for everything that went wrong before running away again, for good this time. Charlie has been very pained by this sad event, and the undeserved reproaches had sunk deeply in his mind – he is now convinced he wasn't "interesting" enough for his father to stay around, thus the abrupt and definitive leave."

"It's a disgrace!" said Will, wrapping his right arm firmly around Will-Trey's shoulders. "That man doesn't have the right to be a father!"

"True, so true; alas, this story has perturbed Will-Trey but I reckon that with your steady presence and affection, he will overcome this fear by realizing Charlie's father is only a disgusting slimy worm compared to you."

Another kiss concluded the discussion, leaving Will and Elizabeth breathless for the next couple of minutes. Then, Will-Trey started to move slightly against Will's side; his breathing accelerated and his brow furrowed, making both his parents smile.

"It seems like our little pirate is waking up."

"Yes, and soon he'll be bouncing about like a dolphin, out of excitement about a certain raid on Shipwreck City we have promised him!"

"And we'll need all hands on deck to bring his booty home."

"My son the plunderer," completed Will, feigning a state of utter disarray that disappeared quickly from his face after Elizabeth gave him a toe-curling kiss on the lips.

TBC…


	16. The boys are back in town

**Disclaimer: **same as chapter 1.

**Author's notes:**

- Finally, I have my home Internet connection! I am celebrating this event with a new chapter.

- To Smithy: Will is indeed a wonderful father… The proof is in this chapter!

- The title comes from the 1976 single from Irish hard rock band Thin Lizzy, from their album _Jailbreak_.

- The quote is from the play _The Comedy of errors_ written between 1592 and 1594 by William Shakespeare (1564 - 1616)

**

* * *

Chapter 14: The boys are back in town**

For a child who had shopped in Shipwreck City all his life only with the sole company of his mother, strolling around in the streets with his father and his grandfather was simply wonderful.

The nine-year-old had a hard time to refrain from bouncing on the cobbles; true to his word, Daddy had already bought him three presents: a magnificent model ship (to start Will-Trey's training for his future captaincy), a stock of drawing paper (to encourage his artistic talent) and a brand new pair of shoes (to compliment him for having grown up so much) – and the shopping trip had barely begun. His arms full of packages, the happy boy was wondering if he would have enough hands to carry all the presents he would get by the end of the day.

Will-Trey knew Daddy and Grandpa Bill wanted to raid every shop of Shipwreck City in order to spoil him until he'd become insufferable, but alas Mummy was too often running into acquaintances of hers – mostly customers from her import-export business – and the happy family would waste precious time being polite with way-too-curious people saying: _"Mrs. Turner! Your husband has returned? How marvelous!" _or_ "So you are Captain Turner! What a pleasure to meet you, Sir, your wife has told me everything about you!" _or even_ "You have sailed around the world, Captain Turner? Oh, you must come over to our house and tell us about your travels!"_ Will-Trey had been well raised by Elizabeth so he had patiently waited for the grown-ups to finish their conversation, but inwardly he was fuming: those interferers were really getting bothersome.

Will-Trey had known the presence of a man at his mother's side would inevitably raise questions – especially since everybody in Shipwreck City knew about Elizabeth's intolerance to suitors – but he had hoped against all odds that people would have the politeness to leave the Turners alone. Today was **his** first day in town with both his parents and his grandfather and the boy would have appreciated to not miss a minute of it. Unfortunately, right now they were stuck with blabbermouth Mrs. Jones, who seemed to have an endless supply of questions to ask his father:

"Where have you sailed, Captain Turner? Did you see lots of exotic countries? What is the name of your ship? When have you arrived? Are you staying for long? Have you sailed through many tempests? Where is your ship docked?"

And so on and so forth! In spite of his young age, Will-Trey could clearly see this glue-like person was feding up his parents; as for Grandpa, he was stifling a yawn behind his large hand. So to pass the time, the boy had dreamed about playing with his new toy boat at the beach, the beautiful new drawings he would make for his parents or returning to school in a few weeks wearing his brand-new shoes, but even imagination had its limits and Will-Trey was getting tired with Mrs. Jones and her interminable conversations. It would have been nice if one of his schoolmates had shown up, especially his best friend Martin Grant or that nice girl, Hannah Burton so Will-Trey could have had someone of his own age to talk with, but so far the streets had been empty of friendly kids. Introducing Daddy and Grandpa to his friends would have made him so proud!

On top of being bored out of his mind by Mrs. Jones questions, Will-Trey was also getting hungry from the shopping trip. He looked around and spotted the stalls of the street merchants displayed on the nearby Market Place. Tables full of fruits, vegetables and homemade drinks were available and the boy remembered he had a few coins in his pocket, a gift from Mummy before they left the house.

Will-Trey grabbed his mother's hand and squeezed it quickly: Elizabeth, recognizing the signal, lowered her eyes and saw her son tipping his head towards the market. She instantly knew want the boy wanted: each time they went shopping, Will-Trey would buy himself a snack. He had been doing this since he had fully understood the concept of money, three years ago. Smiling at her little pirate, Elizabeth winked at him, silently giving her authorization. Will-Trey smiled back and headed towards the market.

"If you plan to stay for long, Captain Turner, maybe you'd consider being part of our citizens' committee? Have you learned about the problems we face in Shipwreck City? Do you know of the damages caused last year by the hurricane? Did your wife told you about the wreckage in the sugar cane plantations? Do you…"

Will inwardly thought Mrs. Jones was as talkative as John Cotton's parrot but at least the animal had a good excuse, it had been trained to be its owner's voice since poor Cotton's tongue had been cut out in mysterious circumstances. But that woman seemed to have a knack for asking questions without even giving her audience a chance to answer, making her a complete nuisance. Will glanced at Elizabeth and he quickly comprehended his wife was forcing a laugh more and more often; another glance and he realized Bootstrap Bill had a hard time keeping his eyes open. The young man decided that they would give Mrs. Jones two more minutes before taking their leave. Drunk with the sound of the woman's own voice, the two Turner men didn't notice Will-Trey's departure.

Will-Trey immediately spotted the merchant he had wanted to see: Mr. Paul, the best market gardener of the island. The affable, white-whiskered man always had prime fruits and vegetables and Mummy was one of his best customers. Elizabeth had often say Mr. Paul reminded her of a Mr. Gibbs she had known years ago, and they were so similar in both appearance and behavior they could have been brothers. His stall was full of various fruits and vegetables: ackees, Lima beans, onions, avocadoes, chayottes, green bananas, plantains, yams, calabezas, coconuts and even some thyme, ginger and a basket full of pepper known as "Scotch bonnet".

"Good morning, Mr. Paul."

"Well, if it isn't young Master Turner! How are you today, dear boy?" asked the man while drying up his hands on the blue apron he wore around his large belly. "Still growing like a weed, so are you! Soon you'll be taller than a coconut tree."

Mr. Paul had always had been polite towards Elizabeth so Will-Trey felt he could tell him about the return of his father.

"Oh, I am just great, Mr. Paul! You'll never believe it! I have to tell you, my…"

"Mr. Paul!" interrupted a skinny woman clad in dark clothes from head to toes; she was checking into a package full of goods she kept cradled against her bosom. "You have forgotten the bananas in my order."

"Oh, so sorry, Mrs. Pearson, I will add them at once," answered Mr. Paul quickly, abandoning his young customer to not displease the woman in mourning.

Will-Trey frowned at this new interruption, but his good heart quickly overran any resentment: Mr. Pearson had disappeared at sea last month during a fishing trip and his widow was having a difficult time adjusting to her new status while finding enough food for her six children. Mummy had told her son this sad story and the boy couldn't imagine how it would feel to lose his father, especially after just being reunited with him.

Mr. Paul grabbed a bunch of bananas and stuffed it in Mrs. Pearson's package; one fruit detached itself and fell into a crate full of coconuts. Will-Trey picked it up and handed it to Mrs. Pearson but the woman was already leaving the market, holding her package as tightly as if she were defending a hard-won treasure against bloodthirsty pirates so the boy was left with a banana in his hand. Shrugging, Will-Trey took out a coin from his pants' pocket and gave it to the market gardener.

"I'll buy this banana, Mr. Paul."

"Very well, young Master Turner!"

The merchant gave some change to Will-Trey, who managed to drop the coins back into his pocket despite the paper-wrapped packages loaded in his hands. He peeled the skin off and munched on the banana, enjoying the taste and the sweetness of the fruit but all of a sudden, one of the packages tucked under his arm started to slip – and it was the one containing the magnificent boat. If it fell on the pavement, the toy could be damaged or even broken! Panicked, Will-Trey dropped his banana to recover the package, and fortunately he managed to straighten it before it would have been too late. But his movement had made him take a step backwards and his back bumped into a solid mass as his right foot stepped on a shoe.

"**AUGH! Can't you see where you're going?"** yelled a high-pitched, outraged female voice.

"I'm sorry…" started to say Will-Trey out of habit, but his hazel eyes widened in surprise when he realized who the person he had accidentally bumped into was.

Of all the bad luck! _Mrs. Bull!_

* * *

Will-Trey felt his blood turn into ice. He was deeply courageous and he had never been scared of the older, stronger boys at school but he certainly didn't want to be in trouble with Mrs. Bull, the wife of the feeble Governor of Shipwreck Island. The woman was Mummy's worst enemy and Will-Trey had accidentally given her the chance to complain about him.

Everything was large about Mrs. Bull: her face, her size, her arms, her wigs, her appetite, her forked tongue and her ambitions. Only the eyes were small, reduced to two slits just above high cheekbones and yet they were dark and brilliant like a wild boar's. The citizens of Shipwreck City had jokingly nicknamed her _"Eclipse"_ behind her back because she was so huge she would cast a long shadow over her feeble-minded, corrupted husband but no one would have dared to call Mrs. Bull like this to her face, fearing too much her blackmailing. The Governor's wife seemed to have a supernatural knack in digging up secrets and dangling them in front of her victims who could only pay her in the hopes she would keep her big mouth shut.

Will-Trey could only stare at the towering woman, clad in a gown of loud gold and mustard satin enhanced with miles of lace. A heavy gold necklace was sparking around her fat neck, but it was too short and it looked more like a strangling device than a piece of jewelry. A big, elaborate straw hat was perched at the top of a pile of fake dark curls to protect Mrs. Bull from the tropical sun, even though a skinny servant was dutifully following her with a parasol weighing much more than him. Mrs. Bull was scared to death of wrinkles and she avoided the sun at all costs; in fact, it was rumored she bought creams made from coconut milk and passion fruits in an attempt to preserve her skin from damages.

"You vandal!" yelled Mrs. Bull, her face turning red as if she had been sunburned. Will-Trey could smell the fragrance of her perfume and it was so strong it almost suffocated the boy. "How dare you trend on my shoes? They are made of pure Chinese silk, made-to-measure and they cost a fortune!"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Bull, I didn't mean to step on your foot! I didn't see you…" said Will-Trey but the Governor's wife wasn't finished.

"And you have brushed against my best dress you clumsy, good-for-nothing, worthless runt! Do you have any idea how difficult it will be to clean it? This satin comes from Paris, France, do you hear me! An extremely expensive and fragile cloth and it has been weaved for the Queen of France herself. And yet I will have to order my maids to clean it thoroughly because you have soiled it, imbecile!"

For the life of him, Will-Trey couldn't understand this explosion of anger. Sure, it wasn't funny to have a foot stepped on but clearly Mrs. Bull was overreacting about the whole incident. And the boy also couldn't comprehend why she would say the brief contact of his clothes had soiled her dress: he had dressed with clean attire this morning and Mummy gave him a bath every day (well, except for yesterday, but it had been due to the commotion following Daddy's arrival).

"What do you mean, Ma'am?" asked Will-Trey.

"What do I mean? Little rascal! Insects like you should be ruthlessly crushed at birth! You are the disgrace of Shipwreck Island; you should hide in the shadows of our beautiful city like the cockroach you are, and yet you have the nerve to show your face in the open without being able to keep your filthy hands away from the clothes of your betters!"

Will-Trey's puzzlement was changing into an overwhelming sense of injustice. His mother had taught him to keep his temper at bay but he also knew some problems called for drastic actions. Mrs. Bull had overstepped the bounds and her siren-like voice had alarmed the whole market; thus, dozens of bystanders and merchants were looking at the strange scene displayed in front of them: it looked like Tom Thumb facing the ogre's wife. Most of the onlookers felt sorry for the child, including the skinny parasol-bearer servant, but a few of them were obviously enjoying themselves. Will-Trey wasn't surprised to find amongst the hostiles Mean Mr. Smith the tavern-keeper who had left his business to watch the confrontation on Market Place with a smug smile on his face. There was also Bronson the smelly blacksmith who had courted Mummy in vain, and that old witch of Miss Adams the child-hater, one of Mrs. Bull's most fervent followers.

"I can't have dirtied your gown, Mrs. Bull. I didn't touch it with my hands and my clothes are clean. With all due respect, you are mistaken."

Will-Trey had replied to Mrs. Bull's accusations with a dignity that enhanced his natural charm. A murmur was heard amongst the crowd and a few persons exchanged admiring looks: the boy's calmness was extraordinary. Mr. Smith twisted his features in disgust as if Will-Trey's courage was a silent insult towards him. The moody man didn't noticed one of his customers, a slender man with his hair done in a riot of dreadlocks, had left the _Fearless Men_'s smoky rooms to observe the row, hidden behind one of the pillars of the tavern's porch roof.

The surprise made Mrs. Bull spray saliva everywhere. Mr. Paul groaned in disgust after he had received a drop in the eye and he used a corner of his apron to clean it. The skinny servant grunted from the effort of keeping the too-heavy parasol straight, not that his mistress would have minded his discomfort.

"I am WHAT? In all my life I've never heard such insolence, such effrontery, such disrespect, such impudence, such, such… And who gave you the permission to talk back to me? How dare you address your superiors in such a fashion? If I were your teacher I would use the rod on you until you'd become a hunchback, you stupid runt!"

"I am not stupid, Ma'am."

"And you are a recidivist! I will ask my husband the Governor to have you sent to prison. Do you hear me? He'll sentence you to a minimum of eight days locked up in a dark cell on bread and water; that will make you lose your haughtiness! Nothing but jail can teach scum like you their proper place!"

"I am no scum, Ma'am."

"Oh, you're not? It's probably your no-good mother who stuffed your head with ideas like you are better than the others. She's nothing but a woman of low morale with airs of grandeur, holding her ladylike nose high in the air in a vain attempt to make us forget that you are a fatherless brat, born illegitimate. Your very presence is the irrefutable proof of her debauchery! I am ready to bet she isn't able to name the man who sired you; there are probably too many candidates for this title. She's a wanton!"

This time, Will-Trey saw red. He couldn't care less about Mrs. Bull's insults towards him – he had heard worse, especially from Aaron McNaughton the school bully and their latest fight had left McNaughton with a bloodied nose – but the Governor's wife had crossed the invisible line: the Turner child would never, ever let anyone malign his mother. The pirate blood in his veins boiled at all speed and, casting caution and politeness to the wind, Will-Trey yelled with all the strength and the indignation of his nine years:

"My Mummy is the prettiest woman in the world and you are an ugly old monkey who is jealous of my Mummy that's why you say horrible things about her to that bunch of idiots you call your friends but you are so stupid you don't even know I do have a Daddy and he's the strongest and bravest man who has ever lived and I also have a grandfather who is over seven feet tall and I will defend them forever and your gown is horrible and you smell awful and if you keep on saying dirty lies about my Mummy she will bash you over the head with her sword and it would serve you right. So there!"

A stunned silence followed Will-Trey's diatribe. Mr. Paul was gaping like a fish out of the water; the skinny servant almost dropped the heavy parasol out of surprise; the onlookers' rounded eyes widened even more as if the eyeballs would drop from their sockets any time; Miss Adam's yellowish skin had turned grey from stupefaction, making her face look like a rotten lemon. But the best sight was Mrs. Bull: the would-be sole power of Shipwreck Island, the one in front of whom all citizens were trembling, the woman who had prided herself once for being more formidable than the goddess Juno had just been told off by a nine-year-old. Small squeals of outrage escaped from her painted lips as blind rage colored her skin purple, making a hideous contrast to her golden gown.

The whole scene made the hiding customer of the _Fearless Men_'s tavern snicker quietly in the shadows, and then he whispered:

"Way to go, puppy!"

Muffled laughter was finally heard amongst the crowd and the exasperate Mrs. Bull seethed in anger: she had wanted to humiliate the Turner brat and his high-born mother but the unimpressed boy had made a fool out of her. She raised her hand in a gesture of menace and Will-Trey realized the woman was going to hit him but he never turned a hair. A collective gasp of fear ran amongst the assembled citizens; alarmed, the discreet customer reached for the pistol tucked in his weapons' belt, under his dark waistcoat. Mrs. Bull grabbed Will-Trey's by his shirt's front and roared:

"You dare insulting me? Just wait until I am finished with you and you'll never be able to walk straight again! And no one will help you, either! So where is your imaginary father now, little bastard?"

"Behind you, Madam," said a soft and dangerous voice.

The Governor's wife dropped Will-Trey on the street's cobbles and turned about, ready to lash out at the interferer who had dared to interrupt her twisted display of justice… and she found herself staring at a beautiful stranger who had appeared out of nowhere. She gasped out of surprise at the sight of Will's dark eyes locked on her, his face frozen in a mask of cold authority. Will-Trey instantly ran to his father, who picked up the child and lift him up in his arms in a protective gesture, regardless of the extra weight added by the packages.

"W-What? W-W-What d-did you s-say? What d-did you… Are y-y-you saying… W-W-What?" stuttered Mrs. Bull, unable for the first time of her life to make a sentence.

"You've heard me perfectly well, Madam," answered Will. "This little _bastard_, as you've called him earlier, is the child my wife and I have been blessed with after our marriage. Allow me to introduce ourselves properly: I am William Turner Junior and this is my son, William Turner III."

This time, the crowd of bystanders let out loud exclamations of surprise: not only a stranger had the nerve to stand up against Mrs. Bull but he happened to be Mrs. Turner's husband! Elizabeth had been telling the truth about her being married, during all this time! The Governor's wife was ridiculed six ways to Sunday as her poisonous gossips backfired on her. For those who had been victims of Mrs. Bull's extortions, this scandal was a rare occasion to rejoice.

The shadowy customer was muffling his laughter in his dirty white shirt's sleeve: Will had deliberately omitted the circumstances of his and Elizabeth's wedding. Then again, explaining they had exchanged vows during a maelstrom with a pirate captain acting as chaplain while fighting off monsters, soldiers and Black Coats at the same time would have been a bit too complicated. Besides, that whale-like woman didn't need to learn those tiny, itty-bitty, extremely minuscule details.

"I am c-c-harmed… I mean, I am very p-pleased! If I had known this runt… I mean, this delightful child… If I had known that he was… he was… well, I wouldn't have…"

Mrs. Bull was desperately trying to recompose herself under a pitiful facade of politeness but she was failing miserably. Her face had blanched, her eyes were glued to Will and her babbling mouth was opening and closing at an incredible speed, making her look like a giant fish. She couldn't believe it. She simply couldn't believe it! The bastard boy actually had a father and on top of everything, it was an Adonis! The large woman wasted no time noticing Will's strong silhouette, his impossibly handsome features, his long dark hair shining like a crow's wing under the sun. A tidal wave of jealousy fell on Mrs. Bull: that wretched Turner woman had once again managed to gain the upper hand on her. For years the Governor's wife had slandered her foe about being a single mother, since it was the only apparent chink in her armor… and all this had been in vain: the resemblance between the boy and the man was simply undeniable.

Will-Trey was still carried in his father's arms. He glanced above Will's shoulder and saw Elizabeth rushing towards them, Bootstrap Bill in her wake. Mrs. Jones had finally stopped her infernal chattering to tell with abundant details to her friends about the recent return of Mrs. Turner's husband.

"You wouldn't have had the nerve to call my son a bastard in public, would you?" asked Will, his voice cutting through the air like with a razor-sharp sword. "People like you never fight in the open; they prefer backstabbing like the lowest kind of criminal living in the gutter: it's less dangerous and more satisfying in a cowardly, weasel-like way. You are like a fat spider hiding behind a baseboard, Mrs. Bull, ready to scatter at the first sign of danger after leaving cobwebs of lies everywhere. Well, your spitting-venom days are over: I am back to protect my family so don't forget that I can easily squash you like an overfed insect!"

"But… But…" sputtered the huge woman, once again sending saliva everywhere. As a precaution, Mr. Paul covered his face with his apron but the skinny parasol-bearing servant didn't have this option and he received an accidental spat right on the chin.

"Well, well! It seems you have caught Mrs. Bull on her usual, nasty act of malevolence, my dear husband," said Elizabeth; she casually linked her arm under Will's while her eyes threw daggers at the Governor's wife. Bootstrap Bill, standing two steps behind his son, looked ready to commit murder.

"That's right, my darling wife, and I was just telling Mrs. Bull to stay away from our son as it would be perilous for her to do otherwise."

"Maybe a little _tête-à-tête_ with my Chinese sword would convince the most despised person of Shipwreck City to steer clear of our house, as well?"

"Good idea! May I add my sword in your conversation? And I am sure my father would appreciate expressing a fistful of arguments, too. Oh, but where are my manners? Mrs. Bull, I would like you to meet William Turner, first of the name."

The granite-faced Bill growled like a rabid dog at the Governor's wife, whose blemish features became cadaverous. The Turner males looked so much alike they could model for a painting representing the three ages of men: childhood, adulthood and middle age. The eye color and the hair varied but it was the same face with high cheekbones, fair skin, finely shaped mouth and strong chin, giving the Williams an unbeatable beauty and obviously, they knew how to join forces against adversity. Mrs. Bull, who wasn't used to resistance, suddenly got afraid she would get a good trashing in front of the smelly plebeians composing the city's populace, in spite of her high-ranking status. The husband of that wretched wanton-who-wasn't-one still had his arms full of the brat but the elder Turner, a towering man with eyes full of barely-contained rage, seemed very eager to express the fistful of arguments mentioned earlier. Elizabeth, sensing trouble, discreetly squeezed Will's free arm in a silent warning and the young man tightened his hold on his precious cargo before exclaiming:

"My, but it is getting late! And we have better things to do than waste our time talking to a hairy spider – in the lines of buying more things for our son; don't you think so, my better half?"

"You are absolutely right, husband mine. I happen to know a very good shop on St. Peter's Lane, selling items that are certain to please Will-Trey. Shall we go?"

"Lead the way, Elizabeth. Mrs. Bull, we are not saluting you, and so for obvious reasons."

The couple turned their backs on the Governor's wife without a backward glance, except for Will-Trey who glanced anxiously at his grandfather: Bill hadn't moved an inch and he was still glaring at Mrs. Bull as if he wanted to tear her from limb to limb. The boy was worried the tall man hadn't noticed their departure and he would stay rooted on the spot until sunset. Finally, Bootstrap moved closer to the woman's lunar face and he whispered:

"If you ever bad-mouth my family again, I will rip your corset off and strangle you with. Do you hear?"

Mrs. Bull let out a small whine of fear, much to Bill's satisfaction and then he turned about to catch up with his son, daughter-in-law and grandson; it wasn't difficult because the crowd of bystanders silently parted before him, frightened by his height and his ferocious blue eyes. Only the shadowy customer of the _Fearless Men_'s tavern looked very amused by the whole incident; he followed with his dark eyes the tall silhouette until it disappeared behind a street corner, and then he looked at the humiliated Governor's wife who was slapping her unfortunate servant right on the face on the pretext that he hadn't protected her correctly from the sun. The man muttered under his breath:

"_She is spherical, like a globe. I could find out countries on her…"_

A movement caught his attention: it was Mr. Smith, on his way back to the smoky rooms of his tavern. He noticed the client leaning casually against one of the porch roof's pillars and, gesturing in the vague direction Will, Elizabeth, Will-Trey and Bill had taken after leaving the Main Market, he grumbled:

"Those Turners… The whole lot of them, they're trouble!"

"It runs in the family," answered the man with a mysterious smile.

TBC…


	17. Straight from the heart

**Disclaimer:** the same as chapter 1

**Author's notes:**

- This chapter contains references to one of my stories, _"The long ordeal of Bootstrap Bill"_.

- To Smithy: you guessed right! ;o)

- This chapter's title comes from the 1983 ballad from Canadian rock singer Bryan Adams from his album _"__Cuts__ like a knife"._

- The origins of Bill's diamonds are explained in my other POTC stories.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15: S**traight from the heart**

Will-Trey was still carried by his father as they were heading for St. Peter's Lane, but Will and Elizabeth hadn't uttered a word since they had left Main Market and Bill still looked absolutely furious, his jaw set so tightly his teeth were in danger of shattering under the pressure. The boy, pressing the packages against his chest, was getting worried by his parents' silence and his grandfather's anger; were Mummy and Daddy furious at him? Maybe they didn't approve of Will-Trey's verbal lashing at Mrs. Bull and making a scene in public. His throat tightened at the thought he had inadvertently spoiled their first day together at Shipwreck City. Would his father be… disappointed by his behavior?

"Mummy? Daddy?"

Will immediately stopped to check on his son.

"What is it, Will-Trey?"

"I'm sorry," said the boy with a low voice.

"What are you sorry for?" asked Elizabeth, looking alarmed.

"I didn't mean to make a row, Mummy, I swear it! I accidentally bumped into Mrs. Bull and she screamed I've dirtied her dress and it wasn't true at all. I told her I was sorry but she wouldn't listen, and then she started to call me names. I just tried to explain she was wrong about me and her gown but she yelled louder and then she said horrible things about you, Mum. She said I didn't have a Dad and you were a liar and your "moral" was low. I couldn't let her say those things about you, Mummy, I just couldn't so I called Mrs. Bull a horrible monkey and she tried to slap me and that's when Daddy stepped in. I know I shouldn't have lost my temper, you told me it isn't polite to fight in public but I really didn't start it. Please, don't be cross!"

"Oh, Little Heart," said Will, gently lowering the boy to the ground and putting both hands on the narrow shoulders. "You think we are angry after you? Baby, I am so proud of you it feels like my heart is glowing inside my chest."

"Just like mine, my little pirate," said Elizabeth, kissing her son's hair.

"And mine's, ship's boy!"

"But… If you are proud of me, why do you look so furious?"

Will gently cradled the child's face between his hands before answering: "My darling, your mother, grandfather and I are very angry at Mrs. Bull. She is a bad woman whose only pleasure in life is to tell lies and to do mean things to other people. She relishes in scaring everybody around her, including her husband and her own family because it gives her a feeling of respect. The poor fool hasn't realized yet that respect doesn't come from fear, but from accomplishments made for the good of the community. However, her greatest failure is she had never succeeded in frightening your mother – that's the reason why she slandered Mummy for ten years and the worst part is that her lies had also poisoned other people's minds, including children."

"I know," said Will-Trey, remembering Aaron McNaughton.

"I am furious at Mrs. Bull and she'd better not cross our path again or she will regret it bitterly. But I am extremely proud of the way you behaved, Little Heart. You faced an adversary bigger and stronger than you and yet, you never backed down. You defended your mother's reputation even if you knew you would face consequences. You exposed Mrs. Bull's lies in front of a crowd and she must be the laughing stock of Shipwreck Island by now. I know you never wanted to make a scene in the first place and it would be very unjust from me to reward your courage and your loyalty by putting the blame of the whole situation on your shoulders."

"But maybe I shouldn't have argued," said the boy. "Maybe I should have packed my pride and walked away…"

"Turning a deaf ear to insults directed at Mummy isn't your style, Will-Trey; neither is it mine nor Grandpa's. A gutless adult thought you would be an easy prey for her tongue-lashing, but you fought bravely against her cowardice. You defended your mother and there is nothing wrong with it."

A relieved Will-Trey hugged the young man, who stood up holding the boy in his arms again. Will's smile widened when he looked at Elizabeth's and Bill's beaming faces: they were thrilled to see the child was adapting so well to the presence of his father.

"Now let's forget the whole thing about that poor imitation of a whale, and focus back on our destination. We were heading for a certain shop containing treasures to discover, all this to reach our final goal which is to spoil a very good little boy. All hands on deck, and let the wind fill our sails!" proclaimed Will with the solemnity of a Captain at the helm, carrying his delighted and laughing son while walking down the street.

Elizabeth smiled at this display, and then she heard Bootstrap quietly chuckling.

"What is it, Bill?"

"Elizabeth, the Turner's tendency to defend the women of our lives has definitively been transmitted to the third generation! Will-Trey is as resolute in protecting you as Will was for his mother; did he tell you about the "correction" he inflicted me when he was a toddler?"

The elder Turner correctly guessed this episode wasn't known to Elizabeth, judging from her stunned expression.

"I had left for a four-month trip when Will was three years old; it was getting harder for me to leave him and his mother at each voyage, but alas being a sailor was the only thing I could do to bring home some bread. It was a trip to Egypt and in spite of the country's beauties, I spent the whole time brooding and counting the days before we could sail back to England. I didn't try the taverns, much to my shipmates' astonishment. And when we finally reached England, I was in such a hurry to leave I barely took the time to grab my pay before jumping from the board to the docks. Mary was so happy to see me, I was so crazy about her and before we could realize what was happening, we were both in bed. But somehow we must have been a bit loud because Will awakened from his nap and, being a toddler, he immediately started looking for his Mama. He saw the strange movements under the covers and with the moans we were making he thought I was attacking Mary so he kicked my leg!"

Elizabeth was laughing so hard she almost fell down on her face: "Oh, poor Bill! What a welcome!"

"And that little rascal kept on kicking and hitting me on the face with his favorite rag doll, absolutely furious at the thought someone would dare hurting his mother. It took a long time for Mary to calm him down but after Will realized Papa was home, he was so sorry for being "naughty" he gave an enormous kiss to console me from the beating I received at his hands; the mark on my cheek lasted for two weeks."

Peals of laughter rang along St. Peters' Lane; Will and Will-Trey turned about and looked at Elizabeth with rounded eyes, as the young woman had to use Bill's arm to prevent from falling on her face. After that detestable confrontation with the Governor's wife, she needed a good laugh and Bill had managed to cheer her up with a funny story from his past. She suddenly kissed her father-in-law's face, an action that provoked Will and Will-Trey's instantaneous hilarity after Bill's face changed colors.

"Look, Daddy!" said the boy good-naturally, wrapping an arm around Will's shoulder while pointing at his grandfather. "Mummy has kissed Grandpa and he's as red as you are when she kisses you!"

"Little Heart, your Mummy has quite an effect on men," said a smiling Will.

"That's normal; she's the prettiest woman in the world, just like I've said to Mrs. Bull. I just can't understand why she doesn't want to believe me!"

"Ship's boy, Mrs. Bull is way too jealous to listen to the truth coming out from the month of children," mumbled Bill between his teeth. Elizabeth's act of kindness had made him blush like the young man he had been, the day he had asked Mary if she would agree to become his wife. The elder Turner felt his eyes misting at the recollection of this cherished souvenir: his Mary, so beautiful, so wise, with her eyes sparkling like dark stars and her long blondish hair floating in the wind, answering with a magical _"Yes"_ to Bill's stammering proposal! That moment was engraved forever in his memory and nothing had been able to erase it, not even during his years of slavery aboard the _Dutchman_.

"Papa?"

Bill snapped out of his reverie and saw Mary's eyes looking at him, shining in Will's orbits. This simple sight made his heart slam against his throat, and then plunge back inside his chest.

"Er… Yes, son?"

"Are you coming? The shop is only about a few yards away."

"Oh sorry, my darling, I was daydreaming… Reminiscing souvenirs from the far past… This kind of things happens often when a man reaches old age."

"You-are-not-old," protested Will-Trey with a frown, which made him look so much like his father it was astonishing, "And the first one who says otherwise will walk the plank, including you, Grandpa!

"I surrender, ship's boy, please don't hurt me! Here, let me carry your packages while you buy new things at the shop; is that agreeable to you?"

"Sure it is, Grandpa. But only if the packages are not too heavy for you!"

* * *

Hours later, an exhausted Turner family walked back to the warmth and the security of their home as the sun was setting at the Western horizon. Will-Trey was so tired after the shopping spree he had to be carried all the way back (but his father didn't mind) and when they finally reached home, an armful of packages wrapped in different sorts of papers fell on the rug covering the herringbone parquet, just in front of the fireplace.

"My little pirate, you look very tired from your day of pillaging. I know you want to play with your new toys immediately but I really think a bath is in order," said Elizabeth.

The boy protested but just for the principle of it; deep down, he wasn't against the idea of soaking in hot water to relax his legs and feet, which were aching from walking down the streets of Shipwreck City for hours. He went upstairs with Elizabeth for his bath, clutching all his presents, while Will and Bill readied the dinner. Elizabeth had foreseen they all would be tired from the trip so she had prepared the food in advance: salted cod fish had been already put inside a cooking pot with onions, Scotch Bonnet bell peppers, tomatoes and spices. Will kept a close eye on the heating of the food while Bill settled the table. By the time Will-Trey had finished his bath, a delicious aroma could be smelt around the house and a famished little boy immediately asked when they would eat. The fish was sautéed with boiled ackee and the condiments and dinner was served with crisp bacon, breadfruit, hard dough bread and boiled green bananas.

The Turners ate ravenously but Will-Trey just couldn't sit still on his chair: he was well-behaved and yet, it was annoying to have to wait for the grown-ups to finish eating so he could play with his booty – he had wasted a lot of time listening to Mrs. Jones' blabbermouth so he rightly felt he had been polite enough for one day. Taking pity on the boy, Will and Elizabeth exchanged an amused glance before announcing their son that he could leave the table immediately. Will-Trey jumped out of his chair, shrieking with joy, and rushed upstairs to fetch the ship, the game of checkers, the cup-and-ball and the miniature farm with the wooden animals to play in front of the roaring fireplace.

The evening was joyful with Will-Trey enjoying his toys sitting on the rug, Bill observing his grandson with amused eyes; Will and Elizabeth were sitting side-by-side on the armchairs, stealing kisses each time they were sure no one was observing them. This peacefulness lasted until nine o'clock, and then Will-Trey went to his room with his father for a story and a big hug before going to bed and reach Dreamland.

Will came back to the main room and Elizabeth jumped on her feet to kiss him with much less reserve, looking forward for another unforgettable night of love. Will answered with the same enthusiasm and he moaned quietly when he felt Elizabeth pulling up his puffy-sleeved shirt from out of his pants to caress his muscled back, but then a cough was heard coming from Bill's room, making the youngsters turn their heads in his direction.

"Yes, Papa?" asked Will, looking at his father standing on his room's doorstep and clutching the strings of a sailor's bag in his hand. Elizabeth, feeling self-conscious, pulled the shirt down back to place. She immediately recognized the bag; it was the one Bill had with him the day of Will's liberation.

"My children, I know you are anxious to be alone but may I borrow a moment of your time?"

"Of course, Bill!" said Elizabeth, disentangling herself from her William's embrace. "You don't have to ask our permission to talk to us."

"Thank you, my dear. What I want to reveal to you is important, but I didn't want ship's boy to be around because, well, this matter needs a lot of discretion."

Will and Elizabeth resumed to their seats, taking long breaths to calm down their hunger and keeping their faces low to hide flushed cheeks. Bill feigned to see nothing as he settled down on a chair, untied the knot closing the sailor's bag, and said:

"My darling Will, you are free with your family and nothing in the world could please me more. Heavens know how much you deserve this happiness, and I will protect you as long as I can draw breath. Alas, I know my presence on this Earth is limited; ship's boy won't admit it but I **am** old and I've been feeling the weight of the years on my bones for quite a long time now."

"Papa…" started to say Will, but emotion stopped him to continue. Elizabeth discreetly grabbed his hand.

"It's alright, sweetheart. I am at an age where denying this fact is useless, even though death isn't something I am looking forward to it. I have lots of regrets about my past actions but I am also extremely grateful for the incredible luck I've been bestowed with: I met your mother, I have you for a son, we've been reunited against all odds and your wife gives me a warm home to spend my last years in it. Frankly, an old crook like me couldn't ask for anything more."

This time, it was Elizabeth who had her throat tightened by emotion: "Bill…"

"You are both so beautifully in love, a marvelous example of humanity and there are no doubts in my mind that your son will follow your footsteps. You are also courageous, hard-working and honest; in a perfect world you would be accordingly rewarded but I lived long enough to know that sharks are always on the prowl, ready to take a big chomp out of your possessions at a moment's notice. The confrontation we had with the Governor's wife earlier has made me think of what would happen if this harpy would ever get the funny idea to kick you out of your own house, by using influential friends to ruin Elizabeth's import-export business. Or she could forbid via blackmail the inhabitants of Shipwreck Island to ask for your blacksmithing skills, Will. Either way, I refuse to depart from this world in a long or short term without giving you the means to face any kind of trouble. This is why I filled this bag and took it with me before leaving the board of the _Flying Dutchman _forever…"

Bill plunged his hand in the depths of the sailor's bag and took out first two leather pouches, then packages of letters and papers neatly tied together, and finally a big bundle wrapped in a marvelous embroidered cloak.

"What's all this, Bill?"

"The cloak belonged to Ammand the Corsair and he gave it after we succeeded in freeing Will from Red Hand Pete's clutches; I used it to wrap my son's clothes inside it, in remembrance of a very gallant man who never hesitated to chase after the scoundrel who had kidnapped Will, regardless of the risks. The packaged papers are your love letters, the portraits you've done of your child and ship's boy's drawings – and there's no one missing. The pouches hold Will's inheritance, and consequently it is also yours, Elizabeth."

The bundle and the papers were carefully set on the wooden floor, and then Bill untied the laces closing one of the pouches and let its content spill inside a small, rounded basket placed on the top of a nearby low table. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she saw multi-coloreds pearls and coral beads fall from the pouch to the woven palm tree fibers. There were enough pearls and beads to create a necklace worthy of a queen with matching earrings, bracelets and rings!

"Bill! But where on Earth have you found these?"

"This, my dear, is a gift from Calypso. After we've rescued Will from Red Hand Pete, she came to the _Dutchman_ out of remorse about the maelstrom battle and her idleness regarding Davy Jones and their missed rendezvous. She let those pearls and coral for you, a way to apologize in advance. And this pouch," said Bill presenting the second leather bag, "contains my wedding present for you both."

Laces were untied again and this time, Elizabeth gasped out of surprise: about a hundred diamonds fell on the top of the pearls and coral beads with tiny flashes of multi-colored lights!

"Oh my gosh! Bill! But…"

"These are my diamonds, Elizabeth, and I am happy to give them to you and Will. These baubles will give you material security, come rain or shine, and you'll never have to worry about your son's future again. The Governor's wife can bark as much as she wants, she will never succeed in making you go hungry and if by extraordinary chance she manages to chase you away from Shipwreck Island, you will have no trouble settling down to another place, away from her poisonous tongue… you would be able to start anew in America, for example!"

Elizabeth couldn't detach her eyes from the treasure basket where Bill's generosity was displayed in all its luminous glory. Her father-in-law had provided for their future, and what a future it would be! Finding a buyer for those precious items would be easy, in case she or Will couldn't work anymore from an accident or old age, and they would be able to send a teenaged Will-Trey to London. Their adored son, sailing for England to study at the best universities! That was more than Elizabeth had ever dreamed for her child; she earned a good income from her import-export business but she knew it would never have been enough to offer Will-Trey this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. And Bill – kind-hearted, adorable Bill – had erased all their financial worries without departing from his natural modesty!

Will gave a _"Special Smile"_ to his father as Elizabeth struggled to find the words to express her gratitude.

"Bill, I… I really don't know what to say… I mean, my God, I can't believe it! You give us this treasure and, and… My God, there is enough money in this basket to live two lives without working, maybe three, and you give it to us just like this… Oh, Bill!"

"My dear, you and Will are no lazybones. I know you will keep on managing your business, William can't wait to work as a blacksmith again and ship's boy will love to become his apprentice but like I've said it is a father's duty to consolidate his children's future. This treasure comes straight from my old heart and as long you are happy, then I am happy too. I won't have any regret leaving my family for a better world knowing you'll never suffer from hardships. I know too well how money woes can make a person bitter – it was the reason why I went pirating, to escape from my miserable condition and of course it ended in catastrophe. I've often thought my enslavement to Jones was my rightful punishment for deserting my wife and son…"

"Papa, that's not true," said Will.

"I know, my love, but believe me this idea crossed my mind more than once while serving before the _Dutchman_'s mast and I wouldn't have bothered escaping my fate if you hadn't stepped aboard the ship, looking for the Dead Man Chest's key. But I've been granted the favor to make amends and I am glad those stones will give you the means to brave any kind of tempest, either on land or on sea."

Elizabeth hugged the elder Turner, quickly followed by her husband and Bill sighed deeply in contentment while holding his loved ones tightly against his chest. A tear escaped from his eyes and the drop of water stopped its course midway on his cheek and solidified from the conjoined action of magic and love. Unaware to Will and Elizabeth, Bill picked up the tear from his skin, looked at it and smiled: as usual, it has morphed into a diamond; a new stone for his children… He had been granted the supernatural gift to turn his tears into gems years ago and, even though he couldn't explain it, Bill gave thanks every time it happened.

With a flick of his fingers, Bill sent the diamond flying across the room; it landed with a soft sound inside the basket, adding extra value to the treasure. Then the older man gently broke the embrace, releasing his son and daughter-in-law with a smile.

"Now my dears, I have taken enough of your time so I'll leave you both alone. Good night!"

Bill picked up the empty sailor's bag and retired to his bedroom, leaving Will and Elizabeth staring at the basket. The young couple had a hard time realizing those riches truly belonged to them!

"My God, Will… Your father is simply wonderful! But I have a question: he said the pearls and coral beads were a gift from Calypso but where do these diamonds come from?"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth; the origins of those stones are Bill's secret and I am not allowed to reveal it. Maybe one day he will include you in the confidence, but until then… All I can tell you is he has earned the diamonds fairly and they are not a souvenir of his pirating days."

"Beloved, it never crossed my mind Bill went back to pillaging during your exile. He loves you too much to betray your trust! And now that we are the proud owners of a basket full of gems, it means we will have to drill a new hole in our bedroom's wall to stash it, since I promised you the former one will remain open forever. This wall is definitively dedicated for hiding treasures!"

A deep, loving, thorough kiss awakened the fire within their beings. Will and Elizabeth saw hunger, desire and love shining in each other's eyes and they exchanged a smile promising another night of marvels.

"Will?"

"Yes, my rose?"

The young woman pulled her husband's shirt from out of his pants again and smiled at the contact of his naked skin under her hand.

"Since we now have the means to raise lots of children, how about going upstairs to our messy room, Captain of my heart, and work hard on giving Will-Trey's about a dozen siblings?"

TBC…


	18. Jack of all trades

**Disclaimer:** the same as chapter 1

**Author's notes:**

- The title comes from the quote: "Jack of all trades, master of none, though oftentimes better than master of one". This figure of speech has become famous in the 1618 book _Essays and Characters of a Prison_ by English writer Geffray Minshull.

- This chapter contains references to one of my stories, _Oceano Nox_.

_- A pirate's life for me_, lyrics by X Atencio, music by George Bruns.

- _Q__ui pro quo _means in Latin"Taking one person of thing for another."

- To ProphecyChild: thank you very much! I hope you will like this new chapter.

- To Smithy: more conjugal bliss? Just keep on reading, you won't be disappointed! ;o)

- To Lock: I appreciated your appreciation!

- To Just Gonna Say: thank you. It is nice to know you like my other stories as well.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16: Jack of all trades

Four days had passed since Will's arrival at Shipwreck Island, and the young man had never felt such happiness. Even the nasty experience with Mrs. Bull at the market hadn't managed to tarnish the joy he was feeling from living with his wife and son, all this under the protective eye of his father. For four days Will had worked in his brand-new smithy, enjoyed delicious meals, played with Will-Trey and explored the surrounding area of the house in the company of his family, holding Elizabeth's hand while their boy was either walking ahead with his grandfather, or asking his parents to swing him between the two of them. And the Turners never watched a sunset without a cheer, saluting the end of the day – and the anniversary of Will's liberation from the _Flying Dutchman_ – with a concert of screams, whistles and catcalls, making them look like complete lunatics and not giving a damn about it.

Right now the happy family was heading home. After the sun had set – and their usual cheering – the Turners were walking back to their house at a tranquil pace. Will-Trey was ahead, as usual, singing his favorite song:

"_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me__!_

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho!_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…"_

The boy was pretty excited after a day spent flying a kite lovingly made by his father. Will-Trey was still amazed by this frail-looking construction made from four sticks, a large piece of drawing paper, some string and a tail made of thread and a few of Mummy's old ribbons which could actually fly with the easiness of a seagull! The cliffs had proven to be an excellent launching base and Will-Trey had laughed all day along, watching the kite making fantastic figures against the blue sky. His father had promised to also make a fire balloon very soon, illuminating it right after dusk so they'd watch it flying like a stray star.

"_We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!_

_We kindle and char, inflame and ignite_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho…"_

But for the moment, Will-Trey was carrying reverently the kite; he had proclaimed earlier that the toy had worked very hard and needed a good rest while hanging against one of his bedroom's walls. Bill was discreetly smiling at the boy's imagination while Will gave inward thanks for another magnificent day spent in the company of his family. Elizabeth was holding a bouquet of wildflowers, a present from her son, and she was pressing Will's hand so tightly it felt like she was afraid he might flap his arms and fly to the moon.

"_We burn up the city, we're really a fright_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho!_

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho!_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…"_

And yet those fun-filled, carefree days were nothing compared to the nights. Ah, those nights… Will felt his cheeks reddening a bit and he kissed Elizabeth's hand in a courtier manner, without even breaking his walking pace. The young woman smiled in return, gently brushing her husband's jaw with her lips. She perfectly knew Will was thinking about the intense moments they had lived in bed but also in the dressing room's closet, on the balcony's floor, on one of the main room's armchairs and – Elizabeth's smile widened at the souvenir – even on the smithy's workbench! Those wild episodes had needed a lot of discretion, since they were quite aware of Bill and Will-Trey's sleeping presence inside the house but the thrill of making love outside the sanctuary of a bedroom had also sharpened their desire. They had enjoyed themselves thoroughly, making up for years of unfair separation. Ardent newlyweds at night, caring parents during the day, this was the marvelous life of Will and Elizabeth Turner.

"_We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho…"_

Bill surprised himself in humming along; in fact he hadn't done it since his pirating days. The elder Turner was still inconsolable for leaving his family to seek an ill-gotten fortune and this air used to remind him too much of his shame. But when it was sung by the clear, innocent voice of his grandson, the bad souvenirs were instantly erased to be replaced by lightness of heart and Bill's eyes, so clear and blue, were finally cleared from clouds of guilt.

"_Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,"_ sang Will-Trey with a wink in the direction of his parents, making Will and Elizabeth smile._ "Drink up me hearties, yo ho!_ _Yo ho, yo ho, a…"_

The nine-year-old suddenly froze like a frightened rabbit in the middle of the dirt path, the last words of his song dying inside his throat. The three adults stared in alarm at the child: Will-Trey had an overlooking view on their house from the walkway and he certainly couldn't be alarmed by the mere sight of his home, could he?

"Will-Trey?" called out Will. "What is the matter, dearest?"

But the boy didn't answer; he was standing as still as a statue, his eyes widening by the second, looking at something down the road. Will let go of Elizabeth's hand and rushed to his son's side, kneeling next to him to lower himself at the same vantage point.

"Little Heart, what is it?"

Will-Trey pointed at the Turners' house downhill, nestled between the avocado tree and the bushes of the vegetable garden; it seemed so tranquil in the twilight, its walls and roof darkening in prevision of the night, sheltering its tenants while they would sleep… or do something else. A jewel of a house, both humble and comfortable, Elizabeth's _chef d'oeuvre _she had lovingly built during ten years. Then, Will understood what was upsetting Will-Trey.

A lightened candle had been placed behind one of the main room's windows.

* * *

The Turners looked in stupefaction at the tiny light shining insider their house. There were no doubts in their minds that it hadn't been left there by one of them: Elizabeth was too good a housekeeper to let a burning candle unattended, Will-Trey wasn't allowed to use matches yet, Bill and Will weren't the kind to need a light to find their way home. So this candle could only have been placed behind the main room's window by an intruder.

But what kind of visitor could it be? Could it be a burglar searching for riches, a spy sent by Mrs. Bull or a prowler who was simply looking for something edible? Nevertheless, Will wasted no time in taking a decision.

"Stay here," said the young man to his family. "I'll go check and find out who is in our house."

"No Will!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "I'll go with you; there's no way I'll let you go there alone!"

"But, my rose…"

"You know pretty well I've never been one to play the woman's part in perilous situations. I've been practicing sword fighting every day while waiting for your return and all this training can't go to waste."

"I want to come, Daddy! Maybe it is the ugly monster which had wounded you in the past; it could be back for revenge and I'll protect you from him!"

The young Turner wanted to hug the child out of pride: Will-Trey had proven his worth in front of Mrs. Bull, and here he was ready to fight the ghost of Davy Jones to protect his father. If the situation wasn't so eerie, Will would have grabbed his son and hold him high above his head, shouting at the top of his lungs that there wasn't a finest boy in the whole entire universe.

"Son, it would be better if I went down to the house and take a look," said Bill. "You stay here and if there's trouble then just grab Elizabeth and Will-Trey and get out of this island…"

"You are not expandable, Papa," said Will, his voice leaving no place for contestation.

"I'll be damned to Hell before I remain behind while you run right into danger; I've sworn nothing and no-one will separate you from your family!" replied Bootstrap with the same tone of voice.

Will sighed in exasperation: he had been so used to take charge during his captaincy that he had forgotten how it felt to be confronted to resistance – and when the said resistance was coming from the people he loved the most, the confusion increased tenfold. The young Turner was immensely grateful for Bill's, Elizabeth's and Will-Trey's loyalty towards him but he felt it his duty to be the first one to investigate: he was stronger, faster, the most experienced in sword fighting and, last but not the least, a hero to the core.

"Papa… Elizabeth, please listen to me. We don't know yet about any danger inside the house so there's no need to rush in there together, the four of us. I'll go in first, and then give me five minutes. If a fight erupts, then I beg you to hide here as Will-Trey cannot be involved in a confrontation: enemies could easily use him as leverage. If after five minutes I am sure there is no danger, then I'll wave the candle at the front door to give you the go-along signal, all right? Love you all."

And, without another word, Will slipped into the darkening twilight before his family could even react.

"But, Daddy!" protested the boy with a distressed voice.

"Will! I told you that...!" growled Elizabeth, casting a furious glance at the disappearing silhouette of her husband.

Bill shook his head out of sadness: why, why, why his son had to be the bravest man who had ever lived on Earth?

* * *

Will quickly arrived at the house, guided by the flickering light of the candle shining behind the low window. He bitterly regretted not having a sword or a pistol on him just in case, but he hadn't wielded a weapon since he had become the Captain of the _Dutchman_ – and this kind of item hadn't been needed during his happy reunion with his family. There was only Elizabeth's Chinese sword inside the house and it was located in their bedroom at the top stairs, so grabbing it before investigating was quite impossible. No, the young Turner would have to rely only on his wits and his fists to deal with the "stranger" if he or she was a hostile.

Will applied his hand against the front door and it pushed open easily; that was strange, considering Elizabeth had locked it before they left for the cliffs. He flattened himself against the jamb and took a peek inside the main room: to his surprise, it was absolutely intact. Not one object had been moved, smashed or thrown to the floor, thus ruling out burglars or vandals. The only change that had occurred – apart from the lightened candle on the window's sill – was in the roaring fire inside the fireplace, casting more light in the room and giving a luminous outline to the soles of the boots lying crossed-style on the dinner table.

Will felt anger rising within his being: not only someone had come uninvited to the house, but the man had the impoliteness to put his feet on the furniture while seated! His good raising, courtesy of his mother, couldn't let such behavior go unpunished but the young man knew to keep his head cool under pressure: whoever the intruder was, he could have accomplices ready to jump on him as soon as he would walk through the door. Will stood still, listening very carefully; but apart from the buzzing of nocturnal insects and the crackling sounds of the fire burning in the chimney, no suspicious sounds could be heard like a floorboard creaking from the weight of an ambushing person standing on it, or the heavy breathing of someone on the watch but who had indulged on tobacco and alcohol for too many years. Heartened by the fact the mysterious man was indeed alone, Will pushed the door wide open and stepped inside the main room.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked the young Turner, his handsome face a mask of cold resolution.

He couldn't see the man; solely the multi-scratched, dirty soles of his sea boots were visible from Will's viewpoint. It was obvious the rear legs of the intruder's chair were touching the wooden floor while the front ones were up in the air, and only the fact his legs lying on the dinner table were preventing him from falling backwards and bang his head against the herringbone parquet.

"'Tis my home," said the intruder with a slurring voice. The tone was calm but the answer infuriated Will: whoever the man was, he had quite a nerve!

"What on Earth are you saying? This is my house!"

"Well, 'tis mine too," and this declaration was followed by a formidable eructation followed by a strong scent of alcohol, making Will frown in puzzlement. Had the Turners household being invaded by a drunk?

"Look, Mister, I don't know who you are but you'd better leave while you're in one piece. I don't take it too kindly about rude, unwelcome visitors and I have a family to protect so there's good chances I'll inflict you body harm, do you hear me? Now get out of here before I throw you out!"

"I know about your family, mate," said the nonchalant stranger, and for the first time Will noticed empty jugs of rum lying about on the floor, next to a small-sized barrel which had been left untouched. Obviously, the man had been drinking while waiting for the Turners' return.

"What do you mean?" asked Will, getting angrier. He certainly didn't appreciate talking to a twitching pair of boot soles as his taking-too-much-liberties interlocutor wouldn't have the courtesy to lower his feet to talk to him.

"Whatchoo mean, whadahah mean?"

"What do you know about my family?"

"Whadahah know? I know everything! I am infinite, like the ocean! Apart from the fact that I am omniscient, all-seeing, knowledgeable, pansophical, preeminent, wise, sagacious, insightful and sage, there is also the undisputable fact your family is also mine. Thus, it is a bit normal, logical and commonsensical I should know quite a lot about my relatives, now, don't you think so?"

Will's first thought was that he was dealing with an inebriated madman, but then he felt a smile spread slowly on his lips as his brains recalled having heard this kind of harangue before, where fine words were mixed with the comportment of a smelly survivor of any given situations; it was an unforgettable souvenir of his eventful past and Will felt hope replacing anger in his heart.

"Then who am I to you, Mr. Dirty Boots?" asked the young Turner, playing along.

"Dirty Boots? I've been called many names in my life, but this is a novelty!" answered the intruder with a hint of amusement in his voice; it was as if he knew Will had a hint about his identity already. "Well, to answer your question, Mr. Indignation who came to fight an home invader armed only with his bare hands, you are to me the offspring of a canine, the young of an animal known as _Canis lupus familiaris_, the progeny of a bow-wow; in simpler terms, you're a whelp…"

Then the stranger suddenly got his feet off the dinner table to stand upright and proclaim with the haughtiness of a Governor making a speech on a speaker's platform and with the loudness of a foghorn: **"****THE WHELP AND THE BROTHER OF CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW****! Savvy?"**

"Jack!"

* * *

Will simply couldn't believe his own eyes: the one, the only, the unique Captain Jack Sparrow was standing right in front of him, in his house' main room! One look confirmed him that his friend hadn't changed a hair since their last encounter less than one year ago, when they had been busy escaping a hateful foe and freeing the prisoners of a pontoon. Jack was still the same man with his shabby-dandy looks: tattered and torn clothes, well-worn sea boots, his wild hair entangled in dreadlocks and braids with semi-precious baubles, his fingers covered with jewelry and his huge dark eyes enlarged even more by a heavy kohl make-up. The pirate smiled at Will's stupefied face, making his gold and silver teeth flash under the light of the fire.

"Well, well! It seems I have managed to make you heel over with my shattering entrance! Then again, nobody can beat the acting talents of the unequaled Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Jack, I… I can't believe it…" stuttered Will, genuinely astonished by his friend's presence. "You're here, on Shipwreck Island!"

"You bet I am, whelpie mine! Did you honestly think I wouldn't come and check about your whereabouts after your decade-long duty would be over? Ah! Fat chance! Captain Jack Sparrow goes wherever he wants to; he's free like his namesake to roam on wild seas or to invade respectable cities, even eager-to-become-law-abiding islands like it has happened here on Shipwreck during my absence. Bleah, what a nauseating thought! Shipwreck City wanting to become honorable, has the world gone mad? It shocked my boots off when I realized most of the pirates' taverns and supply shops were gone, or had been replaced by honest establishments. The price to pay to put up a civilized facade, so it seems, but fortunately there are still some cads hiding in the shadows of this hypocrite town and their company has made my stay ashore tolerable – that and rum, of course, otherwise I would have run out of ways to kill time. And now, for the question burning on your lips, baby bro: why am I here? Why, the answer's quite simple, like sailing on a sea as smooth as a millpond: because I wanted to see you. Savvy?"

"Jack!"

Will clasped the pirate captain in his arms, hugging him tightly and his embrace was instantly returned tenfold. The young Turner wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, genuinely moved by the fact his friend had once again braved the dangers looming above his head, like being recognized by the authorities' representatives and thrown in jail on the spot – Jack was wanted in every Caribbean Isles for multiple misdemeanors, and a heavy bounty was around his head – just to see him. It could appear as perfect insouciance from Jack's part, but Will knew better; from their first meeting in Port Royal, their friendship had experienced twists and turns like mistrust, aggravation, betrayal, loyalty, aggressiveness, complicity and endangerment, all this to end in a brotherly love which had been revealed in the open during the maelstrom battle. After Will had been grievously wounded by Davy Jones, Jack hadn't hesitated a second to sacrifice his own bid for immortality to save the young man, thus destroying his unique chance to be free forever.

Will felt Jack's hand cupping the back of his head and the ring-adorned fingers gently stroked his dark curly hair in an affectionate gesture. Captain Sparrow was a rogue by both nature and temperament; he had deliberately chosen an illegal career where attachments were prohibited on pain of death, he had seen more corpses hanging at the end of a rope than an executioner, he had sailed on troubled waters, he had experienced sorcery many times and he had dealt with double-crossing scoundrels, either dressed in rags or in tailor-cut expensive costumes. And yet, Will Turner was the only tender spot of Jack's crafty heart, regardless of the risks it could bring upon the pirate's life. But then again, he was the smarty-pants Captain Sparrow and he could do anything, even choosing a foster brother.

In spite of a throat tightened by emotion, Will managed to whisper:

"It's wonderful to see you, Jack."

"Likewise, Will-mate."

The young Turner smiled, relishing in this embrace smelling of rum, gunpowder, neglected clothing and tobacco, but strong and true. Accepting Jack Sparrow as an older brother meant putting up with many things like his drunkenness, his general lack of personal hygiene and his tendency to place his own safety above everyone else's; but he was also a smart, resourceful, brilliant orator with an irresistible sense of humor and those qualities were the reason why people felt compelled to admire him – friends and foes alike.

After a long moment, Jack relinquished his hold on Will and took a good look at the young man he had longed to see standing on _terra firma_ for way too many years.

"Shiver me timbers, whelp, life ashore has been treating you well. You must have gained ten pounds since I've last seen you!"

"You exaggerate, Jack. I've been ashore only for four days and Elizabeth's cooking couldn't have fattened me up so quickly, even if she does prepare delicious meals which are a wonderful change from the _Dutchman_'s diet of biscuits and dry meat."

"Oh? Then this lack of recently-acquired weight can only be explained by the amount of horizontal minuets you've been doing with the enthusiastic participation of your bonnie lass since you came back, eh? Eh?" asked the pirate with a sly grin.

"Jack!" exclaimed the young Turner.

"Worry not, baby bro, I'm not gonna ask you for details. 'Tis marvelous you and Lizzie have been reunited and I laugh my head off at the thought that a certain octopus-faced fiend must be howling in rage from the depths of Hell right now, crying out its powerlessness to prevent your love from blossoming on firm land. You and Lizzie together under the sun, loving one another six ways to Sunday while that putrefied mollusk is chained forever in the dark abysses… Ah, Will-mate, this is the best revenge you could ever get against Jones for hurting you! That's what I call outsmarting in planetary proportions those pretentious, would-be high-powers bearers. No more ghost ship, no more goofy oaths and heart-tearing to pollute your existence, Oh, by the way…"

Jack slowly left his right hand and Will couldn't help but notice that his fingers were slightly trembling.

"Jack?"

"Er, Will-mate… I don't want you to get the wrong idea, but there's something I'd like to do and I'd rather not have any _qui pro quo _tarnishing our happy reunion… So keep in mind that we are not going to choose fine China together in the near future, or even in the far future but you see, my next action might look ambiguous to the untrained eye even though I can certify those past years haven't changed me a bit, a ladies' man is who I am – just ask Scarlett or Gisele, I still find them quite appetizing in spite of their fiery tempers – but nonetheless what I would like to do could be misinterpreted and I'd hate to get you in trouble with Lizzie, but…"

"Jack, for Heaven's sake, get on with it: what is it that you would like to do?"

The pirate didn't answer, but then he looked at Will straight in the eyes; a gleam flashed in his obsidian-colored pupils before he firmly pressed his fingers against the smooth skin of the younger Turner's neck, who remained still for an instant, floored by Sparrow's bizarre comportment, and then he understood: _Jack wanted to feel his pulse!_

Will could have wept from Jack's gesture: for his entire constant silver-talking and his bragging, the rogue pirate captain wanted to be certain his adopted brother's heart was safely beating inside his chest, that all was well under the sky and nothing interfered with the Turners' happiness. Jack grinned like a wolf as he felt a slight, regular vibration beneath his fingertips. _Th-thump, th-thump, th-thump, th-thump…_ He would never admit out loud but he had been crushed by the sight of Will dying on the _Dutchman_'s deck, a sword stuck deep inside his torso. Never would he forget Lizzie's cries of despair, Bootstrap roaring in grief, and his own anguish at the unbearable thought that his best friend – his brother! – had been murdered by Davy Jones. Only Jack's sharp wit had managed to rectify the situation but his self-confidence had been partially shattered by this terrible experience, and he had known that this broken part would start to heal only after feeling Will's pulse.

"It **is** beating normally, Jack," said Will, trying to comfort his friend. "It has been this way since I stepped foot on land. Elizabeth's faithfulness destroyed the ties binding me to the _Dutchman_; its annihilation included the Dead Man's Chest's, and thus my heart had been re-instated."

"Aye, it's in the right place but then again it always has been the case, hasn't it, baby bro?"

Will smiled at the compliment and Jack cradled the young man's face between his callused hands.

"You know those events haven't changed the fact that you're the most hellish whelp the world has ever seen, do you?" asked Jack with a mock superior tone.

"Oh, certainly," answered Will good-naturally. "And it hasn't escaped your attention that the years haven't improved your hygiene in the least, has it?"

"My hygiene doesn't need improvements, insolent kid!" said Jack, feigning outrage. "I am above any kind of criticism since I am the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean, the finest specimen of a gentleman of fortune that had ever deigned to grace those waters."

"And the smelliest!"

"You have a contestation to formulate, infernal hero?"

"I do, scruffy scallywag!"

"And you think I would condescend to listen to your petty remarks, clean-cut?"

"It would do you a lot of good, silver-tongue!"

"You're trending on a very dangerous plank, clever clogs… the one that directly leads to a plunge into the drink!"

"And you would probably fall into the said drink after seeing two planks instead of one, inebriated outlaw!"

"Goody two-shoes!"

"Knave!"

"Straight from shoulder!"

"Rascal!"

"Babe in the woods!"

"Villain!"

The two men's friendly banter abruptly stopped after a loud banging sound was heard, making them both jump in surprise: Bill, Elizabeth and Will-Trey had crashed into the main room, armed respectively with a club, a sword and a stick with the obvious intention to use it on the mysterious intruder. Worried by Will's silence, the Turners had concluded he was in danger and they had decided after a very short deliberation to rush at his rescue, regardless of former orders or potential risks.

"UNHAND HIM OR I'LL SMASH YOUR HEAD OFF, YOU…!" roared Bootstrap, but his fierce expression turned into comical stupefaction a second later, after he had recognized who the stranger was.

"Jack?" croaked the elder Turner, looking absolutely floored.

"Oh my gosh! It's Jack!" said Elizabeth, her hazel eyes widening in surprise.

"Hello, Uncle Jack!" exclaimed Will-Trey, hiding his stick behind his back in a swift movement.

"Greetings, Bootstrap! Long time no see, eh? Lizzie, please receive my most decorated with flowers and ribbons respects. Hello, puppy-love!"

TBC…


	19. Gift of a friend

**Disclaimer:** same as Chapter 1

**Author's notes:**

- This chapter's title comes from the 2009 song by Demi Lovato.

- Jack quotes Shakespeare's sonnet 116, first published in 1609.

_- The Topsy Turvy World_ is a 1559 oil-on-oak-panel painting by Pieter Bruegel the Elder (1525–1569).

- Elizabeth's quote can be translated in English as: "Women are fickle and who trusts them is a fool". According to tradition, King Francis I of France (1494–1547) engraved those words on a window of his Chambord castle after a love deception. However, his skepticism about women's fidelity wasn't appropriate since he kept two mistresses (Mme de Chateaubriand and the Duchess of Etampes) and had innumerable affairs during his two marriages.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17:

**Gift of a friend**

"Yay! It's Uncle Jack!" exclaimed Will-Trey happily. With a quick swift of the wrist, the boy promptly threw his defensive stick into the flames of the hearth, thinking he couldn't possibly greet his foster uncle with a lethal weapon in his hands. Elizabeth rushed to Will and kissed him as if there were no tomorrows, throwing her arms around his neck while her right hand was still wielding a Chinese sword. Bill laid down his club on the parquet and pushed it discreetly under the buffet with his foot, inwardly vowing to get rid of this blunt object later: his grandson might want to play with and it could end with tears and broken furniture. Then, the elder Turner extended his hand towards Sparrow:

"Nice to see you, Jack," said Bill while giving his former commander a bone-crushing handshake.

"Likewise, Bootstrap (OUCH!). It has been a while, hasn't it? (Ow!) I wouldn't have imagined you with your two feet on dry land one day but the wise man never says "never", aye?" answered Jack, trying in vain not to grimace too much from the pressure his phalanges were suffering under. Bill may have earned some years but his grip was as strong as ever! However, Jack's efforts were lost when quiet chuckles were heard in the background, and after the handshake had ended he turned about to see a boy watching him with laughing eyes.

"Well, well!" said Jack, looking so amused it was almost exasperating. "It seems that I am in presence of the living and breathing result of a very enthusiastic honeymoon which happened a decade ago... Fire and stars, puppy, you're the spitting image of your old man! Hair and eyes coloring are a little lighter but apart from this, you have the same face and the similar nobility of mind. Already a brave heart, are you? Ready to hit me with that stick you have so obligingly made disappear into the fireplace – you thought I wouldn't notice, eh? But nothing escapes eagle-eyes Captain Jack Sparrow! - thinking I was an intruder prowling in your home?"

"That's right; I'm sorry about this but Daddy said he would investigate and we were to wait five minutes, or to run away if there were a fight. We waited and there were no sounds of battle but Daddy didn't give us the "all-clear" signal, so we got afraid he had been ambushed and not able to call for help. Grandpa couldn't wait any longer, Mummy too so we grabbed weapons on the way and ran to his rescue. Mummy wanted me to stay behind but I came along, anyway!"

"The yard-arm never falls far from the mast. Between your Dad's dashing attitude and Lizzie's stubbornness, you are certainly the kind who participates in the action instead of cowering in the lower deck, little shipmate."

Will-Trey smiled, and then he wrapped his arms around the pirate's waist for a hug. Jack awkwardly cupped the small head with his slender hands, his long fingers intertwining themselves to form a protecting shell; he was acting with the son just like he had just done with the father but with a lot more shyness, since his outlaw experience hadn't prepared him to deal with children.

"Welcome to our home, Uncle Jack!"

"Huh... Er, thank you, puppy, I... I appreciate this, really," mumbled Jack. He was grateful his crewmembers weren't around to see this scene; otherwise he would never live it down!

Meanwhile, Will and Elizabeth were engaged into a never-ending kiss. The young Turner had his arms full of his wife; the feeling of her slender, firm body against his was dazzling and her lips were locked on his, refusing to let him go as if they had been separated for another ten years instead of ten minutes. She caressed his hair, his neck, his back and during an embarrassing moment Will thought Elizabeth would cast decency to the winds and make love to him on the spot, regardless of other people's presence in the main room. But then she finally released him and locked her hazel eyes on his chocolate-brown's gaze:

"Don't you **ever** do this to me again, William Turner."

"But..."

"But, nothing! I won't be separated from you, not for five minutes or five seconds! I can't live without you, Will, it is as simple as that. This decade of exile would have been unbearable for me if not for our son's presence; now that you're back I refuse to leave your side and I don't care if there is danger nearby or not. I've waited for too long, I've kept a weather eye on the horizon too many times to let you go! Will, during all those years my greatest fear wasn't that we would miss our rendezvous: it was that, after being reunited, we would be torn apart after only a few days of happiness. This very thought revolted me and I have sworn to set the world afire if enemies ever try to injure or, God forbids, kill you and to Hell with consequences. The bound we share is so strong, so marvelous I want it to last for all eternity. But to accomplish this, the Turners **must **stay together, Will!"

The young man saw Bill and Will-Trey nodding at Elizabeth's words, and he lowered his head; he had obeyed his first impulse, which was to protect his loved ones even at the cost of his own life, but he had also underestimated the depths of their affection for him. If the intruder had been a bloodthirsty foe instead of the irreplaceable Captain Jack Sparrow, he could have been killed and his death would have devastated his family. Elizabeth was right; they had to remain together in any given situation to preserve their love: in a family as tightly-knitted as the Turners, there was no place for reckless mavericks.

"I am so sorry, my rose. I shouldn't have played the hero and leave you behind. Papa, Little Heart? I am sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you."

Will-Trey immediately released Jack to jump into his father's arms, exclaiming: "I still love you, Daddy, don't worry!" while Bill gently squeezed Will's shoulder in a silent gesture of forgiveness. Elizabeth smiled and, judging from the intensity of the second kiss she gave to her husband, she was resolute to prove him he had been fully pardoned with another fantastic session which would burn their bed sheets to a cinder.

"Ahem!" said Jack, looking at the embracing family with his usual sarcastic smile on his face. "I'd hate to interrupt this nice reunion but I'd like to correct a point that you bunch of Topsy-Turvy Turners have completely missed and it might help to cast some illumination on the situation."

"And what is this point?" asked Elizabeth, casting an amused glance at the scruffy pirate.

"Will never plays the hero, he **is** a hero. However, he is married to a heroine, he has sired a little hero and he is the son of a hero – don't argue, Bootstrap. Thus, since heroes band together like a school of sardines, the Turners are utterly inseparable so you'd better get used to the idea. Got it?"

"Aye, aye, Jack," said Will, hugging his family tightly.

"Thanks goodness I have been granted the gifts of superior smarts and exceptional eloquence, otherwise the world would be a sad, confused place – especially in this household!"

This last comment earned a laugh from the family, and then Elizabeth regretfully detached herself from her William's hold to greet their impromptu guest. She put aside her sword and held out her hand to Jack but the impossible rascal, instead of shaking it, opted to deposit a noisy kiss on the dorsum, aping the manners of a courtier in such a clownish fashion it made Will-Trey laugh so hard his sides were aching.

"Armed and dangerous Milady Turner, I am dreadfully sorry for having invaded your salon in such a fashion..."

"Jack, we are not at King Charles' palace but why haven't you announced your visit?"

"What, and deprive myself of the joy to see your astonished faces with lower jaws hitting this waxed parquet and eyes popping out of your orbits from sheer surprise? Nothing doing!"

Then, Jack added in a lower tone: "Let bygones be bygones, Lizzie. No hard feelings between us, savvy?"

The young woman's smile faltered a bit but the pirate's obsidian gaze remained steady: Elizabeth and him had departed in less-than-friendly terms after the maelstrom battle but he truly wanted to make peace with her. If Jack had been honest – but it rarely happened – he would have admitted out loud the whole situation had been his fault from the very beginning: he had tricked Will to go alone on the _Flying Dutchman_ to find the Dead Man's Chest's key and it had ended with the young Turner being kept hostage onboard by Davy Jones. Revolted by Jack's lies, Elizabeth had completely lost faith in their friendship and she had tricked him in return, manacling him to the _Black Pearl_'s mainmast while the crew abandoned the ship, leaving Jack alone to face the Kraken. It had been a hard blow for Jack, who would never have thought a prim and proper Governor's daughter could be as deceitful as the next pirate. Even though they had both redeemed themselves afterwards for their actions (Elizabeth by rescuing Jack from the Locker, Jack saving a mortally wounded Will), they had never properly apologized to each other as shame had weighted too heavily on their shoulders. But after a decade of silence, Jack thought it was high time to commit past grudges to the sea and start anew with his sister-in-law.

"Savvy, Jack... And thank you," said Elizabeth, happy to be allowed to leave those bad memories behind her at long last.

"That's more like it, Lizzie! We're in for a great evening and nothing spoils more a festive atmosphere than rancor. Look, I've come bearing gifts!"

"So I see," said the young woman, frowning at the empty jugs of rum littering the wooden floor.

"Er... No, I meant this," corrected Jack, pointing at the small barrel he had placed next to the chair he was occupying while waiting for the Turners. Elizabeth noted there were also a few packages wrapped in brown paper and tied with lengths of string nearby the barrel, as well as a square white box with small holes drilled on the lid.

"What is all this stuff, Jack?"

"Aah, all things come to those who wait and even if you lot have waited a lot, I think you can spare me a few hours before I reveal to you the great secrets contained in those packages and, most importantly, in this innocent-looking barrel. In the meantime, is there something edible in your storeroom, Lizzie? Even world-famous legendary pirates have to eat now and then!"

* * *

Dinner was delicious with plates of jerk chicken cooked with cloves, cinnamon and thyme, side dishes of callaloo and cabbage, gizzada coconut tarts and bulla bread. The food was washed down with ginger beer for the adults (despite Jack's protests) and mango juice for Will-Trey, who had a hard time not to laugh between two bites as his Uncle Jack was way too funny to keep a straight face. His extravagant looks made a sharp contrast with the main room thoroughly cleaned by Elizabeth, and the incredible exploits he was constantly boasting about were simply more than the nine-year-old could bear. Will was genuinely happy to share food with his adopted big brother and Bill noted with amusement that Jack was trying to show good manners in front of the boy, like not wiping his mouth with his sleeve or burping too loudly. Elizabeth was grateful for Jack's tact, as the least she needed was to have a son who behaved like a pirate at the dinner table.

"I know everything about you, Uncle Jack!" said Will-Trey while eating his gizzada tart.

"How so, puppy? Is my fame wide enough to have reached the mini-brains of Shipwreck Island's good citizens?"

"I don't know about the citizens, but Mummy told me all about you. She related many times how you saved her from drowning at Port Royal, and then you helped Daddy in finding her after she had been kidnapped by blockhead Barbossa just before lifting the Aztec gold's curse. She also said it was by your actions that Daddy was reunited with Grandpa and you had to fight terrible battles to save him from the horrible fish-smelling Jones."

"Well, well, well! It seems your mother has good tastes in bedtime stories," said Jack, inwardly exulting at the thought his arch-nemesis Barbossa would be remembered by future generations as a blockhead.

"You are just like the description Mummy made of you, too! She said you talked funny, you smelled funny, you looked funny and you're a good man."

Laughter made Bootstrap Bill choke on the remnants of his bulla bread, but Elizabeth bit nervously at her lower lip, worried that Jack would be offended by this less-than-flattering portrait. Will-Trey had innocently let the cat out of the bag and it could cast a chill on the joyful dinner, which was something the young woman didn't want after just being reconciled with Sparrow. But the outlaw merely smiled, and said:

"Your mother is a shrewd judge of character, pup."

"She is! And the prettiest woman in the world," said Will-Trey proudly.

Jack winked at Will with a sly grin and the young Turner felt warmth spreading on his high cheekbones. He quickly opted to change topics and said: "I can't thank you enough for when you rushed at my rescue earlier, the three of you. But tell me, Elizabeth, where did you find this blade? I can understand Papa and Will-Trey got their weapons from the vegetation but I thought your Chinese sword was upstairs, out of reach."

"Darling William of mine, I have a confession to make: there are three more swords concealed in this house. During your absence, I have been pretty busy raising our son and managing a business, but there was also another matter to deal with: fending off importunate suitors. After you left, gossips spread through the island about me living in an isolated house nearby Shipwreck City. The fact that I was a pregnant, lonely heiress didn't escape the attention of some men who thought it would be a piece of cake to "convince" me of the necessity to marry them... Of course, I repeated over and over again that I was already married but a lot of people didn't believe me; they thought I was lying out of shame of having a so-called illegitimate child and besides, even if by extraordinary my story was true, no woman could be strong-minded enough to wait ten years for the return of her husband."

"That's not true! You are strong like a lioness," protested Will-Trey. Elizabeth gave him a quick kiss before carrying on with her story:

"Thank you, my little pirate, but alas a lot of people don't give women the credit they deserve. According to popular culture, women are fickle: _"Souvent femme varie, bien fol est qui s'y fie"_, that's why those predators started their courting in the hopes they would live a life of ease under my roof. At first, I rejected them politely but I soon realized it wouldn't be enough so after Will-Trey's birth I attended lessons with Mr. Edwards, a former weapons master who had both his legs severed during a sea battle. The Royal Navy had dismissed him with only a few coins as compensation so he was understandably bitter about the authority, that's why he had settled for Shipwreck Island. He taught me all he knew about sword-fighting and his wife was my sparring partner; hard lessons, but they did help in boosting my reputation as a no-nonsense woman! Mr. Edwards gave me some weapons from his own collection and I hid them in case a suitor would invade the house and take me by force. People only know about the Chinese sword but there are three more stashed and this one," said Elizabeth while gesturing towards the weapon she had used earlier, "was hidden in the garden, under the scarecrow's coat. I wasn't happy about keeping weapons in a house occupied by a child, but some of those suitors were simply odious and couldn't accept "No" for an answer."

"I know you were worried about the bad men you mentioned in your stories, Mummy, the ones wearing black coats and led by a nasty lord who hanged children; I knew you were afraid they might come to our house but I didn't think you would use your Chinese sword on the bothering men, too: they were so ridiculous! Do you remember Mr. Billings, the one always showing up at our doorstep unannounced and smiling at you in the soppiest manner, with his dirty rotten teeth?"

"Oh, that Mr. Billings!" said Elizabeth, rolling her eyes heavenwards. "He was absolutely disgusting. I said I would skewer him if he ever showed his face around here again and I meant it."

"I didn't like him either, Mummy. Once, he offered me sweets if I lied to you about me wanting him for my new Daddy. I threw the sweets back to his face!"

Guffaws of laughter rang across the main room, as Captain Jack Sparrow was shaken from head to toes by an uncontrollable hilarity while Will hugged his son, proclaiming he was the bravest, wisest and smartest child the world has ever seen. Bootstrap Bill had a wide smile and he offered his own gizzada tart to Will-Trey, but his eyes were as cold as ice: a leech-like man had tried to corrupt his innocent grandson in order to put his slimy paws on Elizabeth... If that Mr. Billings ever crossed the elder Turner's path, he would never see the light of day again.

"You are definitively the worthy nephew of your Uncle Jack, puppy. Humiliating a slimy supplicant by firing a volley of candy at his face, that's rich!"

"Yes, but he was furious when he left. He said Mummy would beg him to marry her after she would be tired of waiting for Daddy, and then he would use the rod on me every morning and evening until I'd learn how to behave properly."

"Puppy, this bile-babbling Billings, like many others, doesn't have a clue about who your parents are: Will-mate and Lizzie here are bound by true love, the one described by poets for centuries but happens as rarely as finding an intact rum flagon inside a sunken ship. People spend their lives seeking for this treasure not made of gold or silver but very few find it and, what's more, fewer still know how to keep it. But your parents have vowed to remain together and, come Hell or high waters, nothing will separate them. _"Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments. Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove. O no, it is an ever-fixèd mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken. It is the star to every wand'ring bark, whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken. Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks within his bending sickle's compass come; love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, but bears it out even to the edge of doom. If this be error and upon me proved, I never writ, nor no man ever loved." _See, little shipmate, the Bard has written those words with your parents in mind, he couldn't have find a better living description for his sonnet – so take a leaf out of the book of the educated Captain Jack Sparrow. A decade of exile, bah! That was only a trifle for lovebirds like your Ma and Pa and they are as likely to tire of each other as I am to ask Davy Jones permission for hosting a Christmas party at the Locker. Oh, speaking of which..."

Jack quickly tried his fingers on his hard-wearing linen pants, smiled a wolfish grin in the direction of the Turners; then he bend down to retrieve the packages on the floor and hauled them up on the dinner table, regardless of the presence of plates and cutlery.

"I know this is still summer but I am the stupendous Captain Jack Sparrow and I can do anything, even modifying the calendar at my whim so here are my Christmas presents to you, appreciated Turners!"

"Christmas presents?" echoed Will and Elizabeth out of astonishment.

"Oh boy! Christmas!" cheered Will-Trey, clapping his hands and looking bright-eyed at the packages.

"Jack, but why on Earth..." started Bill, but the pirate didn't let him finish.

"Tsk! None of that, Bootstrap. I am Captain and you were my favorite shipmate but I can still order you around, savvy? So if I say my crewmembers are to celebrate Christmas today, then they will obey because otherwise, it's the brig for mutineers. So let's not waste any more time, grab everything and give nothing back, aye? Ladies first so Mrs. wild-wielding-weapon Turner, here's my deferent homage to your combative beauty and sharp steadfastness," said Jack while handing out one of the parcels to the young woman.

Elizabeth used one of the knives to cut the strings and then she tore open the brown thick paper to find under it a large box made of red sandalwood. Chinese ideograms were graved in gold letters on the lid and when she lifted it, she gasped out of surprise at the sight of the magnificent folded silk cloth neatly tucked inside the box; its color was a red monochrome with patterns of gold cranes fishing in a river at sunset and it was incredibly smooth under the touch, a testimony of its qualities.

"Jack, really, you shouldn't have..."

"Think nothing of it, Lizzie. And I got a little bit of help from Mister Wang Tao – do you remember that polite spy, Will-mate? Well, he is still hanging around the _Black Pearl II_ since he prefers my lucrative company to the ones of his compatriots, can you believe it? This box and its contents have been... Well... Let's say "provided" after an opportune encounter with a Chinese merchant who had the bad idea to play a game of Mahjong with Mister Wang Tao. Since the said merchant was an incorrigible gambler, the game ended with him having to part from a good share of his freight to cover his debts, and payment included this silk originally destined for the one and only Imperial Majesty the Empress Xiao Xian Chun. Lizzie, you're going to look regal with this rag!"

"Oh Jack!" laughed Elizabeth, delighted at the thought of designing a new _qipao _dress with this beautiful silk cloth. Her William would go mad after seeing her in such an outfit!

"Let's carry on, shall we? I can see impatience shining in the eyes of a little shipmate's eyes!"

Bill's present was a box of fine tobacco from Virginia (he promised Elizabeth that he would only smoke outside, and never in presence of his grandson) and Will's was a splendid portable world globe with elaborated representations of lands and seas; the young Turner was immensely grateful for this gift, thinking of the wonderful hours ahead of him where he would show Will-Trey the places he had discovered during his duty. Then, Jack took out the last box, the white one with the perforated lid, and presented it solemnly to the little boy.

"Incredibly smart and resourceful puppy mine, by the laws of the sea which are the only ones I've ever respected in my life, I'd like you to acquire your rightful part of booty!"

Will-Trey stared at the box, both excited and puzzled by the strange little scratching noises that could be heard inside the square package. He raised his head to ask a question but Jack remained silent, staring at the boy with luminous eyes and a smug look on his face. Realizing he won't get any information from his adopted uncle, Will-Trey resigned himself in opening the lid… and let out a squeal of joy.

"A kitten! Mummy, Daddy, look! Uncle Jack gives me a little cat!"

The three Turner adults took a peek inside the box and, indeed, a six-week old black and white kitten was curled up on scraps of blanket, trying to dig its way out by scratching at the wooden walls of its prison with its tiny pink claws. Will-Trey gently got the animal out of the box and the contact of his hands made the kitten purr instantly, as if it realized he was in a safe place.

"Oh thank you, Uncle Jack! Please, Mummy, it can live inside the house, yes? I've never had a pet before but I will feed it and brush it and take care of it and let it sleep in my bedroom and it will never knock one of your vases down or scratch at the armchairs. Please, Mum?"

"Of course you can keep it, my little pirate. Every ship has a cat onboard, to chase after mice and rats hiding in the hold and yours can make itself useful by hunting in the attic."

"A new Turner family member," said Bill good-naturally while gently stroking the kitten's neck; the animal just kept on purring louder.

"Your pet needs a name, Little Heart. Do you have any ideas?" asked Will.

The boy thought about it long and hard for the interminable time length of three seconds before answering: "Jacky!"

TBC…


	20. A good man is hard to find

**Disclaimer:** same as Chapter 1

**Author's notes:**

- To Smithy: please give Charcoal a big hug from me! And there will be romance and love in the next chapters, don't worry ;-)

- The title comes from the song by Tom Waits from his 2002 album _"Blood money"_.

- Sir Francis Drake (1540–1596) was an English sea captain, privateer, navigator, slaver, renowned pirate and politician during the reign of Queen Elizabeth I of England (1533 – 1603).

- This chapter contains reference to one of my stories, "In vino veritas".

- Jack's quote comes from the play _As you like it_, written around 1600 by William Shakespeare (1564-1616).

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18:

**A good man is hard to find**

The rest of the evening was filled with laughter and smiles, as Jacky made its first uneasy steps in the Turners' household. Captain Sparrow stated the kitten's wobbly gait reminded him a lot of himself, while Will-Trey proudly declared it was the best cat the world has ever seen and it would grown up to be a fine mouse-hunter; but Jacky would also be trained to chase after this annoying Mr. Billings and rip into shreds the seat of his pants, to give him a lesson about bothering Mummy! The little feline had a good temper, though, as it willingly accepted to be caressed and hugged. It purred loudly when Elizabeth presented him a small dish of moist meat, and Will prepared him a bed with an unused basket filled with the scraps of blanket contained inside the box. Will-Trey asked permission to leave the table and it was graciously granted, so the boy spent hours in front of the fireplace, playing with Jacky on the rug littered with cushions. Will, Elizabeth and Bill quizzed Jack about his whereabouts: where was his ship docked, what had he been doing and were there any authorities currently running at his heels?

"What have I done those days? Oh, my business has been blooming. Ya probably know, Lizzie, through the passionate epistles you have received over the years, that my funds were pretty low when Bill asked for my help to save Will from Red Hand Pete (may the Devil barbecue his carcass in Hell). Well, my stupendous, mind-blowing, out-of-this-world rescue plan allowed me to grab on the way some rainy-day cash I happened to have stocked on _Isla de Muerta_, the very same where Blockhead Barbossa tried to lift the curse of the Aztecan gold, remember? My, how time flies! Anyway, with those much-deserved pennies I have been able to keep my head above water and to buy a ship worthy of my reputation. You should see the _Black Pearl II_, it's a beauty! I recruited a traitor-proof crew and, with the spying talents of Mister Wang Tao, I've steered for another mean to refloat my purse without going through the usual risk-of-being-hanged-for-my-troubles and the whole kit and caboodle: simply by searching for sunken treasures."

The pirate take a noisy gulp from his cup of tea before continuing: "You wouldn't imagine how many goodies are hidden in wreckages lying at the bottom of the sea, patiently waiting for your fingertips – and without guns or gates to spoil the fun. Of course, there are some petty matters to deal with, like sharks or coral reefs, and even harbor masters who would like to know why my ship is cruising in their waters without dropping anchor at the docks. But so far, we've dealt accurately with those overzealous or over-greedy state servants since a little bribe goes a long way, and thus they don't interfere with our diving and retrieving activities. I've been able to accumulate a substantial amount of riches – nicely stashed, I don't really trust banks - so you are looking at the loaded Captain Jack Sparrow. My men appreciate spending gold coins in taverns without fearing the rope, Mister Wang Tao is highly regarded by his relatives in China and we are free to roam the Seven Seas at our leisure so what a man can ask more?"

"But Jack, you are still wanted in almost every port in the world," said Bill. "Even if you bribe the harbor master, there is still danger you could be recognized so how in the world do you manage to fish out abandoned treasures without being arrested?"

"Ah, that's where Mister Wang Tao comes in on handy: he's pretty good at taking the pulse of this or that coastal city and find out if pirates can invade the local taverns or not. Besides, Bootsie, the European authorities have more pressing matters than chasing after inoffensive scallywags such as ourselves: war is brewing in America; the French, Dutch and Spanish have made an alliance with the local rebels and Britain is both loosing face and its colonies. However, Spain is still shaking from the aftermaths of the War of Succession, the French king is a bit crossed at Americans for their ill-fated attempt to invade Québec and his British counterpart is said to act strangely at times! All in one, this war is monopolizing the crowned heads' attention and the rest of the world holds its breath, hoping for a share of the booty once the gunpowder smoke has cleared away. The Caribbean isles fare no better, as colonists quake in fear to see their gold and slaves be requisitioned to finance the conflict so as long as I am not a Royal representative coming to pick in their pockets, they don't give a hoot about who I am and what I do. Honest citizens think we are just a bunch of slowcoaches hanging around and that suits me."

"Alas, Jack, you have been recognized a year ago in Port Royal, by Beckett's father..."

"Correction, Lizzie: we have been betrayed by Huang Ming, the Chinese tailor. If not for him, Beckett Senior would have noticed the _Black Pearl II_ only if she had fired from all pieces at his mansion! Mister Wang Tao was very angry at his compatriot for this treason; he sent a message to China and, well..." added Jack in a lower voice while casting a sideway glance at the child, "let's say the tailor's career ended in a much unstitched way in a dark Singapore's alley, if you get my meaning."

The three Turner adults nodded silently, not asking for extra details. Elizabeth had never seen Wang Tao but Bill and Will had met him twice in the past: the oriental spy was dangerous and ruthless under his polite veneer, not a person to underestimate. Jack counted himself lucky every day for being Wang Tao's ally instead of foe.

"Ahem! Anyway, my enriching activities have allowed me to search for a treasure not made of gold or silver, whereas having another treasure consisted of everything but precious metal in mind. And I've made it, mates: I've managed to find the first and rush back in time keep a watchful eye on the other so I'd appreciate a toast in honor of the polyvalent and efficient Captain Jack Sparrow!" said the pirate, casually leaning his arm on the small barrel he had brought while waiting for the Turners. It looked like an aging barrel of rum, with a tap for pouring the alcohol directly into a jug.

Elizabeth and Bill exchanged a look, not fully comprehending what Jack was talking about. But Will had a smile, and said:

"Jack... You were present at the beach, watching us on the day I arrived at Shipwreck Island!"

Bill's eyes went enormous and Elizabeth let out a small gasp of surprise but Jack merely grinned, looking as content as a cat that had gotten the cream without being chased after by an angered milkmaid.

"Jack! You were there?" exclaimed Bill.

"Captain Sparrow goes wherever he wants to; don't you know that by now, Bootstrap?"

"But Jack, why didn't you show yourself..."

"Lizzie, this long-awaited-for reunion was **your **moment and you needed an interfering visitor like I need lectures on temperance. I remained in the shadows – or, should I say, in the bushes boarding the beach – to assist at your happiness but also to make sure nothing or no-one would show up uninvited and spoil the whole thing. The East India Trading Company is still sulking from the loss of Lord Bucket-of-excrements and, even if much water has flowed under our keels, I wouldn't be surprised if disgraced ex-Black Coats would try and gather scraps of news out of unhealthy interest about our invaluable persons. This company has a persistent hatred and a long arm so I judged it safer to follow the _Flying Dutchman_ on its way to Shipwreck Island – it wasn't difficulty, since I knew the exact date when Will would be allowed to kiss Lizzie on dry land – and then, while my crewmembers were keeping a sharp lookout at the horizon for potential grudge-bearing enemies out at sea, I ran to Honeymoon Beach and lie in wait for you with loaded pistols in my belt and a few rum flagons to kill the time, savvy? It was a kick seeing you lot reunited, all laughing and crying and smiling; for a moment, you looked like perfect candidates for Bedlam! I didn't expect Calypso to show up, though: that was a surprise even for me and I rued my decision to hide in the bushes because they were planted too far for me to listen to your conversation. However, my superb brains provided for the missing information and I quickly comprehended Callie wanted to give Will back all what he had lost during the maelstrom battle: his family, his freedom and his _thump-thump_. And a darn good thing, too! But if she had played the fool and asked for another ten years of duty, I'd have made her change course so fast it would have made her head swim."

"How, Jack?"

"Er... I don't know, Will-mate. Watching your back while keeping my front safe is a pirate's life for me and improvisation is my keystone, savvy? But I'm sure my unsurpassed eloquence would have convinced her to let you go."

Elizabeth laughed and hugged Jack in a swift movement; the scruffy, self-centered, boozing pirate had been hiding on the beach to protect them, out of friendship towards the Turners! Jack opened his mouth wide like a gaping fish out of the water, a bit scandalized at this demonstration of affection which was incompatible – at least to his eyes – with his dignity as Captain and Pirate Lord of the Caribbean. But one look at Bill's and Will's amused faces made his protests die inside his throat and he contented himself with rolling his eyes heavenwards, silently saying: _"Women!"_.

"Once Lizzie is done trying to strangle me with outbursts of affection, I would appreciate to be allowed to show my masterpiece – what am I saying? My _chef d'oeuvre!_ – to you bunch of lousy outlaws but good friends. 'Cause I've got something here," said Jack, drumming his fingers on the lid of the small barrel, "a surprise that will knock your boots off, meaning no disrespect to Bill's nickname."

"What is it, Jack?"

"Umm… First things first, and I think our miniature pirate needs to be nestled in his hammock along with Jack Junior. Time and tide wait for no Sandman, savvy?"

Will and Elizabeth turned their heads in a same movement; Will-Trey was dozing on the rug, his face buried in one of the cushions and with Jacky curled up against his chest, protected by the shield formed by the boy's hands. Elizabeth glanced at the grandfather's clock and, indeed, it was way past Will-Trey's bedtime: the hands had moved to show half past eleven, but the Turners adults had been so engrossed by Jack's tales of his adventures they had paid no attention to the chimes ringing the hours, and the child had been too busy playing with his new pet to be bothered by something as mundane as feeling tired after a long day outdoors.

"My God, Will-Trey should have been sent to bed hours ago!"

"Ah, but my hypnotic voice and my magnetic personality have done wonders to make you stray from your maternal routine, haven't they, Lizzie?"

"If Captain Sparrow does his impossible act again, there will be no fifth gizzada coconut tart for him!"

"Augh!" exclaimed Jack with a mock look of horror on his face, joining his hands in supplication. "No please, Lizzie, not this! Have mercy on your favorite bandit! I'd accept any kind of chastisement, the plank, the brig, mopping the deck, even spud-bashing if it amuses you, but no dessert deprivation, please! It would be horrible, inhuman! There should be laws written in the Pirate Code to forbid this kind of torture!"

Shaking his head from this new display of Sparrowisms, Will stood up and gently gathered his slumbering son up in his arms. Elizabeth picked up Jacky; the small feline mewed from being separated from its warm human mattress, but Elizabeth quieted the protests by placing him back inside the basket filled with scraps of blanket: it was the cloth where his mother used to nurse him and the familiar scent calmed Jacky immediately; also, the cat was feeling doozy from its belly full of food and a digestive nap was in order.

Will carried his child through the staircase, followed by Elizabeth with Jacky but when they reached the bedrooms' corridor, Will-Trey started to stir. The disoriented boy could not realize where he was and he started struggling weakly against his father's hold.

"M-Mummy?"

"Ssh, Little Heart, it's Daddy, keep still," whispered Will, tightening his grip out of fear the child may fall down. "And it's time you go to sleep, young man."

"Dahddy?"

"Yes, my love. Mummy is here, with Jacky and we're going to put you both to bed, all right?"

"Hnnn… didn't say… good-night to Grandpa," mumbled the half-asleep boy. "An' Uncle Jack, too…"

"Don't worry about that, my sweet," said Elizabeth, stroking her son's dirty-blond hair. "You will give Grandpa two hugs tomorrow morning as compensation, and Uncle Jack won't leave before you bid him good-bye. But right now, let us prepare you for Dreamland."

Will-Trey was too numb to do anything by himself, so his mother helped him undress and clean his teeth with neem tree twigs while his father prepared the bed. Five minutes later, the child was lying comfortably under the sheets and covers after his mother assured him Jacky would sleep with him in his room. Will-Trey nodded, and then he extended his arms towards his parents. Overwhelmed by emotion, Will and Elizabeth hugged the living miracle they had created together and tears gathered in their eyes after hearing Will-Trey saying: "Love Mum and Dad and Gran'pa and 'ncle Jack and Jacky…" before falling asleep in his parents' embrace.

Will and Elizabeth held their son for a long, long time before reluctantly setting him back against his pillows. Will-Trey looked happy and at peace, a beautiful child with an immaculate heart beating quietly inside his chest, sleeping contently; he knew he was watched over by his loving mother and father while stars shone behind his bedroom's window, toys littered his desk and a kitten was purring as it burrowed deeper inside the scraps of blanket: it was paradise on Earth for a nine-year-old boy!

"Oh, Elizabeth, he's truly an angel," whispered Will in awe at the sight of his slumbering son.

"Like his father," answered Elizabeth with a smile.

"And he's so intelligent."

"Like his mother."

A thorough kiss concluded Elizabeth's praise of Will-Trey's qualities and when their lips separated, the man and the woman sighed deeply in unison. They wanted nothing more but go in their bedroom and love one another until they would pass out, but politeness prevented them to desert Bill and their guest. Besides, Jack had mentioned a surprise earlier and he was probably fuming out of impatience at the dinner table, unwilling to wait for too long for Will and Elizabeth to come downstairs after tucking their son up.

"Let's go back to the main room, my rose; otherwise, Jack will start making comments about our absence and they won't be proper for a lady's ears."

"What about a female Pirate King's ears?" asked Elizabeth with a grin.

"Likewise: it doesn't matter if you are a Governor's daughter, an outlaw, a Pirate King or a businesswoman, you will always remain a lady – my lady – and I won't tolerate people using foul language around you."

"You'd better get ready to fight against the whole world, then, my darling. There are a lot of rude people roaming lands and seas those days."

"Will you lend me your Chinese sword?"

* * *

Bill's blue eyes shone brightly as he saw Will and Elizabeth going down the stairs, holding hands and smiling at each other. The youngsters made a beautiful picture of love and Bootstrap felt overwhelming pride and joy fill his heart each time he would look at them. The former twice-cursed slave glanced at Jack Sparrow who also looked happy to see Will and Elizabeth together against all odds, even though the pirate would never admit it out loud; instead, Jack opted to took out a large rum flagon hidden beneath his seat, uncorked it using his gold teeth and then pour a large amount of the beverage into his glass.

"Jack, I don't really appreciate this kind of drink," said Elizabeth, a bit scandalized at the sight of rum being openly used in the house. She had always detested strong beverages and she hadn't kept a single bottle in her kitchen while waiting for Will, fearing solitude would entice her to drown her sorrows in alcohol.

"Oh, c'mon, Lizzie, you wouldn't want to torture Captain Jack Sparrow even worse by forbidding him his favorite peccadillo, now, would you? Now that the pup's upstairs, we can throw caution overboard and celebrate like true pirates in a Tortuga tavern. Besides, I have kept good table manners: I'm using a drinking glass!"

"But what about the surprise you've mentioned?" asked Will.

"Oi! You've got a strong head for business, whelpie mine, I'll give you that," said Jack as he finished his rum bottoms up. "But you're right; I should avoid early overindulgence because it could deprive me from watching your amazed, flabbergasted, bewildered faces after discovering what my little marvel is about. However, I'll need your cooperation for an adequate demonstration of my unsurpassed smarts so please gather round this table and keep your tumblers close and clean."

Will, Elizabeth and Bill took their respective seats again, watching Jack making some space on the dinner table by pushing away carelessly the plates, cutlery and dishes, maculating them even more with the food remnants. Then, with a noisy and exaggerated grunt, he hoisted the small barrel on the table and, putting his foot on the seat of his chair, he thrown out his chest and took a pause worthy of a portrait of Sir Francis Drake after defeating the Spanish Armada at the battle of Gravelines:

"Shipmates, ten years ago we sailed at world's ends through terrible weather, courtesy of Lord Basket-case who simply couldn't leave us dishonest folks alone while minding his own fishy business. The Dark Times, that's how I call this disastrous period of our lives where we had to survive at all costs, even if it meant a few heartbreaks on the way – not only for others, but also for ourselves. The Dark Times culminated with that dreadful maelstrom battle but, as it is always better to light a single candle than to curse the darkness, something exceptional happened during this intense clash of blades and deafening exchange of cannonballs: Will-mate and Lizzie here were joined in wedlock before the mast of the _Black Pearl_ and if I hadn't been delayed in the riggings I would have been the one pronouncing them husband and wife and I would have been enormously pleased to do so."

Will discreetly squeezed Elizabeth's hand beneath the table.

"Alas, Jones didn't have only hideous looks and a breath smelling like fishes in decomposition under the sun: he was also insanely jealous and he tried to destroy Will and Lizzie's happiness before it could start. He managed to hurt Will and **that**," said Jack with his eyes hardening like jet stones, "was unforgivable. No one can hurt one of Captain Jack Sparrow's relatives and get away with it! The accursed fool has been defeated thanks to my exceptionally sharp wit and he had been sent to a Hell-depth watery grave with my regards, but our victory came with a high price: exile for my brother, solitude for my sister-in-law, and thievery for me with my beloved ship being taken by that double-crosser Barbossa."

Bill sighed sadly, feeling grief invading his soul. Why on Earth hadn't he have been strong enough to resist Jones' devilish oath from crushing his mind? Then he would have helped Will during the maelstrom battle, instead of fighting him like a zombie. His son would have been saved from Jones! Will, realizing his father was slowly sinking into a state of self-hating again, gently laid his other hand on Bill's arm; the elder Turner answered to this gesture of affection with a smile.

"Thanks Neptune we all have been accordingly compensated for our woes, shipmates: I have a new vessel, Will has his heart back, Lizzie is smiling from ear to ear and Bootsie has a puppy to play with. So far, so good, _"Now go we in content, to liberty, and not to banishment."_ We could consider Jones had his face rubbed on the seabed so deep it could dig a tunnel straight to Hell. However, there is still a detail from which he could claim victory on it, and thus preventing us to claim complete victory over that poor imitation of seafood."

"What is it, Jack?" asked Will.

"The fact that, like it or not, a decade has passed since the maelstrom battle. Old Father Time has done his job and we are all ten years older – meaning Jones, wherever his location in the infernal regions may be, can still brag about the ten years of your lives he had stolen. Even if you lovebirds have been reunited for good, I am ready to bet he smiles while being put on a spit by Chief Lucifer, knowing this missed decade will remain a huge gap in your existences forever. But this is where I, the superb Captain Jack Sparrow, step in and destroy Jones' last satisfaction and I truly hope he can hear me louder than a foghorn!"

"What do you mean?"

"After the maelstrom battle I found myself drifting on the ocean, alone aboard a modest dinghy with no friends and no purpose. Truth to be told, I was feeling as low as my waterline because I hated the way things have turned out for Will-mate and Lizzie. I got drunk and fought the moon and personal demons before passing out, and the next day I had the mother of all hangovers but a surprise greeted me: fresh food and water had mysterious been loaded aboard the dinghy, along with this extra trinket…"

Jack widened the opening of his dirty white shirt, and Elizabeth let out a cry of surprise: the outlaw had a necklace with three silver charms hanging from a leather cord and she would have singled out this piece of jewelry amongst thousands. It was the necklace Will had bought at Port Royal, on his way to ask Governor Swann for his daughter's hand!

"Yep, Lizzie, you guessed right: these baubles belong to Will-mate so how in the world have they ended hanging around my neck after a night of heavy drinking in the middle of nowhere, eh? Well, it took me a small amount of my considerable brains to find out in less than twenty seconds my favorite whelp had came while I was sleeping off my booze, and left thingies aboard my dinghy to make me realize circumstances may separate us but can't end our friendship."

With a rapid movement of his fingers, Jack unhooked the necklace and presented it solemnly to Will:

"I vowed I would give your trinket back after your forced duty was finished and Captain Sparrow – almost – always keeps his word. So here you are, Will-mate, with my compliments!"

"Thanks, Jack," said Will, truly grateful to feel the silver charms and the cord in the palm of his hand. This necklace had a great sentimental value for him and he inwardly gave thanks for Jack's generous spirit.

"Aah, but this is not all, baby bro. Y'see, there are two things missing for your happiness to be complete: a wedding present plus ten years to replace the ones you have lost, and by extraordinary coincidence I happen to have brought both for this night of overdue celebration. Shipmates, I am the awesome, prodigious, shocking and stupefying Captain Jack Sparrow and here," said Jack with a theatrical gesture towards the small barrel, "is my wedding present to the beautiful Turner couple: _**a barrel of water from the Fountain of Youth**_!"

TBC…


	21. Drowning in the Fountain of Youth

**Disclaimer:** same as Chapter 1

**Author's notes:**

- The title comes from the 2006 album by Australian act Dan Kelly & the Alpha Males.

- Herodotus (c. 484 BC – c. 425 BC) is the first known historian to collect, test and arrange his materials (from Wikipedia).

- Details about the Fountain of Youth come from Wikipedia.

_- Mordicus_ is a Latin word meaning "tenaciously" in English.

- Jack's quotes are from the plays _Hamlet _and_ King Lear_, written respectively in 1601 and 1606 by William Shakespeare (1564 – 1616)

- Bucephalus (meaning "ox-head" in Ancient Greek) was the horse of Alexander the Great (356 BC – 323 BC).

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19: **Drowning in the Fountain of Youth**

A stunned silence followed Jack's declaration; speechless out of stupefaction, Will, Elizabeth and Bill stared with rounded eyes at the cylindrical container lying on the table. Could Jack be telling the truth? Did this common barrel, sporting a few half-erased inscriptions about rum from the Jamaican isles, actually held in its depths water from the Fountain of Youth? Did Jack found this priceless treasure and had braved all sorts of perils to bring a part of it to the Turner household?

They would have remained statue-like state for a long time if Jack hadn't busted out laughing:

"Oh, guys! You should see your faces, it's priceless! You look as stunned as a gaoler after I've escaped from a prison cell!"

"J-Jack, do you mean… You have found the Fountain of Youth? Is it true, Jack? Do you really mean it?" stuttered Will.

"I did, it is, and I do! This spring has been the major puzzle of the last thousand years, since Herodotus to be precise but no man has been able to locate it no matter how many books have been written on the subject, or how many searching parties doomed to fail have been launched. Some people said it was located in Africa; others spoke of Jerusalem while the next guy would swear _mordicus_ the land called Florida in America is the real place to find it, conquistador Juan Ponce de Léon being at the first one to affirm it. The Caribbean natives named the Bimini Island as the place to find the Fountain of Youth, and to where an Arawak Chief let an expedition and never came back. But guess what, shipmates? All those guys were wrong! The Fountain isn't located in Africa, America or the Caribbean Isles; it is in a much farther place and no one stands a chance to find it without the help of Sao Feng's navigational charts."

"You have them in your possession?"

"Yep! Since the poor Pirate Lord of the China Sea has left us for a (hopefully) better world, his charts obligingly fell into my lap and I have kept them on a tight hold ever since. Oh sure, Barbossa has tried to filch them from me with all the discretion expected from him, a furtiveness equivalent to the love cry of a rutting sea elephant; however, I refused to let that blockhead put his slimy paws one way or another on Sao Feng's charts so I pinched them, leaving only an empty shell behind. Pintel and Ragetti told me about Hector's face when he discovered I had walked away with the prize, but I'd give a thousand gold doubloons for a chance to go back in the past and see this moment with my own eyes!"

Jack grabbed at Will and Elizabeth's drink wares and, with a quick push on the tap, he poured some water inside the glasses before solemnly presenting them to the young couple:

"Drink up, me hearties, yo ho! And don't ya worry, this water isn't hazardous to your health; I've drunk some mesself and it has managed to improve the already perfect features of Captain Jack Sparrow, can you imagine that? No? Well, me neither but here I am, the irrefutable living proof that I am actually telling the truth – and it happens more often than what backbiters may say."

Will and Elizabeth exchanged a glance where apprehension, curiosity and sense of adventure were mixed, and then they clank their glasses together in a silent toast before drinking the water bottoms up. Will let the cool liquid descend along his throat and for a brief moment he thought Jack had played a joke on them: the water didn't taste different from the one he drank every day and he couldn't feel anything but the usual pleasantness of rehydration after a good dinner.

_And then…_

Will's eyes widened as warmth erupted inside his stomach like wildfire. He opened his mouth to ask Jack what was going on, but the warmth suddenly invaded his body from head to toes: heart, guts, lungs, muscles, bones, all his organs and members were engulfed one after another by a tidal wave of heat which left in its wake a marvelous sensation of newness felt at the very core of his being. It was as magnificent as after he and Elizabeth had made love, but with strength replacing the usual joyful exhaustion. The warmth circulated through his body at all speed to spread through his vessels in a journey starting inwards to reach the outside; Will gasped in surprise when he felt his skin warming from the effect of the magical water; he looked down at his hands and the calluses he had gained during his blacksmithing apprenticeship narrowed before fading completely, leaving only perfection behind. An itch awakened in his back and Will realized the crisscrossing scars left by Davy Jones' whip were disappearing too, replaced by fresh skin knitting itself back together. The scar on his left breast was next and he let out a small grunt of pain when the white line shortened to become nearly indiscernible, and then the warmth lost of its intensity to disappear as well.

The young man looked his wife and Elizabeth was still trembling from the warm effects of the Fountain of Youth's water, but she gave him a blinding smile and Will knew she had felt the same things as he did. The magical liquid had burned them both at the beginning but it had cleansed their bodies of the effects of time, past wounds, worries that had plagued them for years. Elizabeth let out a cry and she wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing and kissing him at the same time, unable to believe they had been granted a second chance at youth. Will kissed her passionately and she returned the embrace in full, drowning in the delicious sensation of love being poured inside her. It was intense like their first kiss on Port Royal's cliffs right after Jack had dived into the sea, following his rescue from the hangman's noose thanks to Will's and Elizabeth's interventions. They had been so young at the time, so in love, so innocent… and more than a decade after this event they were young again, still madly in love and a lot wiser. The years stolen by Jones had been returned to Will and Elizabeth, thanks to Jack's gift. Bootstrap, who had risen from his chair to watch wide-eyed at his son and daughter-in-law's renaissance, could hardly believe it: Will and Elizabeth still looked like in their thirties but their faces had the fresh appearance of twenty years old, their eyes were sparkling like stars and their whole frames were glowing from an inner light.

Jack held his rum flagon high as if it were a sword, eructed loudly and proclaimed: ""_The wheel is come full circle, I am here"_. Will-mate, I hereby declare you have been reimbursed from A to Z in love, money and time, all this from the stupendous actions of the awe-inspiring Captain Jack Sparrow, the all-time winner against any kind of foes. My cerebral flower may seem to work a little oddly for the untrained eye but _"Though this be madness, yet there is method in't"_ and what's important is my superb plans always come to fruition!"

The elder Turner wasted no time running at his loved ones and gathered them in his arms, his face betraying his joy and incredulity.

"My children! It's a miracle! You are exactly the same as you were before and yet, you look younger!"

"That's exactly how we feel, Papa," answered Will. "The same, but even stronger and scar-free; the water has erased years and hardships, we are at the same state we were on our engagement day."

"Oh, Will, you are now completely freed from the dark years that had burdened you. You will remain young for many years to come and live a long life with your family. Jones is vanquished forever!"

"You're right he is!" said Jack, grinning like a gold-and-silver-toothed wolf. "Did you honestly think I would let him win from the grave? But I am Captain Jack Sparrow and I can do anything, including adding extra years to life spans. That's what I call living forever, mates, without the hassle of ugly coffers and unsanitary deals with the Devil: who needs them, frankly, when a few drops of this incredible liquid can make you young again, chasing away old Father Time with his sickle and hourglass? Now whenever you would feel an itty-bitty tired or achy in your bones, all you'll have to do is drink from this barrel and return to your favorite bright-eyed and bushy-tailed state without asking for a physician's help. This water does wonder in repairing bones, skin, muscles and organs – including the special one; it beats rum any time. I wouldn't have imagined I would ever praise water, not on my life but you can never tell, savvy!"

The Turners laugh out loud at Jack's declaration, and then Will freed himself from his father's embrace to grab his drinking glass again and fill it with Fountain of Youth's water, before presenting it to Bootstrap Bill.

"Oh, no. No, Will," said the former slave, raising his hand in a gesture of refusal.

"Yes, Papa. Please drink some, you need it."

"No, Will! This water belongs exclusively to you and your wife. You deserve every drop of this godsend liquid, heck you ought to possess a whole hogshead-sized barrel of it after the terrible events you went through."

"Papa! Listen to me; I know the past years have been hard for you too. Do you think I haven't noticed the way you held your back with both hands after you've secured the sails of the _Flying Dutchman_? Or the bouts of dizziness that seized you at times, making you lean against the mainmast until they've passed? You have worked yourself to the ground helping me during my captaincy, watching over me day and night at your health's expenses and I have wondered many times how I would ever find a way to thank you for your generosity. And now that I finally have a mean to help you feel better, you refuse?"

"I don't need this water, Will. Watching you and Elizabeth happy together is enough for me."

"No, it isn't enough!" answered the frowning young man. "I want you to live long years with us. I love you, Elizabeth looks upon you as a father, Will-Trey enjoys the company of his Grandpa. We need you in our lives, Papa, why can't you understand this? I won't let you die simply because you wrongly think you don't deserve to live under our roof, or that you are a hindrance. What you are is an integral part of our happiness and we won't let you go before you are over a hundred, do you hear me?"

"Exactly," said an equally frowning Elizabeth.

"And to reach this goal, you need to remain in good health and Jack has provided us with a marvelous remedy against time. Besides, it would be a terrible act of selfishness from us to deprive you of this water, letting you suffer from aging consequences while we would enjoy being strong and disease-free. Do you honestly thing Elizabeth and I could do something so greedy?"

"No! Never!"

"I appreciate your altruistic thought, Papa, but I want you to chase it away from your mind. Sacrificing your health or your life would plunge a sword in my heart, much deeper than Jones' blade did. I love you too much and I've waited for your presence in my life for too long to let you go. I'm begging you to drink this water for Elizabeth, Will-Trey and me. Please?"

Bootstrap felt like kicking his own backside. He should have known better than refusing this glass full of prodigious water. It was obvious Will wouldn't move an inch until he obtained satisfaction, even if he had to implore him to accept his gift. Bill cursed his misplaced pride: his son shouldn't have to beg anyone, including his father! He gently took the drinking glass from Will's hand, smiled at his son and drank the liquid in large gulps.

Elizabeth and Will watched in amazement as the Fountain of Youth's water worked its magic on Bootstrap: in less than a minute the older man's spine popped back into place, the wrinkles on his skin receded and the pain that had tormented his knees for months vanished in a snap. Bill smiled in triumph as he felt a new energy invading his body, making him feel the forty-something man he had been when he was a crewmember of the _Black Pearl_, ready to pillage and plunder all the treasures of the Caribbean. Will let out a whoop of joy and launched himself into his father's arms to hug him, but Bootstrap picked up the young man as if he were a baby and spun him around, making Will laugh his head off.

"My love, I feel better! Oh, so much better, and it is all thanks to you!"

"Papa!" said Will, too overwhelmed by emotion to say something else. He clung to Bill's neck, acting like a giant child and not caring a thing about it: his father was saved and it was all what mattered.

"Hey, what about all thanks to **me**?" protested Jack. "Have you already forgotten the latest exploits of the celeb…"

"I have forgotten nothing, Jack," interrupted Bill, still holding his son up in his arms and obviously not wanting to put him down. "What you did is extraordinary and I will always be indebted to you. Doubtless you are the most fantastic pirate the world has ever known. No one will ever surpass you in intelligence or in actions and your name will be famous across the globe. But your latest deed is definitively a _grand coup_; you have managed to give back to Will and Elizabeth the years they have lost and this is an invaluable feat, making you unbeatable."

"You're singing my song, Bootstrap!" said Jack, smiling like a fool from Bill's salvo of compliments. Elizabeth thought the pirate captain could purr exactly like his feline counterpart.

Bill slightly turned his head and he whispered in Will's ear: "Pure-hearted, darling Little One of mine." The young man tightened his hold in response, and said:

"You have so many nice names for me."

"You deserve them, dearest, each and every one of them and I don't give a damn about sounding overly sentimental, I'm so proud of you I want to shout my love from the rooftops. You are the finest son a man could ever dream of and I have been the lucky one to sire you. I will never understand why this miracle has been granted to me, of all people! But Heavens know the depths of my gratitude for having met your wonderful mother."

Bill pressed a gentle kiss on his son's cheek before putting him down at last, and the two Williams smiled at one another. Elizabeth felt her heart fluttering at the sight of her husband and father-in-law and she wished her own father was still alive, so he could see for himself that love and caring prevailed in the Turner's household. She knew the Port Royal's Governor had reserves about letting his only daughter marry a humble blacksmith with pirate's blood in his veins, fearing a lower social position would destroy her chances of happiness, even if he had never voiced his doubts out loud.

"Jack, you've said the legends were wrong about the Fountain of Youth's location so where is it really located?" asked Elizabeth.

Jack nonchalantly sat in one of the main room's stuffed chairs, flung his leg over an arm, grabbed at his large rum flagon and took a long swing of it before answering:

"That's for me to know and for you to eventually find out, Lizzie!"

The young woman shook her head in desperation: she should have known better than to expect a direct answer from the world-famous Captain Jack Sparrow!

"Anyway, the location of the Fountain is of no importance for you; I'd hardly believe you would set an expedition to find it in the near future, so what's the use? Will and you have better things to do, in the lines of boffing like bunnies to create more tiny pirates, and Boots had quite a discouraging experience about adventuring so I'm ready to bet his personal compass is pointing to a quiet life, away from swords and treasures. Besides, what you don't know can't hurt you!"

"What do you mean, Jack?"

The pirate captain's sarcastic smile faltered a bit: "Will-mate, a pirate's life may have not been for you but nonetheless you got involved in it, either by blood ties or your tendency to constantly rush at the rescue of a strong-minded damsel in distress. Thus, and in spite of a decade of absence you are still in danger of being recognized by a meddlesome would-be authority representative – and your connections with the smartest outlaw of the West are almost as well-known as the outlaw we keep talking about. Oh sure, Shipwreck Island has way more citizens with colorful pasts then honest ones, which is the reason why people prefer not to know about their neighbors' history but a recent incident makes me think this custom is about to change."

"The Governor's wife," said Elizabeth.

"Bull's eye, Lizzie, and speaking of bulls you have quite an enemy here with this ugly incarnation of a female bovine. From the information I have gathered in the remaining taverns of Shipwreck City, she has the upper hand on her husband and she is the real power in town. She also likes to pry about other people's past and feeds on gossips like fishes do on worms, all this in the hopes to practice a little blackmail payable in money or services; some people even mentioned men having to pay "in nature" for her silence since the Governor isn't able to lift anything to content her. I dare not imagine what kind of images they have in mind to keep an apology of enthusiasm during the act; there are some limits to my depravity! Anyway, I also learned she is insanely jealous of Lizzie and I had the time of my life watching the puppy barking at that mustard-covered large barge, a few days ago. But she took it very badly being told off by your kid and I wouldn't be surprised about retaliations in the near future."

"She'd better not," growled Bootstrap Bill. "I've made it clear to her that I would take reprisals if she comes near my family again. And my fighting abilities are back, thanks to you and Will's generosity."

"Aye, but hear me: you Turners have to keep in mind two important facts. Firstly, the Fountain of Youth brings revived strength, but not invincibility. Secondly, its water has to be drunk with parsimony; otherwise, the consequences can be dreadful, like an accelerated rejuvenation leading to age regression, and then death. During my fruitful expedition, I've heard terrible stories of men who had consumed this water in the past; yes, it has been done before but those men took it too quickly or too frequently and they all ended in an early grave. You can see the sepultures next to the path leading to the Fountain of Youth and it's better to take heed of the warning! I trust you, shipmates, to use this water wisely and keep it stashed in a safe cache down your hold. You may use a few drops in case of wounds or diseases but at any costs don't drink a large quantity of water at short intervals of time. Now I know you are reasonable – way too much for my tastes – and you will follow my advice, but a seaman always looks out for squalls and I wouldn't be surprised if Mrs. Bucephalus would try to extort from you the secrets of your good form. Killer whales like her always aim for the weak spot and in your case, it is the little pirate sleeping upstairs, the only one who hasn't learned to wield a sword yet."

TBC…


	22. Who else!

**Disclaimer:** same as Chapter 1

**Author's notes:**

- I apologize for the lack of updates, but my Internet home connection broke down and it took two weeks for the technicians to find out what the trouble was. Modern technology has a downside!

- To Smithy: please give your purring pet a big hug!

- This chapter's title comes from the 1999 album by guitarist Jeff Beck.

- Jack's quotes come from the plays _Tartuffe_ written in 1664 by French playwright Molière (1622–1673) and _Twelfth Night_ (1601) by William Shakespeare (1564-1616).

- The fable _The lion and the gnat_ was written by French poet Jean de la Fontaine (1621-1695).

**

* * *

**

Chapter **20: Who else!**

An icy flower of fear blossomed inside the heart of the Turner adults.

"Will-Trey?" whispered three voices in unison.

"Aye. Your fat foe is targeting the kid - which is logical coming from a gossip-prone, back-stabbing creature. She has been trying to dig up dirt about Lizzie and all her efforts have been in vain because there is hardly anything suspicious about our favorite Mrs. Turner, apart from her little association with pirates but hey, who hasn't? Ninety-nine percent of Shipwreck Island's citizens had – or still do – fraudulent businesses more or less in the open and pseudo-Governor Bull has his fingers stuck in almost every pie. Thus, his bitter half can't blackmail people about past or present piracy because her husband is corrupted to the bone and it would be a bad case of the pot calling the kettle black. Besides, we're too far from Crown's representatives to see a prison built anytime soon on this island, consequently no one cares about jail time. So, if illegality is not an option for a good old-fashioned extortion, what is left for her?"

Jack started to count on his gold-adorned fingers: "Greed, lust, jealousy, unfaithfulness, bitterness and hate: that's Mrs. Balderdash's bread and butter. She preys on those tiny failures of human nature to feed her purse but also to earn some physical pleasure, since her husband is a notorious impotent so she offers "arrangements" to well-built men who have fallen into her clutches. She considers doing her male victims a favor because - that's where the fun begins – that mastodon thinks herself being very attractive. She craves for money, not only for her personal gain but also to buy an endless list of products supposed to preserve her good looks. Bah, I've seen judges sexier than her!"

"How revolting!" exclaimed Will, his face a mask of disgust. Elizabeth shuddered at the thought of Mrs. Bull whispering indecent proposals in her husband's ear.

Jack gulped down his rum, and smiled: "You truly haven't changed a hair, mate: still the same self-righteous soul I've met in a smithy at Port Royal. But I digress... The matter is that Mrs. Bullying's gossip-ship has recently hit the seabed, thanks to the joined actions of four pirates who happen to be the best outlaws of the Caribbean."

"Who?" asked Bill innocently.

"The first one goes by the name of Elizabeth Swann Turner, also known as Lovely Lizzie. Her best weapon is her steadfastness, making her the living embodiment of the Faithful Bride: no man is able to set her adrift from her course and the annihilation of a certain ghost ship has proven that Lizzie truly loves her man. _"__A woman in love needs a heart of steel"_ and you could make a fine sword out of Lizzie's inner metal. Her husband's apparition downtown has bowled over each and every weak-minded fool, including their overweight leader, making them look like proper idiots. Lizzie has fired from all pieces at their slander and that's a _coup _worthy of Captain Jack Sparrow's sister-in-law! The second delinquent is William Turner Junior, or Whelpie Will: he has been reunited with his bonnie lass after a slight delay and during his absence, he has managed to clean up the mess left by a no-mourned-at-all nauseating fiend; but what's better is, despite years of hardship, Will has never strayed from his "Triple H" personality: that's short for Heroic, Handsome and Headstrong. This noble pirate has so much class it also gave quite a blow to the good citizens of Shipwreck City, who look like slimy slugs compared to him; however, on the matter of good looks, he doesn't have a chance against the unbeatable Captain Jack Sparrow. So, a Lizzie added to a Will equals to a thick-as-thieves Turner couple, invulnerable to forked tongues. But this said couple, on top of being infuriatingly "beautifaithful", also had the ultimate gall to bring a rascal into this world: William Turner the Third, nicknamed Peerless Puppy; this tiny terror can stand up and fight almost as well as Captain Jack Sparrow did at his age and I'd never imagined it would be possible. And, last but not the least, this family is watched over by a notorious old crook, William Turner the First best known as "Bootstrap Bill" – and don't be fooled by his debonair appearance, folks! Anyone trying to mess with his relatives has a high chance to end up with a pulverized face, since he has learned quite a bit about combats while serving before the mast of Captain Jack Sparrow's ship."

Will, Elizabeth and Bill had a hard time containing their laughter after Jack's long praise of their qualities, mixed with his usual self-boasting. Jack glanced down at his flagon, frowned as it was already empty and he got up to walk towards the grandfather's clock. He opened the long case's door and, much to the Turners' astonishment, he took out another jug of rum hidden inside it before taking a swing of his favorite drink.

"The Turners are definitively "out-laws", meaning they sail clear out of the rules edited either by high-ranking people or low-lifers. Now, you would think that this bunch has the means to vanquish any kind of enemy. The recent incident on the marketplace has confirmed the Turners' supremacy over a lump of fat made of anger and bile. Boy, did it ever sent Mrs. Balderdash to the bottom! According to the French, _Le ridicule tue_ ("Ridicule kills") and it's too bad we don't live in France, otherwise that dear lady would be dead and buried as we talk, sparing us a lot of trouble. However, it isn't wise to lower guard after a victory. To quote the fable involving a lion and a gnat: _"Again, great risks a man may clear, who by the smallest dies"_."

"What do you mean?" asked Will.

"Since the incident on the marketplace involving Mrs. Busybody, the rumor mill has been working double-time in the local taverns," answered Jack, sitting down and swinging his leg over one arm of his chair again, the very picture of nonchalance. "And not a drop of information has escaped from those sharp ears of mine, neither this delicious rum from my seductive lips. A high majority of people have thoroughly enjoyed the show; they wish it could invite Mrs. Bad-mouth to keep her tongue behind her teeth – and stop polluting the air with her pestilential breath – while her very little group of friends kept a low profile, cursing the day the Turners showed up in Shipwreck City. But we cannot imagine a professional calumniator would stop simply to please us and I'm ready to bet a hundred gold doubloons – which I don't possess – that the Governor's wife will target the mini-pirate anytime soon."

"But why would she do that?" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Use your logic, Lizzie: Mrs. Back-fence talk needs blackmail like you need air to breathe. However, she has lost the fight against you and Will and she knows insinuations against your couple are a big fat waste of everyone's time. Granite-faced Bill has scared the living daylights out of her with a few chosen words and thus, it is highly unlikely she finds the courage to try and dig up dirt about him. So, and in order to have a mean of pressure over you, her last option is a direct hit on your kid by slandering his name all over the place."

"Will-Trey is the best child the world has ever known! He's a good boy with a heart of gold and…"

Jack waved away Will's protests: "Ya don't need to convince me, mate; I happen to know the worth of my nephew, savvy! But heed my warning: Mrs. Bullfrog will make the kid's life a living Hell, simply by systematically accusing him of misdemeanors, real or imagined. A window pane mysteriously breaks at school? Why, it is certainly the fault of that dreadful brat Turner. Punish him, Schoolmaster! Some goods are stolen in a shop? It must be the blacksmith's son who has done it. The Governor will take measures against that young rascal! Someone has urinated inside the church? Preacher, nobody would be surprised if it were that nasty Turner boy! He has been lurking around recently in the periphery of that sacred building, and blah blah blah. With all her scandal mongering in a small piece of land like Shipwreck Island, how long do you think it will take before the puppy earns a ruffian reputation almost as famous as mine? And the only way for you to make her shut up would be to yield at her demands: she could ask for large sums of money coming from Lizzie's business, or Will to become her favorite boy-toy. But she could also be puzzled by your renewed young and fresh looks and wouldn't bulge until you'd spill the beans about a certain barrel stashed in your kitchen, countaining water people would kill to get their hands on it. And greedy as she is, Mrs. Bulldog won't content herself with a simple barrel: she'd employ any means to make you tell the location of the Fountain of Youth, that's why I am not telling you where it is, for your own protection, savvy?"

Bill got up on his feet; his face was livid with rage.

"I'm going to pulverize Mrs. Bull's face right now, before she'd ever get the chance to tell lies about my grandson!"

"Papa, no!" said Will, terrified at the thought his father would meet his fate at the end of a rope. "Please, promise me you won't act rashly!"

"I'm sorry, my love, but I cannot allow that woman to destroy your family! You have fought too hard and for too long to be bothered by such a hideous being, right after you've been reunited with Elizabeth and your son."

"Bill, what do you think you're doing?" asked a furious Elizabeth. "Do you honestly think you can barge into the Governor's mansion? He may be a corrupted fool but he won't let you beat his wife into a pulp just to please you! He has money, servants and the means to pull enough strings to cast us out of our own house. Punching Mrs. Bull's nose would only "prove" her allegations were right. We'd be ruined!"

In spite of his advanced inebriety, Jack looked at the whole scene with amused eyes; he drank again from his most recent flagon before clucking between his teeth:

"Tsk, tsk. I thought I had t-taught you better, Bootstrap!"

"What on Earth are you saying, Jack? You haven't taught me anything!"

"Why, you didn't learn by following my example? D-During our years of piracy aboard the _Black Pearl_, haven't you been inspired by my O-Olympian calm, my talent to find bright ideas in stressful situations? (Hic!) Have you f-forgotten already the marvelous motto that h-has guided my stupendous career, making me the invincible Captain Jack Sparrow?"

The elder Turner was completely at a loss about what the pirate was talking about, but Will and Elizabeth exchanged an amused glance before answering in a same voice:

"Why fight when you have leverage?"

"Exactly! roared Jack, jumping on the armchair's seat and soiling the cushion with his dirty boots. His sense of equilibrium was getting compromised under the influence of alcohol and he nearly toppled over. "Why waste p-precious energy wielding swords and raising fists w-while a simple leverage can make enemies become a lot more reasonable? A little brain hops a long way! (Hic!) Ah, intelligence… What a marvelous concept, and y-yet too often overlooked for brute force by unimaginative idiots. But _"better a witty f-fool than a foolish w-wit"_ like the Bard says and Captain Jack Sparrow may l-look a bit strange but he has been granted s-superior intellect by M-Mother Nature and he can't thank Her enough for this gift."

"But we don't have leverage over Mrs. Bull!" growled Bill, a bit vexed he hasn't found the riddle's answer in spite of knowing Jack's jokes for years. "Her blackmailing is obviously an open secret and she's too rich and too feared for anyone to stand up against her."

The outlaw got up with a sluggish slowness and staggered towards the display cabinet holding the collection of plates and dishes lovingly amassed by Elizabeth. He opened one of the furniture's doors, rummaged in its depths and, after hearing two plates breaking inside the cabinet during his search, Jack got out some sheets of paper tied together and a thick ledger bound in calf.

"My estimated T-Turners, you should know by now that nothing is i-impossible for Captain Jack Sparrow, including coming here to shower you with p-presents. The ones I handed out (Hic!) during dinner were my _"Celebrating the glorious pirating p-past"_ gifts. The barrel full of Fountain of Youth's water was the _"Enjoy the present while eradicating a few w-wrinkles at the corner of your eyes, mates"_ one. And this, (Hic!) is the _"Assurance for a clear future thanks to the unsinkable Captain Jack"_ one, guaranteeing you a nice leverage over Mrs. Belittlement."

A cross-eyed Jack tried to solemnly present the gift he had took out from the display cabinet but his hands were shaking too much and the stack of papers would have fallen to the floor if Will hadn't caught them at the last second. The young Turner took the lot from Jack and his eyes widened when he saw Elizabeth's name on the top sheet of the stack of papers, written in an aggressive handwriting.

"Jack, what is this?"

"Jusht look for yersself, mate,"

Will quickly untied the strings tying the stack of papers and started reading, his wife looking over his shoulder. The youngsters felt their blood turning into ice as they realized those papers were a report about Elizabeth, beginning on the very first day she had stepped foot in Shipwreck City: her mysterious arrival by a ship which hadn't been wrecked like the others, at the docks; inheriting some money; buying a house aside the city; her pregnancy; an adamant refusal of suitors; the birth of a child; the development of an import-export business; her lies about being married and waiting for the return of her husband. But what was worse, the report's author had speculated about Elizabeth's shrouded past: theories about her being a former prostitute had been scratched, replaced by a hypothesis that Elizabeth could be a criminal fleeing from the law. Her inheritance was probably the cover-up for a theft and she had been impregnated by an accomplice plausibly serving a sentence in Port Royal's jail. The conclusion of that document was to pursue an investigation in Jamaica, to inquire if a young British woman had been wanted by the authorities a decade ago.

While Will and Elizabeth were reading the report, Bill had taken the ledger and he was flipping through the pages, unable to believe what he saw: the book was full of names with mentions of embezzlement, thief, smuggling, adultery, drunkenness, indecent behavior and so on written beneath. There was also a column for dates, followed by another where sums of money were duly noted. The elder Turner's blue eyes went as hard as sapphires after he understood he was holding not an accountant's ledger, but a blackmailer's. This book contained the names of victims, the amount of hush money they were forced to pay every month and the reason why they had fallen prey of a badger. Bill felt disgust invading his heart: he had fought all his life in the open and, for him, blackmailers could only be compared to cockroaches running under a deck's planks, hiding in the shadows for scraps of food and scattering at the first signs of alert.

"Jack, where did you find these papers? Who has written this report on me?" asked Elizabeth with a toneless voice.

"Aw, don't twist your nice face like this, Lizzie, it won't suit W-Will's ardors at-all. Yu k-know nothing can get wrong wif Captain Jack Sparrow at the helm, now, do yu? (Hic!) Damn, my flagon is a-already empty. Why is the r-rum always gone? But tu answer yur question: those pieces of loo-papers have been written by Mrs. Butt-in hersself. Like I've said earlier, she has b-been on yur case for a long time; she hasn't (Hic!) been able to find anything t-tangible about yu, but it certainly d-d-didn't prevent her from scribbling a few n-notes… they might come in on handy, just in case, ya know? As yu can read, she was p-planning a trip to Port Raoul… I mean, Port Royal to investigate about yur eventual former whereabouts. People would likely r-remember yur good looks so finding information 'bout yu would have been a cinch!" said Jack, his voice getting slurry by the minute.

"And this ledger contains hundreds of names, with sums of money paid to Mrs. Bull!" exclaimed Bill. "She is keeping records on the victims of her blackmail, to make sure no one would try to miss a payment!"

"Organized leech, isn't she? (Hic!)"

"But where did you find these documents?" asked Will.

"Why, at her h-house, of course!"

"**What?"**

"Good grief, baby bro, yu didn't imagine s-such a tasteless creature would hand me out her a-archives just for my sake! (Hic!) Mrs. Bovine would recognize a handsome m-man only if he bit her on the l-leg and I refuse to w-w-waste my irresistible ch-charm on her. So, after much debilations… delibations… deliberations following my gathering of information in the t-taverns, I came to the conclusion that a l-little visit to the Governor's m-m-mansion – or what passes for it – was in order. And who else but me could do the trick, eh? So I went there (Hic!) last night wif Mister Wang Tao; he d-dealt with guard dogs, locks and d-drowsy servants with much f-f-finesse, clearing the way for the light-fingered Captain Jack Sparrow. Piece of cake finding t-those documents, really: h-hidden beneath a plank of the bedroom's parquet, not very o-original!"

"You went into Mrs. Bull's bedroom?"

"You bet! And wif her and her husband s-s-sleeping inside, too!"

"Oh my God, Jack!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "You could have been caught! What would have happened if Mrs. Bull had awakened and saw you searching in her room?"

"A-Actually, she did."

A stunned silence followed Jack's tranquil declaration. The wasted pirate was unable to stand or sit any longer so he had opted to sprawl himself on the rug facing the fireplace's inner hearth, his back against a stuffed armchair, clutching his empty rum bottle in his hand like a talisman against temperateness. Elizabeth got absurdly relieved Will-Trey had picked up his toys before going to bed, so his Uncle Jack wouldn't accidentally knock them over while being drunk off his head.

"Mrs. Bull surprised you stealing those documents?" asked Will.

"Aye, but M-Mister Wang Tao has p-promptly (hic!) made her understand that discretion was in order – eshpecially with one of his sharp blades pointing right at her fat throat. Her s-slumbering husband never heard a thing, can yu imagine? Anyway, while Mrs. Baloney was m-m-momentarily quieted, I confiscated n-not only the file wif Lizzie's name on it, but also that (hic) most interesting ledger. Boy, the look on her lunar face when s-she saw her prized p-possession in my hands! A historical moment! And since I had a good leverage over this humongous p-person, I seize the occasion to tell her about her f-future."

"What do you mean?"

"Simply (hic) speaking, Bootstrap, Mrs. Behemoth was to p-pack her things and leave Shipwreck Island b-before the next sunset, otherwise she w-w-wouldn't have a future at all. It would gave her enough t-time to "convince" her flimsy husband to leave the p-p-premises as well, and get h-himself hanged elsewhere. I didn't b-bother giving my famous name, just presenting mesself and my favorite Chinese s-spy as emissaries sent by her blackmailing victims, who m-made a collecshion to pay for our s-services."

"And she agreed?" asked Elizabeth incredulously.

"If you w-were a coward like Mrs. Barn Door, L-L-Lizzie, you would have accepted my g-generous proposition, too. She was way t-too scared of Mister Wang Tao to refuse, anyway – he (hic) can look pretty nasty with those blades of his, mind you – and wif her ledger in my capable hands, she knew her blackmailing days on S-Shipwreck Island were over. I spent the day w-watching the mansion and, right before sunset, I saw the Governor's couple discreetly embarking on a fisherman's b-boat, wif only the clothes on their backs and a bag in each hand. The boat left Shipwreck City's d-docks at once, heading for the West. Mrs. Brobdingnagian must be crying her eyes out as w-we speak (hic!), for the losses of b-both her ledger and her j-jewels!"

"Jewels?" repeated Will.

"Why, ya didn't think I w-would… hic… do a burglary… hic… without earning a little extra cash on the way, wouldya? Hic… I'm a slightly dishonorable… treasure seeker… hic… costly business… hic… bribes ain't cheap… hic… anyway, m-mates, my philosophy has p-proven once again that fighting is p-pointless when having a gud leverage… Why resort to v-violence when intelligence is a-always a winner? 'f course, leverages c-come in all sorts of sh-shapes but we're pirates, mates! And 'twas high time Mrs. Backbiting got ah taste of her own medicine, anyway… hic… So I blackmailed a blackmailer, sue me… Won't stop the tides turning but I turned the tables for my Turners… hic… Now, I trust ya to destroy those documents so yu and yur fellow c-citizens can sleep in p-peace… And a damn gud thing, too… Another magnificent ex-xploit made by the o-one and only…"

Jack's eyes suddenly closed and he started to snore noisily, his head resting on the armchair's cushion while the empty rum flagon rolled across the rug before stopping against the woodbox. Will, Elizabeth and Bill looked at each other in resignation before finishing the sentence in the outlaw's stead:

"… Captain Jack Sparrow!"

TBC…


	23. Sea of love III

**Disclaimer:** same as Chapter 1

**Author's notes:**

- Happy New Year, everyone! I hope 2011 will bring you everything you wish for.

- This chapter contains references to one of my stories, _"Sealed with a kiss"_.

- To coolio: thanks for your review. I'd hate to disappoint you but there won't be fights in this story.

- To Smithy: hi! Yes, Noël was under snow and also there were also icy roads, bitter winds and endless problems at the airports/train stations/highways. It is rare in France to have high amounts of snow, apart in the mountain areas.

- A _palla_ is a mantle worn by women in Ancient Rome (from Wikipedia).

- Titania is the queen of fairies in the play _A Midsummer's night dream_, written from 1594 to 1596 by William Shakespeare (1564-1616).

- This chapter is dedicated to Pegasus Pyrate!

**

* * *

**

Chapter

**21: Sea of love III**

Since it would have been too troublesome to move the intoxicated Captain Jack Sparrow from his crashing point, Will and Elizabeth decided it would be better to let him sleep in front of the fire, lying on the thick rug. Elizabeth covered him with a blanket and placed an embroidered cushion under his head to give Jack the chance to sleep off his booze comfortably. At some moment, the pirate became restless in his slumber, waving his arms around as if he was unconsciously looking for something indispensable. Will smiled, and then he picked up the empty rum flagon that was lying against the woodbox before placing it in his friend's arms. Jack groaned in his sleep and hugged his empty rum flagon against his chest, a gesture that seemed to calm him quickly. He looked like a sleeping Will-Trey pressing on his heart his favorite doll to fend off bad dreams – apart from the fact that Jack was older, mustachioed and his talisman for good nights smelled of rum!

After making sure their guest would spend the night warm and safe, Will and Elizabeth took the plates and dishes to the kitchen while Bill cleaned the table. It was too late to do the washing up so Elizabeth contented herself with placing all the dirty crockery in the stone sink, promising to clean it first thing in the morning as food remnants could attract Florida wood cockroaches. The young woman had worked hard for ten years to keep her house vermin-free and she knew the slightest negligence could bring unwanted six-legged crawling creatures. She had wanted to make the best home for her little boy and her husband and this constant watchfulness had helped Elizabeth to not succumb to despair each time she thought of her beloved Will, sailing on the oceans and forbidden to step foot on land before a decade-long duty would be over.

Speaking of whom… Elizabeth glanced around and saw the young man putting cooking utensils inside a drawer. She tiptoed behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, making Will freeze instantly.

"Elizabeth?" whispered the young Turner.

She peppered the back of his head with kisses and Will felt his heart fluttering inside his chest like a butterfly trapped inside a lantern, flapping its powdered wings against the glass walls of its prison. Then, Elizabeth's lips reached his ear and, after a kiss was deposed on the auricle, she whispered:

"I'm going to our bedroom, darling mine. Give me five minutes, and then come upstairs to meet me."

Elizabeth let go of her husband before he could make a movement to hold her, and then she climbed the stairs with a joyful _"Good night, Bill!"_ without waiting for an answer. The elder Turner smiled and kept on drying the table with a tea towel; it hadn't escaped his attention that the recent consummation of Fountain of Youth's water would not only erase his son and daughter-in-law's worries and lost years, but also fuel their energies to the maximum and, judging from Elizabeth's hurried steps resounding upstairs, they were quite impatient to be alone in their bedroom… and it was high time for an old crook to retire to his own room, leaving the night to Will and Elizabeth.

Bill folded the cloth and put it away, and then he turned about to see his son stranding right behind him.

"Will?"

"Papa!"

Will launched himself into his father's arms and Bill returned the embrace tenfold, holding the cherished head close to his chest. Will smiled and tightened his hold, enjoying the sound of Bill's heart against his ear. _Th-thump, th-thump, th-thump_… the _"Secret"_, the marvelous oath of love Bill had sworn on the first months of their shared exile, how many times it had saved his son from desperation! Will had endured his former "heartless" state and years at sea only thanks to Bill and the young Turner felt he would never live enough years – even with the help of the Fountain of Youth's water – to express his gratitude.

"You needed to hear _"The Secret"_, son?" murmured Bill. "I thought you wouldn't ask for it any more, now that you have your heart back…"

"I'll always need to hear it, Papa. I am the happiest man in the world with a marvelous wife, a magical son, an adorable father and the wildest best friend," said Will, casting an amused glance at the pirate snoring on the rug. "But I don't want your heartbeat to end, never. I love you so much, please, promise me you won't go anywhere."

Deeply moved, the older man kissed the crown of his son's head: "Little One, that's a promise I cannot make. One day, I'll have to leave you and this very thought is crushing me, but alas Jack is right: the prodigious water he brought us heals and grants another youth, but not immortality. There are some diseases that cannot be cured by youth. I find consolation by hoping I'll be reunited with your mother, if I am ever granted a pardon for all my past mistakes and bad deeds…"

"Don't you think the depthless love you feel for us is proof enough of your heart of gold, my incorrigible father? Do you still think you ought to be punished over and over again, Davy-Jones like, for deserting your family to go pirating?"

Will released his father to lock his chocolate-colored gaze into the sapphire orbs.

"When are you going to forgive yourself, Papa?"

"I… I don't know, son. I've tried to, truly, I promised you I would, but… each time I thought I had succeeded, the regrets came back with a vengeance. I have so many of them it feels like seaweed growing inside me, and every now and then it gets ripped from the depths to reach the surface, sullying the water with its remains. It may sound crazy but I know that only when I see my sweet Mary in Heaven, telling me that I'm fully forgiven, then I will reach peace."

"And it will happen."

"Dearest, you have such trust in me!"

"Because you are the greatest Papa the world has ever known."

The two William Turners exchanged a smile, and then Bill said:

"You are a marvelous father too, my treasure. Will-Trey is an amazing boy, and there are no doubts in my mind he will grow up to be a fine man, just like you."

"With his mother's brains."

"And his father's heart."

The elder Turner caressed Will's long locks of hair, inwardly thinking: _"But Will-Trey has inherited more than that from you, my angel. He also has your handsomeness, your loyalty, your courage under fire and your strong sense of right and wrong. He'll be as exceptional as you are! Regrets may poison my life at times, but I will die content knowing I leave behind me a beautiful legacy … the Turners, a family that will issue generations of heroes celebrated all over the world."_

Bill gently pressed his forehead against Will's, and then he said: "Elizabeth must be getting impatient and it is time you join her. Go on, my love, your old man needs his rest."

"Do I have to quote a miniature pirate and an extravagant outlaw to remind you the word _"old"_ isn't welcome in this household?"

* * *

After bidding Bill good night, Will went upstairs four at a time in his eagerness to be alone with Elizabeth. On the top floor, he paused to take a peek inside Will-Trey's room: the door had been left ajar and there was enough light to discern the contours of the little bed, the child's sleeping face looking so serene against the pillow's whiteness. A round shape was lying next to Will-Trey's hand, resting on the blanket and Will realized with a smile it was Jacky; apparently, the new family member had decided the bed would be more comfortable than his basket and it fancied some company for its first night in the Turner's household. Strong-minded kitten!

Will silently gave a prayer of blessing for his son, and then he walked away to reach the bedroom he shared with Elizabeth. Before he entered, he took a moment to take off his boots: the footwear was still maculated from the day they had spent on the cliffs, making Will-Trey's kite fly and Will didn't want to leave muddy footsteps inside their bedroom. Once the boots were off, he stepped inside, quietly closing the door behind him, and looked around: the open French windows let in a warm breeze; it was completely dark outside as rainclouds slid endlessly in the night sky, hiding the moon and the stars; lightened candles let out a familiar scent of bee wax while burning inside red glasses placed around the bed; crimson petals detached from Hibiscus flowers, or _Flores de Jamaica_, had been arranged on the sheets in the shape of a heart, and branches of Cassie-flower Acacia tree were slowly burning inside the fireplace, giving a sense of comfort mixed with mystery.

The whole bedroom was plunged into a golden light, perfect for revealing… Elizabeth, standing in front of the fire, Jack's gift wrapped around her body_._ Apparently, she hadn't wanted to wait and make a _qipao_ dress out of the red silk so she had opted to drape it on her, like an Ancient Roman lady wearing a _palla_. Only a naked shoulder and her right arm had been left out of the cloth and Elizabeth's hair was falling against the embroidered gold cranes, her long strands mixing with the precious thread. Her creamy, smooth skin was enhanced by the cloth's vibrant color and her smile, so sensuous, made Will swallow hard in anticipation. She was a vision, a deity draped in a Chinese Impress' mantle, a fairy from a forgotten tale!

"Who dares entering my realm?" asked Elizabeth in a soft voice, looking every inch like Titania.

"Me… Captain William Turner," answered Will, playing along. Elizabeth moved slowly toward him and the young man caught a faint scent of her fragrance.

"Stunning stranger… You are certainly courageous and loyal for having succeeded in finding me, but I forbid you to move for the moment, as I am not certain of your intentions," said Elizabeth, walking around Will as her bare feet moved noiselessly on the rug. Her hand brushed his, acting like she didn't dare to touch him and Will felt a tidal wave of passion rising from the depths of his being.

"I have heard of your legendary beauty, lady-rose, and I've travelled the Seven Seas to become your slave forever… since I have unconditionally surrendered to your charm."

"Ah, but you see, my realm is built on love and liberty and thus, there is no slavery. If you want to remain in my presence, there is no other choice for you than to become my husband. Would you like that?"

"Very much," said Will, fighting the urge to grab Elizabeth and kiss her like a man possessed. But he was also intrigued by her little game and curiosity got the better of him.

"Only a good man can become my husband…" whispered Elizabeth, caressing the young man's face with the tips of her fingers, the light contact enough to drive him crazy. Her lips were so close to his Will could feel tiny sparks burning on the sensitive skin. "Are you a good man?"

"I like to think so…"

"There is only one way to be sure; I have to listen to your heart… let me see you, Captain; all of you."

A bout of vertigo seized Will; his trembling hands went to the hems of his shirt but Elizabeth beat him to it and, in a swift movement, she pulled the garment over his head and tossed it aside. She unfastened his breeches and made them slide along his backside, his tights and then his legs to end in a crumpled heap on the floor. Will stepped out of them and the bedroom's glow illuminated his virile silhouette, in perfect harmony with the delicate beauty of his face.

"Oh Captain, my Captain," whispered Elizabeth.

She caressed his left breast, just above the scar reduced to a very fine ivory-colored line. Will shuddered, his whole being crying out for her and yet, he didn't move toward her, not wanting to break the fantasy she had invented so he remained still, his nude body displayed for her appreciation. He gasped as Elizabeth gently pressed her ear against his robust chest, listening to a rhythmic beat that was getting faster by the second.

"Yes, it is a good heart," said the young woman, her hair tickling the bare skin of Will's torso. "It is made of gold and it beats for me."

"It has always belonged to you."

"And you command mine, Captain of my heart. Welcome to my realm."

Rain started to fall outside, refreshing the air and the land. Elizabeth seized Will's hands and guided him to the bed. She made him lay on the sheets and the movement disrupted the Hibiscus petals, making them look like they sprouted from Will's broad shoulders as outlines of wings. Will took out his hand and laced his fingers with hers, silently renewing his oath to love her forever; he kissed her hand reverently and Elizabeth felt a hurricane of emotion whirling from one end of her body to another. She lay down beside him and a hungry Will gathered her close, stroking the rich Chinese cloth hiding her slim frame. He parted her lips with his tongue and it felt like a fire setting ablaze the land, the sea, the whole world in an instant. He grabbed handfuls of silk and the cloth narrowly got ripped several times in his hastiness to caress the soft skin hidden under the improvised mantle.

"Will."

"Elizabeth!"

She gazed deeply into his eyes, thinking he was so attractive she could weep. Instead, she drew him close and kissed his sensuous mouth; then, her lips moved with a deliberate slowness to the strong column of his neck, the base of his throat. His muscles quivered under the palm of her hands and Will moaned in delight, his hands releasing her to grab at the bed sheets. Elizabeth picked up some Hibiscus petals and, with a laugh, she threw them up in the air to make them fall on Will in a shower of color and softness. She placed two petals on his torso, one on each nipple; a third one was added on the shallow dimple of the navel, and then she resumed her kisses and caresses.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth."

Will nearly banged his head against the headboard, helpless against the heat engulfing him. In spite of the fresh air entering the room by the opened window, he could feel sweat running down his spine like droplets of lava charring his skin. He was being devoured alive and he didn't want his wife to stop, submerged by a bliss that increased with each new kiss she bestowed him. Elizabeth reached for his steel sheathed in satin; felicity submerged the young Turner, caught in a maelstrom of bliss like a ship trapped in the concentric circles of a vortex. Stars exploded behind Will's closed eyelids and he shouted before sinking willingly into an abyss of joy.

A moment passed before he could open his eyes again and, when he regained his senses, his wild-beating heart almost jumped out of his chest: Elizabeth had skinned out of the silk, revealing her sculptural beauty.

"Will."

She stretched beside him and he circled his arms around her, overjoyed by the fact he could finally touch her. The Titania game had been nice but the most precious silk couldn't even start to compare with the smoothness of Elizabeth's skin. She felt so good, smelt so nice; she was the absolute mistress of his heart and Will sighed in contentment, his hands running along her spine. He kissed her full lips, tasting her love and Elizabeth smiled as Will rolled her on her back, the movement making the Hibiscus petals float gently on the air. A line of kisses was traced on the tanned skin around her neck and then Will reached for the narrow valley of her bust.

"Ah, Elizabeth."

She cupped his head between her hands, stroking the dark brown hair as he reverently explored her bosom. His kisses set her on fire and Elizabeth moaned softly, her charms in full bloom. She was a feast for Will's senses and he drank endlessly on her beauty, like a man dying of thirst could drink from a bottle of fresh water. He raised his eyes and the sight of his elated wife made him stop for a short instant. He whispered her name and Elizabeth answered with a cry, wanting more of him. Enchanted by her responsiveness, Will recommenced his adulation; his lips travelled from her firm, half-moon forms to the flat planes of her abdomen, giving an extra kiss to the navel before heading for her secret garden.

"Oh Will, Will, Will!"

Elizabeth felt shivers running along her body; she was at the entire mercy of her husband's sweet siege and it was the Eighth Wonder of the world. Her femininity was honored in a tender, magnificent way, making the young woman writhe endlessly on the petal-covered sheets. An eternity after, Will moved over her, his eyes almost completely black. Elizabeth was overwhelmed by her want for him; she thought she would lose her mind before the night would end. Their bodies were burning from an inner fire lightened by the Torch of Hymen, an inferno threatening to consume them entirely. They were both predators and preys, longing for the ultimate contact. The world had been reduced to a man and a woman and their desire for each other.

"Elizabeth."

"Will."

Union.

For an instant they didn't move, too filled with wonder by their togetherness. There were no words to describe its magic, its purity. Will and Elizabeth sighed deeply, relishing in the sensation which bounded them body, heart and soul. Sparks shone in their eyes; their hearts skipped a beat at the same time; the Earth could have crashed against another planet and they wouldn't even have noticed. The perfect fusion was simply indescribable. One flesh, two beings.

And then, primal energy was unleashed, changing the faultless feeling into an instinctive force. Will and Elizabeth shouted in delight; the Fountain of Youth's water had fueled their vitality to the maximum, decupling the undulations that went through their entwined bodies. They held to one another in an iron-like embrace, their nude frames moving at a mad tempo, their joined hands locked together so tightly fingers were in danger of breaking. The act of love was glorious, a firework of sensuousness that mixed agony with ecstasy. Spines arched as the intensity of the coupling was reaching the point of no-return; the horses of pleasure neighed in triumph. The man and the woman shouted at the top of their lungs, lost in the frenzy that had submerged them, a kaleidoscope of love and light.

Life smiled upon Will and Elizabeth as they felt an incandescent sensation deep inside their cores. The tremors shaking them from head to toes increased even more; a rogue wave seized the young couple and threw them to the sky. They plunged into a myriad of stars, suns and supernovas before reaching sublimation with an ultimate cry. The gates of the seventh heaven broke wide open under the vigor of their union, followed by a downpour of diamonds and gold. Unimaginable joy filled Will and Elizabeth, celebrating their victory with a renewed youth that had turned back the clocks of time; it felt as if the power of love itself had flown through their bodies to culminate into a solar explosion that had torn them apart.

Breathless, completely spent, Will and Elizabeth collapsed on the bed and instantly lost consciousness. They never realized the opened French windows were letting the drizzle come into the bedroom; the wind deposed small droplets of water on their luminous bodies, shining from love sweat.

TBC…


	24. Oh, l'amour

**Disclaimer:** same as Chapter 1

**Author's notes:**

- Orlando Bloom is a father! That's wonderful news. Welcome, little Flynn!

- This chapter's title comes from the 1986 song by English synth pop duo Erasure.

- To Smithy: you hoped to see more poetic love… Well, there it is! ;-)

- The yo-yo toy has been played with since the Antiquity (500 B.C.).

**

* * *

**

Chapter

**22: Oh, l'amour**

A banging at the bedroom's door startled Will and Elizabeth, making them jump one foot in the air. They had been sleeping on a destroyed bed, lost in a perfect felicity but the loud noise had shattered their dreams with an impact equivalent as a meteorite's hitting the Earth.

"What is it?" asked Will, and Elizabeth instinctively started to reach for her Chinese sword.

"Oi, it's me! It's first watch, mates, rise and shine!"

Elizabeth buried her face in the crook of Will's neck to muffle her laughter, and Will groaned loudly. After the incredible night they had lived, the young man really didn't feel like getting up. He knew Will-Trey would be looked after by dotting grandfather Bill so they could have enjoyed a few extra hours in bed, but Will had almost forgotten about the turbulent presence of the not-quite-humble Captain Jack Sparrow under his roof. In spite of the large quantities of rum he had swallowed the night before, the pirate seemed ready to take over the world.

"We heard you, Jack! We'll come downstairs in a moment," called Will out loud.

"Good to know! And worry not, you lovebirds, I ain't gonna open the door. I don't want to see anything that might disturb my beautiful sleep, savvy? Anyway, Bill has cooked breakfast so if you wanna your share of the booty, I'd suggest you to hit the deck. The puppy has already his face full of food!"

The trampling of feet imitating the noise of an elephant charging down the stairs followed Jack's declaration, and Will let out a long sigh.

"Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't need Fountain of Youth's water to remain young: he hadn't aged a day since he was six years old!"

"Welcome to parenthood," said Elizabeth. She kissed him quickly on the lips before getting out of the bed. She opened wide the French windows and smiled broadly at the scenery displayed outside: the sun was shining in a cloudless sky, the indigo sea was tranquil, flowers bloomed everywhere and birds were singing in the high branches of the nearby trees, saluting the morning with crystalline trills.

"Oh Will, it's a marvelous day; a real display of beauty!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"I agree," answered Will, looking ravenously at the nude silhouette of his wife enhanced by rays of sunshine, her mane of hair floating gently in the breeze.

The intensity of his voice made Elizabeth turn about; Will had pushed away the bed sheets entangling his limbs and in his bare, disheveled, muscular state, he was as sensuous as a cat.

"Well, well!" said the young woman, a mischievous smile spreading on her lips. "It seems that Captain Turner's sword is drawn."

"Always ready for you, my lady-rose," answered Will, his pulse accelerating at each second.

"And, by the looks of it, Captain Turner also experiences an excess of… energy."

Will blushed to the roots of his hair, but he didn't bother covering himself.

"Captain Turner is silly. Doesn't he feel satiated after the night he has spent with me?"

"He'll never be satiated; your beauty is depthless, like the sea. He has drowned into it and he won't return to the surface, ever."

"Oooh, Captain Turner is a fighter, a lover… and a poet, too. He is multi-talented," said Elizabeth. She took one long strand of blonde hair between her fingers and let it fall on her bosom, perfectly knowing this innocent gesture would drive her husband to madness. "And he is a beautiful man: strong, brave, ready for action, the handsomest pirate who has ever sailed the Seven Seas. But what more important is, his heart is made of pure gold. I've seen it with my own eyes, and I am grateful beyond words for this jewel being placed back inside Captain Turner's chest, where it belongs."

Will sprang out of the bed and gathered Elizabeth in his arms. They kissed until the lack of air forced them to stop, and then he said:

"It is only thanks to you that it has been reinstated. Captain Turner will never forget it, as long as he lives."

"He may have given me his heart for safekeeping, but when he left he took mine as well. I am grateful he has been freed and I am happy we have destroyed a twisted, devilish oath. All it as it should be and Captain Turner is free to roam on an ocean of love, forever."

Elizabeth sighed as Will's hands caressed her back in a tender, insisting movement. Desire rekindled deep inside her and she felt like drinking, eating, devouring the young man in a single breath; she kissed him eagerly, passionately and he moaned in pleasure. Elizabeth cradled his face between her hands and deepened the kiss, refusing to let him go. His caresses made her fall headlong in a sea of flames, scorching her body with the violence of a gunpowder explosion. Their movements became frenetic, as if they couldn't get enough of each other and they had only five minutes left before the end of the world. They fell on the rug, entwined in each other's arms; the fireplace was cold but they were burning from desire, their bodies illuminated by sunshine and need.

"Captain Turner… won't sail away… from you again," said Will with a hoarse voice.

"What will… he do, then… lead an expedition, maybe?"

"Oh, yes… One involving pillage and plunder."

"What is he… seeking for?" asked Elizabeth. Her hazel eyes were shining brightly in their sockets; the creamy skin of her face was glowing from an inner light.

"A… treasure… guarded… by… a… rose… and… located… on… the… Island… of Beauty," answered Will, kissing the smooth curves of her bust at each word. Elizabeth let out a cry of passion and for a moment, she thought she had lost her mind for certain.

"Oh, Captain…," whispered the young woman after she recovered her senses. "You have… mapped the Island… but the treasure you are… seeking… is hidden inside… a magic cave."

"What do… I need… to enter it?"

"You'll need… your sword… oh, my… and the password."

Elizabeth sighed as she felt Will leaning against her. In spite of the whirlpool of emotions overwhelming her, she found the strength to whisper: "Say… the password?"

"It's _"love"_, my rose… Love, love, ah, love!"

An intense coupling followed, throwing Will and Elizabeth in a hurricane of passion. They rode the thunderbolt together, the act of love shaking their frames in violent convulsions. Chains broke loose, spines arched; wordless cries rang across the bedroom. The embrace was a fight, a fusion, a cannonball aiming for the sky. A force rising from their loins roared in triumph, like the eruption of a volcano. It burnt them to a cinder before life spread through them in a flow of liquid lava.

Caught in a torrid maelstrom, Will and Elizabeth clung to each other as ardent vibes ran through them. The act became simply magnificent. Zenith was reached with two voices shouting as one. Fireworks shone behind closed lids, to be quickly replaced by exploding stars. Will and Elizabeth cried out in joy. Unearthly sensations filled their bodies while apogee crowned them king and queen of a universe made of blinding light and then, exhaustion made them slowly fall back on Earth.

They awakened on the rug, still entangled and trembling from their ardent symbiosis, not wanting to move an inch from where they had landed. A long moment passed before Will could move his head and press a small kiss just below Elizabeth's ear.

"Beloved…" murmured the young woman, still lost in the throes of passion.

"My rose…" answered Will, tightening his hold on his wife.

The pounding in their ears finally quieted down, letting them hear the singing of birds in the garden. The sun caressed their nude frames, gently erasing droplets of love sweat glittering on their skins. The French windows let in rich smells of flowers, filling the bedroom with delicious perfumes. Will and Elizabeth exchanged a knowing glance and then busted out in laughter, too much in love and too happy to give a care about anything.

"Will, my Will… I am yours, forever."

"Elizabeth, I love you. I. Love. You."

A tender kiss sealed this declaration, but still the young man and woman didn't move. They knew people were waiting for them downstairs but for the life of them, they couldn't resign themselves to break their embrace after the marvels they had shared. Elizabeth stroke Will's hair for a long time before letting out a small sigh of regret.

"Will… We have to go, beloved."

"I'm not moving. I'm going to lie here with you for the rest of my life."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, I hereby decree it, and nothing or no one will make me leave."

"Not even a miniature pirate?" asked a teasing Elizabeth.

"Er…"

"Or a troublemaking, extravagant, rum-addicted pirate?"

"Well…"

"How about an old, affectionate pirate?"

"Ahem…"

"Because the three of them are currently waiting for us downstairs, Captain of my heart, and I fear another bout of knocking at our door if we linger on. But the promise of a hearty breakfast should console us a bit of our temporary separation, don't you think so?"

"Maybe, but just for a very small, little bit!" said Will, reluctant to admit the growling of his empty stomach was getting difficult to ignore.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the main room, Will-Trey and Jack were enjoying their morning meal while Bill was busy cooking some extra food in the kitchen. The menu was honey on slices of bread, ackee fruits, bananas, scrambled eggs and seasoned callaloo with coconut milk; drinks were strong coffee and, for Will-Trey, a big glass of limeade. The boy had brought Jacky along and, since Elizabeth wasn't here, he decided the kitten would have its milk and moist meat at the dinner table, using teacups' saucers as recipients. Jack was wolfing down food and drinking huge amounts of coffee to erase the hangover that had plagued his head since he had woken up early in the morning, sprawled upside-down on an armchair while clutching an empty jug to his chest like a long-lost fiancée. So far, Bill's breakfast had succeeded in chasing away the rum's mists but let's not overlook the robust constitution of the formidable Captain Jack Sparrow, now, shall we?

"Do you think your mother will approve of Jacky's eating on the table?" asked Jack between two mouthfuls of food.

"Jacky is part of the family," answered Will-Trey with assurance. "I'm sure Mummy wouldn't want him to eat alone in the kitchen, and feel unwanted."

"Still, having an animal amongst the plates… Mothers have a tendency to value cleanliness and neatness. That's one thing I'll never understand about women!" grumbled the pirate while digging his fork deep inside his plate.

"Don't worry, Uncle Jack. Jacky will have time to finish his meal before Mummy and Daddy come down, and Mummy won't know the difference."

A snort of laughter was heard in the kitchen, making Jack raise an eyebrow. Bootstrap was the Chef this morning but his cooking activities certainly didn't prevent him from overhearing the conversation between his grandson and his former commander and, obviously, Will-Trey was so in awe with his kitten he had forgotten that absolute, undying, unescape truth: mothers had a sharp sixth sense to detect mischievous behaviors!

The clock at the corner rang nine times, and Jack directed his gaze toward the staircase: Will-mate and Lizzie still hadn't come down to join them, and the situation was getting a bit awkward. The pirate didn't have to use his vast intellect to figure out what his two best friends were exactly doing in their bedroom, but there was the matter of his nephew: kids never missed an opportunity to raise embarrassing matters, and Jack really didn't want to explain the boy the cause of his parents' lateness – not to forget the presence of ultra-protective Bill, at only a few feet of distance. He hoped the good food and the kitten's presence would distract Will-Trey long enough, but suddenly the boy said:

"Don't worry, Uncle Jack. I know."

"Eh? What do you know, puppy?" asked Jack; he picked some food on his fork and stuffed it his mouth.

"I know why Mummy and Daddy are still sleeping."

Jack swallowed down his meal whole without chewing it, out of surprise of Will-Trey's tranquil declaration. Blood rushed to his face and the outlaw thought for a brief instant the food would get stuck his throat and choke him since his Adam's apple was going up and down like a yo-yo toy.

"Er… Do you, now, pup?" asked Jack, inwardly grateful for his mane of dreadlocks and tresses hiding his blushing face like a veil. If people ever learned the unsinkable Captain Sparrow had been actually embarrassed by his nine-year-old adopted nephew, he would become the laughing stock of Shipwreck Island instead of Mrs. Bull.

"Sure! I'm a big boy. I'm old enough to know where babies come from!"

In the kitchen, the rattling and banging of Bill's cooking instruments stopped.

"Oh! Er… Really? Well, er… Good for you, kid… Er, I mean… Did your mother tell you?"

"Oh, no! I've learned it from the other children, at school."

"Ah? (Ohmygosh!) Well… Ahem… I guess kids talk in the schoolyard… Well, I suppose, since I never went to school… I educated myself all alone, you see? (Damn it, I'm blushing like an idiot!) I can read since the age of two, and I stole… er, gathered a lot of books during my career and… ahem! Anyway, I'll tell you all about this later… So… (Bootstrap, come over here and rescue me?)… What do you know about babies, eh?"

"To make a baby, Mums and Dads have to visit a special garden, with a big cabbage patch and a huge rose bush. There are baby boys hidden under the cabbages' leaves, and girls inside rose petals. Mums and Dads go there to pick up a baby but there are no lights in this garden, so they can't tell if they have chosen a boy or a girl. The baby remains inside mothers' bellies for nine months, until it is strong enough to come out and become part of the family, and it's great because we wait for its second arrival for a long time."

Will-Trey's quietly concluded: "Mummy and Daddy are sharing a bed since Daddy's return, and I asked him if I could have a brother. That's why they oversleep a lot, in the hopes a baby will arrive soon."

Jack Sparrow was torn between laughter and astonishment. Fire and stars, kids had such an imagination! This naiveté was hilarious and yet, the pirate kind of wished he had heard this tale during his own childhood, instead of learning about the "things of life" at a too-early age – and in an extremely rude way. However, Jack wasn't embittered by his past experiences and he would rather swallow plain water than tell Will-Trey about how children were conceived. Besides, in a few years William would tell his son the truth and that was a father's job, not a foster uncle's.

"Well, very good, kid! You have comprehended the… ahem, the broad outlines of this baby business. In a few years you'll learn some more details but let's drop the matter for the moment, it's wiser. A good pirate knows when to be discreet and Captain Jack Sparrow can be the soul of discretion – especially when there's a kid around. Now, can you be a good shipmate and bring your favorite uncle a big pot of coffee, since I have emptied the first one?"

"Sure, Uncle Jack!"

"That's my boy."

Will-Trey climbed down his chair and ran to the kitchen, while Jack helped himself with a portion of seasoned callaloo: after the delicate talk he just had with the boy, he was entitled to a second service of breakfast! But once again, food got swallowed whole down Jack's throat as his ears picked up a conversation between Will-Trey and Bill.

"Grandpa, are you sick?"

"Er…. No! Not at all, ship's boy, I feel fine. Why do you ask?"

"Then why your face's all red, Grandpa?"

TBC…


	25. Big my secret

**Disclaimer:** same as Chapter 1

**Author's notes:**

- Sorry for the lack of updates (ducks flying objects) but alas loads of work at the office, the starting of a new course for my MA in art history and a friend staying over for the weekend have gravely reduced my writing time! ;o)

- The title comes from the soundtrack of the 1993 movie _"The Piano"_ by English composer Michael Nyman.

- This chapter contains references to my other stories, _"For loving an angel"_ and _"A cry in the darkness"_.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23:

**Big my secret**

Thankfully, Bill had saved a large amount of food for Will and Elizabeth after they had finally joined the rest of the family for breakfast, so the young couple could regain some strength after another fantastic night – and morning – of love. Of course, they also had to endure Jack's 'subtle' allusions about their lateness (in the lines of: _"Red-hot cannon, heh heh heh"_, _"Grab everything, hee hee hee"_ or _"Fire volley the deck, ha ha ha"_) which made their faces go red from embarrassment, much to Will-Trey's puzzlement. What was making the adults blush all the time, recently? First his grandfather, then his parents!

The boy was too young to understand the true meaning of his uncle's sarcasms; however, he was comprehended quickly that Jack was teasing Mummy and Daddy – but it was a dangerous game, since Mummy wasn't known for being patient with foolish people. Will-Trey almost never had an argument with his mother, apart from the few times he had refused to clean up his room but he had witnessed Elizabeth's temper when dealing with Mrs. Bull, Mr. Billings, Mean Mr. Smith from the tavern and the likes: it hadn't been a pretty sight! He would hate to see Mummy getting crossed at Jack but, since his uncle didn't seem to know when to stop, the boy's pirate blood whispered deep inside his brains that a diversion was definitively in order:

"I bet you cannot beat me in sword-fighting, Uncle Jack!"

"What?" exclaimed the outlaw with a genuine shocked look on his face. "Do you know who you are talking to, puppy? I am the invincible Captain Jack Sparrow, the Sword Master of the Caribbean Isles!"

"You may be, but I can beat you still. I've got lessons from Mummy and she's the best teacher of the entire whole world!"

Will arched an interrogative eyebrow at his wife, who was bitting at her lower lip to prevent from laughing out loud from her son's words of praise. It was true she had given Will-Trey lessons but she had never considered herself an expert in this area, so their sparring matches were purely recreational. However, Elizabeth hadn't forgotten to drill in the boy's mind that everlasting instruction: never, under any circumstances, sword-fight with children, may they be friends or odious schoolyard bullies.

"Sure of yourself, are you?" asked Jack in a growling voice, which could have impressed the nine-year-old if not for the remnants of breakfast stuck on his facial hair.

"Yes, I am. As sure as you have gizzada tart crumbles on your mustache!"

That last comment was too much for Bootstrap Bill and he exploded in laughter, making him accidentally drop the plate he was carrying to the kitchen. Fortunately, the china was of good craftsmanship so it simply bounced on the herringbone parquet, sending remnants of food all over, instead of crashing into a million pieces. Jacky the kitten raised its head from the saucer he was drinking from, alerted by the noise. The elder Turner was shaking from head to toes and he had to sit down on one of the armchairs, hiding his face between his hands in a vain attempt to control his hilarity – missing the offended look on the most-handsome face of Captain Jack Sparrow. Will-Trey, delighted by his barb, jumped from his chair to run out of the house: the "weapons" he needed for a sparring match with his uncle were stashed in the garden's shack and he wanted to retrieve them before Jack changed his mind. A smiling Will crouched nearby his father, making sure the old man wouldn't fall on his face while laughing his head off, and Elizabeth went to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water.

"Somehow I get the feeling that I've just been insulted by a puppy," grumbled Jack, munching on his fourth Bammy bread with a vengeance.

"Will-Trey didn't insult you, Jack, he was merely telling the truth: you do have some crumbs on your mustache!" answered Will, who was having a hard time not to laugh as well.

"Geez, thanks mate. Anyway, Whelpie Junior didn't have to say it out loud and show a blatant lack of respect towards Captain Jack Sparrow. If he were a bit older, I would have made him mop the deck as punishment!"

"And **you **would have found the sharpened end of my Chinese sword lodged between your eyes if you had ever tried to do so, Mister!" said Elizabeth. She trusted the glass of water in Will's hand before giving him a quick kiss on the lips, and then she climbed the stairs to find some clean linen.

Jack waited until Elizabeth was out of sight to whisper behind his hand: "Protective, isn't she?"

"You have no idea," said Will, trying to give his father some water. "But believe me, it's a great feeling to know there is a lioness in the house, ready to fight tooth and claws for us."

"I would have settled for a she-cat, it's less dangerous," muttered Jack between his gold-and-silver dentition; he absently pet Jacky before gulping down his last portion of Bammy bread. A long-lost souvenir about manners made him use briefly a napkin to brush the crumbs off his mustache and braided goatee.

"I've found them!" called out a joyous voice, and Will-Trey entered the main room like a tornado, holding in his hand a pair of... wooden swords, decorated with pyrograph patterns and ribbons, formerly Elizabeth's, wrapped around the handles.

"Let's go outside, Uncle Jack! We'll have our duel in the garden!" said the boy while thrusting one of the swords in Jack's hand.

"WHAT?" barked a startled Jack, the sword falling from his hand on the floor. "You can't be serious, puppy! The ultra-prideful Captain Jack Sparrow can't decently fight a kid with this kind of sword! I'd be dishonored! The laughing stock of all piracy, the fall guy of all the rotten jokes ever been heard in the Caribbean taverns! I'm Uncle Jack, not Aunt Sally!"

Will-Trey seemed a bit taken aback by those words, as he couldn't understand why his adopted uncle would take umbrage about sword-fighting him. Daddy didn't seem to mind – in fact, he looked like he was quite enjoying himself at the thought of his son dueling with Jack – and Grandpa was laughing so hard he had a hard time catching his breath, so where was the problem?

"What are you talking about, Uncle Jack? Why would you be "disonourded" by dueling me with those swords?"

"Pup, a man of my importance has to have real weapons, the ones made of solid steel, savvy? My sword has been crafted by the most skillful blacksmith of Damascus, in far-away Syria and I have reached with it the ultimate degree of fine fighting; once a man has reached the top, he cannot regress to return to the mud. Well, some people do, but not me! I am failure-proof. Anyway, fighting you with a toy would make a mockery of my abilities as a sword master and…"

Will-Trey frowned, and Jack's speech got cut short like with a blade: the boy was making a perfect imitation of his father!

"Are you afraid to duel with me, Uncle Jack?"

"Who, me? Who, me? Who, me?" sputtered the pirate.

"If you're not afraid, come out in the garden!"

"But…"

"Uncle Jack, I am not allowed to use weapons for grown-ups. Mummy has forbidden me to touch her Chinese sword, and she said Dad will teach me proper sword-fighting once I'll turn ten – and I can't wait to start my lessons with him; in the meantime, those wooden swords are the only ones I can use. But I still can beat you, even with toys, savvy! So come out and let's start dueling!"

And, without letting Jack find another excuse to delay their confrontation, Will-Trey ran outside shrieking with joy, his wooden weapon held high up in the air in his eagerness to duel with his adopted uncle. Jack slowly picked up the decorated child sword from the floor, considered it long and hard for ten seconds and then, with a sigh equivalent to one produced by a beached whale, he stood up and started to walk in the direction of the garden with the pace of a man sentenced to the gallows; but then, a new idea crossed his mind and a menacing glare towards Bill and Will:

"The first one of you who dares laughing at me…" started Jack, waving the blunt wooden sword in the general direction of the Turners.

"Just go, you rascal, Will-Trey is waiting!" said Will, totally unimpressed by the fact he was in great danger of being skewered by a toy, judging by the splitting smile he was sporting on his face. As for Bill, he was experiencing violent hiccups that left him unable to speak for the moment. Jack grumbled under his mustache (something that sounded like _"Relatives are a pain in the…!"_), sighed again and then he squared his shoulders just before meeting his challenger in the well-tended garden basking under the sunshine.

Elizabeth walked down the stairs a few seconds after Jack had exited the main room, a clean handkerchief in hand; she smiled as she realized her son and the unforgettable Captain Jack Sparrow had deserted the breakfast table.

"So, off they went for a bout of fencing, did they?"

"My money's on Will-Trey," answered Will, taking the handkerchief from her to present it to Bill. The elder Turner accepted it gratefully, wiping clean his face from tears of mirth.

"Mine, too!" said the young woman, kneeling next to her husband. "We did have some sword-fighting lessons and I have noticed he's fast on his feet – just like you, darling William mine – and he fights by using some strategy. Will-Trey doesn't employ brute force to overthrow an opponent, but he tries to find out what the weaknesses are to exploit them. That's how he had succeeded in overpowering boys much older and stronger than himself, much to those brutes' dismay!"

"He's clever – just like you, my perfect rose."

"He's wonderful, just like you both, my children!" said Bill, who was finished drying his face with the handkerchief. He started to fold the linen with the idea to stash it discreetly in his pants' pockets, and then… something small and shiny escaped from the handkerchief to fall on the parquet with a soft "plink". Puzzled, Elizabeth bent over to retrieve the mysterious thing between her fingers. At first glance, it resembled to a shard of glass but a second look made the young woman gasp out in surprise.

_It was a diamond!_

Elizabeth's hazel eyes widened at the sight: a gem was scintillating between her thumb and index finger! The stone was sparking from multi-colored lights irrading from its core and it was as beautiful as all the other ones Bill had given them a few days ago; it could have easily adorned the neck of a queen or the crown of a king, but why on Earth had his father-in-law bought extra gems? His wedding present had already provided them sufficient riches for the rest of their lives!

"Bill?" asked Elizabeth. Sensing trouble, the ex-slave hastily crumpled the handkerchief in his fist, as if he tried to hide it from prying eyes but his hands were still shaking from the hiccups he had experienced earlier. The linen folds suddenly got untangled and… crash… a handful of diamonds fell on the ground as well, in spite of Bill's desperate gesture to stop the flow. All in one, about a dozen stones were on the wooden planks, shining so brightly it would be useless to deny their existence.

"Bill? Oh my God, you have bought some more diamonds? But why?" asked Elizabeth. "You have been overly generous, why would you spend money again to buy us extra stones? You know the pouch you have given us is largely enough to give us financial security and to secure our son's future; really, you shouldn't have!"

The elder Turner lowered his blue eyes to the ground, words stuck deep inside his throat. The merriment he had felt from laughing at Jack's expenses, thanks to Will-Trey's sharp wit, was dissolving like sugar in a jug of rum from the embarrassment he was currently feeling. He was at a loss to explain at his daughter-in-law where those diamonds exactly came from…

"Er… Elizabeth…" started to say Will, but she didn't let him finish.

"Oh no, Bill! You've bought those diamonds to pay for living under our roof? I've already told you this is your home; you don't have to participate for anything! Will and I won't ask you for a penny, why can't you see that? Do you think we are so petty we would extort a rent from you?"

The hurt in Elizabeth's voice made Bill blush a deeper shade of red: "No, no, my dear! This isn't what you are thinking! I know you are not tight-fisted or anything the likes."

"Then why…."

"Please, Elizabeth!" said Will, gently putting his hand on his wife's wrist. "Bill will explain everything to you, just let him talk."

Elizabeth calmed down but locked her eyes on Bill's sapphires, waiting for an explanation; sensing that she wouldn't let the matter drop anytime soon, the elder Turner turned his interrogating gaze towards his son, who nodded his approval.

"Yes Papa, tell her… _Show_ her."

"Show me what, Will?"

Bill sighed, and then he looked at Will and Elizabeth, kneeling in front of him. What a handsome couple they were making, thought the former pirate. They are so in love it almost made his heart ache at the sight. No wonder fools from Shipwreck City were wild of jealousy about their beauty, talent and energy: Will and Elizabeth outshone the sun, and Bill couldn't let a single cloud to darken the sky of their happiness, not even a little misunderstanding over a few gems.

"Elizabeth… Those diamonds I gave you a few days ago, and the ones which had just fallen on the floor… They come from… Well, they come from… Oh God, I don't know where to start. You have to understand this, my dear: I love Will with my whole heart and soul. I'd lie down my own life for him and I wouldn't feel any regret setting the world on ifre if it could save him from a danger."

"I know that feeling," said Elizabeth gently, and Will squeezed her hand.

"Only Davy Jones and his enslaving oath had managed to dim my memories of Will. During my years as a slave aboard the _Flying Dutchman_ I regressed into a mindless zombie, just good enough to follow orders and protect the ship at all costs – not even Jack's mentioning Will during our conversation in the _Black Pearl_'s hold could have made me break my chains and swim to the coast to see my son: Jones' hold over my feeble mind was too strong, even from afar. I went back to the _Dutchman_ with the small consolation that Will thought me dead – and it was just as well, since my presence could only be a terrible danger for him. But the whole thing got blown wide open on that fateful stormy night, when I realized Will was aboard the _Dutchman_ as a hostage. I will never forget the shock I felt after I recognized him… God, his face was glowing like one of these stones, under that sky-breaking lightning!"

"Papa…"

"I did everything in my power to protect him from Jones, but alas I haven't been able to spare him the whip… And then afterwards, when Will played a game of Liar's Dice with Jones, I foolishly thought he was gambling his soul simply to get revenge about the mistreatments he had suffered. I'm such an imbecile… I should have realized Will wasn't the kind to make this kind of dangerous, Jack-like bargain unless it was for gaining something really important: the Dead Man's Chest's key, all this to save you, my dear! But I knew Will couldn't remain aboard the _Dutchman _for long, Jones was too devious so I managed to send him away on a longboat. It really didn't matter to me what would be the consequences once Will's escape would be discovered; I was ready to suffer any kind of punishment Jones had in stock, but he inflected the worst one… the unleashing of the Kraken upon the ship which had rescued Will."

Will steal his other hand into his father's, and held it tightly. The elder Turner caressed the base of the young man's thumb in a tender gesture.

"Jones had me thrown to the brig after the _Edinburgh Trader_'s destruction; he was sure the grief I felt about my son's apparent demise would made me lose my mind, and he was right. I was ready to sink into madness; I would have become literally a part of the ship, without anyone left to mourn my passing and it would have been just as well. But… a _miracle_ happened."

Elizabeth could see some tears gathering at the corners of Bill's eyes, and then a heavy drop escaped from his eyelids to roll on his right cheek. She took the handkerchief from her father-in-law's hand to wipe it, but Will stopped her gesture. Intrigued, Elizabeth casted an interrogative glance at her husband, but Will merely smiled and pointed at Bill's face. Right under the woman's incredulous eyes, the tear stopped rolling to… _solidify_ on the older man's skin cheek. A childhood memory sprang in Elizabeth's mind, about cold winters in England and water changing into frost flowers on the window panes of her house. But, thought Elizabeth, ice was unheard of in the Caribbean, especially with its tropical temperatures, so what was happening with Bill?

She got her answer a few seconds later: _the tear had metamorphosed into a diamond!_

Gob-smacked and wide-eyed, Elizabeth could only stare at the gem shining on the elder Turner's face. That was impossible. That was simply impossible! It couldn't happen… couldn't be true… it was impossible… it was magical… it was impossible!

"Yes, my dear, you are not dreaming. My tears **can** change into diamonds. The first time it happened, it was while I was locked up in the brig. I wanted to die, so I could be reunited with Will and my sweet Mary in the afterlife, and I was shredding my last tears before leaving this horrible ghost ship forever. But then, one drop fell on the lock of hair I had cut out from Will's head, and it transformed into a gem. I don't know why this prodigy has been granted to the most stupid pirate the world has ever seen. All I know is, it gave me hope, and the strength to continue living – at least for a while, until you were locked up in the brig too, with your Chinese crewmembers. You are Will's bright future; I am his bleak past so I thought it would be better if I faded away. My death would have released Will from his promise to free me, but Jones' oath prevented me to commit suicide. After Will became the… new Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, the diamond miracle kept on happening: every time I would feel anger towards his unfair situation, or regrets about lying to Mary and endangering my son, I would cry and… a fortune would fall from my eyes."

"But Bill… It's impossible! I mean, how in the world… ? I can't believe it, I just can't believe it!" stuttered Elizabeth.

"I don't know, my dear," answered Bill, picking up the diamond from his face to deposit it on the young woman's palm. "Really, for the life of me, I cannot explain this miracle. But it is the first time it has worked with tears of laughter, instead of sadness! I can only guess that it comes from the affection I feel towards my William… and to you and ship's boy, too."

Will hugged his father close, overwhelmed by the intensity of Bill's love for them. Bill instantly answered by wrapping his arms around the young man's shoulders in a crushing embrace, rocking him like a small child. Elizabeth considered the gem in her hand for a moment, and then she made up her mind: she gathered the other diamonds lying on the parquet to let them drop on an embroidered cloth covering a small table nearby Bill's armchair.

"Now, I understand where the gems you gave us come from, Bill. I knew they weren't souvenirs from your pirating days, but it sure was intriguing to imagine you carrying a treasure in your pockets for years. Who else know about your special "talent"?"

"Apart from Will and you, only Jack has been let into the secret. After we've rescued Will from Red Hand Pete…." Bill's hold on his son tightened at the memory of that accused outlaw "… I explained to Jack where the diamonds I used to reward Ammand the Corsair for his help came from. He was flabbergasted, of course, but he sworn he wouldn't say a word about this miracle and I know we can trust him. Besides, even if rum overindulgence would accidentally loosen his tongue, it is so incredible no one would ever believe him!"

"True, so true," said Elizabeth. "People are apt to believe the most dreadful stories, like sailors turning into fish-looking creatures or a monster carving its heart out from a pact it has made with the Devil, but no one wants to believe in magic created by pure love. I, from my part, am willing to admit that a man can endure a ten-year ordeal without his physical heart, out of love he feels for his family… or that another man can turn tears into gems, simply because he is crazy about his loved one."

This declaration earned Elizabeth a hug from the Turners father and son, and for a long moment they relished in the warmth and closeness they shared together. Will stroked his wife's hair, marveling at the silky sensation he was feeling under his fingers, while Bill pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. In the corner of the room, the grandfather's clock kept on stretching the time away but the three adults couldn't relinquish their hold on one another. Their embrace was magical, just like Bill's diamonds and they didn't want it to end, ever.

Suddenly, a whacking sound followed by a yelping protest from Captain Jack Sparrow and Will-Trey's laughter broke the spell. Ah, kids!

"Will?" asked Elizabeth.

"Mmm?"

"What are we going to do with your father's new gems? We have enough of them stashed in our bedroom's wall."

More cries were coming from the garden, mostly from Jack who had apparently lost a duel to his nephew and was loudly proclaiming that Will-Trey just had beginners' luck, and how they should have a rematch so the boy would benefit from the experience of the most famous fencer of the Caribbean. Will's chocolate-colored eyes sparkled at the sound of his son and his best friend playing together, and then he grabbed Elizabeth's hand and kissed it in a courtesan's manner.

"I think I have an idea how to use them, my rose."

TBC…


	26. Someone said goodbye

**Disclaimer:** same as Chapter 1

**Author's notes:**

- This is it! The last chapter! Thank you so much to my wonderful readers and reviewers, without whom I wouldn't have found the courage to finish this story.

- The title comes from the song by Irish singer and composer Enya, from her 2005 album "Amarantine".

- William Kidd (c. 1645 – 1701) was a Scottish sailor executed for piracy. He was said to have buried a fabulous treasure on Gardiners Island, but it has never been found.

- Jack's quotes are from _"__Hamlet"_, act 3, scene 2, and _"All's well that ends well"_, written between 1599 and 1604 by William Shakespeare (1564 – 1616) and _"Eclogues 10"_ by Roman poet Virgil (70 B.C. – 19 B.C.).

- This chapter contains references about one of my stories, _"Oceano Nox"_.

- Jack's cry is inspired by the "Goofy holler".

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24: Someone said goodbye

Lunch was served by midday and it was another round of delicious cooking: Elizabeth had made grilled Jerk-spiced chicken served with Red peas soup, rice, cabbage, coco bread and Tamarin drinks for everybody. Dessert was a big plantain tart and Jack ate half of it, as "retribution" for being bested in wooden sword-fighting by his nephew eight times in a row. Will-Trey was beaming from his fencing success, but deep down the wise boy knew Jack had let him win on purpose. Mummy had told him so many times his adopted uncle had fought Royal Marines, cannibals and monsters without getting a scratch on him, so he would hardly be fooled by a toy sword handled by a child. However, Will-Trey was too well-behaved to point the matter out, and he simply accepted the words of praise from his parents and grandfather, and sportingly invited Jack for more sparring matches in the future.

After lunch, the four adults had coffee in the garden while Will-Trey went upstairs for a nap, cradling Jacky in his arms. Bill settled down in his wicker chair, smoking a pipe filled with his new Virginian tobacco; Jack was nonchalantly sitting on a straw-bottomed chair from the dinner table, refraining from putting his feet on the coffee table at the last minute; Will and Elizabeth opted for sitting side-by-side on a mattress laid on the ground, covered with a thrown to protect it from grass strains and with cushions for extra comfort. It was the same mattress they used for their coupling sessions on the bedroom's balcony, and at times a blush would spread on Will's face when Elizabeth would squeeze his hand, buried deep under the cushions – not only because of the marvelous memories of the moments they had shared together on this mattress, but also from the smug smile on Captain Jack Sparrow's face! The keen outlaw definitively had a knack for mocking Will, but the young Turner wouldn't want his friend to change, not for one bit.

Hours passed and Will-Trey came back from his nap, holding a large folded piece of paper in one hand and with a serious look on his face. He walked towards Jack and put his hand on the pirate's shoulder:

"Uncle Jack, you are going to leave us soon, aren't you?" asked the boy gravely.

The question startled the three Turner adults out of their quietude, and for an instant Will wondered where his son had gotten this idea. But Jack sighed and merely intertwined his fingers' around Will-Trey's before answering:

"Truth is, smart puppy."

"But, Jack! You have only arrived yesterday evening; you can't leave now!" said Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth's right; you have to stay longer, Jack! We want to thank you for **all **the beautiful gifts you gave us," said Will, and Bill approved with a vigorous nod of his head.

"Believe me, Lizzie, Will-mate, this is the very first time ever in my career that I've dropped anchor in a friendly port and I truly don't want to go, but time and tide await for no man. I'm a seaman, savvy? And after spending a few days ashore, I inevitably start to feel antsy and restless – worse than usual, if you can believe it - , longing for the ocean and its freedom. Besides, even if Mrs. Beatous Bovine and her wagging tongue are out of the picture and of Shipwreck Island, it still would be dangerous for you and me if I linger here for too long. While I was discreetly exploring Shipwreck City, I recognized a few acquaintances from the past that are still insanely jealous of my natural advantages and my glorious reputation. Not to mention a few unpaid debts and some borrowed items I have… er… forgotten to give back. I have a busy schedule, and such trivial things have a tendency to slip off my mind."

"Jack, you have nothing to fear as long as you are under our roof," said Will firmly. "I think I'm speaking for every one of us Turner that we would defend you from your enemies."

"Quite right!" said Elizabeth, Bill and Will-Trey in a same voice.

Jack let a sarcastic smile spread on his lips to hide the warmth blooming inside his heart.

"Don't think I doubt that for a second, mateys, and I appreciate your sympathy to my cause. But I have a legend to spread across the Seven Seas, not to forget a ship to keep under control. Right now, it's Mister Wang Tao who is on charge to stock the _Black Pearl II_ with edibles, munitions and numerous barrels of rum, but for all his resourcefulness he's not a Captain, and past experiences have taught me it isn't unsafe to lower my guard – including towards my own crewmembers. Some of them could be tempted to pull a Barbossa trick on me, so it is of my responsibility to steer this idea clear away from their tiny minds. Besides, there are also many treasures waiting to be picked up from the seabed, mates: beautiful diamonds, bars of the purest gold, jewels, precious gems…" Jack's eyes shone like obsidians stones at the thought "Not to forget enough coins to pay a King's ransom, pearls, gold-woven cloths… Gosh, even Captain Kidd's hidden treasure will pale compared to my future booty!"

Will frowned at those words; he was quite aware of Jack's love for gold – a common trait amongst pirates – but he would hate it if this obsession would lead to his friend's perdition.

"Please be careful, Jack. Enemies or lawmen can be found quicker than hidden treasures. Kidd thought he could outsmart his employers and he ended gibbeted at Tilbury Point, over the river Thames."

"Aw, Will, you wound me. Don't you know by now that I am smarter than all the British Crown's representatives put together?"

"I do, Jack, but they are numerous and you are only one man."

"You have missed the principal point, kiddo: this only one man is Captain Jack Sparrow and he can do anything!"

This proud declaration made Will-Trey chuckle quietly, and then the boy added: "Except besting me at wood sword-fighting!"

Jack roared like a sea lion and grabbed the boy in a tight hug, before mussing his dark blond hair six ways to Sunday. Will-Trey giggled, squirmed like a worm to get out of his adopted uncle's hold, but to no avail and his torture became worse when Jack started to tickle him in the earnest. Peals of laughter escaped from the nine-year-old lips, quickly joined in by his parents and his grandfather. Finally, after considering the boy had been punished enough, Jack released Will-Trey with an amused smile on his face. Playing "Uncle Jack" was fun, indeed!

"Have you had enough of the wrath of Captain Jack Sparrow, insolent puppy, or do I have to lock you in the brig, as well?"

"No, no! Please have mercy, Captain!" said Will-Trey, shaking from head to toes with laughter and apparently not impressed by an adult pulling rank on him.

The sun made Jack's gold and silver teeth flash brightly. _Will-Trey_: that was a funny name.

"Where did you get such a pirate-worthy nickname, puppy? Did your mother overindulged in rum before christening you?"

"Oh, Jack!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"_The lady doth protest too much, methinks,"_ snickered the pirate, inwardly thinking it was payback for the time Elizabeth had set fire to a desert island as a makeshift signal for passing-by ships, and she had used all the rum to fuel the flames!

"No, I've named myself," said the boy proudly.

"Oh, did you?"

"Yes! Mummy named me William, just like Daddy and Grandpa. When I was a baby, she used to call me Little Will. But when I turned four, I told Mummy I was a big boy so she couldn't call me Little Will any longer. She asked how she should call me, because there are a lot of Williams in our family: Grandpa is William One, Daddy is William Two, I am William Three and it could be complicated to make the difference between us. I wanted to keep the name _"Will"_ so it would make me as strong and as courageous as Daddy…" Will squeezed Elizabeth's hand so tightly he was in danger to break one of her fingers "… so I said: _"I'm Will Three!"_ but…"

"But my little pirate was experiencing pronunciation difficulties as the time: he said _"Trey"_ instead of _"Three"_ and the name stuck," completed Elizabeth with a smile.

"Yes, and I found my name all on my own!"

"You are definitively a smart puppy," grinned Jack with a wink in the general direction of the boy's glowing-with-pride father.

Will-Trey looked at his audience, looking very pleased with himself, and then he turned serious again and presented Jack the folded piece of paper he had been holding all this time.

"Uncle Jack, I… I'd like you to have this."

Puzzled, Jack opened the paper and realized it was a masterpiece, a testimony of the boy's talent: it was a drawing representing Will, Elizabeth, Will-Trey and Bill standing on an island's beach littered with shells, crabs and shrimps, and they were looking at a man perched atop a ship appearing at the horizon with big grins on their faces. The man had long brown hair, a tricorn hat on his head, he was grinning from ear to ear in a display of yellow and grey and he was holding a sword in his right hand and a jug in his left. Dolphins were jumping out of the waves, there was a jellyfish swimming beneath the surface and the sun was shining brightly in the blue sky. Under the drawing there was a caption written in bold letter: _"There will always be a place for you in our home, Uncle Jack!"_

"Oh, pup… It's very nice, thank you," said Jack, giving the boy a one-armed embrace. He would have loved to make one of his trademark sarcastic comments but he had to admit a certain nine-year-old had the gift to make Captain Jack Sparrow lose all his nerve. Will-Trey smiled, and then he rushed towards his parents for a hug – which was promptly granted, as Will and Elizabeth were deeply touched by their son's good heart and intelligence.

"_You are definitively a chip off the old Turner's block, puppy, but let's not forget you are also a nephew of mine!" _thought Jack.

* * *

A few hours later, the Turners and the pirate were climbing the cliffs overlooking the house. Jack's hour of departure was getting closer but he had strangely asked to be lead to those high promontories. The _Black Pearl II_'s crewmembers were supposed to pick their Captain up and logic would call for reaching the beach and wait for a longboat to come, but Jack had sniggered at this suggestion. With a smug smile, he had asked Will and Elizabeth: _"You don't think I'm going to leave you without a _grand finale_, now, do you?"_ but he had steadfastly refused to give an explanation. Will-Trey was sorry to leave Jacky at home, but his mother had told him the kitten was too young to be taken outside yet. Jacky had to get acquainted with his new premises and develop his fighting skills before he could even try to explore the garden: the world could be harsh and cruel to an inexperienced kitten.

After walking for a long time, they finally reached the top of the cliffs together just before the sun was starting to decline in the sky. Jack had slipped Will-Trey's drawing into an oiled leather wallet he wore beneath his shirt, where he usually tucked his important papers like his latest treasure map or secret information about the shipwreck of a gold-loaded vessel from the Western Indies. The wallet would protect this precious drawing from saltwater, keeping it safe from damage. Since he had given Will his necklace back, Jack needed another token of affection from the Turners and this drawing was a beautiful reminder of that marvelous day he had spent in company of his brother, sister-in-law, nephew and old comrade-in-arms.

"Oooh, look!" exclaimed Will-Trey, pointing at something dancing on the waves. "A ship is sailing towards the cliffs!"

"That's the _Black Pearl II_, puppy. She's the finest, the cream of the crop, the unsurpassed galleon that has ever graced the Caribbean waters!"

"It's a beauty!" exclaimed Elizabeth. Unlike Will and Bill, who had been acquainted with the _Black Pearl II_ during the rescue their friend from Beckett Senior's clutches, the young woman had never seen Jack's new ship.

"Isn't it?" purred Jack, very pleased by the compliment. "A vessel worthy of Captain Sparrow, at long last! Mates, you should see her dancing on the waves during the storm: she has the swiftness of a dragonfly, the flexibility of the most gracious dancer and an iron resistance against unleashed elements. And none of those slowpokes British men-of-wars have a chance chasing after her, oh no! She races like the wind, she's faster than lightning, and as soon as the enemy sees it she vanishes like mist under the sun, making hostiles look like proper imbeciles. Ah, the _Pearl _gives piracy its _lettres de noblesse_!"

"You exaggerate again, Uncle Jack!"

"Oh, am I? Just wait 'till you are old enough to enroll and you'll see with your own eyes the qualities of this maritime gem."

"It won't be for a long time, because I have to learn blacksmithing with Daddy and then I'll go to a big school in London to become an engineer."

"Wow! You have inherited your uncle's brains, for sure!" exclaimed Jack, while Will and Elizabeth were discreetly rolling their eyes heavenwards and Bill was smiling fondly at his former commander. "You'll have to keep me posted about your scholarly progresses, pup, since there will be always a place for smart-aleck kids aboard the _Black Pearl II_. I have enough idiots onboard, thank you very much, especially with Pintel and Ragetti who are worth twenty of them so a bit of fresh brain will be appreciated. Oh, speaking of keeping in touch... Will-mate and Lizzie, will you keep on sending messages via good ol' Gibbs, just for my sake? I mean, even if Mrs. Burble is gone, Shipwreck Island is still in danger of being looked at too closely by Crown clowns, who could ask indiscreet questions about its good citizens and that means you too, now that's you've become landowners."

"But Jack, Gibbs is in Tortuga, which is far away from Shipwreck Island..." started to say Bill, but Jack cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Don't worry, be happy! I have arranged the whole thing with Gibbs. Soon, you will receive a package from Tortuga, which will contain two carrier pigeons in a cage. Gibbs trained them himself, and they are guaranteed to find their way to Tortuga from your home, and vice versa. I've chosen a couple so you'll have lots of little feathery messengers and to avoid communication fallouts due to pistol's balls. The pigeons are named Romeo and Juliet, can you believe it? Very appropriate for lovebirds Will and Lizzie, I daresay! Anyway, Gibbs has agreed to transmit your messages to the _Black Pearl II _as soon as he receives them; he has hundreds of other birds because, on top of his tavern activities he had opened an air mail business, that old rascal, but he's right: long-distance communication is the future. In case of trouble, just send a pigeon to Gibbs without bothering to tie a message at its leg; it'll be our code for _"Dangerous situation needing prompt intervention from fantastic Captain Jack Sparrow"_, savvy?"

"Thank you, Jack. It is good to know we can keep in touch with you, without having to wait for months for an answer," said Will.

"I will send you more drawings, to decorate your Great Cabin!" exclaimed Will-Trey.

"And we will also appreciate to know your whereabouts, in case some people would have the bad idea to make you dance the hangman's gig," completed Elizabeth with a mocking half-smile. "Sometimes even the great Captain Jack Sparrow needs loyal allies to preserve his delicate neck."

"True, so true," said Jack with a dramatic sigh. "The ingratitude of some people is unbelievable. All those judges stuck in their mundane cases, soldiers dying of boredom instead of bullet wounds, merchants hunched over their ledgers day in and day out… Thanks to me, their lives have taken a much more interesting turn but do they only have a hint of appreciativeness for my hard work? Nope! All they do is put in a mask of pseudo-righteousness before circling my neck with hemp, and call me a menace to society while conveniently forgetting honest-to-goodness citizens can be freebooters like any other pirate. I've never seen a merchant who isn't a crook at heart; I've seen judges more corrupted than a beached shark; as for soldiers, they make wonderful pillagers, I have often thought of asking them if they'd be interested in joining my crew!"

Jack glanced downwards and saw the _Black Pearl II_ coming closer to the cliffs. Stalling time was over; he really had to say good-bye to his friends.

"Well, mates, I have to go. Thanks again for the welcome and the dinner, they were both very appreciated and I **do** know I can come crawling to your house if my ship ever hit rock bottom – even if it is highly unlikely, because I am the kingly Captain Jack Sparrow – but it's the thought that counts!"

"Jack?"

"Yeah, Will-mate?"

Will grabbed the pirate's hand and swiftly deposed something inside. Jack slightly opened his fingers, and his dark eyes widened in surprise after he got a glimpse of multi-flashing, precious gems shining across his calloused palm.

_Diamonds_!

"B-B-But, kiddo!" stammered the pirate, and for one horrible second he thought he would drop the gems from his surprise and lose them forever in the thick grass covering the cliff's top. Only a lifetime of plunder prevented him to do so.

"This is **our** present to you, Jack. You have given us a second chance at youth, the least we can do is to give you the means to find your way to our home, anytime. There is enough here to keep your head above water, so stash those for a rainy day and come back to us any time, savvy?"

"What is it, Daddy? What is that you've given Uncle Jack?"

"Aah, that's a secret between your Dad and your Uncle, ship's boy," said Bill, placing a gentle hand on his grandson's shoulder. "You will learn it too when you'll be older."

Will had a gentle smile, and he looked at Bill's glowing face: the elder Turner was obviously very pleased the tears-diamonds he had shed earlier from Will-Trey's antics would be used to give Jack some financial security, since the pirate had never played penny ante and was bound to find himself broke and abandoned if he ever encountered another case of command-overthrowing.

"Will, I… I don't know what to say."

"Say you accept them, just for our peace of mind, all right?"

"Oh, don't you worry, I accept them!" said Jack, pocketing the diamonds in a flash. "It's just… No one has ever bothered to provide for me before and… Ahem… Well, it's kinda weird for me, you see?"

"It's not weird, Jack. It is what relatives do, they help one another. You'll get used to it and it's a nice feeling, believe me."

Jack threw his arms around Will's neck and hugged him close. The young Turner returned the embrace, happy to have ensured his friend's future, just like the outlaw had done for them with that wonderful present of Fountain of Youth's water. He smiled when he felt Jack's hand resting against the back of his head, the outlaw's thumb stroking his dark mane of hair in a gentle gesture, and then Jack's voice discreetly whispered in his ear:

"Baby bro."

"Big bro," answered Will.

The two men ended the embrace and, for a second, the young Turner thought Jack's eyes looked brighter than usual. But right afterwards, the sarcastic smile was back on the infernal pirate Captain as he planted a wet kiss on Elizabeth's forehead with a noisy slurping sound, making Will-Trey laugh his head off.

"Ah, Lovely Lizzie, you are the living embodiment of that celebrated line from Virgil: _"Omnia vincit amor; et nos cedamus amori"_ (Love conquers all; let us, too, yield to love). So keep your Chinese sword sharp, your cooking refined and your love intact for a certain whelp and the world will keep on turning smoothly like a steering wheel, savvy?"

"Next time you come, I'll thank you to tell us beforehand; otherwise you could get accidentally skewered by the same Chinese sword you have just mentioned, you insufferable pirate!"

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature, combined to my highly-strung survival instinct, tells me I'd better heed this warning in order to keep my sensitive skin intact from any encounter with sharpened metal designed to cut through human anatomies and wielded by an Amazons-inspired sister-in-law! Good luck, Will-mate, you're gonna need it. Bill, see you soon, you old rogue (OUCH! What a grip!). Puppy, you're a great kid and I entrust you in taking good care of my feline _alter ego_!"

"Good-bye, Uncle Jack," said Will-Trey, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist and burying his face into the dirty shirt, so the pirate won't see the tears shining at the corner of his eyes. He was said to be a big boy and he refused to cry in public, but it was hard to see his funny uncle go! Jack mussed the boy's hair as best as his hurting fingers allowed him to do so, and then he gently released himself from the boy's embrace.

"Well, this is it, then. Good bye, my raving-mad Turners, it's time for Captain Jack Sparrow to get shipboard."

"But Jack! The _Black Pearl II _is down there, and we're up here," exclaimed Will. "How on Earth are you going to reach your ship?"

"Learn from your elders and betters, kiddo, and especially from me."

And, with those last departing words, Captain Jack Sparrow suddenly ran towards the end of the cliff and flung himself over the edge, right into the sea with a graceful dive while screaming at the top of his lungs: _"Yaaaaaaa-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!"_

The shocked Turners reached the edge just in time to their friend disappear in the seawater in a loud splash of foam, just at the bottom of the cliffs.

"Mummy! Dad! Uncle Jack has jumped! He's going to drown!" cried out a horrified Will-Trey.

"Don't you worry, Little Heart! Your uncle perfectly knows how to swim," answered Will, gathering the boy up in his arms in a comforting gesture.

"Really?" asked the boy. He wanted to trust his father but he was shocked by what he had just witnessed.

"My little pirate, have you forgotten how he saved me from drowning, at Port Royal?" asked Elizabeth. "I've told you many times he had jumped to retrieve me while I was suffocating on the seabed, trapped in that god-awful corset Grandfather Weathersby had insisted on making me wearing it."

Will-Trey's hazel eyes brightened at the recollection of this story: "Oh, yes! That's true! But it happened before you and Daddy were engaged; otherwise, it would have been him who would have saved you from the sea and the corset. Daddy would have dived _twice_ as high as Uncle Jack did!"

The boy scrutinized the sea with renewed optimist, missing the smile exchanged between Will and Elizabeth, and then he let out a squeal of laughter.

"Mummy, Daddy, Grandpa, look! Uncle Jack is safe!"

The four Turners looked down and, sure enough, a human head had emerged from the waves with the lightness of a cork floating on the surface of a glass of rum. Jack proceeded to swim frantically in the direction of the _Black Pearl II_; the ship was sailing clear away from the cliffs, deftly avoiding the violent currents and the dangerous swirls, but it certainly couldn't maintain its heading for very long. Fortunately, Captain Jack Sparrow was, on top of all his qualities, a superb swimmer so he reached his beloved vessel in no time; lines have been dropped from the rail and Jack grabbed one before climbing upwards, crawling against the impressive hull like a giant spider. Tugs were felt on the lifeline and the pirate looked up to see two of his most trusted crewmembers, Marty and Cotton, pulling at the rope to help him reach the helm quickly. A slow movement and a loud groan from the _Black Pearl II_ informed Jack that it had changed its course: the ship was getting to the open sea after having retrieved its Captain, distancing itself from Shipwreck Island's shores.

"Welcome back, Cap'tain!" exclaimed Marty the short-sized pirate after Jack had been hauled onboard. Cotton grunted a greeting while his blue-and-yellow parrot squawked: _"All hands on deck!"_

"Thank you, mate! How things have run during my leave of absence?" asked the soaked-to-the-bone pirate, dripping wet on the deck's planks. He grabbed his mane of tresses and dreadlocks and wrung them dry as if his hair was a recently-washed bed sheet.

"Just fine, Cap'tain; we are fully restocked in food and drinking water from the Shipwreck City's smugglers, the barrels of rum are filled to the brim and Mister Wang Tao has gathered some fresh info about the whereabouts of a ship which has sank recently with a nice booty in its holds."

"That's good news, very good indeed!" said Jack with a feral grin. "Who's at the wheel?"

"Paulson, Cap'tain."

"Right, then my close-to-the-ground sailor, kindly tell Paulson to keep the course sunset-wise until I'll give him further indications. I need to talk with Mister Wang Tao before determining what our heading will be but, in the meantime, we need to distance ourselves from Shipwreck Island. We don't want to smash our beautiful ship against those hard cliffs, now, do we?"

"Of course not, Cap'tain. Will do, Cap'tain!"

Marty dashed to the helm to give Paulson the instructions, while Cotton the mute pirate handed Jack an almost-clean towel. Jack accepted it gratefully but, after he had dried his face with, he grimaced when he realized his kohl make-up had ran, thanks to his recent dive in the drink, and streaks of black were maculating the cloth.

"Why anyone hasn't invented waterproof make-up?" grumbled Jack.

"It would be a good idea, Lord Captain Sparrow," said a voice at his elbow. Jack turned his head to see Wang Tao, a Chinese assassin employed aboard the _Black Pearl II_ as a spy, standing next to him. As usual, the little bald man was dressed in immaculate grey silk clothes and his mischievous dark eyes were fixed on the pirate.

"Hey, Mister Wang Tao."

"Greetings, Lord Captain Sparrow! My humble person is overjoyed to see you back aboard the mightiest ship of the Caribbean seas, reading to lead us to enriching prospects. I have taken the initiative to bring you this," said the Chinaman, handing out Jack's favorite items: a jug of rum and his spyglass.

"Mister Wang Tao, you've been reading my mind!" said Jack before taking a long swing of rum, but in his eagerness to drink some of the liquid splattered all over the front of his already drenched shirt. Whoosh, bang, hello world! Lizzie's cooking had been delicious, but the girl definitively had to add rum in her storeroom.

"May I ask if your stay on land has been enjoyable?"

"It has been the case, Mister Wang Tao, and I've heard your trip downtown has been fruitful for you, too."

"Why, yes! A few coins and a lot of alcoholic beverages have done wonders to loosen up foolish tongues; I will give you my full report at your leisure."

"And what about Mrs. Badinage and her weak-minded husband, have you made sure they have left Shipwreck Island for good?"

"I did, Lord Captain Sparrow, and my contact in Port Royal has sent me a message – sent by a carrier pigeon provided by Venerable Joshamee Gibbs – to inform us this dreadful couple has indeed headed for Port Royal. And there is a considerable chance they will be arrested there, since former would-be Governor Bull is still actively sought after for desertion. He may have thought the authorities have forgotten all about him…"

"But the British Crown has a tenacious hatred and a very long arm. Very well, Mister Wang Tao, I am grateful for your help during our little intrusion in this mansion of atrocious taste. Meet me at the Great Cabin; you'll give me your report there. I'll join you in a minute…" said Jack, his attention being caught by the silhouettes standing at the top of the cliffs, getting smaller by the minute from the _Black Pearl II_'s course.

Wang Tao bowed and withdrew quietly. Jack grabbed his spyglass and directed it towards his family: the Turners were smiling and waving at him, but their faces were sad. Jack waved back and his action prompted Will-Trey, still carried in his father's arms, to wave with two hands instead of one.

"Aw, don't you worry, mates, this is only an _Au revoir_, not an _Adieu_. Captain Jack Sparrow never says _Adieu_! And I'll be back in your lives, for better or for far worse, before you'll even know it. How and why, that's a mystery, who can pretend having the power to lift the veil of future? All I know, however, is that we Sparrow-Turners are made of the same metal: we never yield in front of tempests or armies, regardless of the odds. That's why you have triumphed from that monstrous oath bonding you to the _Dutchman_, Will-mate: you have chosen your own destiny instead of falling headlong into the trap of bitterness, avoiding the trap of becoming tentacle-bearded like your predecessor. Same thing with you, Lizzie; you have escaped the cage of an upper-class, respectable, boring marriage with a stuck-up officer to become yourself, a damn good female pirate. Not to forget that good ol' Bill, who could never betray his heart, not even if Satan's most hideous representative would blackmail him to do so. And that new generation of Turner! Resourceful, bright, quick on his feet… You're making your uncle proud, puppy, and I won't insult your intelligence with unneeded lectures about the importance of choosing your own path. _"Our remedies oft in ourselves do lie, which we ascribe to Heaven,"_ to quote the Bard!"

A loud burp concluded Jack's philosophical comment, and then he waved one last time before turning his heels in the direction of the Great Cabin: "Now, even if my pockets are already full of glittering biscuits, how about getting some extra cash for the crew?"

* * *

The Turners watched the _Black Pearl II_ until it disappeared behind the horizon, and then Will-Trey curled up in his father's arms, while Elizabeth hugged her husband tightly and Bill rested both hands on his son's shoulders. Will looked a bit surprised, but he quickly understood the message: his family had just silently sworn that nothing on Earth could separate them and they would love him forever. The young Turner sighed in contentment, and he smiled after Will-Trey deposed a gentle kiss on the side of his face. A long moment passed before Will asked:

"Shall we go home now, my loves?"

"Oh yes, beloved."

"Yes, Daddy!"

"With pleasure, Little One."

"Together," whispered Will.

And then, four voices said in unison:

"Turners together".

THE END!


End file.
